Fate Paradox Kingdom
by dragoforos
Summary: Terminado un largo periodo de guerra, el reino de Camelot comienza una nueva era de paz. Las dificultades que el joven Rey deberá enfrentar son muchas, pero no estará solo. Un amigo cercano, que oculta diversos secretos, y una cierta doncella corrompida serán quienes lo ayudaran a formar la orden definitiva bajo sus ordenes, Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.
1. Prólogo: Después de una Guerra

**Bienvenidos a mi tercer Fic, el cual surgió de la nada.**

 **Este tipo de historia nace cuando uno ha visto demasiadas películas y series de la edad media e intenta adaptarlas con el universo de Fate. Otras aclaraciones al final.**

 **Nota: El** **universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

En un cierto lugar, en un cierto tiempo. Una pregunta fue hecha.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Una vez que lo hagas, no hay marcha atrás-

Quien la hizo fue un hombre de largo cabello blanco, un tanto desordenado, y vestía una túnica del mismo color. Cualquier con buen ojo en los tejidos notaria la excelente calidad de la tela empleada en su vestimenta. Era un poco difícil identificar la edad que tenía, pero claramente era un adulto. En su mano izquierda, estaba lo que parecía ser un raro bastón mayormente negro.

-Alguien debe hacerlo, mientras más tiempo tome, más vidas se perderán-

El receptor era un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Sus vestimentas no eran las mejores, un claro indicativo de su no muy privilegiado estatus social, ya que consistían en unos simples harapos. Consideran la frescura que emitía, una que muchos pierden con los años, no había llegado a la mayoría de edad todavía.

-¿Debes ser necesariamente tú? No eres ni siquiera un caballero, y a pesar de eso, quieres arriesgarte por quienes te lo negaron-

Un tercer individuo también se encontraba próximo a los otros dos. Tenía cabello rojo y ojos oscilando entre dorado y marrón. Su altura y complexión permitían a cualquiera saber que debía tener una edad cercana al hombre rubio. Las ropas que usaba también se parecían a las de este.

-Parece que solo yo puedo hacerlo, al menos, eso me han dicho- Miró al peliblanco por un segundo y luego devolvió la vista a quien hizo la pregunta -Pero, no hago esto por eso, sino por quienes lo necesitan. No tengo la intención de quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esta situación solo trae más perdidas innecesarias-

-Supongo que no existe otra respuesta para ti….incluso si la existiera, no la tomarías- Terminó por concluir el pelirrojo.

-Haha, claro que él no lo haría- Dijo en tono divertido el hombre mayor -Mientras haya vidas en juego, nunca escuchara a razones. Solo avanzara con tal de asegurar el bien de los demás-

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Si cuida tanto de ellos, ¿Quién velara por él?- Parecía un poco disconforme con la decisión de su amigo -Siendo honesto, puedo imaginarlo esforzándose hasta el punto de colapsar una y otra vez solo para que los demás no sufran-

-Ese es uno de los buenos punto que tiene ¿no es verdad?- Sonrió para sus adentros -Después de todo, si no fuera de esta forma, jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos-

-Eso es cierto, pero…..-

El pequeño debate entre ambos provenía de la cercanía que tenía con la persona en cuestión. Era natural que estuvieran preocupados por la gran decisión que estaba por hacer. Una vez que ocurriera, nada volvería a ser como antes. Tomando eso en cuenta, era el momento perfecto para discutir las virtudes y defectos que tenía. Aunque se les olvidaba un pequeño detalle.

-Ustedes dos…¿se puede saber porque hablan como si no estuviera aquí? Puedo escuchar cada una de sus palabras-

-Mayor razón para que reconsideres esto. Entiendo tu preocupación por el bienestar ajeno, pero ellos nunca te lo devolverán y, al contrario, se aprovecharán de ti-

-No espero nada por mis acciones más que la seguridad del reino- En todo momento, su seriedad estaba presente -Si para ello debo ser quien los guie, que asi sea-

-¡Aun asi….!- No alcanzo a terminar cuando el joven de ojos verdes le tendió su mano frente a él.

-No importa en lo que me convierta en el futuro, sé que siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme- No había duda ni mentiras en sus palabras -Somos amigos ¿verdad, Shirou?- Reveló una radiante sonrisa libre de todo mal.

Él era así y no había anda que pudiera hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sabiendo esto, el pelirrojo tomó lentamente la mano que le ofrecía y compartieron un apretón en señal de amistad, como lo hicieron incontables veces en el pasado.

-Haaaaa…- Suspiró -Como quieras, te cuidare las espaldas en tus locas aventuras y me asegurare de mantenerte vivo cuando metas la pata, lo cual ocurrirá muy seguido-

-Me brinda tranquilidad esa confianza…-

-¿Siquiera tienes un argumento para negar lo que digo?-

-…..No-

Después de un breve silencio, ambos estallaron a carcajadas sin contenerse. No podían evitarlo, era la verdad y una que conocían extremadamente bien. Su larga amistad les brindo ese conocimiento y muchos otros.

Una vez terminado el breve momento de hermandad, el rubio se disponía seguir con su decisión. Tenía que cumplir con su destino y asegurar la supervivencia de su futuro pueblo.

-Vuelvo a pregunta, ¿Estas completamente seguro de tu decisión, Arthur?- El hombre de pelo blanco apareció para hacer su última confirmación.

-Lo estoy, Merlín- Otra vez, no había dudas. Su misión estaba clara.

-Entonces ve y cumple tu destino-

Y así lo hizo, Arthur Pendragon, avanzó hasta quedar delante de su destino, la espada en la piedra. Muchos de los más famosos caballeros intentaron sacarla, más ninguno lo consiguió. No importara quien fuera, ninguno logro moverla de ese lugar ni un milímetro. Los retadores no fueron pocos, incluso caballeros de regiones lejanas intentaron la prueba y fracasaron. Todos con un solo objetivo, volverse rey.

La espada en la pierda, Caliburn, aquel que lograra sacarla seria coronado rey de Inglaterra. Las responsabilidades que conllevaba eran grandes y extensas, y lo eran todavía más las esperanzas depositadas en quien lograra sacarla.

Siendo consiente de todo ello, Arthur tomó la empuñadura. Reunió toda su fuerza y consiguió el milagro que todos esperaban. En su mano se encontraba la esperanza de toda una nación, no, desde el momento que la saco, él era la esperanza y no la espada.

Observando y temiendo por el futuro de su amigo, Shirou Emiya hizo una declaración para si mismo.

"No importa quien seas en el futuro, te seguiré ayudando como tu amigo….Incluso si eso significa traicionar todo lo que soy y lo que me gustaría ser"

De esta forma, nació el legítimo rey de Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. La historia sobre cómo se creó el reino ideal acaba de comenzar.

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 **Después de una Guerra**

* * *

Camelot, un lugar que cualquiera asociaría inmediatamente con los caballeros, es cierto que una de las causas de ser conocida así era que estaba literalmente repleta de caballeros, pero esa no era la verdadera razón de su fama. La razón era quien gobernaba, el rey Arthur Pendragon, también llamado Rey de los Caballeros.

El rey de los caballeros era conocido por ser un rey justo, pero su fama provenía principalmente del arma que portaba, Excalibur, la espada de la victoria prometida. Originalmente, no fue esa arma la que le brindo fama, sino la llamada Caliburn, la espada en la piedra. En algún combate, esa arma se rompió y fue reemplazada por Excalibur, se desconocen los detalles de ese cambio.

Ahora mismo, ese rey junto con muchos de sus fieles caballeros avanzaba por las calles de Camelot mientras eran recibidos con…

-¡REY ARTHUR!-

-¡NUESTRO REY!-

-¡LE DEMOSTRÓ A ESOS FRANCESES QUIEN MANDA!-

-¡POR CAMELOT! ¡POR EL FIN DE LA GUERRA! ¡POR NUESTRO REY!-

Esas eran unas pocas de todas las ovaciones que los habitantes de Camelot gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Nadie podía culparlos por su alegría, el retorno del rey significaba que ellos ganaron. Tomo mucho tiempo, pero al final resultaron victoriosos en la larga guerra que comenzó desde el reinado del rey anterior. Si esta no era una ocasión para celebrar, ¿entonces cuando?

A medida que los caballeros se adentraban en su hogar, más gente salía a recibirlos con clara felicidad en sus rostros. En algún punto, comenzaron a caer pétalos de diferentes flores desde lo alto de las casas, otra señal de celebración y alegría de los habitantes.

Si se tuviera que explicar de otra forma la situación, sería similar a un desfile. Los caballeros avanzaban arriba de sus caballos por el medio de las calles mientras que los ciudadanos estaban a los costados de estos, felicitando a cada uno de ellos por traerles la paz.

Al frente de todos ellos, como debe ser, el joven rey saludaba a su pueblo con el carisma natural que lo caracterizaba. La constante alegría que mostraba su expresión era un claro indicativo de que también compartía la felicidad de sus ciudadanos. No, la suya era mucho mayor que la de ellos. Después de todo, cumplió con su promesa y protegió el reino. No había mayor alegría para él que eso.

-Rey Arthur, si sigue sonriendo de esa forma, se burlarán de usted- Comento el caballero más cercano al rey.

-¿E-Eh? ¿estoy haciendo una cara tan rara?-

-Bastante diría yo. Aunque no puedo culparlo por eso- Admiro por un momento más a la alegría de las personas y termino por decir lo siguiente -Volver a casa después de tanto tiempo y con la victoria es algo que nunca imagine al comienzo de la guerra-

-Haha, estoy de acuerdo en eso Sir Bedivere. El paisaje que tengo delante ahora mismo no parecía más que un distante sueño hace 3 años- Volvió a sonreír como al principio -Justamente por ello debemos celebrarlo ¿crees que deberíamos hacer un banquete esta noche?-

Sir Bevidere, uno de los primeros caballeros en jurarle lealtad al actual rey y también lo más cercano a un amigo, dentro de los caballeros, que tenía Arthur desde que ascendió al trono. Las aventuras que vivieron durante la guerra son una historia aparte, pero se podría decir que tuvieron sus momentos de gloria.

-Con el debido respeto, me complace afirmar que me he adelantado a sus planes y ordene su preparación con antelación-

-¿Tu?...Eso es….inesperado-

La expresión del joven rey demostraba sorpresa. Con lo serio que generalmente era, el caballero jamás organizaría un banquete o cualquier clase de festividad, al menos, no sin insistencia de Arthur o cualquier otra persona de confianza. Esto alegró todavía más al Pendragon, ya que era señal de que la constante carga que Bedivere llevaba sobre sus hombros se aligero un poco.

-¿Es tan raro el hecho de querer celebrar nuestra victoria? Incluso yo tengo estos momentos-

-Entonces todo lo que necesitaba hacer para que te relajaras por una vez en tu vida era ganar una guerra….pasaran años hasta verte así otra vez-

-Si lo dice de esa forma queda como que soy alguien demasiado excéntrico…..-

Ambos caballeros soltaron pequeñas risas por su reciente conversación mientras avanzaban hacia el castillo en el centro de Camelot, siendo seguidos por todos los demás detrás. El 'desfile' duro bastante tiempo, cortesía del rey, quien ordeno ir a paso lento hasta el castillo. El objetivo claramente era subir la moral de su pueblo y lo consiguió exitosamente.

Resumiendo, todo Camelot se encontraba en lo que podría llamarse "Un estado de fiesta". Con dice el dicho, después de toda tormenta, viene la calma y para los residentes esa calma debía ser una celebración exagerada y llamativa. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo seguirían las festividades? Ni el mismo Arthur estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía, era que todo el esfuerzo y sangre de sus camaradas derramada no fue en vano.

Independiente a toda la alegría del ambiente, el rey todavía tenía trabajo por hacer y era muy consciente de ello.

"La larga guerra ha terminado…pero mi deber como rey solo acaba de comenzar, depende de mí mantener esta paz….." Paró por un momento y reconsidero sus pensamientos "No ¿Qué estoy pensando? depende de todos nosotros. Todas y cada una de estas personas estará a mi lado mientras cooperamos en mantener estos tiempos pacíficos"

Con las incertidumbres que aguarda el futuro, el Rey de los caballeros estaba seguro de que conseguiría el objetivo por el cual comenzó todo. Ahora que la guerra se detuvo, hacía falta 'reparar' a Camelot y para ello, necesitaba la ayuda de todos los residentes de esta.

Mientras analizaba todo, un pensamiento repentino apareció y tomo toda su atención. Había alguien que no había visto en un tiempo considerable.

-A todo esto, Sir Bedivere, ¿dónde se metió Shirou? No lo veo desde que ingresamos a la ciudad-

-Rey Arthur, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no le gustan las grandes concentraciones de personas- Intento hacer memoria para responder a la pregunta, más termino por decir lo siguiente -Aunque…..posiblemente se haya adelantado para visitar a ya sabes quién, ha pasado un tiempo-

-Oh….me había olvidado de él, será mejor que lo salude más tarde-

-¿Tiene tiempo para eso? Estoy seguro que muchos ciudadanos pedirán una audiencia con usted para felicitarlo-

-Me hare un tiempo en la noche luego del banquete, de cualquier forma, el no irá a ningún lado-

Este particular personaje del cual estaban hablando, por ciertas razones, no podía moverse de su ubicación desde hace muchos años. Sea para bien o para mal, eso significaba que Arthur podía visitarlo cuando quisiera y siempre sabría dónde estaría. No lo llamaría un amigo, su relación era más complicada que eso, aunque si un buen consejero.

-Estoy seguro que lo calcinará si le escuchara decir eso…..-

El temperamento que tenía este individuo cuando hablaban de su….desfavorable problema de libertad era un tema delicado, porque en algunas ocasiones reaccionaba de forma violenta. No era una mala persona, solo tenía un mal genio en ese aspecto. Ambos caballeros sufrieron por eso una vez, algo que preferirían olvidar.

-Por eso no le dirás ni una palabra…..Él es peor que Merlín enojado- Mientras dijo eso, recordó a su maestro, el viejo mago que lo acompaño y aconsejo, había pasado años desde su desaparición.

"Me pregunto que será de ti…..han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos….."

Merlín, un mago extremadamente famoso en toda Inglaterra, era conocido principalmente por ser una especie de nómada, ya que nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Las personas que afirmaban haberlo visto en los últimos años podían contarse con los dedos y Arthur lo sabía mejor que nadie. Hubo un tiempo donde ayudo en muchas situaciones a Camelot, casi era considerado un salvador de esta, aunque, con el tiempo también desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Mi rey, ¿sucede algo?- Bedivere notó la complicada expresión en el rostro del Pendragon.

-No es nada, solamente recordaba algunas cosas-

-¿Está preocupado sobre el paradero de Merlín? Le he dicho incontables veces que hacerlo solo lo estresa más de lo necesario- Al no ser la primera vez que ocurría, el caballero solo pudo decirle lo mismo que otras veces.

-Lo siento, es una mala costumbre que tengo desde la niñez, el desaparecía demasiadas veces- Río de forma nerviosa.

-Lo sé, y por eso tengo que recordarle que todas esas veces el regresó-

-De eso no hay duda, lamento preocuparte Sir Bedivere-

-Es mi responsabilidad ayudarlo en todo momento, mi rey-

Con esas palabras termino todo. Lo único remarcable era la sonrisa de satisfacción del rey de los caballeros al sentirse bendecido con la compañía de sus caballeros. No había un solo momento que no se sintiera bendecido por eso.

Con todo eso en mente, el Rey de Camelot siguió disfrutando de la cálida bienvenida de sus habitantes por un tiempo más.

* * *

En uno de los muchos callejones de Camelot, se encontraba una niña pequeña o ¿talvez era un chico….? La capucha que tenía hacía difícil el saberlo. Ella o él era alguien que nadie tomaba en cuenta, después de todo, la atención la tenían los caballeros que regresaban después de su gran victoria. La euforia de todos era algo que hasta cierto punto afectó a la pequeña, quien ya de por si estaba contenta con la oportunidad que tuvo hoy.

"¡E-Es el!" Sus ojos se iluminaron.

La vista delante suyo era la del joven rey encabezando a sus caballeros, algo que llevaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. No sabía porque, pero su madre le había prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto con él, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaban emparentados. Es cierto que sus orígenes no son los adecuados, aunque eso desapareció de su mente para disfrutar el momento.

"Padre….." Apretó su pecho con fuerza, un tanto triste por no poder felicitarlo personalmente.

La admiración que sentía por compartir sangre con Arthur Pendragon la invadía a cada momento. Era una sensación indescriptible, ahora mismo, parecía ahogarse en ella. Supongo que nunca pensó sentirse tan especial solo por eso.

Aunque siendo sincero, nada de eso le importaba. Lo que más la llenaba de felicidad era ver por primera vez a su padre. Es verdad que la distancia que los separaba era mucha, pero incluso así, logro ver claramente el rostro sonriente del rey. Estaba segura de que su madre la regañaría por salir sin permiso, sin embargo, tenía seguridad de que esta era una oportunidad única de la cual nunca se arrepentiría.

-Bastante impresiónate ¿verdad?-

-¿H-Huh?- Miro de inmediato a su izquierda, encontrándose con una persona extraña que nunca sintió acercarse.

De verdad era una persona extraña, mejor dicho, solo esa palabra servía para explicar al individuo a su lado. Su apariencia era la de un adulto joven, posiblemente no mayor de 18 años, con el cabello negro y piel oscura. Eso no era lo raro, sino el hecho de que todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de tatuajes negros. Por otro lado, las vestimentas que usaba tampoco parecían las mejores. Tenía vendas negras en sus manos y pies, además de una tela roja desgarrada que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo y esa misma tela se encontraba siendo usada como una banda en su frente. Para ponerlo de otra forma, si una persona normal se encontraba con él, causaría pánico.

-Me refiero al Rey Arthur- Sonrió hacia la pequeña criatura -Es asombroso ¿Verdad? Consiguió acabar con la guerra que lleva asolando a Camelot desde hace más de 10 años y, más impresionante todavía, lo logró a solo 3 años de ser coronado como rey- Suspiró y continuó con tono más bajo -Mi amigo de verdad ha llegado lejos-

-¡¿Amigo?! ¿Conoce usted a mi pa…..digo, al Rey Arthur?- Por más bajo que fuera el tono que uso, la pequeña niña estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

-Ah….perdón, olvida eso. Solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo- Hizo una seña de disculpa -Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Los callejones no son un lugar seguro, ni siquiera en Camelot-

Aunque estuvieran de celebración ahora mismo, eso no significaba que el mal no estaba al asecho. Nunca faltaban las personas que aprovechan ocasiones como esta conseguir beneficios robando bienes o secuestrando personas que están distraídas.

-Eh…..yo…..bueno…..- Necesitaba pensar en una excusa y rápido -¿M-Me perdí?- Sin percatarse, usó un tono de pregunta, afirmando que no estaba segura de lo que dijo.

-Entiendo….te escapaste de tu hogar para venir a ver el regreso de los héroes- Sin contenerse, el extraño reveló los verdaderos motivos de ella. No eran muy difíciles de adivinar.

-¡Y-Yo no…..!- Avergonzada por ser descubierta, trató de negarlo, sin embargo, cuando miro al rostro del extraño, sabía que no serviría de nada. Al final, termino por sonrojarse un poco.

-Está bien, está bien, yo hice lo mismo en su momento- Palmeo la cabeza de la pequeña -Mejor dicho, no creo que exista ningún niño que no lo haya hecho-

-¿Qué no lo haya hecho….?-

-Me refiero a ir a ver a los Caballeros de Camelot. Nadie puede culparlos, son geniales ¿verdad?- En todo momento, el extraño mostraba una actitud divertida, como si se estuviera entreteniendo.

-¡Si! ¡Definitivamente lo son! ¡En especial el rey, es el…..!- Se detuvo al percatarse de su repentino ataque de admiración. Mirando a la persona cerca suyo, detecto como se divertía con sus recientas acciones.

-Haha, te atrape- Se burló -Por lo visto, ¿tienes intenciones de ser un caballero, niña?-

-¡Soy un chico!-

-¿Lo eres? Entonces lo siento, mi culpa- Levanto su mano derecha en señal de disculpa -No soy muy atento con detalles como ese, solo me guio por la primera impresión. Dejando eso, ¿y bien? ¿Tienes la intención de serlo?-

Le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que alguien que acababa de conocer le hiciera preguntas de forma tan casual. Ni siquiera saben el nombre de cada uno y estaban conversando como si fuera natural. El niño considero que esta persona eran los que uno normalmente identificaría como 'solitario' y buscaba con quien hablar. La extraña apariencia que tenía reforzó ese pensamiento.

Sintiendo un poco de pena, le respondió.

-….Si, un día, espero servir como caballero a mi pa….digo, el Rey Arthur- Eso fue lo que dijo, pero dentro de ella, lo que realmente quería era otra cosa "Quizás, de esa forma, puede reconocerme a pesar de mis orígenes"

El temor a ser rechazada era constante, otra de las razones por la cual su madre nunca le ha permitido acercarse al rey. A pesar de eso, todavía quería conocerlo, es decir, ¿Qué hijo no querría conocer a su padre? E incluso más sabiendo que era el rey de tan magnifico lugar.

-Ya veo….Buena suerte con eso, si te esfuerzas, estoy seguro que Arthur te recompensara como es debido- Con esas palabras el extraño se encamino hacia el interior del callejón en señal de irse.

-¡Rey!- "El" joven grito a espaldas de él

-¿Hm?- Miro de reojo al niño detrás.

-Es 'Rey Arthur', no olvides mostrar el debido respeto cuando hablas de el-

-¡HAHAHAHA!- Una risa un tanto estruendosa escapo por la reciente reprimenda -Si comienzas desde tan joven con eso, dudo que tengas problemas en llegar a ser un caballero. Hasta la próxima- Finalizando la conversación, desapareció al doblar en una esquina.

"Que persona tan rara…." Fue todo lo que pudo concluir de la inesperada reunión de ambos.

* * *

El tiempo paso y la noche se hizo presente en Camelot. Pese a esto, el ambiente todavía seguía animado. Las calles estaban llenas de personas bailando al ritmo de la música de los bares cercanos y cada dos por tres aparecían más borrachos. Las festividades por la victoria solo acababan de comenzar y nadie tenía la intención de detenerse.

En sintonía con eso, en el palacio de Camelot se estaba celebrando un gran banquete en honor a los valientes caballeros que regresaron a casa. El organizador y anfitrión no era otro que el mismo Rey Arthur Pendragon, con ayuda de su más leal caballero, Sir Bedivere.

La única diferencia real entre el exterior y el interior sería el ambiente. Dentro del palacio, las cosas eran más calmadas, solamente algunos caballeros estaban pasados de copas mientras que otros disfrutaban de charlas entretenidas. Cabe aclarar que ellos estaban vistiendo sus regulares armaduras con un par de decoraciones extras. Por último, pero no menos importante, algunos de estos valientes guerreros trajeron parejas, después de todo, sin la presencia de mujeres, esto sería aburrido. Nunca faltaban los que intentaban adular a alguna de ellas y conseguir una 'linda' noche.

A parte de todo eso, el rey se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras bebía de su copa. A su lado, en un asiento no tan ostentoso, se encontraba la única mujer con la cual Arthur compartía un lazo sanguíneo, su hermana mayor, Arturia Pendragon.

-Lamento haberte dejado el cuidado de Camelot por tanto tiempo hermana- Comento casualmente Arthur -Si existe algo que pueda hacer para compensarte…..-

-No te preocupes por algo como eso. Es verdad que ser tu sustituto temporal no fue fácil, pero la guerra exigía tu presencia- No había mentira en sus palabras, ella simplemente quiso ayudar a su hermano pequeño -Además, rindió sus frutos ¿verdad? Lograste acabar con la guerra que comenzó en la generación de nuestro Padre-

-Logramos- Corrigió el joven rey -Todos y cada uno de los caballeros que me acompañaron al campo de batalla merecen su reconocimiento y no solo ellos, sino también todos los habitantes de Camelot. Toda contribución recibida fueron los principales determinantes del resultado, yo simplemente los impulse a actuar-

-Siempre intentas reducir tus logros…bueno, si no lo hicieras, estoy segura que nadie te habría acompañado a lo que parecía una batalla perdida- Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Por favor dime que no comenzaras a hablar sobre mis puntos fuertes y débiles como antes…-

-¿Debería? Seria agradaba tener que disciplinarte como cuando éramos pequeños- Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente.

-Dame un respiro…- Suspiró resignado.

Las suplicas de Arthur solo causaron una leve risa en su hermana, quien normalmente no mostraba ninguna emoción o lo hacía de forma casi imperceptible. Ella misma afirmaba que hoy era un día para olvidar las formalidades y disfrutar. En especial por el regreso seguro de su única familia.

La fiesta prosiguió sin inconvenientes, todos los invitados seguían disfrutando de una agradable sensación de logro y esfuerzo mientras hablaban entre ellos o intentaban mantenerse de pie por tomar tanto. Admirando la escena, la princesa Arturia detectó la falta de alguien.

-No me había percatado hasta ahora, pero ¿Shirou no volvió junto con ustedes?-

-Ese idiota desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando llegamos a Camelot- No le sorprendía, no era la primera vez que ocurría -Sigo sin entender porque se niega a mostrarse en público-

-Debe tener sus razones, tú mismo dijiste que no lo presionarías con respuestas-

-….Lo sé, aunque me gustaría que dejara de hacerse el interesante y comenzara a tomar crédito por sus acciones- El rey dijo eso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha y el codo de esta estaba sobre el apoyabrazos de su trono.

La persona de quien ambos estaban hablando, Shirou Emiya, no era otro que el amigo más cercano de Arthur. No obstante, esto era desconocido para casi todo el reino. El Pendragon estaba seguro que los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran Merlín, Arturia y Sir Bedivere. Preguntarle a cualquier otra persona sobre él era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Supongo que tienes razón en eso, después de todo, fue el quien asesinó al rey francés y brindo la mayor oportunidad de victoria-

Esta información era algo que solo ellos sabían. Para Camelot, la prematura muerte del rey enemigo fue ocasionada por un desafortunado accidente en su palacio. Nadie sabía que fue asesinado y mucho menos sospecharían de quien lo hizo. Lo único que importaba de todo eso, era que la muerte de tal persona fue un punto clave para la victoria.

-Y a pesar de eso, prefiere seguir en anonimato…..- No es como si Arthur quisiera darle algún título por ello, solo quería que las personas supieran de su participación. Nadie es feliz sabiendo que sus esfuerzos nunca serán reconocidos.

-¿No es eso bueno para ti? Si lo nombraras caballero o con cualquier otro título, su relación podría cambiar-

-Eso es imposible- Declaró sin duda alguna -No importa lo que haga, él siempre se empeñara en fastidiarme, es su talento natural- Esas palabras no eran de enojo, sino todo lo contrario, Arthur las pronuncio con un tono de satisfacción y orgullo.

-Si-Arturia también estaba de acuerdo.

La noche prosiguió de forma lenta y cada vez más invitados se retiraban para disfrutar de su primera noche de relajación en mucho tiempo. Tal y como ambos esperaban, Shirou nunca se presentó al banquete.

* * *

En las afueras de Camelot, mas precisamente en la puerta de acceso principal, los guardias de turno charlaban alegremente sobre lo impresionante que era el Rey Arthur y el orgullo que ambos tenían por servir bajo sus órdenes. Esa era una de las razones por la cual no se quejaban con el hecho de tener que custodiar la entrada mientras el resto de la ciudad celebraba. Los dos cuidadores eran conscientes de que para que los demás se diviertan, algunos tenían que brindarles seguridad. Con la guerra finalizada, no les importaba perderse la fiesta por estar trabajando.

-¿Hm?- Uno de los guardias se percató de como una persona se acercaba a la entrada -¡Alto! ¡Identifícate!- Apuntó con su alabarda al desconocido y el otro guardia lo imito.

Era imposible identificar cualquier facción del individuo frente a ellos por que traía puesta una túnica que ocultaba absolutamente todo su cuerpo, con suerte, solo unas facciones de su cara eran visibles, pero como era de noche, tampoco podían reconocerlas. Por el sonido que hacía al caminar, ambos guardianes sabían que traía puesta una armadura y alguna clase de arma, razón más que suficiente para impedirle el paso.

-Lo siento, pero preferiría no hacerlo- Su voz relevo que se trataba de una mujer -¿Pueden dejarme pasar o debo recurrir a otros métodos?-

-¡Por órdenes del Rey, no dejaremos avanzar a nadie que pueda amenazar a Camelot!- Respondieron ambos en unísono, reafirmando su juramente.

-Ya veo, entonces ¡Ardan!- Ella no hizo nada, simplemente levanto su tono.

Solo unos segundos después…..ocurrió. Ambos caballeros comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo mientras eran asaltados por llamas que aparecieron de quien sabe dónde. Al principio, los gritos de dolor eran fuertes y claros, más con el tiempo pararon, confirmando de esta forma que estaban muertos.

Sin más asuntos que atender, la mujer avanzó sin tomarle importancia a los recientes cadáveres y entro a la prestigiosa ciudad de Camelot.

* * *

Debajo del palacio real y mucho más profundo que el calabozo mismo. Se encontraba un lugar del cual solo pocos habitantes del reino tenían conocimiento. En realidad, muchos escucharon sobre él, pero nadie creía que existiera. La razón se debía que todos consideraban la existencia de ese lugar como un cuento de hadas.

Según las antiguas leyendas, hace muchos años ocurrió una batalla entre dos dragones. Uno rojo y otro blanco. Los repetidos enfrentamientos entre ambos ocasionaron diversos destrozos, llegando al punto de desparecer montañas o calcinar campos de cultivos enteros. El rey de ese tiempo, junto con ayuda de un cierto mago, ideó un plan para capturar a los dragones. Luego de múltiples problemas y fallos, ambos dragones fueron encerrados en un cierto lugar. Ese cierto lugar, por alguna manía de otro rey, seria futuramente conocido como Camelot.

Como era costumbre, ese tipo de historias no son tomadas seriamente por las personas, solo era un cuento que algunos padres contaban a sus hijos con tal de hacerlos ir a la cama temprano. Si, eso definitivamente era solo un cuento, definitivamente lo seria…de no ser porque de verdad vivía un Dragón debajo del reino.

-Hmmmmm…- Un resoplido de molestia, que no era humano, resonó en toda la caverna subterránea.

El origen de este provenía de una bestia similar a un lagarto con alas. Su piel, o coraza, estaba formada por escamas carmesí que dejarían en ridículo el más bello de los rojos. Analizando su estructura, la bestia era un cuadrúpedo, con una larga cola y cuello. Otra forma de verlo, sería una serpiente con pies y alas.

-¿Sucede algo, Ddraig?- Pregunto el único presente en la cueva aparte del propio dragón. Quien era el mismo hombre tatuado que cierto niño se encontró en la tarde.

Ddraig Goch, el dragón rojo. Ese era el nombre de la gran criatura. La fama que posee proviene de la leyenda contada durante generaciones en Camelot. La historia sobre el enfrentamiento de dos dragones, algo que debería ser solo un cuento de hadas, era una verdad confirmada con la existencia de tal animal.

-Alguien con quien parezco tener una gran afinidad acaba de ingresar a Camelot- Una voz, inesperadamente humana, salió de la boca del gran dragón.

-¿Acaba de ingresar? Afuera debería ser de noche y los guardias normalmente no permiten el paso en ese tiempo…..- Detuvo sus palabras al percatarse de las palabras usadas por la criatura -Espera, ¿dijiste gran afinidad? ¿A que te refieres?-

-No lo sé, solo lo siento de esa forma. Es extraño…..- Si tuviera cara humana, se lograría apreciar una mueca de disgusto.

-¿No será alguien que haya nacido con la energía mágica de un dragón como Arthur y Arturia?-

-No….la sensación que tengo es diferente a la de ellos-

-Si tú lo dices…..- No parecía muy interesado en el tema. El hecho de que estuviera acostado en el suelo usando sus brazos como almohada reforzaba más eso.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Imitador? Tengo entendido que un gran banquete se estaba llevando a cabo en el castillo- La bestia observo de forma penetrante al joven tatuado mientras este se mantenía sin respuesta. Por ello, terminó por concluir lo siguiente -¿Todavía tienes problemas con las multitudes?-

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no tengo problema con eso? Simplemente no me gusta- Levantándose de forma perezosa, se sentó en el suelo -¿Y no eras tu quien no quería sentirse solo aquí abajo? Solo te estoy haciendo compañía-

-¡NO ME SIENTO SOLO Y NUNCA LO HICE!- Replicó con gran oposición -¡Al contrario, siempre termino exhausto por tener que lidiar con ustedes dos, no han dejado de ser una molestia ni siquiera desde que el joven Pendragon tomo el trono!-

-Si, si, lo entiendo. No te alteres, solo quería molestar un poco- Todavía de forma más perezosa, se levantó completamente -Iré a informar a Arthur sobre lo que dijiste de nuestro invitado y luego te traeré algo de comida-

-¿Por qué siento que estoy siendo tratado como una mascota…?- Era difícil determinar la expresión que tenía, pero debía estar cerca de ser una irritada.

No era muy complicado entender el porqué. La bestia alertó de un posible huésped inesperado y en forma de recompensa, le dan comida. Uno poco más de lealtad y lo convertirían inmediatamente en un perro guardián.

-Quizás porque hasta cierto punto lo eres….- Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo con tal de no ser rostizado por las llamas que acababa de lanzar el dragón.

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que le dijo al gran dragón, Shirou decidió informarle mañana al rey sobre la advertencia que recibió. Desde el principio tenía la intención de irse a casa luego de visitar a la criatura roja.

Caminando por las silenciosas calles de Camelot, ya que las festividades cesaron cuando el sueño les gano a los residentes , admiraba la ciudad a la cual su amigo se dedicó los últimos años. Antes de entrar al castillo también pudo apreciarla, pero ahora donde casi no había personas podía observarse la belleza del entorno.

"Pensar que alguien tan idealista como Arthur podría hacer tanto…..supongo que la espada sagrada de verdad ha elegido un digno rey" Cuando Arthur retiro la espada de la piedra y fue reconocido como rey, no le tenía mucha confianza en el sentido de que siempre se proponía lograr cosas más grandes de las que puede soportar. Todavía está preocupado, no lo niega.

Luego de varios minutos, llego a su casa en los barrios bajos. No importa la ciudad o reino que sea, siempre hay una parte que sale mejor parada que otra. Incluso con un buen rey, no todo es posible. Los barrios bajos eran el mejor ejemplo de eso. Se podía apreciar las luces y el ruido de un bar cercano, además de personas durmiendo en la calle y alguna que otra mujer intentando seducir a algún borrado para ganarse una noche de placer y conseguir dinero.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran- Entró a su casa.

El interior de la vivienda no era nada del otro mundo, simplemente contaba con una cama, una mesa pequeña para que 2 personas comieran a la vez y una simple pero eficiente cocina. El estado del lugar indicada que no vivía permanentemente ahí, solo lo utilizaba para descansar cuando venía a Camelot.

-hogar dulce hogar- Dijo al momento en el que se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Cansado por su largo viaje y sabiendo que mañana sería un día donde seria bombardeado con preguntas, por no estar presente en la celebración, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo tan pronto como pudo.

* * *

 **Bueno…..¿que les pareció?**

 **En este fic, a diferencia de los otros que he escrito, trato de alejarme de la lógica del nasuverse y simplemente utilizar a sus personajes. Esto no significa que los personajes son personas normales, todos tiene las respectivas habilidades que cuando son Servants(al menos las más características de cada uno). Las diferencias más notables posiblemente sean en algunas personalidades y otros aspectos todavía no definidos.**

 **La intención que tengo es la de desarrollar una historia tomando como pareja(principal) a Shirou(Avenger) y Jeanne(Alter). Lo sé, es un poco raro, pero después de ver como emparejaban a Jeanne Alter con Edmond Dantes (el Conde de Monte Cristo) me dije ¿Por qué no?**

 **En todo caso, como no soy precisamente fanático de una historia puramente romántica, tengo que darle un trasfondo que me permita incluir acción. En este caso, trata sobre la formación del llamado "Reino Ideal de Camelot". Luego de la guerra que esta sufrió, es necesario que Camelot resurja con la formación de sus caballeros de elite, los caballeros de la mesa redonda.**

 **Dicho esto, no tengo la intención de meterme mucho en términos de guerra o eso. El desarrollo será (al menos por ahora) como los protagonistas ayudan al joven rey a formar su escuadra de elite (algunos de ellos ya han sido introducidos) y los problemas que deberán resolver para que estos decidan ayudar.**

 **También, si alguien está interesado, puede mandarme sugerencias para personajes que utilizar (no importa el periodo histórico ni nada de eso, esta historia no tiene que seguir ese tipo de restricciones). Lo único indispensable es que deben ser personajes de la saga Fate y tener una historia de trasfondo que concuerde con la lógica utilizada (un ejemplo, suponiendo que en algún punto use a Emiya(Archer), no será con su verdadera historia, sino que tendrá una nueva ambientada en la época actual, talvez un antiguo esclavo o cosas como esa).**

 **PD: algunos aspectos de este fic son tomados de diversas series y películas ambientadas en Camelot. Un ejemplo de esto es el dragón debajo del castillo, tomado de la serie "Merlín".**

 **PD2: No estoy muy familiarizado con la jerga antigua, por lo cual no esperen que intente usarla. Quizás eso quite un poco el ambiente que quiero transmitir, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por ahora, me apego a cuestiones clásicas de formalidades como el usar "Sir" delante del nombre del caballero.**

 **PD3: Me gusta mas "Arturia" que su traducción oficial la cual es"Altria". También mas gusta mas "Arthur" que "Arturo".**

 **Si les gusto, dejen Reviews sobre su opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. Todo sirve para mejorar.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mala Suerte

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Mala Suerte**

* * *

 _El corría. No, más concretamente, escapaba de algo. Ese 'algo' estaba cerca, los repetidos sonidos de pisadas confirmaban eso. Sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, porque sabía que no le gustaría lo que vería, siguió mientras ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Edificios en llamas, sangre, cadáveres, gritos de dolor, gritos de auxilio, ladridos, risas, explosiones, choques metálicos y suplicas. El ignoraba todo eso y continuaba corriendo. No había nada que lo detuviera ni restringiera, mucho menos frenarlo. Si, no había nada…..excepto su propia resistencia._

 _En algún lugar del bosque, al cual ingresó sin darse cuenta, se detuvo. Le costaba respirar y tenía la garganta seca. Su vista estaba un tanto borrosa y tenía problemas para controlar su centro de gravedad, razón por la cual tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol. No tenía tiempo, sus perseguidores se aproximaban a paso rápido. Podía escucharlos y a sus sabuesos rastreadores. Las pisadas metálicas y el ruido que hacían sus armaduras al correr serian reconocidas en cualquier lado._

 _Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, volvió a correr. Su paso era torpe e intenso, casi parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento…..y la verdad no estaba muy lejos de eso. Los sonidos eran cada vez más cercanos, no tardaría en ser encontrado por las narices de eso perros sarnosos. Pese a eso, no se rindió y mantuvo el paso. Pero….._

 _-¡HEY! ¡ENCONTRE A UNO!- Gritó una voz gruesa proveniente de un adulto._

 _Siguió el origen de la voz con la vista y no tardo en verlo. Cerca, entre algunos árboles, un hombre con armadura junto con un perro y una antorcha. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el miedo se apodero de él. Sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, se desplazó a una velocidad que nunca esperó tener._

 _-¡LO VEO! ¡POR AQUÍ!- Gritó otra voz, un poco más aguda, desde otra dirección._

 _Cada vez más y más pisadas eran fáciles de escuchar. Lo estaban acorralando. Siendo consciente de eso, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. La frustración de que sería atrapado no importa lo que hiciera fue un duro golpe…..y lo fue todavía más el que se hizo cuando tropezó con una raíz de los muchos árboles._

 _Para cuando se percató de que estaba en el suelo, intento levantarse lo más rápido posible. Tenía que escapar, tenía que conseguirlo, si no lo lograba, todo terminaría…_

 _-Hasta aquí llegas niño- Otra voz diferente -¡Por orden del rey, tú y todos los demás serán ejecutados públicamente!-_

 _Se acabó, estaba rodeado de muchos hombres en armadura. Sabía quiénes eran, era imposible no reconocerlos. Ellos son el orgullo del reino, los Caballeros de Camelot, el emblema que portaban en sus armaduras era la prueba._

 _Después, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo fue oscuridad….._

* * *

Despertó.

-…- Abrió sus ojos de forma lenta, casi como si se despertara de forma natural, aunque en realidad estaba un poco perturbado por el resiente sueño. La mayor prueba eran las pequeñas gotas de sudor frio que bajaban por su cara.

"Otra vez, últimamente ocurre seguido…..espero que no sea un mal presagio" No tenía nada más que opinar al respecto, solo le llamaba la atención.

Tomando conciencia de donde se encontraba, oyó el cantar de los pájaros y sintió una bríllate luz golpeando su cara. Agudizando su oído, detectó que la calle todavía estaba silenciosa, por lo que todavía debía ser temprano en la mañana, de lo contrario escucharía el constante barullo que los comerciantes y artesanos hacían al comenzar a trabajar en las mañanas. También, al tener una posada cerca, no le sorprendería escuchar gritos provenientes del interior.

Levantándose perezosamente, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a calentar agua. Acto seguido fue al baño, si es que podía considerárselo uno, para lavarse la cara y hacer sus necesidades. Para finalizar, abrió las persianas de la única ventana que tenía, la cual dejaba una vista clara de toda la calle frente a su casa. Tal y como sospechó, los habitantes de Camelot recién comenzaban con sus rutinas diarias. También observó como unos cuantos caballeros pasaban por el lugar, posiblemente haciendo sus rutinas diarias de vigilancia.

Cansado de mirar sin un objetivo, volvió hacia la cocina y termino de hacerse un té de hierbas, el cual disfrutó mientras planificaba lo que haría en el día. No tenía nada en mente salvo por hablar con Arthur sobre lo que le dijo ayer el gran dragón.

"Si voy tendré que explicar porque no asistí a la celebración…que fastidio"

No es como si no le gustaran, al contrario, le encantaban las fiestas, en especial con comida gratis. No obstante, tenía sus razones para faltar. No eran las mejores, ni las más maduras, pero eran sus razones y estaba seguro de que Arthur lo entendería, como siempre lo hizo.

Habiendo terminado de desayunar se disponía a dirigirse al castillo. Su vestimenta no cambio en casi nada, la única diferencia es que ahora tenía que usar un manto que ocultara completamente su cuerpo. Muchos no verían de buena forma como alguien de piel oscura y con tatuajes por todas partes entraba a un lugar de tanto prestigio como lo era la residencia del rey. Siendo honesto, Shirou no entendía la necesidad de desconfiar tanto de una persona solo por su apariencia.

-Solo espero que Arturia no esté presente…lidiar con ella es una molestia- Suspiró al mismo tiempo que rezó para que ella estuviera ocupada en otros asuntos y no lo castigara por faltar a un evento al cual fue invitado 'cordialmente'.

La relación que tenía con la hermana mayor de su amigo no era mala, pero….tampoco buena. Ambos tenían opiniones diferentes sobre los modus operandi de cada uno y en varias ocasiones entraban en conflicto. Como la ha conocido por casi el mismo tiempo que Arthur, puede ser considerada una amiga, aunque dudaba que la otra parte sintiera lo mismo.

Quitando esas preocupaciones, se encaminó al castillo en el centro de Camelot.

* * *

Castillo de Camelot, en el salón del trono.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, el lugar estaba más 'libre' en términos de espacio. Esto era esperable ya que ahora mismo solo se encontraba lo indispensable. En otras palabras, todas las decoraciones, mesas, sillas y demás inclusiones que se le hicieron con tal de brindar conformidad a los invitados fueron retiradas.

Solo se encontraba el Trono de Camelot con Arthur sentado en el y Arturia parada a su lado. Ambos escuchaban atentamente la explicación que uno de sus tantos caballeros sobre como encontraron a los dos guardias de la entrada principal al reino quemados hasta el punto de parecer carbón.

-¿Eso es todo lo que lograron averiguar? ¿Alguna idea sobre la causa?- Preguntó el Rey hacia el mensajero delante suyo, quien se encontraba arrodillado de forma respetuosa.

-Desafortunadamente no, mi Rey- Contestó el portavoz -Pero, encontramos extraño que el suelo debajo de ambos se encontraba quemado, pese a no haber señales de cualquier tipo de incentivo que lo provocara-

Hojas, madera, hasta algunas piedras podían servir para encender un fuego, o al menos una chispa. Al no encontrarse nada de eso en la escena, era un desconcierto total considerando que las llamas fueron tan potentes. Solo había una explicación para esto…

"Fuego que surge de la nada….solo puede ser magia…" Concluyó Arturia "pero ¿Quién lo haría? Los únicos que han logrado usar la magia de esa forma en los últimos años de Camelot son Merlín y Shirou, aunque este último no tiene afinidad a los elementos, por lo que usar magia de esa forma no tendría sentido. Lo más probable es que un tercero, o quizás más, sean los causantes"

Camelot tiene un largo historial de haber estado relacionado con magos, principalmente porque su creación fue con la ayuda de un cierto mago errante. Sin embargo, eso no significa que tenga hechiceros a su disposición. Los únicos conocidos, al menos para Arthur y Arturia, son Merlín, quien ha estado ausente por mucho tiempo y Shirou, quien no tiene afinidad con los elementos.

Sonará un poco cruel de parte de la Pendragon sospechar de personas cercanas, pero su deber era proteger un reino entero, no podía darse el lujo de descartar sospechosos de esa forma. Ante todo, tenía que juzgar de forma justa e igual para todos, sin favorecer a nadie.

Por otro lado, el actual Rey….

-Agradezco la rapidez con la cual han tratado el asunto, por favor, averigüen las identidades de ambos y presenten un informe lo más rápido posible, debo informar a sus respectivas familias-

Gracias al gran escándalo de ayer, era un poco difícil saber quién estaba de turno. Esto se debía a que los guardias fueron elegidos completamente al azar, por lo que no habían hecho un registro de identidad. Nadie se esperaría ser atacado al momento de terminar una larga guerra.

-¡Si! Con su permiso, me retiro- Luego de una última reverencia, el caballero partió a cumplir su labor.

Una vez a solas, un silencio incomodo se presentó. Los hermanos se encontraban ante un dilema. Por ahora, debían tratar este asunto con delicadeza, si las masas se enteraran de que fueron atacados a solo un día de termina una guerra, creerán que otra estaba por empezar. Tenían que hallar al culpable y rápido.

-Arthur…..- Comenzó Arturia.

-Hermana, si tienes intención de sugerir que Merlín o Shirou tuvieron algo que ver, entonces no digas nada. Ninguno de ellos tiene razones para hacer algo como esto- Sabiendo que ella no se rendiría, aclaró lo último -Y aunque la tuvieran, no lo harían de esta forma tan obvia-

-Eso no…..-

-Merlín puede desaparecer un reino entero si se lo propone y Shirou fue capaz de asesinar a un rey en medio de una guerra sin levantar sospechas. ¿Debo continuar?- El tono que usaba era duro, pero necesario para que la terca de su hermana entendiera.

-Como dije, no me….-

-¿De verdad desconfías tanto de ellos? Prácticamente son de la familia y tu…..-

-¡ESCUCHAME!- El repentino estallido hizo saltar de sorpresa al joven rey. Tosiendo para aclarar su voz, la princesa continuó -Lo que quiero decir es que debemos alertar a los caballeros para que busquen a cualquiera que parezca sospechoso. No sabemos el tiempo exacto de cuando ocurrió, pero si tuvo la necesidad de matar a los guardias de la entrada, debe seguir en Camelot-

Un razonamiento simple y aceptable. Al menos, no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la cual asesinarlos. Que simplemente los asesinara y se fuera carecía de sentido. Si se piensa que el asesino estaba dentro de Camelot antes de cometer el crimen, entonces debía tener una forma de escapar sin necesidad de causar un alboroto. En contraste, era más probable que el atacante viniera de fuera.

-Haha- Una pequeña risa con arrepentimiento fue admisible mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo -lo siento por desconfiar, es solo que ya hemos discutido por esto antes y me deje llevar….-

-Está bien, también es mi culpa por no confiar plenamente en ellos- Mostró un rostro comprensivo, aclarando que también quería confiar en ellos.

-Bien, dejemos de hablar de algo tan deprimente y comencemos a investigar. Hermana, te encargo que dirijas la búsqueda de nuestro indeseado huésped, usa los hombres que veas necesario-

-Eso me disponía a hacer, con tu permiso, me retiro- Aunque eran familia, mostró respeto haciendo una leve reverencia antes de irse.

Con la partida de la mayor de los Pendragon, el más joven se levantó del trono y comenzó a caminar hasta la gran ventana que tenía detrás. Desde allí, tenía una excelente vista de gran parte del reino. Desde el sector más prestigiado, hasta el más bajo. No sentí pena o culpa por esta gran división, lo único que lo afectaba era un malestar de impotencia. A pesar de volverse rey, las divisiones sociales son temas delicados a tocar, si no tenía cuidado, pondría en su contra a quien sabe cuántos. Dejando sus divagaciones de lado, habló hacia quien estuvo escondido desde hace rato.

-Shirou, entiendo tu necesidad de ocultarte de Arturia, pero ¿no podrías al menos saludarla?-

Confirmando que sabía de su interrupción sorpresa, el susodicho cayó desde el techo. Parece que su escondite eran las columnas horizontales que sostenían la estructura. ¿Cómo hizo para infiltrarse al castillo de Camelot sin alertar a ningún guardia? Era un misterio. Al igual que cuando salió de su morada, tenía un manto que ocultaba cualquier oportunidad de ver su piel y rostro.

-¿Y dejar que me vaporice con Rhongomyniad?- Dijo el tatuado posicionándose a su lado -No gracias, ya tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte por ello- Tembló un poco por recordad ese evento.

-Te recuerdo que eso fue cuando uso la lanza sagrada por primera vez, ahora sabe manejarla perfectamente- Declaró con orgullo por su familiar -Dejando eso, ¿Hago bien en suponer que te has enterado de todo lo ocurrido?-

-Si, pero por otras fuentes…-

-¿Quién? Ordené que nadie dijera nada para evitar pánico-

Shirou le contó a Arthur lo que escucho de Ddraig, el gran dragón. Ambos coincidieron en que era extraño que compartiera una afinidad diferente a la que tenía con la familia Pendragon, quienes son conocidos a lo largo de la historia por relacionarse con tales criaturas. También, ahora sabían que el atacante provenía de fuera y no de dentro, además del tiempo estimado de cuando ingresó a la ciudad.

-Si lo que Ddraig dice es cierto…- Comentó Arthur -Entonces lo que necesitamos son testigos, alguien debió ver quien entraba-

-Eso será difícil, ayer todos se encontraban de fiesta y la mayoría estaban pasados de copas, estoy seguro que en casi todo Camelot fue así. Las posibilidades de que alguien sobrio estuviera cerca de la entrada principal en ese tiempo son escasas-

-Aun así, debemos intentar. Es la única pista que tenemos- Mientras dijo eso, comenzó a pensar en las posibles rutas del infiltrado y a especular su posible curso de acción. Al no saber su objetivo, era difícil determinar lo último -Shirou, intenta buscar por los barrios bajos, es el lugar más probable donde se…..- Detuvo sus palabras al observar cierto fenómeno por la gran ventana.

-¿Arthur?- Extrañado por tal reacción, miró en la misma dirección.

Desde donde se encontraban, apreciaron como un látigo de humo negro ascendía hacia el cielo. Ese fenómeno solo podía ser causado por un gran incendio y uno bastante concentrado para que el humo subiera de una forma tan recta. Sin embargo, a ninguno le importaba mucho el humo, lo preocupante era donde ocurrió.

-Shirou…..-

-No lo digas…..-

Conocían a la perfección esa ubicación. De niños, jugaban ahí e incluso se entrenaban en el arte de la espada. No era un lugar glamoroso ni nada por el estilo, solo una pequeña casa que estaba abandonada por ese tiempo. Exacto, por ese tiempo….ya que ahora era la residencia de uno de ellos.

-Ese lugar…..¿no es tu casa?-

-Te dije que no lo dijeras…- Se llevo su mano derecha a la cara, tapándose la mitad de esta. El suspiro que soltó luego solo servía para confirmar la mala suerte que lo azotaba.

La expresión que tenía Arthur indicaba un claro 'No te preocupes….' Y al mismo tiempo la pena que sentía por su amigo. Para rematarlo, palmeo la espalda de este tratando de apoyarlo en el sentimiento.

* * *

Varias personas contemplaron el humo que provenía de alguna casa de los barrios bajos, entre ellos algunos caballeros, quienes informaron de esto inmediatamente. Como resultado, varios hombres en armadura llegaron ante el lugar del incendio. Organizando sus prioridades, comenzaron a reunir agua con tal de apagar el fuego y evitar que se extendiera. Algunos habitantes cercanos ayudaron suministrando la suya, lo cual era natural, de lo contraria el incendio se propagaría a sus casas. Al cabo de una hora consiguieron extinguir las llamas y evitar mayores inconvenientes.

Ahora mismo, la princesa de Camelot se encontraba dentro de la vivienda destruida. Ella buscaba cualquier pista que le ayudara a identificar al culpable, más lo único que obtuvo fue una vista deprimente. Como todo estaba hecho de madera, fue consumido rápidamente por las llamas y lo único que seguía en pie eran las paredes por puro milagro. Sillas, mesas, camas y cualquier tipo de mueble que ella recordaba habían sido reducidos a cenizas. Conocía el lugar desde hace mucho, cortesía de un viejo amigo de su hermano, aunque eso lo ignoraban la mayoría de los caballeros presentes.

"¿El intruso viene a por Shirou?" Era la única conclusión a la cual podía llegar, si no, ¿Cuál era el punto de quemar un lugar olvidado y arriesgarse a ser descubierto? "Pero…..¿cómo supo donde vivía? Incluso en los registros del castillo, este lugar aparece simplemente como abandonado"

Por cuestiones prácticas, existía un control de vivienda en Camelot. No era nada exagerado, solamente servía para saber quién o quienes viven en cierto lugar. Era una forma eficiente de tener conciencia de los habitantes…..al menos, en los barrios de media y alta clase. El barrio bajo era una excepción a todo lo anterior, lo cual no era nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de residentes de esa sección no tienen una casa propia. Esto no significaba que no existía un control de vivienda, sino que era difícil determinar quien vivía en donde, por lo cual la mayor parte de alojamientos aparecían como abandonados.

"Encontrar a alguien en los barrios bajo debería ser similar a buscar una aguja en un pajar….." Miró a las personas fuera de la vivienda, quienes estaban un poco aterrados por la repentina presencia de los caballeros "Para que asaltara precisamente aquí sin antes ir a otro lugar…sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo"

Una vez que confirmo no encontrar ninguna clase de pista, salió del rostizado lugar.

-El causante no debe estar lejos ¡Busquen cualquier rastro sospechoso y pregunten a posibles testigos!- Habló hacia los caballeros, quienes aguardaban sus órdenes.

-¡Como ordene!- Respondieron todos en unísono. Acto seguido, se dispersaron para cumplir las órdenes.

Arturia volvió a observar la casa quemada por un momento y luego se dirigió a informar de esto a su Rey y familia. Solo esperaba que alguno de sus caballeros lograra encontrar cualquier pista que sirviera para atrapar al culpable.

* * *

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-Una risa divertida, para nada humana, salió de la boca del gran dragón. Por más que sus expresiones fueran difíciles de leer, no hacía falta pensarlo mucho para decir que estaba eufórico de la risa.

-Ddraig- Con un tono de fastidio, Shirou trató de llamar su atención.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Continuó sin arrepentimiento.

-Oye…-

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- De verdad no tenía intención de detenerse.

-¡Suficiente dragón de tercera!- No lo soporto más y estalló -¡Que mi casa este hecha cenizas no es un asunto tan divertido!-

En efecto, todo se debía que a la suerte del pequeño humano. Una vez que unos guardias confirmaron ante Arthur que el humo surgía de cierta vivienda en el barrio bajo, Shirou fue inmediatamente con el gran dragón con tal de conseguir el paradero de su molesto invitado. No hace falta decir que, al explicarle la situación, exploto a carcajadas sin control alguno. Cualquiera vería como algo aterrador las acciones de la bestia, pero el hombre delante suyo solo se irritaba a cada risa que escuchaba.

-¡HAHAHA…hahaha…..ha…ha..!- Comenzó a aminorar su risa, intentando resistir la tentación de seguir haciéndolo -….Han pasado años desde que me divertía de esta forma-

-Me alegro de que mi infortunio sea tu material de entretenimiento- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-En efecto, lo es- No lo negó, además, todavía tenía la intención de seguir riéndose -¿Cómo es que dicen lo humanos….? Ah, si…la venganza es dulce-

Para ser alguien normalmente malhumorado y cascarrabias, la noticia de que la residencia del pelinegro fue reducida a cenizas le causaron la mayor satisfacción en años. Ddraig nunca se había reído tanto como lo hizo hace un momento. Por lo menos, Shirou nunca vio ese lado suyo y siendo honesto, esperaba no verlo nunca más.

-Tengo muchas cosas que decir contra eso…..pero la prioridad es otra- Respiró hondo para calmar sus ansias de golpear a la criatura -Anoche fuiste capaz de detectar la presencia del bastardo, ¿puedes saber dónde se encuentra ahora?-

-Claro que puedo, incluso ahora, la conexión que siento es fuerte-

-Entonces dime donde está- Golpeó su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda, demostrando su motivación por castigar al causante de su infortunio -Una vez que lo tenga en mis manos voy a…- Fue interrumpido.

-No hace falta decirlo- Inesperado para el joven, el tono que uso fue severo. Casi parecía como si las risas de antes nunca existieron.

-¿Qué?...Oh, no me digas…- Talvez la forma que lo dijo indicaba seriedad, pero el de tatuajes lo interpreto de otra forma -¿Estás de su lado por lo que me hizo? Mira, sé que te he causado problemas, pero…..- Volvió a ser detenido.

-No es por eso, por más problemas que causes, tengo el deber de pagar la deuda que les debo a ti y al joven Pendragon- Declaró con orgullo, afirmando que los dragones son seres que cumplen sus acuerdos.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Al igual que tengo la capacidad de sentirlo, él tiene la de sentirme a mí. Es un tipo de conexión reciproca como la que tendría con cualquier otro de mi especie- Cuando dijo eso, notó que la mirada del Emiya estaba perdida, señal de que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo -Para que un idiota como tú lo entienda, se encuentra detrás tuyo-

-¡¿…?!- Volteó rápidamente, confirmando que era verdad. Por precaución, se alejó considerablemente de un alto, quedando a varios metros del recién llegado.

El lugar donde se encontraba atrapado Ddraig Goch era amplio. Lo suficiente como para que el consiguiera desplazarse caminando, pero no era tan alto como para permitirle volar. Ni él mismo sabia cuántos años pasaron desde la última vez que uso sus alas. La forma más acertada de ver su prisión era como un domo achatado. Solo existía una entrada y la figura desconocida estaba justo tapándola.

-Esto es una verdadera sorpresa- Comentó relavando que se trataba de una mujer -Solo quería comprobar este extraño sentimiento que he tenido desde que ingrese a Camelot y terminó por descubrir a un dragón viviendo debajo-

La mujer seguía usando un manto de cuerpo completo, por lo que todavía no era visible ninguna de sus rasgos faciales o si tenía en su poder un arma. Esto mismo se aplicaba a Shirou, quien también ocultaba su identidad.

-Tu….¿cómo lograste llegar aquí?- Emiya se mostraba sorprendido, nadie había sido capaz de encontrar la entrada a este lugar salvo por Arthur y, posteriormente, por sus amigos y familiares de confianza.

-Nunca me escuchas ¿verdad? Acabo de decirte que ella puede sentirme, así como yo a ella- Gruñó Ddraig.

-Ahí lo tienes- Concordó con la criatura -Es algo inesperado, pero nada interesante. Por cierto ¿Quién eres? No para de resultarme extraño que ese dragón no te esté atacando-

-No tengo la intención de presentarme y, si vamos al caso, ¿No deberías hacerlo tu primero? No por nada las mujeres van primero~- dijo de forma juguetona, la cual hasta cierto punto era para molestar.

-¡Oh, pero que caballeroso!…- Fingió un tono de mujer refinada y finalizó con la verdad -…..me enfermas-

-¡Que coincidencia! Siento lo mismo sobre ti- Dijo en tono divertido para luego pasar a uno de seriedad -Dime, ¿fuiste tú quien asesino a los guardias de la puerta y comenzó un incendio en los barrios bajos?-

-¿Guardias?...Ah, te refieres a los idiotas que intentaros frenarme en la noche. Solo estaban en mi camino, nada personal. Sobre lo otro, estaba buscando a cierta persona y pensé que esa sería la mejor forma de llamar su atención- No negó ninguno de sus crímenes, ¿la razón? No le importaban.

"Entonces si fue ella…." Apretó en silencio sus puños tatuados -¿Cierta persona? ¿De quién podrías estar hablando si se puede saber? Talvez lo conozca y pueda decirle que tiene una acosadora fuera de sus cabales-

-¡Que amable de tu parte! ¿Puedes decirle también que eres un idiota? Oh, espera…los muertos no pueden decir nada-

-¿A que te refie…..?- No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió una gran fuente de calor debajo suyo. Saltando de forma desesperada a la izquierda, consiguió evitar ser rostizado. Dicho eso, su manto no tuvo la misma suerte -Tch!- mostrando su descontento, se quitó la tela por razones obvias.

Una vez que tiro la tela al suelo, se percató de que las llamas que la quemaban eran de un rojo más intenso. Estas no tardaron casi nada en terminar de 'comerse' todo el abrigo.

"Eso debió ser lo que mató a los guardias e incineró mi casa, pero…..¿porque son similares a las llamas de Ddraig?"

Las flamas normales, como las de las fogatas, son casi iguales a las de un dragón para personas que nunca han visto las de uno. Para Shirou, quien las ha visto de cerca más veces de las que le gustaría, se diferencia en la tonalidad de rojo que ambas tenían y estaba completamente seguro que las de la enigmática mujer eran las llamas de un dragón de primera clase.

-Interesante, pensar que un humano puede usar un fuego similar al de mi raza….verdaderamente fascinante- Si tuviera expresiones humanas, ahora mismo sería la de un científico descubriendo un nuevo misterio que fue tachado como imposible.

-¿Quieres dejar de elogiarla y ayudarme?-

-¿Ayudarte? Tú lo provocaste, tú lo arreglas. No me metas en la venganza por tu casa-

-¡¿No decías hasta hace un momento que debías pagarme una deuda?!-

-Eso y esto son asuntos diferentes, además, nunca ocurre nada interesante aquí abajo. Entretenme-

-¡Maldito lagarto con alas…..!-

Y con eso, ambos comenzaron a discutir. Al principio la charla era civilizada, pero luego comenzó a deformase cuando Shirou dijo algo sobre el orgullo de los dragones. Los argumentos que cada uno largaba eran cada vez más bizarros e imposibles de entender. Ambos parecían apunto de luchar a muerte, aunque en realidad casi siempre terminaban de esa forma. Tenían suerte de que la chica estuviera analizando lo que acababa de ver y oír.

"Cabello negro, tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, ropas negras y rojas rasgadas….Todo coincide con la descripción de Gilles y ese dragón acaba de decir 'venganza por tu casa'…" Todo indicaba a una sola respuesta y ella lo sabía.

Acto seguido, ella se quitó el manto que ocultaba su identidad y desenfundo la espada en su cintura. Con elegancia, apunto el arma hacia el tatuado.

-Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, he encontrado a mi objetivo mucho más rápido de lo que espere-

Ante Shirou y Ddraig, quienes regresaron a la realidad por la reciente declaración, se encontraba una mujer de estatura media, de cabellera color blanca y ojos de un amarillo intenso. Era relativamente delgada, con un busto generoso y tenía el pelo corto, hasta casi rozarle los hombros, al menos, a primera vista. Tenía una armadura negra en diversas partes de su cuerpo y debajo de esta, un vestido negro quemado en sus bordes. En su cabeza, tenía una rara corona, también negra, con forma de M.

-¿Objetivo? ¿acaso teníamos algún asunto pendiente, hermosa dama?- Volvió a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, lo cuales eran molestar a todos con comentarios sarcásticos.

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, quieras o no, vendrás conmigo Emiya Shirou-

-Hahahahaha, es una tentadora invitación, pero ¿tienes lo necesario para eso?- Sonrió de forma salvaje. Sin esperar, unas dagas con forma de garras deformadas aparecieron en sus manos. Acto seguido, avanzó hacia la mujer.

Como era de esperarse, ella no se quedó sin hace nada. Al igual que al principio, fuego surgió inesperadamente del suelo justo debajo del tatuado. Este, moviéndose constantemente de izquierda y derecha, consigue evitar los repetidos intentos por quemarlo gracias a su velocidad de reacción. En algunas ocasiones tenía que rodar por el suelo con tal de evitar las flamas y rápidamente levantarse para continuar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó en el aire y cayó sobre la enemiga con tal de cortarla. En respuesta, ella puso su espada arriba suyo y la usó como un escudo improvisado. Al momento que las armas chocaron, un fuerte ruido metálico hizo eco en la cueva. Aplicando más fuerza, la mujer forzó a Shirou a retroceder, ya que este no tenía una base firme.

Al momento que tocó el suelo, lanzo sus raras dagas girando hacia ella. Para contrarrestar, desvió la trayectoria que tenían usando su espada como defensa. Pero, esa acción ocasiono que no prestara atención a la cercanía del Emiya, quien se encontraba prácticamente delante suyo. Con toda su fuerza, y quizás más, pateó a la mujer en todo el abdomen. Esta se vio obligada a retroceder por la fuerza, no obstante, antes de hacerlo consiguió hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo del hombre por un movimiento errático de su espada.

El pequeño daño no le hizo nada, prácticamente no lo sentía. Materializando sus armas otra vez, volvió a cargar contra el enemigo.

Esta vez, entablaron combate cercano. La mujer intentó un corte horizontal destinado a cortar al enemigo en dos por su carencia de armadura. Para evitar esto, el susodicho se encorvó hacia adelante, consiguiendo quedar debajo de recorrido del arma. Sin contenerse, incrustó el arma izquierda con toda la intención de atravesar la armadura y llegar a la carne. No obstante, el resultado fue diferente. El arma izquierda, Tawrich, perforó la armadura, mas no llegó a la piel. El tiempo en el que sucedió eso fue suficiente para que la espada volviera y Shirou no tuvo más opción que bloquearla con Zarich, el arma derecha, aunque quedo en una posición un tanto incomoda. Girando sobre su propio eje, sacó a Tawrich de la armadura enemiga e intentó usarla para cortar la cabeza de la peliblanca. Haciendo un rápido movimiento de manos, la mujer consiguió evitar eso usando el pomo de su espada, además, le propino un rodillazo en el estómago para hacerlo alejarse.

-¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más de ti….- Ella tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Aquellos que se confían no ven lo más obvio- Dijo mientras levantaba su cara, mostrando una sonrisa -Y también son los más cercanos a la muerte-

-¿Haaahhhh? El único que parece cercano a ella eres tú-

-No estaría tan seguro…-Miro detrás de ella y gritó -¡Ahora Rey Arthur!-

-¡¿…?!- Desenfrenadamente voltio para confirmar el reciente pedido de ayuda.

La mujer no sabía mucho del rey de los caballeros, pero no había nadie que no supiera de su gran poder. Si el decidía enfrentarla, las posibilidades de victoria eras escasas. Cualquiera reaccionaria de forma desesperada si alguien como él estaba presente, además, ella se encontraba debajo de su castillo, por lo cual no le extrañaría encontrárselo. Afortunadamente, no estaba detrás suyo. Esto ocasiono que le volviera el alma al cuerpo por el susto que se llevó.

-¿Qué inten…..?!- No alcanzó a preguntar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en toda su mejilla derecha. La fuerza fue tal la mando a volar hasta chocar con las paredes, quedando inconsciente en el proceso.

No hace falta aclara que todo fue un truco de Shirou. El simplemente se aprovechó de la fama que precedía a su amigo. La culpa la tiene ella por creerle.

-No tienes ninguna clase de honor ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó Ddraig, mientras se acostaba en el suelo por ver finalizada la batalla.

-¿Me preguntas eso a estas alturas?- El largo tiempo que se conocían debió de avisarle de que no lo tenía, al menos, no de la forma correcta -Lo único que importa es ganar. Mientras el método no esté en desacuerdo con como soy, lo usare-

-No pasa un solo día donde dude si de verdad eres el mismo de hace 3 años…en fin, ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿matarla?-

-Lo haría, pero ella es la culpable de los últimos incidentes, y Arthur seguramente querrá respuestas. Por ahora la llevare a alguna celda y esperare por su veredicto- Sin más que decir, cargó a la mujer como si fuera un saco de patatas y salió de la morada del dragón.

* * *

 **Con esto, ambos protagonistas se han conocido. Talvez su pelea fue demasiado corta, pero creí que alargarla más carecía de sentido. Tampoco es como si fuera la primera y última.**

 **Posiblemente, a partir de los próximos capítulos comenzara el desarrollo de la trama principal.**

 **Para aclarar (o cual me olvide de hacer antes), la apariencia de Arturia es la de 'Lion King' (el enemigo de la Order de Camelot). Lo cual coincide con que sea la hermana mayor de Arthur(quien luce mucho más joven).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Kein115: Todo tiene su lógica, incluso el Nasuverse…¿A quién engaño?.**

 **Einhartdegeminis12: Tenia la intención de hacer eso desde el principio. Además, ya tengo escrita parte de la forma en la cual se conocerán.**

 **Coronadomontes: Ella aparecerá, de eso no hay duda. Aunque como dije antes, no tengo intención de meterme en temáticas de guerra por un tiempo. En realidad, me acabas de dar la idea de un gran desarrollo con la inclusión de Roma.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre dudas, posibles inclusiones, criticas u opiniones, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una Petición, Parte 1

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Una Petición: Parte 1**

* * *

El calabozo, un lugar donde residen aquellos quienes han cometido crímenes. Incluso un reino tan brillante como Camelot, el cual es considerado como el ideal inalcanzable, tiene tal lugar. No importa el lugar que sea, mientras sean humanos quienes lo habiten, siempre estarán presentes quienes no estén de acuerdo con la mayoría y recurran a métodos más…..extremos. Ese tipo de personas solo causan problemas y es necesario castigarlos de alguna forma. Dicho esto, no solo quienes cometen crímenes se encuentran en él, sino también personajes inocentes quienes se vieron envueltos en el momento y tiempo equivocado que terminaron injustamente acusados de algo. También están presentes casos mucho más simples como hacer enojar a un noble. Expresado de otra forma, era el lugar donde congregaban aquellos rechazados por sus acciones y pensamientos.

El calabozo de Camelot, que se encontraba debajo del castillo aunque no tan profundo como la cueva del dragón, era amplio. Posiblemente tenía la capacidad de contener hasta casi un cuarto de los habitantes del reino. El lugar estaba conformado por muchas celdas pequeñas, algunas individuales y otras con posibilidad de hasta tres prisioneros. Las celdas no eran glamorosas en ningún aspecto, después de todo, usaban paja como colchones y baldes de madera viejos como baños. Además, no existía privacidad porque los barrotes de hierro usados como contención permitían ver claramente todo lo que sucedía adentro de la celda. Hasta cierto punto, eran mejores que los barrios bajos porque no existía el riesgo constante de ser víctima de un robo y peores, en el sentido de que no existía ninguna clase de libertad.

En cierta celda, se encontraba una mujer de pelo blanco, desprovista de cualquier arma, que vestía una armadura negra. Lo más característico sobre ella es que se encontraba amordazada y tenía una soga alrededor que restringía los movimientos de sus brazos. Como es de esperarse, forcejeaba todo lo que podía por liberarse.

-¿Quieres dejar la inútil resistencia? Aunque lo consigas, el castillo está en alerta máximo por ti- Declaró quien la encarceló, aquel que responde al nombre de Emiya Shirou. Este se encontraba apoyado de espalda en una pared cercana a la celda.

-¡MHGMMFKHK! ¡MKHHHHHH! ¡HMMMGHHK!-la prisionera soltó un monto de incoherencias, cortesía de la venda en su boca, que claramente trataban de mandar al infierno al pelinegro.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy seguro que muchas personas pagarían por verte en este estado- Tenia una leve sonrisa de burla.

Una atractiva y bella mujer que no tiene forma de oponerse a la otra parte, completamente a la merced de este. Shirou estaba seguro de que, si ella estuviera en ese estado en una subasta de esclavos, las cuales eran bastante frecuentes entre los nobles, las cantidades que ofrecerían serían suficientes para pagar una vida completa de lujos.

-¡MMKKHHHHKKKMHHHHHH!- Su ira solo se elevó más.

-¿Eh? ¿Te molesto? Solo trataba de alagarte~-

Este ciclo de molestar continuamente era la única forma que tenía Emiya de hacer pagar a la mujer por destruir su casa. Mejor dicho, estaba seguro de que sería la única forma. Considerando como es Arthur, posiblemente no le dé la pena de muerte y le haga hacer trabajo comunitario por expiar sus crímenes.

"Sea lo que sea que Arthur decida hacer, eso no cambiara el hecho de que ella asesino a sangre fría a los guardias…solo espero que sus respectivas familias no armen alboroto"

El reino se encontraba en un estado un tanto critico en el momento, después de todo, acababan de terminar una fase de guerra de más de 10 años. Las repercusiones que dejo eran grandes y todavía lo era más intentar crear un ciclo de paz. Si alguien importante decidiera causar problemas que terminaran, de una forma u otra, ocasionando el descontento de la gente, el camino hacia la paz se vería comprometido. En lo personal a Shirou no le importaban ese tipo de cosas, solo quería ver cumplirse el sueño de su amigo.

De repente, se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas de botas metálicas. Por el sonido, estaban caminando a paso acelerado hacia donde se encontraba Emiya. Este por un momento considero que se trataba de guardias del calabozo y tenía la intención de ocultarse, sin embargo, cambio cuando escucho las voces llamándolo.

-¡Shirou!- Llamo Arthur, quien era seguido por su hermana.

-Por aquí, por aquí. No hay necesidad de levantar la voz, su Majestad- Ejecutó una leve reverencia mientras hablaba de forma respetuosa. No hace falta decir que solamente lo hizo por diversión y no porque de verdad se comportara de esa forma.

La razón de porque solo ellos estaban aquí se debía a que el tatuado los sito a ambos por medio de palomas mensajeras. Como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, el prefiere que los guardias no sean conscientes de su presencia, la única excepción a eso sería Sir Bedivere, pero ahora mismo seguro que estaba ocupado y prefirió no llamarlo.

Respondiendo al llamado, los dos de la realeza se acercaron para ver al perpetrador de los recientes incidentes.

-Entonces es ella…..- Comentó Arturia, quien no mostraba una expresión enojada pero hasta cierto punto podía decirse que lo estaba.

-Correcto, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero descubrió la forma de entrar a la morada de Ddraig y me la encontré. No conozco su nombre, pero definitivamente no es residente de Camelot, no recuerdo a nadie vistiendo ese tipo de armadura negra y…¿Arthur? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al notar la expresión de asombro del susodicho.

-¿Arthur?- Arturia coloco una mano en el nombre de su pariente menor para llamar su atención.

El joven rey se encontraba mirando a la prisionera de forma sorprendida, casi estupefacta. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no podía creer lo que veía. Ella era alguien que enfrento en múltiples ocasiones en los últimos 3 años, la comandante de las fuerzas enemigas francesas.

-¿Jeanne…..d'Arc?- Murmuró el Pendragon.

Un breve silencio se apodero del entorno. La nombrada, Jeanne d'Arc, solamente miraba de forma interrogatorio el joven rey como si no entendiera de que estaba hablando.

-Espera ¿Qué?- El primero en reaccionar fue Shirou -¿Ella es…..Jeanne d'Arc? ¿La doncella santa de Orleans?- Miró a la prisionera y sus ojos se encontraron. Luego de analizar un poco más, concluyó mientras la señalaba -Si, esta cosa definitivamente no puede ser una santa ¿no te has confundido?-

Una mirada molesta fue lanzada hacia el pelinegro por parte de la peliblanca, aunque después de un momento la retiró, como si estuviera de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos y en otros no.

-Es verdad que su apariencia es un poco diferente, pero…..-

-Arthur- Interrumpió Arturia -Seria mejor seguir conversando en un lugar que no tenga tantos…..ojos y oídos-

-¿…?- Confundido al principio, se percató de que algunos prisioneros cercanos estaban poniendo más atención de la que deberían. Tampoco era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que la familia real se encontraba en un lugar tan poco pintoresco y sin escolta.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la princesa…- Sintiendo un instinto asesino proveniente de la rubia, tosió para luego corregirse -Digo, Arturia- Pasado el peligro, suspiró por salvarse.

-Comprendo, continuemos nuestra platica en mi alcoba. Nadie nos molestara- Comenzó a caminar cuando se percato de que los otros dos no lo estaban siguiendo -¿Qué sucede?-

-No creo que sea posible hacer eso ahora mismo….- Dijo Shirou mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo de forma nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ingenuamente.

-Arthur, por favor dime que no…..- Arturia parecía a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienen algo que hacer?-

Su hermana y el tatuado se miraron entre ellos y terminaron por concluir que su buen patriarca se había olvidado de algo. Acto seguido, ambos suspiraron resignados para luego gritar….

-¡EL UNICO QUE TIENE ALGO QUE HACER ERES TU! ¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OLVIDA QUE DEBES DAR UN DISCURSO HACIA TODO CAMELOT POR EL FIN DE LA GUERRA!-

-¡EL UNICO QUE TIENE ALGO QUE HACER ERES TU! ¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OLVIDA QUE DEBES DAR UN DISCURSO HACIA TODO CAMELOT POR EL FIN DE LA GUERRA!-

Naturalmente, el tiempo donde es necesario anuncia al pueblo sus planes futuros tenía que llegar. Solo porque una etapa haya terminado no significaba que podía dejarlos desinformados, después de todo, existía la posibilidad de perder la confianza de ellos. Justamente para evitar eso, Arthur había propuesto un discurso para el día después de su llegada, no obstante…

-Ah….lo olvide completamente-

-¡Puedo darme cuenta de ello! ¡Ahora ven conmigo!- Como si el hecho de que sea rey no existiera, la hermana mayor procedió a tirar del rubio como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y lo arrastro hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

-¡Esta noche hablaremos sobre ello e informare a Sir Bedivere!- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que el ruido de pisadas desapareciera.

-Haha…..suerte- Lidiar con la responsable princesa de Camelot puede ser aterrador cuando el rey comente fallos sin previo aviso. Shirou lo sabía mejor que nadie y por ello solo pudo desearle suerte.

Con la partida del dúo real, miró por última vez a la mujer. Parecía ser que en algún punto perdió interés en lo que decían y decidió calmarse, ya que se encontraba acostada en la pequeña cama de la cual disponía.

"Me intriga saber cómo supo quién soy….no recuerdo dejar testigos y mucho menos tengo memoria de encontrarme con la famosa Jeanne d'Arc…..en fin, pensarlo demasiado no me responderá nada. Supongo que iré a perder el tiempo hasta la noche" Con esas palabras, se dirigió a la salida mientras se ponía el manto negro que anteriormente le pertenecía a Jeanne, ya que el suyo fue quemado por ella, para ocultar su particular apariencia.

* * *

El tiempo paso y los ciudadanos de Camelot hicieron acto de presencia frente al castillo. El amontonamiento de todos ellos difícilmente permitía el paso. Si se analizada desde arriba, todas las personas en conjunto parecían una gran mancha negra. Ni hablar de la cantidad de diversos comentarios de los presentes, toda esa cháchara era una gran contaminación auditiva para alguien que prefería el silencio, en algunos casos, como Shirou. Este también estaba un poco incomodo por su naturaleza de mantenerse alejado de grandes concentraciones de seres vivos.

"Estoy a punto de vomitar….." Se quejo internamente "No creo que le moleste el hecho de que me vaya, quiero decir, él no tiene porque saberlo ¿cierto?" Con ese pensamiento, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

No es como si no le importaran las ideas de su amigo, sino que simplemente no necesitaba escucharlas otra vez. Todas las aventuras, desventuras, alegrías y penas que compartieron eran todo lo que necesitaba para conocer como era Arthur y lo que este deseaba. Lo que diga frente al pueblo hoy no era nada más que la promesa de una era pacífica, estaba convencido de eso.

"El problema es si Arturia se entera…." Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral "Nunca he entendido porque insiste en ello…¿Responsabilidad o quizás sentido del deber? Solo espero que….." Se detuvo en seco al observar a cierto individuo.

Varios metros delante pudo ver como corría la niña pequeña que se encontró en el desfile de ayer. Sabía que era una 'Ella' y no un 'El' como se proclamó a si misma, era extraño, pero seguramente tendría sus razones para ocultar su verdadero género. En todo caso, lo importante no era ella sino con quien se acababa de encontrar. La pequeña se acercó a alguien encapuchado, posiblemente una mujer por la complexión, y tomo la mano de esta.

"Haha, pensaba que ella era una víctima más que fue abandonada por sus padres pero parece que me equivoque…..que bien" Sonrió levemente.

Lo que sintió no fue lastima ni nada de eso, solamente se alegraba de que una criatura tan pequeña tuviera una familia. Es verdad que no la conocía de ninguna forma y mucho menos al punto de sentirse aliviado porque tenía familia, no obstante, igual lo hizo. No todos tiene esa suerte en esta época, especialmente los de clase baja, y era algo que debía apreciarse…sin embargo, todo lo que sintió en ese momento cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando logro ver el rostro de la supuesta madre.

No había duda. No importara el disfraz que usara, era ella. El cabello rubio junto con facciones similar a Arturia, el leve rastro de magia que emitía y la mirada tranquila que ocultaba un monstruo nunca antes visto eran características presentes en la mujer que nunca olvidaría y, menos aún, perdonaría por su traición.

"¡MORGANA!" Su rostro mostraba una extraña combinación de ira y sorpresa. El tiempo parecía ir un poco más lento de lo normal. Podía jurar que un fuerte sudor frio recorrió su espalda.

Ella era Morgan Le Fay, hija del rey Ulther y, por ende, hermana de Arthur y Arturia. Técnicamente es su hermanastra, ya que es de una madre diferente. También es conocida como 'Morgana'. El nunca olvidaría esa cara, aunque quisiera. Las acciones que esta mujer ejecutó contra sus amigos en el pasado son inolvidables y los resultados que trajeron lo son todavía más. No era una exageración afirmar que el odio que Shirou sentía por ella superaba con creses cualquier otro sentimiento que tenía.

Al momento en el que la 'madre' giro su rostro, se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de Shirou. Ella simplemente le sonrió de forma amorosa, aunque en realidad no sentía nada, y seguido de eso hablo hacia la niña rubia para luego comenzar a caminar con dirección a un callejón. Pese a la distancia, notaba como la pequeña movía su boca con tal de decirle algo a Morgana y, hasta cierto punto, parecía asustada por las repentinas acciones que acababan de tomar.

"¡Como si fuera a permitirte escapar bruja!" las persiguió.

El trayecto era un poco difícil por tener que esquivar a todos los presentes para el discurso. En muchas ocasiones tuvo que disculpase por chocar con alguien, sin detenerse claro, e incluso causo que algunas personas tiraran los cajones de frutas y demás al ser impactados sin previo aviso. Como era de esperarse, no se quedó a recibir los reclamos que le hacían y continúo siguiendo a la más grande enemiga que Camelot nunca jamás haya visto.

Todavía separamos por una gran distancia, logró apreciar como ambas desaparecían al adentrarse al callejón. Acelerando tanto como pudo, llegó en cuestión de segundos con la esperanza de acabar con la peste…mas no fue así. En el lugar, no había nadie. Ninguna señal de vida o cualquier indicativo de que ella estaban ahí. Ni siquiera existían objetos que les permitieran ocultarse ya que el callejón estaba completamente vacío, era solamente una calle sin nada. Se adentro un poco con tal de estar completamente seguro y cuando lo estuvo…nada.

Sintiéndose completamente impotente, golpeo con toda su fuerza la pared más cercana que tenía, causándole unas serias grietas. También apretó exageradamente sus dientes ante la enorme furia que lo azotaba y sus ojos estaban cargados de instinto asesino. Si, definitivamente odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma.

-¡Mooooorgaaaaaaaaaaaannnnaaaaaaaa!- Ignorando cualquier otra cosa, gritó lleno de frustración.

* * *

A varios cientos de kilómetros de Camelot se encontraba un viejo castillo. La distancia entre ambos era cerca de 6 días a caballo y quien sabe cuántos a pie. Esta gran construcción, olvidada hace mucho tiempo, tenía un ambiente tétrico y espeluznante. Los jardines delanteros estaban muertos y el bosque compuesto por arboles sin vida que adornaban el paisaje no lo hacían menos aterrador. Sumado a eso, la propia fortaleza mostraba varios daños y sectores destruidos completamente, lo cual solo le daba más crédito al pensar que estaba maldita.

Dentro de tal lugar, el ambiente era similar al exterior. La carecía de los cuidados adecuados terminaron por afectar a todo. Si, todo…excepto por una sola habitación. En contraste con el resto del lugar, esta dependencia estaba en buen estado, al menos, el suficiente para que un noble pueda elogiarlo.

Ahí, un hombre raro miraba una bola de cristal. En esa esfera, se mostraba a una mujer de armadura negra amordazada y con ambas manos amarradas por una cuerda. Ella se encontraba acostaba sobre una cama incomoda en el calabozo de Camelot. La única explicación de porque se podía ver a esto mediante una pelota de vidrio, era debido a la magia.

-¡¿Cómo de atreves a usarla de esta forma?!- Criticó fuertemente el hombre hacia la otra existencia dentro de la habitación.

Este individuo tenía una cara joven sin ningún pliegue, ojos enormes y mejillas aceitosas. Considerando su buena estructura física y altura, debió ser alguien que se entrenó en el pasado, posiblemente un caballero. Su atuendo era extraño, constaba de una lujosa bata de tela negra con algunos patrones rojo escarlata para adornarla. Hasta cierto punto, estos patrones parecían sangre en el manto. Sea quien sea, su apariencia haría pensar a cualquier que se trataba de un mago malvado.

-Deja de hacer tanto alboroto, Gilles de Rais. No olvides que estas aquí gracias a mi- Contestó en tono amenazante una figura sentada en una especie de trono viejo.

El hombre que respondió vestía una armadura puramente negra, casi podía confundirse con la oscuridad del entorno o incluso con un agujero en el propio mundo. Su cabello coincidía con la vestimenta. Era un tanto difícil describir sus características faciales, algunas veces parecía un joven guerrero, otras un viejo decrepito y raras veces un hombre sabio.

En cuanto al nombre que dijo, Gilles de Rais fue una vez un caballero al servicio de Francia. Era conocido por ser la mano derecha del símbolo de dicha nación, la santa Jeanne d'Arc. Como se debe notar, todo eso ocurrió en el pasado, ya que ambos cayeron ante su ultimo rival, el reino de Camelot. Por lógica, nadie asociaría al brillante caballero con al adefesio que respondía al mismo nombre. Esa apariencia grotesca no era la de uno que defendía la paz y justica en nombre de Dios.

-¡Como si eso me importara! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Por qué enviaste a mi Jeanne a tal insufrible lugar?!-

-Deberías aprender a ser más respetuoso con quien te trajo de la muerte-

-¡Contesta!- No tenía ninguna intención de ceder. Casi estaba dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza ahora mismo.

Suspirando por no conseguir controlar correctamente a su lacayo, respondió.

-Para hacer caer a Camelot existen muchas formas. Lo intente en el pasado y fracase- Apretó su puño de rabia -¡Todo por culpa de mi estúpido sobrino y su perro faldero!- Tomo un respiro para calmarse -Pero, esta vez será diferente. Camelot se encuentra en un momento de debilidad y tengo la intención de aprovecharlo. Para ello, ¿Quiénes sino ustedes, los últimos enemigos que enfrentaron, para lograrlo?-

-De ser así, ¿Por qué no me enviaste junto con ella? Oh, mi Jeanne, mi querida doncella ¿Qué será de mi si te pierdo otra vez? No lo soportaría, definitivamente me volvería loco- La forma melodramática que usaba para hablar casi haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba en un espectáculo de alguna taberna.

"Creo que ya estas lo suficientemente loco" Pensó el de armadura negra.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Gilles de Rias, por ahora, solo necesito que ella se encargue de la garrapata miserable que cuida la espalda de ese niño ingrato- Sin darse cuenta, volvió a enojarse. No lo sorprendía considerado el gran resentimiento que tenía con ellos.

-Juro que si algo le llega a pasar por esto….- Comenzó al mago malvado -Te hare arrepentirte de por vida ¡Vortigern!-

La persona en el trono no era otro que Vortigern, el hermano de Ulther Pendrangon, el anterior rey. Durante la guerra entre los franceses y Camelot, el intento usurpar el trono. Afortunadamente, todos los planes que uso fueron frustrados por Arthur Pendragon, el príncipe por ese tiempo, y Shirou, a quien se refiere como una peste por no ser de sangre noble.

-Hahaha, nadie puede matarme y menos un gusano como tu- Expreso diversión por la reciente declaración, mas no lo tomo en serio -Pero no tenemos que llevarnos tan mal, te garantizo la supervivencia de tu amada siempre y cuando cumpla con mis expectativas. Después de todo, nunca abandonaría a alguien que tiene el deseo de ver arder Camelot- Mostró una sonrisa que le daría piel de gallina a cualquier ser vivo presente.

Gilles todavía estaba un poco insatisfecho, mas no presto atención a la carencia de miedo en Vortigern y siguió diciendo incoherencias sobre la doncella. Solo dios sabe lo amplia que es la obsesión de este 'Gilles de Rais' por Jeanne d'Arc.

* * *

Alcoba del Rey, en la noche.

La habitación donde el rey pasa sus noches. Como es de esperarse, tiene un tamaño considerable y una decoración exuberante. También contaba con un balcón lo suficientemente grande para circular por él y permitía una excelente vista de Camelot. Lo más resaltante dentro eran la enorme y cómoda cama, con sabanas de la mejor calidad; la hermosa puerta de cristal que permitía ir al balcón; y finalmente, un enorme cuadro que mostraba a la familia Pendragon compuesta por Ulther, Arturia y Arthur. Los dos últimos parecían claramente más jóvenes.

En el balcón de tan hermosa residencia, dos hombres aguardaban pacientemente a los pertenecientes al linaje real. El primero tenía una armadura plateada y estaba parado de forma respetuosa con ambas manos detrás suyo, no hacía falta decir que era un caballero de alto rango por estar tal lugar. El segundo era el característico hombre tatuado, quien estaba sentado en el borde del balcón con la mirada perdida.

-¿Shirou?- Preguntó Sir Bedivere.

-¿Eh?- respondió el llamado un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien? Parecías estar en las nubes-

-Ah….no es nada, solo pensaba que Arthur y Arturia se estaban retrasando-

-Es inevitable, las constantes felicitaciones de los nobles pueden durar horas- Luego de un breve silencio coloco su mano derecha en el corazón y continuó -Por cierto, el rey me informo de que atrapaste al pirómano. Una vez más, te doy las gracias por brindar tus servicios a Camelot-

-Bedivere, ¿quieres dejar de hablar de una forma tan formal? No estas frente a algún caballero o ciudadano. Solo soy un amigo ayudando a otro-

-Haha, el Rey Arthur también me dice que debo relajarme un poco más-

-Pues hazlo- Suspiró resignado sabiendo que no lo haría.

La relación que estos dos compartían no era estrecha. Es verdad que el pelinegro se refería al caballero sin su título de 'Sir', no obstante, solo lo hacía para definir de que forma quería ser tratado. La mejor manera de describir su relación seria 'dos hombres completamente opuestos socialmente que se juntaron bajo los deseos de un mismo individuo'. No eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos. No se llevaban bien, pero tampoco mal. Solamente seguían el ideal de un mismo hombre. Los métodos que usaban para apoyar el camino del rey eran diferentes, más tenían el mismo fin. Eso era suficiente para que ellos colaboraran mutuamente.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el rey y la princesa entraron por la puerta de vidrio que conectaba al balcón. Una persona normal probablemente no se daría cuenta, pero Shirou y Bedivere notaron inmediatamente que ambos estaban cansados. No era algo sorprendente considerando que toda la tarde, luego del discurso, se la pasaron de aquí para allá saludando a diversos nobles y algún que otro personaje importante.

-Lamentamos el retraso, algunos asuntos tenían que ser atendidos en el momento- Se excusó Arturia por parte de los dos.

Bedivere hizo una educada reverencia hacia ambos mientras que Shirou agitó su mano de forma desinteresada. Eran formas distintas que significaban los mismo, es decir, no les importaba el retraso.

-Bien, entonces ¿por dónde debería comenzar?- Cuestionó Arthur.

-¿Qué tal por el hecho de que Jeanne d'Arc este viva?- Dijo sin rodeos el de ropas negras y rojas -Nunca la vi en persona, pero tú afirmas que ella es quien se encuentra en el calabozo. Por si fuera poco, ¿no se suponía que tú la mataste durante la batalla por el castillo de Tintagel?-

La verdad que expuso no era nada nuevo para los presentes, principalmente para el caballero plateado quien estuvo en dicha contienda. El asedio al castillo de Tintagel fue uno de los primeros movimientos que impulsaron a Camelot hacia la victoria. Dicho esto, la verdadera victoria fue deshacerse del mayor símbolo de los franceses, la santa Jeanne d'Arc. Según las propias palabras de Arthur, el mismo fue quien la derroto en medio del campo de batalla y esto se reforzaba con la afirmación de Sir Bedivere.

Como era de esperarse, las noticias de la muerte de tal amenaza para Camelot fueron rápidamente propagadas con el fin de dar esperanza al pueblo. Sin embargo, nadie sabía más que eso. Todo lo que existía para confirmarlo eran las palabras de los caballeros que atestiguaron la batalla.

-Créeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero….estoy seguro. Nunca olvidaría el rostro de un oponente de su calibre- Miro su mano derecha -Todavía recuerdo claramente cada vez que nuestras armas se encontraron e incluso los ojos sin miedo que mostró. Si mi espada no hubiera sido Excalibur en ese tiempo, posiblemente no lo hubiera conseguido-

Esto definitivamente no era algo que una persona normal debería saber. Si cualquier habitante del reino se enterara de que su rey casi moría a manos de la comandante francesa, perderían una parte de la esperanza que les trajo. Justamente por eso, solo lo compartió con quienes confía.

-Si me permite, mi Rey- El caballero pidió permiso para hablar y cuando le fue concedido, continuó -No cabe duda de que es físicamente igual a Jeanne d'Arc, lo confirme momentos antes del discurso de la tarde. Pero…..no parecen ser la misma persona-

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?- Exigió Shirou.

-Instinto y experiencia- Contestó sin duda alguna -No importa cuánto cambie una persona, no puede alterar sus principios básicos. La santa contra quien se enfrentó el rey era una persona de buen corazón. Ella no deseaba la muerte a los demás, pero se vio en la necesidad de causarlas por sus seres queridos. Si lo veo de esa forma, es impensable que atacara descabelladamente a dos inocentes guaridas y mucho menos los dejara casi irreconocibles-

-Eso es ser corto de vistas Bedivere, una persona puede cambiar drásticamente. También puede ser que tu interpretación sobre ella haya estado equivocada-

-No- Contradijo Arthur -Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice. En todo momento, ella solo se concentró en enfrentarme a mi sin involucrar a nadie. Incluso el enfrentamiento entre nuestras armadas fue dirigido de forma profesional hacia una dirección alejada de la aldea de Tintagel-

El pelinegro todavía no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero lo dejo pasar. Ponerse a discutir eso no explicarían anda.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que sea un familiar suyo?- La poseedora de la lanza sagrada tomo la palabra -Las hermanas gemelas pueden ser sorprendentemente comunes-

-No podemos negar esa opción y tampoco afirmarla. Aparte de eso, ¿no nos estamos desviando del tema principal?-

-¿…..?- La expresión de Arturia reflejaba su duda -¿No fuiste tú quien pregunto sobre ella?-

-Lo hice, pero no con esa intención- Se levanto del borde y miro hacia todos con un semblante serio -Que Jeanne d'Arc está viva o no, es lo de menos. La verdad que deberíamos afrontar es otra posible batalla con los franceses-

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ambiente. Las miradas cabizbajas de todos hacían ímpetu en su negación a eso. Lo que estaba sugiriendo era algo que nadie quisiera volver a vivir. Otro enfrentamiento a gran escala definitivamente dejaría grandes repercusiones en el corazón de las personas y era algo que Arthur se negaba a dejar que ocurriera.

-Eso es demasiado improbable, Shirou. La reina Marie Antoinette declaro su rendición hace solo unos meses. ¿Cuál sería el punto de revocarla ahora? Por si fuera poco, ellos no están en condiciones de otra guerra-

Una vez que ambos símbolos, el rey y la santa, fueron erradicados, las razones de pelear desaparecieron. Mas precisamente, perdieron lo que les impulsaba a actuar. No fue sorpresa que la reina enviara una carta de rendición poco tiempo después del 'infortunado accidente' que sufrió su esposo.

Como es de esperarse, los perdedores salieron muy afectados. Ellos todavía seguían en pie, mas no durarían un segundo enfrentamiento. ¿Quién sabe cuántos bienes se usaron en la guerra? ¿Cuántas vidas? Tanto la economía como la moral de Francia estaban por los suelos. No obstante, Camelot no salió tan bien parada.

-Igual que nosotros- Aclaró Arturia -Babilonia, Roma, La Tierra del Sol Naciente. Todos ellos son potencias con suficientes recursos y ejércitos para arrasar Camelot. En nuestra condición actual, no podríamos contra ellos-

-Por sorprendente que sea, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Camelot no está en su mejor momento- Suspiró Shirou -Para reafirmar eso, tomemos en cuenta que una sola mujer pudo ingresar al reino y pasear por el como si fuera su propia casa- En tiempos pasados, posiblemente no hubiera sido de esa forma.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Qué están sugiriendo ustedes dos?- El rey estuvo un poco sorprendido por la coincidencia de ambos. Normalmente están en discordia con sus ideas de ayudar al reino.

-Yo nada, solamente remarque un hecho-

-Pues yo si tengo algo que decir- La Pendragon miro fijamente a su familia -Arthur, en este mundo existen individuos con las capacidades de oponerse a ejércitos ellos solos. Si lo vemos de ese modo, Camelot solo cuenta contigo, Bedivere, yo…y en su defecto con Shirou-

-¡Hey! ¡estoy justo aquí!- La réplica fue ignorada por todos.

-Lo que quiero decir es…..que no podemos continuar de este modo. Si cualquiera de nosotros cae, el resto le seguirán como fichas de domino. El reino y sus habitantes necesitan unos pilares que nunca flaquearan sin importar a quienes nos enfrentemos, personas que le aseguren que todo saldrá bien-

No era muy complicado de comprender. Arturia simplemente analizo la situación como si ella fuera la enemiga. Incluso si no fuera ella, era una metodología simple y directa. Primero eliminar la cabeza y luego todo el cuerpo caerá por si solo. Si el rey, la esperanza de todos; la princesa, quien posiblemente podía ocupar el trono; y Bedivere, el caballero de mayor renombre, eran sacados del juego, todo acabaría. Además, el ejemplo perfecto fueron las acciones del tatuado duran la pasada guerra, donde asesinó al rey enemigo y causó que las tornas se invirtieran. La idea para evitar eso era dividir la esperanza.

-¿Qué estas proponiendo entonces? ¿Qué debemos crear a estos 'pilares' de la nada? El pueblo nunca lo aceptara- Refutó el de menor estatus.

-No tiene porque ser de la nada, solamente deben tener un contraste adecuado con las necesidades presentes-

-¿Y eso quiere decir…..?-

-Que es tiempo de que el rey elija a su guardia personal, los mejores y más fuertes caballeros con los que Camelot pueda contar- Por más minúscula que fuera, todos juraron ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa.

* * *

 **Este capítulo presentó algunos antagonistas y hasta cierto punto la situación de Jeanne(alter). Como no existe mucha información de Morgan y Vortigern en el nasuverse(por lo menos para mí no hay suficiente para conocer sus personalidades), los considero prácticamente OCs. Tampoco he leído "Garden of Avalon" y tengo entendido que hablan un poco de ellos, pero igual los dejare como OCs que concuerden más o menos con las leyendas artúricas.**

 **La apariencia de Morgana es la que mostraron en el episodio 6 de Fate / Apocrypha(apostaría lo que fuera a que será una Saberface más), aunque en este capítulo tenía un manto para ocultarse.**

 **También comienza a presentarse la temática principal. La conversación en la habitación del rey esta por la mitad porque si no era demasiado largo para un capítulo, por lo tanto, la continuare en el siguiente.**

 **Como una especie de spoiler diré que los caballeros de la mesa redonda tendrán historias de trasfondo diferentes a las de sus leyendas(al menos los que tengo decididos).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Montegris: Este Shirou es uno que nació y creció en Camelot como alumno de Merlín (nada de viajes en el tiempo). Sobre el otro comentario…¿Qué casco?...o quisiste escribir "caso"? Si es lo segundo, estoy intrigado ¿Cuál caso de Ruler? (esto es solo simple curiosidad).**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre dudas, posibles inclusiones, criticas u opiniones, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Una Petición, Parte 2

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Una Petición: Parte 2**

* * *

Alcoba del rey, en la noche.

Pasado un tiempo, el frio comenzó a ganar terreno y, por sugerencia de Bedivere, todos entraron en la recamara del rey con tal de no ser víctimas de una enfermedad. El caballero plateado tomo lugar cerca de la ventana al balcón, todavía parado y sin intención de mostrarse perturbado por eso. Los de sangre real tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la gran pintura de la familia real. Por último, pero no menos importante, Shirou se lanzó sobre la cama y se acomodó en ella de forma que lograra mirar a todos en la habitación. Todos tenían en su mente la idea dejada por Arturia, la cual consistía en formar una escuadra de caballeros sobresalientes. Dicho esto, existían unas cuantas cuestiones a tratar sobre este plan.

-Con el debido respeto ¿Eso no contaría como una especie de declaración de Guerra hacia las otras partes?-

-No hay necesidad de anunciarlo públicamente por el momento Sir Bedivere, lo haremos una vez que logremos reunir a los caballeros- Aclaró la Pendragon.

-Bueno….me parece una excelente idea y todo, pero existen dos problemas a tratar…..o tres mejor dicho- Dijo Shirou.

-¿Y esos serian…..?- Aguardó Arturia.

-Primero y más importante- Miro al de mayor influencia de los presentes -Arthur ¿esta idea te parece la decisión correcta? Como dijo Bedivere, existe el riesgo de que esto sea tratado como un acto de una previa guerra- No servía de nada comenzar algo si la persona más importante no estaba de acuerdo.

-Es cierto que tengo mis dudas, sin embargo, esto es algo que Arturia y yo llevamos hablando desde la muerte de nuestro padre. La idea original provino de él, pero con la imprevista guerra, se vio forzado a abandonarla- Observo el retrato familiar de la pared y continuó -Como dijo mi hermana antes, Camelot se vería seriamente afectada si llegara a morir y la única solución que se me ocurre es la de darles a los habitantes del reino una esperanza que no esté concentrada en un solo individuo. Si fuera posible, me gustaría serla, pero me es imposible estar en más de un lugar al mismo tiempo- Sonrió y cambio la vista hacia su amigo -Así que, Si. Estoy a favor de la idea-

El de menor estatus pudo confirmar la convicción en dichas palabras. La incertidumbre seguía presente y no podía negarlo, más la preocupación de Arthur por los demás era sincera. Solo necesitaba eso para avanzar.

-Entonces ya comenzamos por hacerla una misión oficial- Comentó solo por capricho y prosiguió -Problema número dos, ¿Quiénes conformaran esta…'Sub-división de caballeros'? Al menos no existe nadie más en Camelot que pueda seguirle el ritmo a nuestro caballero plateado- Señalo de forma irrespetuosa al susodicho.

Según la forma en la cual se expresó Arturia, estos integrantes deberían estar en un nivel similar al de Bedivere o incluso superior. Algunos nombres aparecieron en su mente, no obstante, no estaba completamente seguro de si decidirían ayudar o si se conocía el paradero de estos. Sean quienes sean, debían tener la capacidad de infundir al pueblo confianza. En esta época esa confianza, para bien o para mal, dependía de la fuerza que tuvieran.

-En efecto, Camelot no tiene otro caballero al nivel de Sir Bedivere, pero eso no significa que no existan…- Haciendo una leve pausa, aclaró -…..o que estén por existir-

-¿'que estén por existir'?- La última parte tomo desprevenido a Shirou -No termino por comprenderlo, pero el punto es que tienen candidatos ¿verdad?-

-Es una forma de ponerlo- Expresó el rey -El plan original de mi padre consistía en llamar a los caballeros de mayor renombre y formar una alianza, sin embargo…- No le gustaba decirlo de esta forma, aunque fuera la correcta -El estado actual de Camelot no es muy atrayente al exterior, y las negociaciones podrían volverse en nuestra contra si no tenemos cuidado con quien tratamos-

Un reino azotado por una larga guerra no contaba con favoritismo, sino con el constante rechazo por miedo a que generen otra. Incluso los países más pequeños deciden no acercarse y evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro. Tal era el estado que todos debían enfrentar y, de alguna forma, superar.

-En otras palabras, nada es seguro…- Suspiró Arturia. Las posibilidades de que dichos individuos aceptaran eran todavía más escasas.

Puede ser que acabaran de ganar, pero el actual ambiente no lo hacía ver de esa forma. El hecho de que las demás potencias vieran hacia abajo a Camelot era un golpe duro e innegablemente verdadero. No les extrañaría que sus aliados comenzaran a abandonarlos a su suerte poco a poco. Si todavía tenían a alguien de confianza, solamente serían aquellos con quienes han sido aliados por tiempos extremadamente remotos y que solamente seguían a su lado por cuestiones de orgullo. El rey era consciente de ello y quería cambiarlo, puede ser que la actual propuesta no sea la mejor forma, no obstante, carecían de recursos para buscar otra.

-Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son los candidatos?- Rompiendo el ambiente tétrico, el tatuado siguió como si nada -¿acaso conocemos alguno?-

-Por supuesto, el primero en formar parte ya fue decidido desde hace tiempo- Comentó Arthur mientras se levantaba de su asiento y proseguía a dirigirse al individuo en cuestión -A diferencia de mi padre, quiero crear una relación de igualdad con quienes estén dispuestos a cuidar de Camelot conmigo. Soy consciente de mi falta de experiencia y lo más seguro es que comenta errores, a pesar de eso, Sir Bedivere, ¿aceptarías compartir la carga de proteger Camelot como mi igual?- Tendió su mano en señal de un apretón, algo poco común que se haría con un rey -No estoy dándote una orden como tu Rey, sino preguntándote como alguien que comparte el mismo amor por su pueblo- No había mentira, falsedad o cualquier indicativo de eso en su voz. Solamente la voluntad de proteger era visible.

Inicialmente, Bevidere estuvo estupefacto. Es verdad que Arthur nunca critico o vio hacia abajo a los de menor rango al suyo, pero seguía siendo algo nuevo. El caballero plateado sirvió a Camelot desde el reinado de Ulther, quien no era necesariamente bueno ni malo, solo que tenía la típica costumbre de considerarse superior y eso estableció una línea. Sin previo aviso, esa línea fue destruida por el joven rubio delante suyo. Los honestos ojos verdes que tenía declaraban todas sus intenciones. El soberano quería personas que lo apoyaran y, en forma de retribución, el los apoyaría a ellos. Llevándolo a un término extremo, es como si estuviera pidiendo amigos y camaradas que lo acompañaran en su viaje.

Volviendo en si, se arrodillo y habló.

-Mi rey, yo…..- Las palabras no salían. No estaba seguro de que responder.

Observando la escena, Shirou se acomodó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado en el borde de esta. Por lo que lograba apreciar, el caballero estaba sin habla, posiblemente por nunca experimentar algo así antes. Estaba seguro que la mente de este divagaba en preguntas como '¿estará probando mi lealtad?' '¿Si acepto, lo abre defraudado o quizás traicionado mi juramento?' Considerando lo serio que era, seguramente se atormentaba con eso y más.

-Lo haces mal, Bedivere- Criticó mientras hacia un movimiento de negación con su mano derecha -Una persona en igualdad de condiciones no se arrodillaría ante su igual. Para Arthur ahora mismo no eres 'Sir Bedivere', el caballero que le juro lealtad, sino una persona con la que desea compartir su sueño. Si deseas apoyarlo como individuo, respóndele como tal-

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

El silencio reinó y las caras de todos atrapó. Literalmente, las expresiones de los rubios eran de completa sorpresa y, posiblemente, la del caballero plateado también, aunque no la podía ver.

-¿Que?-

-No….nada, solo pensaba que eso fue algo inesperadamente serio de tu parte….- Comentó Arturia, a lo cual Arthur asintió.

-¿Por qué siento que todos ustedes tienen una mala imagen de mi…?- Dijo resignado a continuar.

Para sorpresa de todos, el caballero plateado se levantó y quedo frente a frente con su rey. Su rostro mostraba una expresión sencilla y sincera. Lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, aceptó el apretón. Ambos participantes mostraron inmediatamente una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si está de acuerdo con alguien como yo, sería un honor volver a combatir a su lado- Expresó con alegría y modestia.

La forma en la que acepto no se refería a que lo apoyaría en otra guerra, sino que lo ayudaría en todo momento de necesidad. Esta no fue la respuesta de un vasallo a su amo. Hasta cierto punto, recordó a dos viejos compañeros que han vivido una guerra codo con codo y tienen la intención de seguir haciéndolo. Repasando los eventos pasados, de verdad fue de ese modo. Puede ser cierto que Bedivere lucho al lado del rey por su juramente, no obstante, fue el mismo quien decidió seguirlo hasta el fin y proteger su hogar. Solo por este momento, los estatus desaparecieron y los auténticos deseos de ambos quedaron expuestos al otro.

-Lo estoy, cuento contigo Sir Bedivere- Finalizó para momentos después terminar el apretón.

La relación de ambos no cambiaría. No porque no puedan, sino porque estaban satisfechos con ella. El hecho de que Arthur quisiera repartir su carga no significaba que tenían que ser cercanos, sino tener la voluntad de proteger a Camelot y sus habitantes a toda costa. Si el pueblo era capaz de aceptar eso, entonces todo sería mucho mejor. Tanto el rey como el caballero estaban seguros de ello.

-Con respecto a los demás candidatos, guardare silencia por ahora- Dijo Arthur -Todavía es necesario confirmar unas cuantas cosas sobre ellos-

-El simple hecho de que existan es tranquilizante. Ahora, lo último que me desconcierta es ¿Quién los reunirá? Enviar a cualquier caballero de Camelot es prácticamente similar a declarar la guerra a los otros y usar palomas mensajeras nunca termina bien en este tipo de casos ¿Han pensado en como los citaran, Arturia?-

La cuestión final ¿Cómo reunirán a tales individuos? Cualquier intento de atraer personajes poderosos al reino podía causar miedo en otros países y el sistema de mensajería aérea no siempre era confiable, en especial si no tienen un destino fijo.

-Por supuesto que si, y por más que no me guste, solo uno tiene todos los requerimientos para esta tarea-

-¿Requerimientos?-

La princesa miro al soberano con tal de que prosiguiera.

-Para evitar cualquier tipo de artimañas enemigas, he sugerido que alguien debería ir en busca de los candidatos. Algunos de ellos son personas completamente ajenas a Camelot y que carecen de motivos para ayudarnos. Por ello, ese 'alguien' debe cumplir ciertos requerimientos-

-¿y estos son…..?-

-No es muy difícil de adivinar- Empezó Bedivere, quien entendió la intención de su rey -Primero que nada, debe ser alguien que nuestros enemigos no asocien con Camelot-

Como se dijo antes, tenían que evitar sospecha de las grandes potencias. No serviría de nada si se les adelantaban o, peor aún, si los atacaban a ellos antes.

-Segundo- Continuó Arturia -Esa persona debe ser consiente del juicio propio del rey. Por más que logre convencer a un candidato a unirse, no serviría de nada si tiene metodologías y principios opuestos a los del rey-

Si el posible integrante no coincidía con la forma en la que planeaba proseguir el rey, la autoridad máxima, sería lo mismo que plantar una semilla de discordia en pleno palacio. Ya tuvieron una experiencia por ello y no tenían la intención de repetirla.

-Tercero- Arthur tomo la palabra -Debe tener la fuerza para lidiar con ellos en el peor caso. Existe el riesgo de que no todos sean amigables y vean esto como una ofensa-

Si una persona se apareciera de repente y le preguntara 'hey, ¿quieres unirte a la guardia persona del rey? La paga es buena y el prestigio lo es todavía más' Sin duda traería muchos interesados, sin embargo, esto puede ser visto como que están comprando el orgullo que tienen. No todos verían eso de buena forma.

-¿…?- Pese a todas las pistas, no lo entendió -¿y bien? ¿Dónde conseguirán alguien así? Mejor dicho, ¿siquiera existe? Quiero decir….- Comenzó a llevar la cuenta con sus dedos -Alguien que no resalte, que entienda a Arthur y que sea fuerte….la única opción que me vienen a la mente es Merlín…..dejando a un lado que nadie conoce la apariencia de Merlín, ¿sabemos dónde se encuentra?-

-De verdad no eres consciente de ti mismo ¿cierto?- Critico Arturia -No conocemos donde se encuentra, pero no es el- Señalo con su dedo índice -Eres tú-

-…..- Con su silencio y una cara neutra, miro hacia su amigo con tal de que refutara esto.

-Yo fui quien te recomendó para el puesto- Declaró este sin culpa alguna, al contrario, estaba divertido con la cara que Shirou le mostro. Luego, tosió un poco y aclaro su voz para hablar con el tono habitual de rey -Por la autoridad que me han conferido, Emiya Shirou, te otorgo la misión de reunir a quienes serán los futuros pilares de Camelot-

-Arthur…..- Dijo de forma suave para finalizar -…me niego rotundamente-

No importa que tan santa y beneficiosa sea la misión, era una molestia. ¿Caminar de aquí para allá reuniendo a individuos que posiblemente lo verían hacia abajo? No gracias. Por mas que le gustara ser de ayuda, esto excedía sus límites. ¿Quién sabe cuántos días estaría fuera de Camelot? Ni hablar de la cantidad de veces que tendría que acampar o dormir en una ruidosa posada.

-No tienes esa opción. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Esta es una misión oficial encargada por el propio Rey-

-Solo d-dije eso para bromear no te lo tomes en se….-

-O ¿quizás prefieras explicar tu ausencia al banquete de ayer, de asistencia obligatoria?, y también al discurso de hoy, el cual también era obligatorio. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, Arturia se ofreció a dar el castigo personalmente a quienes faltaron. Ella dice que les faltaba disciplina ¿Verdad, hermana?- Miro a la persona en cuestión.

-Lo hice. Además, es conveniente. Mi último compañero en los entrenamientos matutinos ha resultado herido de gravedad y estaba buscando un sustituto- Por leve que fuera, mostro una sonrisa divertida.

La situación actual de Shirou era literalmente entre la espada y la pared, aunque el mismo no sabía cuál sería mejor. Por un lado, enfrentaría la ira de Rhongomyniad y por el otro, un viaje que exigiría toda su dedicación, lo cual era molesto. Ante esto, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

"¡M-Me tendieron una trampa desde el comienzo!"

* * *

Después de la reunión, cada quien tomo caminos separados. Por su parte, Arturia se dirigió hacia su habitación. Si bien no era tan glamorosa como la de su hermano, tenía lo que una mujer como ella necesitaba. Actualmente se encontraba desprovista de su armadura y vestía la ropa azul que usaba debajo, la cual exponía gran parte de su generoso busto.

Cuando se disponía a cambiarse dichas ropas para dormir, sintió una presencia en su balcón. Actualmente no contaba con su lanza, pero eso no significaba que estaba desarmada. Lentamente, saco una espada debajo de su cama y se encamino todavía más lento hasta el acceso al balcón. Cada paso que daba era tan silencioso que solo el ruido de la espada balanceándose era oíble.

Llegando a la puerta, la cual se abría hacia afuera, movió la perilla lentamente para proseguir. Apresuradamente, salió y se puso en guardia. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Solo las leves ráfagas de viento estaban presentes….o así fue hasta que ella detecto alguien detrás suyo y, de un momento a otro, apunto su arma al cuello de este.

Lo sorprendente fue quien resulto ser.

-¿Shirou?- Dijo sorprendida por la invasión a su privacidad.

-H-Hola Arturia, ¿T-Te importaría quitar tu espada? Mi cuello no hizo nada malo-

Mirándolo con una mirada reprobatoria y seria, retiro su espada. Acto seguido, se adentró en sus aposentos mientras preguntaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Bueno, venía a decirte algo que me preocupaba…..-

-Si vas a pedirme que te retire de la misión de Arthur, entonces olvídalo. Esa decisión no es algo en lo que pueda interferir- Había un cierto malestar en su voz, señal más que obvia de que no quería enviar al tatuado.

-Hahaha…ya me he resignado a eso, nuestro querido rey puede ser muy cabezota algunas veces-

-Se te daría la pena de muerte por decir eso ¿lo sabes verdad?- Criticó sin ninguna emoción -¿Entonces? ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo?-

-Hoy en la tarde, mientras Arthur se encontraba dando su discurso….me encontré con Morgana-

-¡¿Que?!- Los ojos verdes de ella nunca estuvieron tan sorprendidos en todo el día. Seguido de eso, se mostró pensativa antes de continuar -…..¿Por qué ahora?-

-Créeme que me pregunté lo mismo, ella debió tener infinidad de oportunidades con Arthur en plena guerra, pero decidió tener un perfil bajo. Lo único que se me ocurre seria…que se le haya presentado alguna oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar-

-Entiendo…..gracias por avisarme, redoblare la guardia y le diré a Arthur- Sin perder el tiempo, se encamino hacia la salida de su habitación. Esa era su intención, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, su mano fue detenía por Shirou.

-¿Qué tal si te paras a pensar porque te estoy informando de esta forma? Si hubiera querido alertar a Arthur, se lo habría dicho durante la reunión de antes- Notando que la mujer forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre, la soltó -Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero…seguro comprendes porque no puedes decirle nada ¿verdad?-

El punto al que se refería era la bondad de Arthur. Si bien Morgana los traicionó, seguramente existían uno que otro sentimiento encontrado en el joven rey sobre tratarla como enemiga. No lo estaban criticando, sino que era una de sus mejores características…..aunque también una debilidad en ciertos aspectos. Arturia era consciente de ello y también conocía demasiado bien al tatuado para entender lo que trataba de decirle.

-La razón por la que me dices esto es para que mantenga un ojo en lo que ocurre a su alrededor, sin levantar sospecha, sin preocuparlo, sin…dejar que se desconcentre de su objetivo actual-

-Sabía que lo entenderías. Ahora mismo no es bueno preocuparlo con temas menores- Sonrió hacia la princesa -Tenía la intención de ser yo quien lo hiciera, más parece que ahora estaré alejado por un tiempo….Cuida del idiota de mi amigo- La seriedad que desprendía era admirable.

-Lo haré, es mi familia. Tu concéntrate en reunir a los candidatos, si Morgana planea atacar Camelot, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, el hechicero se retiró al balcón y saltó al vacío. Arturia estaba segura de que vio una leve sonrisa mientras saltaba.

-Cuídate tú también, mi idiota amigo- Declaró a oídos sordos algo que nunca admitiría.

* * *

Luego de informar a la hermana del rey, Shirou todavía tenía un asunto que arreglar. Lo que estaba por hacer no era nada en beneficio para Camelot, al contrario, podía llegar a perjudicarlo. A pesar de eso, él tenía una corazonada de que debía hacerlo. No lo llamaría algo tan extremo como un deber, ni tampoco algo sin significado como si fuera por capricho. Era simplemente la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sin importarle la seguridad, entró al calabozo. Hábilmente burló a todos los guardias en sus regulares patrullajes sin alertar a ninguno de su presencia. Era en ocasiones como esta donde dudaba un poco de que ellos fueran suficientes para proteger a Arthur. Dejando eso a un lado, tenía un objetivo firme. Avanzando sigilosamente llegó a su destino, la prisión donde se encontraba la mujer que respondía al nombre de Jeanne d'Arc.

-¡Hola! ¿me extrañaste?- Saludó animadamente a su objetivo. Para su sorpresa, ella seguía despierta y, obviamente, no lo recibió con buena cara -Haha, parece que te has calmado-

-…..- A diferencia de antes, ella no dijo nada ni trato de realizar cualquier tipo de indicio de resistencia. Posiblemente se debía a que sabía que discutir no la llevaría a nada y también al hecho de que seguía amordazada.

-No pongas una cara tan aterradora, vengo a ofrecerte un trato- Como si fuera por arte de magia, y de verdad lo era, una llave negra apareció en su mano. Con ella, abrió la reja de la prisión y entró. Sin perder el ritmo, se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer.

-¿mmmmkkhhh?- Expresó duda a las acciones del hombre con glifos y a sus recientes palabras.

-Iré directo al punto. Por ciertas razones, estoy por dejar Camelot durante una temporada y no me siento seguro dejándote aquí. Es cierto que pareces no representar una gran amenaza para Excalibur y Rhongomyniad, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar- Se arrodillo hasta que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura, ojos contra ojos -Tu objetivo soy yo ¿verdad? Si aceptas dejar el reino mañana conmigo, te prometo ir a donde tú quieras luego de que complete mi misión- Percibiendo las dudas en la mujer, aclaró -No me parece un mal trato ¿sabes? Mientras que lo que sea que planees hacer no afecte de forma prejudicial a Camelot o cualquiera de sus habitantes, hare lo que sea-

El ambiente se tornó tenso, el único sonido provenía de los ronquidos de una celda cercana y alguna especie de goteo. Las miradas de ambos no sufrieron ninguna clase de cambio, lo único remarcable era que ambos estaban demasiado cerca. Finalmente, la mujer desvió su vista, indicando que lo estaba considerando.

-…- Volvió su vista al hombre delante suyo.

-Si estás de acuerdo, asiente dos veces- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Pasados unos segundos más, ella lo hizo. Aceptándolo como una confirmación, Shirou se levantó y alejo a una distancia razonable.

-Bien, es un trato entonces. Mañana en la mañana te sacare de aquí e iremos a la entrada principal- Se disponía a irse cuando recordó un último aviso que debía dar -Aclaró que…si intentas cualquier cosa con tal de romper nuestro acuerdo, por más mínimo que sea, te matare en el acto- Sonrió de forma divertida para luego cerrar con llave la prisión e irse.

Existen algunos detalles que no aclararon, pero la mujer comprendió que se refería a que, si intentaba cualquier cosa en contra de Camelot, lo pagaría caro. Esto no genero miedo en ella, desde el principio, el reino no le interesaba. Su objetivo no era nada más que llevar a Emiya Shirou ante cierta persona, y en su defecto, ella no conocía los planes de esa persona. Técnicamente, ella acepto sin malas intenciones.

"Como si ese tipo de cosas me importaran. Conque salga de esta pocilga estoy bien. Además…¿que demonios es este sentimiento de familiaridad?" Siendo tarde en la noche, dejó de preocuparse por cosas innecesarias y descansó.

* * *

La noche termino y el sol se hizo presente. El pacífico reino de Camelot comenzaba un nuevo día con una calma natural, producto de la confianza en su gobernante. Hoy transcurrían dos días desde el retorno del rey y sus caballeros, razón más que suficiente para comenzar a trabajar sin miedo por parte de los comerciantes y artesanos. Las silenciosas calles se llenaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fuera de la ciudad se extendía una gran llanura verde, una bendición para los granjeros y agricultores. Aclarado eso, la situación se traslada a la entrada principal de Camelot, un gran portón blanco con diseños elegantes. Delante de tal construcción se encontraban los de sangre real y Sir Bedivere con algunos caballeros por protección. Cabe destacar que Arturia tenía en su poder a Rhongomyniad y Arthur a Excalibur por si la situación lo requería.

-Llega tarde…..- Replicó la primera.

-Hahaha, él siempre es así, debajo ser- De un momento a otro, el ruino del gigante portón abriéndose se escuchó y Arthur pudo ver como su amigo salía acompañado por alguien -¿Ves? Solo se retrasó un poco-

Lo sorprendente era que Shirou estaba expuesto, sin nada que ocultar su apariencia. En cambio, la segunda figura si estaba oculta, impidiéndole a cualquiera saber quién era, por medio de un manto negro. Ambos traían unas pequeñas mochilas donde tendrían comestibles y ropa. Por la ventaja de tener oídos agudos, el rey escuchó algún que otro comentario sobre los tatuajes y el color de la piel del pelinegro. Hizo la vista gorda, pero la verdad quería decir algo.

-Lamento el retraso, mi acompañante tuvo unos problemas para prepararse-

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿Quién es? No dijiste nada sobre llevar a alguien contigo-

Es verdad que fue forzado a aceptar el trabajo, no obstante, mientras discutían algunos asuntos él nunca dijo que llevaría a alguien. No es que desconfiara, pero era mejor que menos personas se involucraran.

-Un amigo de los barrios bajos, nos reunimos en la taberna durante la noche y por accidente le conté sobre que estaba partiendo. Como tiene asuntos fuera de Camelot, insistió en acompañarme, ya sabes, por protección-

-¿En la taberna? ¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí sabiendo que hoy partirías?- Criticó Arturia con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca es un mal momento para una bebida~-

-Haha, no negare eso- Dijo divertido el portador de la espada santa -Sin embargo, ¿estás seguro de llevarlo contigo? Si no tiene cuidado, puede llegar a…-

-Te preocupas demasiado. Además, el me acompañara parcialmente hasta una aldea cercana. Luego de eso, seguiré por mi cuenta ¿No es así?- Miro al individuo en cuestión y este asintió. Seguido de eso, volvió su vista al rey -Ya que vamos al punto, ¿A dónde debo dirigirme? Ayer dijiste que me darías los detalles-

-Si- Sacó un papel enrollado de su armadura y se lo entregó -Esa lista contiene lo que sabemos sobre dos de los candidatos y sus últimos avistamientos. Los demás siguen en paradero desconocido y no sería bueno enviarte a tierras lejanas sin información confiable. Por lo menos estos dos están en lugar cercanos que evitan cualquier encuentro con enemigos-

-Sabes que cuando la situación parece segura en realidad no lo es ¿verdad?- Su rostro mostraba una expresión de disgusto.

-Justamente por eso te estoy enviando a ti- Levemente sonrió de forma perversa.

-Piedad, por favor….- Contestó a forma de burla.

Dejando de hablar, leyó el contenido del papel para decidir por cual iría primero. Se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que los nombres de ambos de los candidatos no estuvieran y también soltó una leve risa por los rumores que decían sobre uno de ellos. Considerando donde se encontraba cada uno, optó por ir al lugar más cercano.

-Iré a las cercanías de Cameliard para comprobar los rumores sobre alguien portando a 'Excalibur' y luego al extraño lago cerca de Francia para conocer al caballero que 'usa un escudo más grande que su propio cuerpo'- Anunció el recorrido que haría -¿Alguna objeción?- Buscó confirmación del dúo real.

-Ninguna- El rey puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo -Cuento contigo Shirou- Acto seguido, comenzó a volver a su reino tan pronto como observo el asentimiento del susodicho.

Con la partida del rey, los caballeros lo siguieron. Antes de irse, Bedivere mostro una leve reverencia para desear suerte. Por último, compartió momentáneamente una mirada con Arturia, confirmando de esta forma que ella cuidara de Arthur en su ausencia. Morgana no debe ser subestimada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ahora, completamente alejados de ojos curiosos, solo quedaban el encapuchado y Shirou.

-Puedes quitarte el saco, no hay guardias en este punto desde que alguien los elimino- Claramente intento remarcar que fue ella.

-Ya era hora, no soy especialmente fanática de estas molestas telas- No le prestó atención al comentario al mismo tiempo que desechaba la tela.

-¡Hey! Puede que tu no la necesites, pero yo si- Recogió el objeto en cuestión -Esto también es a causa de tus molestas llamas-

-Podrías ahorrarte eso si te quitaras…..lo que sea que tengas dibujado en todo el cuerpo-

-Aunque quisiera no podría- Dijo mientras hacia un ademan con su mano -En todo caso, ¿hago bien en confiar en nuestro acuerdo?-

-Terminaras de buscar a quien necesites y después harás lo que yo te diga ¿ese verdad?-

-Siempre y cuando eso no afecta a Camelot, si lo hace…..-

-Lo sé, lo sé, en ese momento volveremos al comienzo-

-…..- Tomando consciencia de sus interacciones hasta el momento, el tatuado concluyó -Eres inesperadamente alguien fácil de tratar-

-¿Haaahh? ¿Buscas pelea?-

-Hahaha, no, claro que no- Por extraño que fuera, se quedó mirando el reino un poco y finalmente volvió a dirigirle la palabra -Bien, aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Posiblemente este volviendo a Camelot en dos meses. Si vuelves por ese tiempo, me encontraras y cumpliremos nuestro trato-

-¿Me consideras tan estúpida…..?- Su rostro mostró una expresión deforme de desprecio.

-¿Perdón?- Verdaderamente no entendía a que se refería.

-Iré contigo maldito idiota, de esa forma evitare que intentes escapar-

-¿Escapar? ¿de que estas…..?-

-¿Piensas que no se nada sobre ti? ¿Qué simplemente acepte capturarte sin saber nada? Créeme, tengo suficiente información de tus actividades clandestinas- Se cruzo de brazos de forma orgullosa -No caeré en tus trucos-

Ella no era una acosadora. Al igual que cuando se contrata a un asesino, esté toma las precauciones necesarias para el trabajo. Una de las más básicas es conseguir información del objetivo en cuestión. No fue fácil considerando que Emiya Shirou mantenía un perfil bajo, más lo consiguió hasta cierto punto y estaba orgullosa de eso. Sin embargo, se olvidaba de un pequeño incidente…..

"Dices eso, pero ayer fuiste encarcelada porque creíste mi mentira…" Eso seguía fresco en la mente del Emiya.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué haces una cara tan estúpida?- Dijo Jeanne al percatarse de que seguramente no estaba pensando en algo bueno sobre ella.

-Discúlpame, yo nací así y no puedo hacer nada al respecto- La expresión que tenía mostraba una cierta tristeza -Como sea, si de verdad vas a venir conmigo necesito al menos saber tu nombre. Seria inconveniente que nos hablemos entre nosotros como 'oye' o 'tu' ¿Verdad?- Levanto su mano derecha en señal de saludo -Comenzare yo, soy Emiya Shirou y es un placer conocerte~ - Era difícil comprender si lo decía en serio o no.

La mujer estaba un tanto desconcertada por el hecho de que aceptara tan rápido, quiero decir, ¿no se suponía que la misión que estaba haciendo era importante? Llevar a un extraño solo complicaría las cosas en más de un sentido.

-Jeanne d'Arc ¿acaso no lo escuchaste del rey en la prisión? Aunque sigo sin entender como sabia mi nombre-

"Entonces de verdad es ella….como pensé, ha vuelto a ocurrir" La corazonada que tenía sobre ella solo acababa de confirmarse. Todavía necesitaba más información.

-Bien, partamos entonces-

-¿De verdad planeas ir a Cameliard sin caballo o transporte? Eso es casi dos semanas sin parada-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? No tengo que llevar nada que demuestre mi asociación con Camelot-

-No tengo la intención de caminar tanto. Por esta vez, te prestare mi ayuda- Adelantándose un poco, ella silbó. No fue un silbido corto, sino que se dividió en 3 etapas largas y cada una sonaba diferente.

Shirou levanto una ceja ante esto. Pensándolo claramente, tenía sentido. Era poco probable que ella haya llegado hasta aquí caminado, de seguro tenía alguna clase de transporte. Sin embargo, si ella tenía un caballo, el animal más normal a conservar de transporte, ¿podría llevarlos a los dos? Por un tiempo si, ¿pero a largo plazo? Ellos no tenían nada para darle salvo agua.

-¿Eh…..?- Todo pensamiento anterior fue fuertemente desechado al momento que escucho un rugido proveniente del cielo. Elevó su vista y encontró la causa.

Desde el mismo ángulo que el sol, una gran criatura verde se acercaba. Tenía una larga cola y cuello junto con un par de grandes alas que actuaban como reemplazo de sus brazos. No era tan grande como un dragón, pero tenía un parentesco con ellos. Sin esperar confirmación alguna, el lagarto verde aterrizo y Jeanne comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de este.

-¡¿Wyvern?!- Dijo tardíamente para asegurase.

-¿De que te sorprendes tanto? Ustedes tienen a un dragón debajo de su castillo-

-¡Eso y esto es muy diferente! ¡Ade…..- Se detuvo al percatarse de que todavía seguían en frente de la entrada de Camelot y muy posiblemente alguien escucho el rugido de la criatura -¡Sube! ¡Sube ahora! ¡Rapido!-

-Creo que esa no es la palabra correcta-

-Estoy eternamente agradecido por tu bondad, Lady Jeanne ¡Ahora vámonos!-

Satisfecha, Jeanne subió al lomo del Wyvern seguida por Shirou. Tomó las riendas y las agitó, esto causo que el pequeño dragón rugiera otra vez y levantara el vuelo. No tardaron más de unos segundos en perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

-Oh mi Jeanne, Jeanne, ¡Jeanne! ¡Como puede ese bastardo estar abrazando tu cintura tan descaradamente!- Sollozaba Gilles de Rais, quien observaba todo lo ocurrido por su esfera de cristal.

-Con esto el primer obstáculo estará fuera del camino por un tiempo- Vortigern expresó altivamente -Ahora solo falta terminar los preparativos- Poso sus ojos en el instrumento que usaría para su cometido.

Actualmente se encontraban en el mismo castillo viejo de antes, aunque en una habitación diferente. Este lugar no tenía nada salvo por una especie de altar con una copa dorada en medio. Ese pequeño recipiente no era otra cosa que un instrumento de gran poder que se creía perdido hace décadas. Miles partieron en su búsqueda, más nadie regreso jamás. Era un misterio como termino en las manos de un tirano como Vortigern, lo cual solo traería un gran mal hacia sus enemigos, después de tanto tiempo.

\- Esta será mi arma definitiva para acabar con Camelot y el engreído de mi sobrino que se cree un rey, ¡No puedo perder con el Santo Grial en mi poder!- Si él tenía una risa malvada para usar, este era el mejor momento para ello.

* * *

 **Todo lo que puedo decir sobre esto es….**

 **¡Cuando uno tiene inspiración de sobra (y tiempo) es capaz de hacer otro capítulo en solo un día!**

 **Volviendo al capítulo, creo que he logrado aclarar todo lo que necesitaba sobre Camelot y hasta cierto punto algunas relaciones. Aclaro que por ahora no se puede usar el nombre de 'Los caballeros de la mesa redonda' para la división de caballeros que Shirou debe reunir, pero más en el futuro usare unos datos históricos para introducir ese nombre.**

 **Históricamente (y creo que también en el nasuverse) Lancelot es el primero en unirse a la mesa redonda, pero me gusto más incluir a Bedivere de una (¿se nota demasiado que el personaje me cae bien?). Debe ser casi obvio (o muy obvio) quienes son los primeros caballeros que se introducirán.**

* * *

 **Por si no es muy clara la historia de trasfondo, dejo una recta historia de los eventos posteriores al comienzo del fic (contiene un poco de spolier pero nada serio) y las edades de algunos personajes.**

 **Shirou Emiya: 18 años.**

 **Arthur Pendragon: 20 años**

 **Arturia Pendragon: 26 años**

 **Jeanne d'Arc: 22 años**

 **Año XX65:**

 **10 años antes: Inicia la guerra entre Camelot y Francia por desacuerdos políticos. En realidad, todo se debió a unos desacuerdos personales de Ulther Pendragon con la forma que el rey Frances había comenzado a actuar. Por este momento, Arthur no sabía nada de que tenía sangre noble y estudiaba junto con Shirou bajo la tutela de Merlín y un viejo caballero.**

 **8 años antes: Por cuestiones del destino, y porque para dos niños de clase baja les parece divertido, Arthur y Shirou deciden infiltrarse en el castillo de Camelot donde conocen a Arturia. En esta ocasión, Shirou casi muere por un despliegue de poder de Rhongomyniad. También es cerca de este tiempo donde los 3 conocen al Ddraig, el dragón encarcelado desde tiempos mitológicos.**

 **5 años antes: Arthur no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados por más tiempo y decide participar activamente en la guerra. Es entonces cuando Merlín le revela la verdad sobre su origen y le incita a retirar la espada de la piedra, algo que nadie más logro. Shirou está determinado a seguirlo y apoyarlo (esto apareció en el prólogo). Morgana se percata del origen de Arthur y se niega a reconocerlo como rey.**

 **4 años antes: Arthur es reconocido como el legítimo rey luego de leer el testamento dejado por Ulther, quien muere en el campo de batalla. Siendo todavía menor de edad, el cargo cae sobre Arturia. A pesar de sentirse triste por la muerte de su padre, el joven heredero parte al campo de batalla junto con Bedivere como apoyo. Cerca de este tiempo hubo una ocasión donde enfrentaron a Vortigern.**

 **3 años antes: Por maquinaciones de Morgana, Caliburn es destruida dejando a Arthur con dudas sobre si mismo. Tomando conciencia de esto, Shirou suplica a Merlín su ayuda. El mago se niega a participar, pero le habla a su pupilo sobre una forma de conseguirle al joven rey una espada que solo él pueda usar. Con ayuda de Ddraig, consigue a Excalibur, pero se ve forzado a un combate a muerte con Morgana. Luego de estos eventos, Shirou cambia radicalmente de apariencia por razones desconocidas y le entrega el arma a Arthur.**

 **6 meses antes: El ejercito Frances han perdido demasiadas batallas y se retiran a los últimos bastiones posibles. Uno es la capital donde se encuentra el Rey y el otro Tintagel, donde se refugiaron Jeanne d'Arc y Gilles de Rais junto con los restos del ejército. Como acto aparentemente desesperado, Jeanne d'Arc ataca frontalmente al ejército enemigo. Pero eso no fue más que una distracción para que Gilles atacara desde atrás. Desafortunadamente, el ejército de este desapareció sin dejar rastro junto con él. El enfrentamiento termina con la muerte de la santa.**

 **3 meses antes: El rey francés muere en un 'desafortunado accidente' y la reina Marie Antoinette declara su rendición. El asunto fue resuelto con una discusión entre los gobernantes para evitar generar más problemas a sus respectivos pueblos.**

 **Espero que les gustara la historia, si surgió cualquier duda no duden en dejarla como Review.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Informante y Secuestro

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Informante y secuestro**

* * *

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿es todo?- Preguntó un adolescente rubio que vestía ropas de campesino. En su mano se encontraba un palo de madera, posiblemente actuando como reemplazo de una espada._

 _Planicies verdes se extendían por doquier. Mas allá de los límites de la vista solo había muchos árboles. Entonces, este lugar sin duda era un bosque. Cerca también podía oírse la corriente de un rio, ni muy fuerte ni muy calmado, solamente seguía fluyendo al compás del viento. Algo remarcable a exponerse serían los múltiples arboles cortados por la mitad, prueba de que ocurría una batalla._

 _-Ha…ha….ha…..como….si…lo…..fuera- En frente del adolescente se encontraba otro de cabello rojo, de menor edad por lo que aparentaba, extremadamente cansado. También tenía un palo de madera y ropas similares -¡Aquí voy!- Declaró al momento que tomo su arma con ambas manos y avanzó._

 _Cargando de forma desesperada, intento un golpe vertical desde arriba abajo. Con el mínimo esfuerzo, su ataque fue detenido con el arma improvisada del rubio. Segundos después, sintió un agudo dolor en su abdomen causado por un puñetazo de la otra parte. El aire dejo sus pulmones y, al no poder resistirse a la gravedad, termino cayendo sobre sus rodillas._

 _Sin intención de rendirse, intento ir a por los pies de su oponente. Mala idea. Por centrarse tanto en atacar, olvido su propia defensa y fue víctima de un doloroso golpe en su cabeza por parte de la madera. Un poco aturdido, sintió otro impacto en su mandíbula, seguramente era un puño. Por el daño, termino cayendo de espaldas al suelo, sin fuerza alguna para levantarse._

 _-Ugh…..me duele todo el cuerpo-_

 _-Deberías esforzarte un poco más, el campo de batalla no será tan suave como yo-_

 _-¿Suave….? Dame un respiro….-_

 _Suspirando porque su amigo no tenía intención de continuar, decidió sentarse a su lado. De esta forma pasaron varios minutos contemplando el paisaje y sintiendo la refrescante brisa que rodeaba al bosque. Nada los interrumpía ni incomodaba, esta era una escena que ambos observaban desde que tenían memoria. Este lugar era como su patio de juegos desde que se conocieron._

 _-Sabes….no tienes la obligación de acompañarme- Dijo de repente Arthur -Soy yo quien decidió hacer esto-_

 _-Digas lo que digas, mi decisión no cambiara- Todavía tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar -Si vas al campo de batalla, te acompañare-_

 _-No tienes que presionarte tanto, no eres un guerrero sino un mago. El campo de batalla no es un lugar adecuado para ti por naturaleza-_

 _-¿Quieres solo…..callarte? Se que no puedo igualarte en habilidad ni tengo el talento de Merlín o la destreza de Arturia, pero lo hare. Todavía puedo serte de utilidad-_

 _-¡No es cuestión de serme útil! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Es natural que me preocupe cuando estas por hacer una imprudencia!-_

 _-¡Esa es mi línea! ¡¿Tienes idea de la que tu estarás haciendo en solo unas semanas?!- Shirou estaba comenzando a enojarse._

 _-¡Claro que lo sé!-_

 _-¡No!, ¡Definitivamente no lo sabes! ¡Iras a una guerra! ¡G-U-E-R-R-A! ¡UN LUGAR DONDE SOLO SE ENCUENTRA LA MUERTE!-_

 _-¡¿Y QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA?! ¡¿ACASO ESTA SITUACION SE DETENDRA SI ME SIENTO Y ESPERO?!- Arthur no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a enojarse también._

 _-¡MALDITO NECIO!- Sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, se levantó y le propino su más fuerte golpe en la mejilla._

 _-¡Bastardo!- Levantándose del reciento golpe, se abalanzó sobre su amigo con la intención de devolverlo._

 _Comenzaron a pelear. No de forma elegante y mucho menos refinada. Solamente se lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra. Patadas, puños, cabezazos, tacleadas y demás formas de ataque eran utilizadas sin piedad. En algún punto, sangre comenzó a adornar los puños de ambos. ¿Era su sangre y la del otro? No lo sabían ni les importaba. Solo estaban segados por sus sentimientos. Incluso si les llamara la atención, no responderían y seguirían intentando matarse el uno al otro._

 _Así continuaron por un buen rato. Eventualmente el sol se ocultó y la noche termino por caer, pero ellos seguían en lo suyo. Insultos, incoherencias, golpes, sangre, más insultos, más golpes y más sangre. Ese bucle parecía infinito, como si solo fueran dos bestias sin inteligencia. Sin embargo, no lo eran. Ellos eran humanos y tenían su límite._

 _Sin darse cuenta, llevaron su pequeña riña hasta el arroyo cercano. Ambos ni se percataron de que estaban completamente mojados por seguir tirándose el uno al otro en medio del agua. Arthur logró tirar a Shirou y se colocó sobre el mientras daba golpes fuertes en todo el rostro. Luego de media docena de golpes, el pelirrojo respondió con un cabezazo y consiguió sacárselo de encima. Mas eso fue todo. Ninguno de ellos decidió levantarse y continuar, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no podían. Su estamina llego al límite. Podían sentir como la corriente del arroyo intentaba arrastrarlos sin éxito alguno._

 _Con un gran dolor de cabeza, y estaba seguro de que sangre salía de su frente, Arthur solo quería decir lo que sentía._

 _-Shirou…..-_

 _-¿Qué?- Tenía dificultades para hablar, posiblemente por tener el labio partido._

 _-….Gracias-_

 _-….Cuando quieras…-_

 _Luego de esto, la escena comenzó a distorsionarse. Este era un viejo recuerdo y estaba consciente de ello. Uno de la época donde ellos simplemente eran 'Arthur' y 'Shirou'. No tenían ninguna conexión con los problemas que asolaban a Camelot y carecían de responsabilidades con el reino. Este solamente era el último recuerdo antes de que todo cambiara, antes de que Arthur consiguiera a Caliburn._

Quería seguir disfrutando del momento, pero un dolor insoportable de su barbilla le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

-¡Whoooaaaaaaa!- Exclamó de sorpresa Emiya al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer del Wyvern. Afortunadamente, consiguió agarrarse de la cola de la criatura antes de caer. Recordando el dolor que lo despertó, miro a la causante -¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!-

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡Puedo aceptar que te hayas dormido en mí, pero no aceptare tu baba!- Gritó asqueada Jeanne.

"¿Dormirme?..." Fue en ese momento que volvió completamente en si "...Ah, el sol ya salió"

Lo último que Shirou recordaba era estarse sujetando de la cintura de la mujer para evitar caerse del animal. Parece ser que en algún momento de la noche se durmió abrazado a ella sin su consentimiento. Considerando lo que dijo, era la única conclusión posible. Seguramente Jeanne debió mover violentamente su hombro para provocarle el terrible dolor en la barbilla que al final termino con él en la cola del lagarto con alas.

Analizando su actual situación, el Wyvern seguía surcando por los cielos. Fue un golpe de suerte que consiguiera sujetarse de algo antes de caer. Usando las escamas de este como soporte, comenzó a trepar por su lomo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Jeanne manejando las riendas.

-Pensé que me necesitabas vivo-

-¿Eso significa que debo permitir que tu asquerosa baba caiga sobre mi? No, ni en un millón de años-

-¿Estaba babeando?- No recordaba para nada haber babeado su cama en el pasado, por lo que le extrañaba hacerlo ahora. ¿Cansancio talvez?

-Como un bebe que acaba de vomitar su comida- Seguía con una expresión malhumorada -Y por cierto, también apestas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño?-

-¿Eh?- Levantó el brazo y acerco su nariz para terminar coincidiendo con lo que ella decía. Necesitaba asearse, aunque la culpa de esto lo tenía ella -Déjame pensar…..Ah,si. Fue el día antes de que quemaras mi casa-

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte como una niñita solo por perder un montón de madera? Estoy segura que no tenías nada de valor ahí-

-Es verdad que no tenía nada físico de valor, ¡pero si emocional! ¿Siquiera consideraste…?- En medio de su enojo, encontró la calma al percatarse de algo -Espera, ¿Estuviste toda la noche digiriendo al Wyvern?-

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más que pueda hacerlo?- Respondió un poco irritada por remarcar lo obvio.

-Oh…eso es…bastante inesperado- Se mostraba perplejo -Pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Se te olvida nuestro acuerdo? Mientras más rápido termines tus asuntos, más rápido podrás escuchar mis órdenes y prefiero no desperdiciar demasiado el tiempo-

Shirou optó por no seguir hablando y termino con un simple ruido de comprensión. Estaba sorprendido, no por lo que dijo, sino por su diligencia en lo que respectaba a lo que le prometió ¿Ella en realidad era una persona honesta? No lo aparentaba externamente y sus pasadas actitudes ayudaban a respaldar esa afirmación. Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, el creía que Jeanne seria del tipo que todo le resultaba un fastidio y que se quejaría cada dos por tres sin razón aparente. Bueno, todavía creía eso, pero ahora tenía el beneficio de la duda.

"Si lo veo de otra forma, tiene el título de Santa…quizás me apresure en juzgarla. Además, ella prácticamente me dejo dormir toda la noche a pesar de incomodarla…extraño" Miro la espalda de la joven mujer por un largo periodo de tiempo antes de admirar el paisaje.

Las praderas verdes de Camelot fueron reemplazadas por un inmenso bosque. Todo lo que estaba debajo de ellos eran gigantes árboles en su apogeo, completamente firmes sin intención de caerse. La tierra del suelo era casi imperceptible con todas las hojas cubriéndolo y también porque el especio entra cada árbol era mínimo en algunos casos. Prestando un poco más de atención, y aplicando Refuerzo a sus ojos, logró encontrar la carretera principal que estaba muy bien escondida.

"Parece que de verdad estamos rumbo a Cameliard….la cantidad de hojas en el suelo y la repetitividad de la aparición de árboles es propio del bosque de Sauvage o talvez el bosque de Arden" Hasta cierto punto, tenía dudas sobre si la d'Arc lo estaba llevando a donde necesitaba ir. Era normal sospechar, después de todo, solo la conocía de unos días y su relación no era una de confianza "En un solo día el Wyvern recorrió la distancia que le tomaría cuatro días a un caballo de primera…a este paso estaremos cerca de Lambor en unas horas más…..bien"

El amigo del joven Pendragon no era un caballero. Su propia apariencia indicaba que era algo más como un pícaro, o un guerrero del tipo ligero. Dejando a un lado su forma de pelear, sus propios principios le impedían no devolver el favor que la mujer le estaba haciendo. Lo que estaba por hacer no lo hacía por honor, sino por simple agradeciendo.

-Jeanne, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- Primero necesitaba sacar el tema de forma discreta.

-Sobre los bosques de Sauvage- No parecía alterada por responder, posiblemente porque ella consideraba natural ese tipo de preguntas.

-¡Perfecto!, eso significa que estamos cerca de Lambor ¿me equivoco?-

-Esa pequeña ciudad debería estar a unos kilómetros al noroeste ¿Por qué?-

-Hmmmm….sucede que estoy un poco adolorido por dormir en una posición tan incómoda, preferiría que la próxima siesta sea en una cama- Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, fingía masajearse el cuello para agregar credibilidad -¿Te parece bien descansar en la posada por una noche?-

-¿Siquiera te consideras un hombre? Yo también tuve mi cuerpo entumecido por soportar tu peso, pero no me estoy quejando y lloriqueando al respecto- Al igual que antes, un tono molesto se hizo presente.

-Mayor razón para dormir apropiadamente ¿No te parece? Además, todavía necesito recolectar información sobre la situación actual de Cameliard y el posible paradero del objetivo de mi búsqueda- No estaba metiendo, de verdad sería conveniente hacerlo.

-¿Por qué conseguirías información de Cameliard en Lambor? Todavía estamos muy lejos- A pesar de la velocidad del Wyvern, todavía faltan cerca d días para llegar. Ella creía que era demasiado pronto para comenzar a buscar información. Por si fuera poco, le parecía detectar segundas intenciones en el pelinegro. Cabe aclarar que, si intentaba cualquier cosa en ella, por más pequeña que sea, lo rostizaría hasta las cenizas.

-Digamos que un muy buen informador se encuentra en esa ciudad, y curiosamente, me debe un favor lo suficientemente grande para relevarme lo necesario gratis- Jeanne volteo a verlo luego de ese comentario y Shirou le sonrió casualmente, como si le dijera que era un pequeño capricho.

-¿No se suponía que tenías una misión importante? ¿el retraso vale la pena?-

-Técnicamente, esperaba llegar en 2 semanas y un poco más a Cameliard, pero tu ayuda me ha permitido el ahorrarme eso. Estoy seguro que a Arthur no le importara que tome un pequeño desvió siempre y cuando llegue antes del plazo esperado- El desvió no era mucho, considerando la velocidad del pequeño dragón, llegarían en unos días a su destino. Detenerse por un día no perjudicaría de ninguna forma.

La francesa levantó una ceja extrañada por la familiaridad con la que hablaba del rey de Camelot. No era común hablar tan despreocupadamente sobre alguien en tal puesto y mucho menos delegar la tarea encargada a segundo plano. En cierta forma, dudaba de la letal que el tatuado profesaba. Aunque eso no era algo que le importara.

-Como quieras…..- Agitando las riendas, ordenó al Wyvern cambiar de curso.

"De esta forma, puedo devolver el pequeño favor" Sonrío para sus adentro sabiendo que podría darle el descanso que se merecía a la joven. Otra vez, esto no lo hizo por honor, orgullo, o cualquier obligación de un caballero, sino porque quería devolverle la incómoda noche en velo que ella paso. Era un poco contradictorio, y el mismo lo reconocía, pero no podía hacer nada, esta era su naturaleza.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a Lambor. Siendo más descriptivos llegaron a un bosque cercano, donde bajaron del Wyvern y Jeanne le dio la orden de esconderse hasta que regresaran. Sería un inconveniente que algún tonto cazador intentara hacerle algo, por lo que lo cubrieron con algunas ramas de aboles para ocultarlo. Lo más extraño era que la criatura verde se mostraba a la defensiva con el pelinegro, como si le tuviera miedo y a la vez lo respetara. Ignorando eso, ambos partieron hacia la pequeña ciudad.

Como era obvio, Shirou vestía el manto negro que cubría su cuerpo completo. Por otro lado, Jeanne se paseaba por las calles de Lambor como si nada, aunque su armadura llamaba un poco la atención. Especialmente de los niños que se cruzaban por el camino, todos se detenían un momento a mirarla para luego salir corriendo.

-Idiotas- Fue todo lo que la mujer expreso ante esto.

-No seas tan cruel, algunos de ellos solo están sorprendidos- Miro de un lado a otro buscando la posada -Creo recordar que pocos caballeros pasan por aquí, así que en cierta forma eres un bicho raro ahora mismo- Bromeó un poco.

-Si yo soy un bicho raro, ¿Qué demonios eres tu?-

-¿Un carismático jovenzuelo acompañando a una bella mujer?~-

-Sigue bromeando de esa forma y prometo que lo único 'bello' que veras será mi pie en tu cara-

-Hmmmm….la vista sin duda seria fascinante, pero prefiero mantener mi integridad intacta en lo que respecta a ese tipo de gustos- Jeanne rodó sus ojos ante el comentario y siguió caminado sin decir otra palabra.

No tardaron mucho más en encontrar la posada, que en realidad era un bar, ya que el pueblo en si era pequeño. Es considerado una ciudad, pero solo de nombre y principalmente por los comerciantes que usaban este lugar como punto de encuentro. La estructura no era nada glamorosa, o bonita, cualquiera podría pensar que ese lugar se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento por todas las maderas rotas que mostraba. De hecho, las únicas ventanas del local estaban rotas y la puerta principal estaba rota, permitiéndole a cualquiera entrar.

En todo caso, la vista dentro del local era lo de siempre, borrachos, mercenarios, personas portando armas peligrosas y ambos jurarían que vieron como una jarra volaba en al aire antes de caer sobre la cabeza de un tipo calvo, quien estaba sentado en el mostrador hablando de forma coqueta con la posadera.

-¡BASTARDO!- Saltó el hombre rechoncho y calvo sobre el tipo alto y musculoso que le arrojo el objeto. No paso más de un segundo en que la situación se convirtió en la normal pelea de bar, donde todos los involucrados, y los que no, comenzaron a golpearse sin razón aparente.

-¡Ha! ¡Golpeas como mi abuela!-

-¡Sucio Traidor!-

-¡Como pudiste, era mi hermana!-

Demasiadas incoherencias surcaban por el aire, algunas demasiado fuera de lugar. De un momento a otro, todos terminaron por sumarse y todo tipo de cosas comenzaron a volar por el lugar. Sillas, mesas, armas, jarras, hombres, una extraña espada, más hombres, y la lista continuaba infinitamente…..seguramente no todos tenían una razón para pelear y simplemente lo hacían para no desentonar. Ajeno a todo esto, los dos recién llegados se quedaron estáticos en la entrada.

-Hombres…- Suspiró resignada Jeanne para buscar un lugar y sentarse.

-Me gustaría decir algo en mi defensa, pero no puedo negarlo- La siguió.

Esquivando ocasionalmente algún que otro objeto volador no identificado, terminaron por sentarse en la única mesa sana cerca de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso. Sin esperar demasiado, la mujer que anteriormente estaba hablando con el hombre calvo se acercó a ellos con tal de tomar su orden. Shirou se sorprendió por la forma que ella cruzaba la jauría de hombre sin alertarlos de su presencia, casi como si no existiera.

-¿Desean algo? ¿Bebida? ¿Comida? ¿Alojamiento?- Preguntó cortésmente.

Ahora que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, podían apreciar mejor sus rasgos. Al principio Shirou pensaba que se trataba de ropa negra, pero después se dio cuenta de en realidad era su piel expuesta junto con ropas casi tan negras como la piel. Era tan negra como la noche misma, casi como si deseara convertirse en ella. Otro rasgo remarcable era su cabello purpura que le llegaba hasta los talones, incluso atado en una coleta. Lo último, y más interesante, era la mirada serena en su rostro, la cual solo daba mala espina.

-Alojamiento por una noche y comida para el desayuno de ser posible- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada el tatuado al mismo tiempo que pensaba "Parece que no tarde en encontrarlos…..o en que ellos me encontraran a mi" No había duda, los rasgos y la presión que la mujer transmitía era todo lo que necesitaba para saber quién era y a que organización pertenecía.

-Entendido, siempre servimos comida en la mañana así que no se preocupe. En cuento a la habitación, lamento informar que solo tenemos una libre para una persona, pero si desean compartirla, puedo preparar unas mantas extra- Ante todo, ella seguía siendo educada.

A la francesa le extrañaba que fuera tan…..cortes. Normalmente este tipo de lugares eran violentos y los encargados del establecimiento por lo general tenían una actitud capaz de mantener el orden, de lo contrario, todo se vendría abajo en alguna riña infantil por un par de borracho que no podían controlarse. Bueno, eso mismo estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo mientras conversaban.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Aceptamos?-

-Fuiste tú quien quería descansar en una cama, pero te advierto que no tengo intención de dormir en el suelo-

-Oh, no. Créeme que jamás dejaría dormir a una mujer en ese lugar, puedes tomar la cama. Con sábanas y un poco heno soy capaz de dormir como un oso-

-¿Heno? ¿Qué, eres un caballo o algo por el estilo?- Se burló.

-Parece ser que tú nunca has improvisado una cama antes…..¿sabes? con las preparaciones adecuadas, y una fuerte resistencia a olores extraños, un establo puede ser una buena habitación- La experiencia hablaba por si sola.

-No quería saberlo y mucho menos imaginarlo- Expreso su disgusto mientras miraba desinteresadamente el combate dentro de la taberna -Has lo que quieras, no podría importarme menos-

-Que cruel, y yo que pensaba que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien~- Fingió quitarse una lagrima del ojo y luego cambio de receptor a la encargada -La tomamos y agradecería un poco de heno junto con las mantas-

Con la promesa de que le pagaría mañana luego del desayuno, la mujer les dijo que la habitación disponible estaba subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda y se fue para traerles comida, la cual Shirou ordeno con tal de ingerir algo. Jeanne por otro lado decidió acompañarlo con algo simple y pidió una manzana o cualquier tipo de fruta que tuviera al alcance. Mientras esperaban, miraban como los otros clientes, o idiotas como les decía Jeanne, seguían peleando sin razón aparente.

Pese a estarse entreteniendo, ya que le parecía divertido ver como los hombres usaban botellas y demás objetos para golpearse, el de piel oscura no podía sacarse un pensamiento de su cabeza.

"No importan cuanto lo piense, es extraño…según la información que conseguí durante la guerra, Jeanne d'Arc era una chica de campo antes de participar en el ejército francés y a pesar de eso ¿nunca ha hecho algo tan natural como armarse una cama a base de heno?...O los niveles de pobreza que teníamos eran muy diferentes o aquí hay gato encerrado" Tenia su vista clavada en la persona en cuestión, como si intentara saber lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Es verdad que la pobreza, o la definición de esta, variaba dependiendo del lugar, pero Emiya no creía que la diferencia entre Camelot y Francia fuera tan grande. Ambas partes soportaron por más de 10 años una guerra que no trajo beneficio a nadie y solo termino como una herida más en la historia de cada uno. Justamente porque duro tanto tiempo es que cualquiera se podía hacer una idea de que los recursos de ambos países estaban casi iguales. Sea el caso que sea, era extraño que alguien del campo nunca haya improvisado una cama, era eso o talvez la información con respecto a los orígenes de la santa no estaba clara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la misma mujer de antes les trajo unos aperitivos por cortesía de la casa, afirmando que traería dentro de poco sus pedidos. Sin embargo, antes de que ella consiguiera alejarse, fue detenida por el repentino agarre proveniente del pelinegro. La fuerza que estaba ejerciendo forzó una expresión de dolor en la camarera.

-¿Te diviertes jugando de esta forma? Siendo honesto, no quiero morir hoy- Tomo un pedazo de pan del plato que ella dejo hace un momento -¿Te apetecería probar esto por mi antes?- La sonrisa en su cara definitivamente era falsa.

-…- La d'Arc miraba en silencio lo ocurrido y volteo toda su atención a ello. No había duda de que le atraía más que la pelea infantil en el otro extremo del lugar.

-Disculpe, no sé de lo que está hablando…..- No había nerviosismo, lo cual no hizo más que avivar las sospechas del cliente.

-Y no necesita saberlo, solamente le estoy pidiendo que pruebe esto por mí. Tómelo como un agradecimiento por los pocos minutos que me ha atendido, los cuales han sido muy gratificantes~-

La mirada de la ¿dueña? seguía sin presentar cualquier clase de emoción, no obstante, se notaba que no quería comer. El agarre sobre su muñeca le impedía marcharse y Shirou comenzaba a ejercer más presión, causando un pequeño crispe en su máscara estoica. Los ojos de ambos se miraban sin vacilación, ninguno tenía la intención de someterse o ceder ante lo que la otra parte esperaba. Esto hubiera continuado de no ser porque…

-¡HEY, MOCOSO! ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A PONER UN DEDO SOBRE MI MUJER!- El hombre gordo del principio gritó a todo pulmón, en cierta forma, declarándose como vencedor. A su derecha se encontraba inconsciente el que le tiro una jarra antes.

El viejo, porque parecía serlo, no estaba solo. Cerca se encontraban otros 7 'guerreros', que en realidad no eran más que borrachos que consiguieron sobrevivir a duras penas, quienes parecían dispuestos a seguir las ordenes que les dieran. Todos mostraban heridas en diferentes lugares, pero seguían exhibiendo con orgullo su victoria. Cabe destacar que todos portaban alguna que otra arma blanca, cortesía de los otros clientes tirados en el suelo.

-¿Hmmm? ¿Tu mujer? Oh, pero que descortés de mi parte- Liberó a la camarera y se encamino hacia el centro del bar -No soy de los que se meten en el territorio de otros, lamento eso. Como prueba de mi arrepentimiento ¿me concederías el honor de estrechar tu mano?- Se detuvo delante de él y tendió su mano en forma de un saludo, al mismo tiempo que tenía una sonrisa sin malicia.

-¡He!- Expresó de forma arrogante porque pensó que influía miedo en el joven -Está bien mientras lo entiendas- Estrechó la mano sin miedo alguno.

-Bien, entonces…..- Su rostro se oscureció y una mirada gélida hizo acto de presencia -…¿les parece si termino con esta farsa?- Sin vacilar, levantó al regordete y lo lanzo contra la barra, rompiendo un millas de botellas en el proceso y, como era de esperarse, los fragmentos se incrustaron en la espalda del hombre causándole un terrible dolor.

-¡B-Bastardo!, ¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?!- Soltó de forma temblorosa uno de los 7 sobrevivientes, mas no duro mucho. Solo tuvo que cruzar miradas con Shirou una sola vez para que saliera corriendo del local gritando un inesperado 'kyaaaa'. Bien, eso fue patético.

-¡T-TU!- Exclamó el regordete mientras se levantaba con dificultad por el dolor de los trozos de cristal en su cuerpo -¡Muchachos! ¡A por el!-

Nada. Nadie respondió ante la orden. Al contrario, todos los que estaban presentes en el lugar voltearon su vista hacia el ¿mercenario? ensangrentado. En ese momento, Jeanne notó un severo cambio en la expresión de todos. Los que parecían borrachos ya no lo estaban y cualquier otro tipo de expresión facial dejo de existir. Todos tenían una mirada vacía, sin emoción alguna.

-¡h-hey! ¡¿Que les sucede?!- Estaba asustado por el cambio de ambiente y también por el 'mocoso' que lo lanzo antes.

-Tú de verdad que eres un ignorante ¿no es así? No se tu nombre, pero solo puedo sentir pena por el hecho de que seas su objetivo- Sin previo aviso, los que deberían estar inconscientes en el suelo comenzaron a levantarse. Ellos también tenían la mirada carente de cualquier emoción -Déjame que te los presente antes de que te vayas- Acto seguido, todas las ropas de los presentes cambiaron a un conjunto completamente negro y con una máscara de cráneo, la cual difería un poco de cada uno -Ellos son el grupo de asesinos más temidos de todo el mundo, los Hashshashin, y tu mi amigo- Lo señalo con el dedo índice -Eres su objetivo- Como si fueran guiados por esas palabras, los asesinos se abalanzaron sobre el hombre y extinguieron su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los gritos prácticamente cesaron al segundo de comenzar.

Para finalizar, todas las entidades de negro con mascara desaparecieron una por una, hasta que al final solo quedaba la que anteriormente actuaba como dueña del bar. Ella también vestía ropas negras y una máscara de cráneo blanca. Un momento después…

-Bravo, bravo- Aplaudía Jeanne mientras se acercaba al encapuchado -Ahora, ¿alguien quiere explicarme que es todo esto?- Se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una respuesta.

-Haha, lo siento. No quería dejarte en la oscuridad, pero no podía resistirme a hacerlo- Se acerco a la de pelo purpura -Como dije antes, ellos son Hashshashin o, más precisamente, uno de ellos. Jeanne, te presento a uno de los 19 miembros de los Hassan-i-Sabbah, Hassan of the Hundred Faces. Aunque puedes llamarlo Hassan cuando no están todos reunidos- Tocó el hombro de la mujer y esta ofreció un saludo en silencio -Te dije que tenía un informante ¿no? Es el-

-¿'El'? a mí me parece una 'ella'-

-Explicar su situación es una verdadera molestia, pero para ponerlo simple, no es solo una entidad. Digamos que es una moneda con 100 caras diferentes, las cuales ignoran el género como lo conocemos-

-Tienes razón, parece una molestia- No quería escuchar más -En fin ¿Qué fue todo eso? Y…¿porque parece tan deprimida?-

Después del comentario, Shirou vio como la mujer estaba apoyada en el suelo en sus cuatro extremidades con un aire de derrota sobre ella. Seguramente tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, aunque la máscara no la dejaba en evidencia.

-No le hagas caso, es un poco sensible cuando las personas no muestran interés en su particular situación- Sin esperar, la ayudo a levantarse del suelo -Bien, Hassan, parece que es tiempo de cobrar mi pequeño favor- Mientras expresaba eso, pensaba "Supongo que está bien afirmar que tengo una suerte asombrosa para convertir una mentira en verdad… " Una gota de nerviosismo caía por su mejilla.

* * *

Castillo de Cameliard, alcoba de la princesa en la noche.

Como se esperaría de cualquier noble, y más de una de sangre real, la habitación mostraba todo tipo de decoraciones adornadas con un hermoso color dorado. Las paredes y pisos relucían como si hubieran sido recientemente encerados, haciendo resaltar todavía más su característico color blanco. Dentro, una cama de tipo matrimonial era lo más resaltable, no por serlo, sino por quien estaba acostada en ella. La princesa de Cameliard, Lady Guinevere, hija del rey Leodegrance descansaba de un largo día de trabajo.

La única forma de describirla era como una existencia hermosa. Ojos celestes como el cielo mismo y cabello castaño claro con algunas ondulaciones. No podía hacerse un preciso análisis de su físico por estar cubierta por sus sabanas, pero definitivamente tenía una figura candente, al menos, daba esa impresión.

La noche era tranquila y la princesa podía disfrutar sin miedo alguno de sus sueños. Pero…eso cambio cuando un fuerte sonido resonó en todo el lugar. Naturalmente, esto perturbo los sueños de Guinevere, quien no tardo en expresarse.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Dijo por puro reflejo. El repentino ruido la levantó por completo -¡¿Qué es…..?!- Sintió miedo cuando observo a la criatura causante de esto.

El sonido de antes provino de la destrucción de una de las paredes de su cuarto. El agujero en la pared fue tan grande que hasta un carruaje podría pasar por él. En medio de esa 'improvisada' entrada, un monstruo hizo acto de presencia.

Esa criatura solo podía ser descrita como tal, un monstruo. Media cerca de 3 metros, tenía piel oscura y usaba una tela roja como pantalones junto con una armadura vieja que cubría su abdomen. Lo más remarcable era que tenía cuernos en su cabeza y una máscara metálica cubría su rostro.

-█▄▄▄▄█████▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█████- Rugió la bestia mientras saltaba sobre la cama y agarraba a la hija del rey solo con una mano.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame!- Sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. A estas horas no había guardias cerca de su habitación. Intento todo tipo de movimientos brucos para safarse, pero nada funciono. La fuerza que el monstruo aplicaba era asombrosa, tanto que dejaría en ridículo al más fuerte de los guerreros.

-▀▀▀▀▀▀█████▄▄▄▄█▀▀▀█████▀▀▀▀- Volvió a exclamar con molestia por los intentos que hacía al resistirse. Ahora, sabiendo que había cumplido su cometido, se acercó al agujero en la pared y salto al vacío junto con la princesa, la cual estaba gritando aterrorizada por la caída.

Sin nada de esfuerzo ni dolor, el engendro aterrizó sobre sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente, la cual también dejaría en ridículo al más veloz de los guerreros, hacia el sur con tal de salir de la ciudad de Cameliard.

Esa cosa definitivamente no era humana, no podía serlo y seguramente no sería aceptado como tal por nadie. De ser así, ¿Por qué raptaría a una persona? Nada estaba claro cuando se trataba de otras existencias diferentes a los humanos….

* * *

 **Y finalmente comenzamos con el primer arco en busca del segundo caballero para la mesa redonda. Considerando lo que dijo antes Shirou, deben saber de quién estoy hablando (y no, no es Lancelot por si alguien se confundió con la participación de Guinevere).**

 **Pregunto por si las dudas, pero ¿les parece bien que muestre fragmentos del pasado de Shirou y Arthur mediante sueños como el de este capitulo? La amistad entre ambos es uno de los pilares del fic y creo que es necesario aclararlo.**

 **Si desean ver la apariencia de Guinevere, busquen en Google "Guinevere Fate Stay Night "y ella aparece en un fan art donde está siendo abraza por Lancelot y también aparece Mordred de espalda.**

 **Este capítulo estuvo destinado principalmente a relevar la existencia de los Hashshashin en mi fic, quienes tiene una cierta relación con Shirou. No aparecerá hasta dentro de un largo rato, pero tengo la intención de hacer aparecer a King Hassan. En este fic, el único líder es King Hassan y los otros 18 son miembros, aunque solo usare a los Hassan que sean canon y no creo tener intención de crear uno propio.**

 **En lo personal, creo que las interacciones entre Shirou y Jeanne hasta ahora han sido realistas (en el sentido de que no confían plenamente el uno en el otro por conocerse hace poco). Como dije antes, tengo la intención de desarrollar un romance entre ellos (y también entre otros personajes) para acompañar a la acción. El problema surge con mi duda interna ¿debería hacerlos enamorase rápidamente (con argumentos coherentes y no que…..como conejos a los 3 capítulos) o un tanto lento? De ser posible, me gustaría sus consejos sobre este tema.**

 **Por último ¿Quién será el monstruo y cuál es su objetivo? (y también les pregunto si les gusta que represente los rugidos de la forma que lo hice).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: Nero será la gobernante, la razón es simple, no me gusta Romulus y no creo que lo use. Puede ser posible que Nero sienta algo por Shirou, ya que ella es del tipo que se interesa en los más extraños (y este Shirou definitivamente lo es), aunque no sé si lo llevaría hasta amor(necesito analizar un poco eso). En todo caso, la parece principal es Shirou y Jeanne(aunque no me importaría meter un trio amoroso por diversión). Por último, si, Mordred es un homúnculo con crecimiento acelerado como en el canon, sus orígenes no tienen cambio alguno.**

 **Coronadomontes: Concuerdo con lo que escribiste, definitivamente no serán suficiente. Dicho esto, cuando Arturia nombro a los otros reinos no se refería a que estaban en malos términos con ellos, sino que eran potencias a temer. Si tuviera que describirlo sería así(un poco de Spoiler de lo que viene): Babilonia no muestra interés en Camelot por ahora; La Tierra del Sol Naciente tiene otros problemas de los cuales ocuparse(los detalles serán para después); Roma está preparando un evento que requiere toda su atención(Puedo asegurar que esto será explicado cuando recluten al segundo caballero). Sobre tu duda final, si, tengo la intención de agregar otros personajes a la mesa redonda pero quiero mantener la tradición de 13 caballeros (aunque algunos no lo serán) con tal de reemplazar a los caballeros que todavía no existen en el nasuverse(no tengo la intención de incluir personajes que no tengan un apoyo visual decente).**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre dudas, posibles inclusiones, criticas u opiniones, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Comenzando a moverse

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Comenzando a moverse**

* * *

Castillo de Camelot.

Caminado por los pasillos, Arturia Pendragon mostraba una expresión compleja. Esto seguramente se debía a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente, es decir, ¿Quién no estaría preocupado? La economía y el bienestar político de Camelot estaban cada vez en más peligro y los ciudadanos comenzaron a notarlo. Hoy, mientras ella volvía de un entrenamiento regular, escuchó por casualidad a algunos nobles hablando de la inexperiencia del rey en el ámbito de gobernar. No le sorprendía, después de todo, Arthur solo tenía cerca de 4 días en el trono.

Técnicamente hablando, el Pendragon fue coronado rey al momento de cumplir 18 años, pero en ese entonces se encontraba librando la guerra contra Francia y no podía atender las cuestiones políticas de Camelot. Por ello, la responsabilidad fue entregada a Arturia, quien ejerció como reina por 4 años. Durante ese tiempo, ella gano el reconocimiento y prestigió que ese puesto significaba, convirtiéndose de esta forma en una figura ideal para el pueblo.

Ese era el primer problema. Es verdad que los ciudadanos idolatraban a Arthur como el héroe de una guerra que consideraban perdida, sin embargo, ¿era esa la verdadera imagen que debía dar un Rey? La respuesta era un rotundo no. Ahora mismo, la mayor de los Pendragon daba más esa imagen que el propio rey y eso no debía ser así. Ella necesitaba pensar en una forma de que el pueblo vea la verdadera cara de Arthur, que crean verdaderamente en sus capacidades como soberano. El hecho de que tenga tan pocos días como gobernante dificultaba esto, pero no se rendiría. De ser necesario, ella misma se encargaría de enseñarle las bases de uno.

Eso no era todo lo que estaba en su mente, también estaba el asunto del cual Shirou le advirtió. De todos los momentos posibles su 'querida' hermana, Morgana Pendragon, ahora llamada Morgana Le Fay, decidió volver a aparecer. La sangre se le subía a la cabeza de solo pensar en ella y en la traición hacia Camelot que cometió. Que esté cerca significaba problemas para Arthur y por consiguiente con el reino mismo.

Arturia era diferente a Arthur. Ella reconocía que no sería una buena gobernante a largo plazo por su falta de…bondad o corazón piadoso. No es como si fuera un monstruo, pero tanto Arthur como Shirou le dijeron una vez que ella era 'del tipo que se toma todo tan en serio que jamás lograría entender completamente las dichas de la vida' y esto se reflejaba en su duro carácter. Cuando los escuchó decir eso, se sintió triste y no lo negaría. No obstante, ella tardo en entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras y ahora que si lo hacía, quería dar todo de si misma para asegurar el reinado de su hermano.

-¡Hermana!-

-¡¿…?!- Se sobresaltó ante el repentino llamado, prácticamente salto desde su posición. Reincorporándose, miro un poco avergonzada al causante de esto.

-Hahaha, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- Arthur se encontraba delante de ella usando una pequeña capa azul sobre su conjunto habitual -Pero parecías tan absorta en tus pensamientos que no me pude resistir-

-¿Cuál es el punto de negarlo y después afirmarlo?-

-No lo sé ¿hacer que dejes de preocuparte tanto?- Levantó los hombros para restarle importancia.

"Lo hizo otra vez…." Al igual que innumerables veces en el pasado, Arthur Pendragon consiguió descifrar que algo le estaba molestando.

Ella no era la única víctima de esta habilidad, incluso un mentiroso de primera como Shirou no podía ocultar muchas cosas a él. Esto no era malo, al contrario, señalaba el hecho de que Arthur siempre tenía un ojo para ver los problemas ajenos, aunque ella prefería que se preocupara por sus obligaciones actuales.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la sala de trono con…..-

-¿Innumerable papeleo? ¿innumerables elogios de nobles intentando ganarse mí confianza? ¿O talvez te referías a las insufribles propuestas de matrimonio?- Suspiró resignado -En serio hermana, no entiendo como lograste hacer esto por 4 años-

Existen distintos tipos de reinos. Bueno, 'reino' es una forma de ponerlo. Si se analiza de forma critica a potencias como Babilonia, Roma y La Tierra del Sol Naciente, todos son reinos, aunque no necesariamente del mismo tipo. Por un lado, las inmensas tierras de Babilonia hacen que sea posible considerarla un continente aparte; Roma no se quedaba atrás, aunque ellos se referían así mismos como un Imperio y tenían la constante necesidad de expandir sus dominios; Finalmente, el Sol Naciente era un país, aunque subdividido en muchas facciones sin un gobernante común. Esto solo es una forma de plantearlo.

El punto de todo esto es que Camelot no es de ninguno de esos tipos. Ellos tenían pocas tierras aparte de la capital en si, en comparación con lugares como los anteriores, y solamente pequeños pueblos rurales estaban a su cuidado. Esto no quiere decir que el rey no sea respetado en toda Bretaña, sino que directamente no se involucraba mucho. Puede parecer insignificante, pero para otros este lugar era una mina de oro, no por sus tierras, sino por las necesidades que presentaba. Dicho de otra forma ¿a quién no le gustaría contar con el poder de Excalibur y Rhogomyniad? Tener ambas construcciones divinas seria tranquilizador. Esta era la principal razón de las 'propuestas de matrimonio' de las que hablaba el rey. Solo eran reinos más pequeños que intentaban formar una alianza en base al matrimonio, una estupidez.

-Dedicación y voluntad- Respondió con modestia -Pero supongo que la mayor razón era que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que estarías en el campo de batalla arriesgando la vida…..definitivamente me habría vuelto loca si no hacía nada-

-Hahaha, no cabe duda que somos familia- La similitud entre ambos eran remarcables, sobre todo en el hecho de que eran inquietos por naturaleza. Esto solo produjo satisfacción al soberano.

-No lo negare, pero contéstame mi pregunta- Si Arthur intentó desviar el tema o no, no lo sabía, pero de una u otra forma quería una respuesta.

-Estaba volviendo del calabozo. Según los guardias, nadie notó la desaparición de Jeanne d'Arc hasta después de que volvimos al castillo. También pregunte a Ddraig por su paradero, pero él dice que no se encuentra en Camelot-

Ahí está. El otro dolor de cabeza, la prisionera fugada. Casi al mismo tiempo que ambos volvían a despedir a Shirou hace unos días, recibieron la noticia de que ella había desaparecido. Nadie sabe cómo lo logró, y menos todavía como consiguió hacerlo sin llamar la atención dadas sus particulares habilidades. Al final, nadie sabía si era la auténtica santa o simplemente alguna impostora. Sin embargo, Arthur tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

-Ya veo…..- Se toco el mentón en señal de pensar -No debemos darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ella se fue y eso es todo. Si vuelve, pagara por sus crímenes-

-No estoy particularmente interesado en dejar suelta a una persona que posiblemente sea un viejo enemigo, subestimarla casi me costó caro no hace mucho- A pesar del tiempo, todavía sentía algunos dolores ocasionados en la batalla de Tintagel. Esa mujer, literalmente, saco lo mejor de el en términos de combate.

-La idea tampoco es de mi agrado, de ser posible, partiría en su búsqueda inmediatamente, pero dejar Camelot ahora sería una insensatez, todavía quedan muchos asuntos a tratar-

-Y que lo digas- Suspiró resignado antes de continuar -Dejando a un lado lo del matrimonio, ¿puedo pedir tu asistencia en el asunto con los nobles? Todavía no logro acostumbrarme a sus constantes…. 'peticiones exageradas'-

Estas 'peticiones exageradas' de las que hablaba el rey eran mucho más que solo eso. Por un lado, existían nobles que exigían que Camelot someta de forma completa a Francia por ganar la guerra. Por otro, estaban quienes solicitaron una 'limpieza completa' sobre los barrios bajos con tal de eliminar a las pestes, según las palabras del noble, que lo poblaban. No hace falta decir que el Pendragon termino por negar ambas, no obstante, persuadirlos de que se rindieron en ello era otro asunto.

-Con el tiempo entenderás el truco para ello- Comentó con simpatía antes de volver a tu tono habitual-Si mal no recuerdo, la próxima reunión es en ¿dos días?...Estaré presente y hare lo que pueda, pero recuerda que tú eres el rey y tienes la última palabra. Lo que pueda decirte también puede ser errado-

-El simple hecho de que estés es más que suficiente, tanto para mí como para ellos-Expreso su alegría levemente antes de agregar algo innecesario -Yendo al caso, creo que no existe uno solo de los nobles que no te tema. Los rumores que cuentan sobre ti son asombrosos-

-…¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué rumores?-

El joven rey trago en seco al percatarse de su error, algo que definitivamente no debía decir fue pronunciado. Se suponía que el asunto de los rumores era algo de lo que Arturia nunca debía enterarse, y sin embargo, se le escapo sin su consentimiento. Algunas veces debía escuchar a Shirou cuando le decía que 'hablaba demasiado'.

-¿Arthur….?- La expresión gélida de su rostro no ayudaba a apaciguar el nerviosismo de su majestad -¿Por qué te alejas? Solo quiero todos los detalles sobre lo que dijiste hace un momento-

A medida que se alejaba de su hermana, esta se acercaba con un rostro sin cambio alguno, lo cual solo aterraba más al rubio. No recordaba ninguna ocasión donde el haya ganado una discusión con ella y estaba seguro de que no lo conseguiría ahora. Solo existía una opción y no se avergonzaría de tomarla.

-A-Acabo d-de recordar que todavía tengo asuntos que atender con Sir Bedivere, ¡Hablamos luego!- Huyó sin cualquier clase de dignidad. Esta patética forma de huir no era digna de un rey, pero bueno, el no siempre lo fue y las viejas costumbres no mueren de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

Castillo de Camelot, más profundo que los calabozos.

Como siempre, el gran dragón dormía pacíficamente luego de responder un test de preguntas proveniente del joven Pendragon. Por costumbre, tenía todo su cuerpo enrollado lo mayor posible para dormir por lo que parecía una especie de gigante pelota roja. Esto también servía para mantener la circulación de calor en su cuerpo. Si bien un dragón normal no tendría problemas con ello, él era la excepción porque estuvo encerrado por tanto tiempo que ha ido perdiendo las capacidades innatas que tenía. Era lo mismo que alguien que deja de hacer algo por mucho tiempo, al final termina descartándolo al no darle un uso.

Quería disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad un tiempo más, pero no fue permitido.

-¿Qué deseas bruja?- Expresó sin cambiar su posición -Llegan uno tras otro, ¿los Pendragon no tiene sentido del decoro?-

Donde no debería haber nadie, una mujer apareció de una momentánea niebla purpura. Tenía un largo cabello rubio y vestía ropas mayormente negras con franjas azules. En la cabeza se exhibía una corona de 5 puntas y su cara estaba tapada por un velo. Si algo era más que destable de ella, era la abominable cantidad de energía que desprendía, propia de la de un dragón. Esto no era extraño teniendo en cuenta que ella es una Pendragon, más precisamente Morgana Pendragon.

-Como se esperaba de ti, llegar hasta aquí sin alertar a nadie- Comentó casualmente Ddraig -¿O quizás tiene esto que ver con la ausencia del Imitador? Considerando los problemas que te dio la vez pasada, me parece lógico que actúes cuando no se encuentra-

-Aprecio el alago, en especial si proviene de ti, sin embargo debo corregir la última parte- Era difícil determinar si hablada con cortesía o ferocidad, casi sonaban igual -¿Yo asustada de él? Tonterías, la única razón por la que frustro mis planes fue por tu ayuda y una que otra asistencia de Merlín. Por si solo no es más que una copia defectuosa-

-Esa 'copia defectuosa' pateo tu trasero incluso en un combate directo ¿estas segura de menospreciarlo tanto?- Ante el silencio penetrante de Morgana juzgo que este tema no le interesada y decidió termina con esto rápido -¿necesitabas algo?-

-Oh, ¿esta vez estarás de mi lado?-

-No presiones tu suerte, normalmente debería matarte por mi promesa con el Imitador y el joven Pendragon, pero sigo aburrido aquí y me gustaría que algo pasara-

El confinamiento solitario podía cambiar enormemente a alguien. Ddraig no tenía ese tipo de personalidad hace años y seguramente se reiría de si mismo si se viera en este estado. Si bien mantenía una pequeña amistad con ambos jóvenes, eso no significaba que les fuera leal. Justamente por eso no podía ver esta conversación con Morgana, enemiga jurada de ambos, como una traición a ellos.

-Entonces iré directo al punto ¿Cuál es el nombre del arma con el cual mi Mordred podrá acabar con Arthur?-

-¿Piensas de que puedes hacer eso con un arma?-

-Claro que no, mientras hablamos tengo otros planes en marcha, pero mientras más mejor. Ahora respóndeme, lo demando por nuestra pasada sociedad-

El aire reinaba por la cueva. Las corrientes que entraban por los orificios en las paredes hacían un ruido molesto y un tanto fuerte. El goteo desde una estalactita hacia el ambiente un tanto más pesado y dinámico. A pesar de que ninguno veía la cara del otro, una fuerte corriente eléctrica chocaba entre ellos. Al final, el dragón termino por contener una pequeña risa y soltó una bomba…..

-Clarent-

…Sellando de esta forma el destino de Camelot.

* * *

Unas horas luego de la gran huida, la cual seguía sin avergonzarlo de ninguna forma ya que era la opción más lógica teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Arturia, el joven rey, quien todavía estaba alerta por si ella aparecía, caminaba en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. No tenía un objetivo en hacerlo, solamente quería alejarse de todas las cuestiones políticas que lo atacaron. Tanto papeleo y palabrería sin sentido hicieron que este día fuera inesperadamente pesado.

Los pasillos del castillo como siempre estaban brillando, cortesía del buen servicio de limpieza, y los cuadros en las paredes junto con alguno que otro mueble cada tanto hacían una muy buena combinación. Sin faltar cada tanto una puerta cuyo contenido era desconocido para Arthur debido al hecho que estuvo alejado por un largo periodo. La curiosidad era una fuerte tentación, pero sabía resistirla.

-'Tienes lo que te mereces' uh…..- Citó las palabras que alguien le dijo hace mucho junto con un eje de duda -Sigo sin aceptar del todo esta vida pero…fui yo quien decidió responder al llamado, no debería estarme quejando-

Hasta cierto punto se reprendía a si mismo. Aprender como dirigir un reino no era tarea fácil y menos todavía para alguien que se crio como un plebeyo. Es cierto que en este aspecto contaba con la asistencia de su hermana, sin embargo, no creía que fuera suficiente. Todavía existían demasiadas cosas a las cuales debía prestarle atención y que ahora mismo no era ni consiente de ellas. Arturia dijo que con el tiempo lo comprendería, pero ¿en cuenta tiempo? ¿y si es tarde para ese entonces? No quería ni pensar en cómo Camelot pagaría por su inexperiencia.

En el sector derecho del pasillo, una fuerte luz llamo su atención. Un pequeño balcón se encontraba ahí y justo debajo estaba el campo de entrenamiento. Acercándose al borde pudo observar como algunos caballeros entrenaban sus habilidades diariamente. Algunos con espadas, otros con lanzas, incluso técnicas de bloqueo con escudos, todo lo que alguien que porta tal título debe saber.

Hubo uno pequeña batalla de practica que llamo su atención. Por lo que lograba interpretar de la situación, un caballero mayor le estaba enseñando a un joven escudero como atacar y defender al mismo tiempo con un conjunto de espada y escudo. Era algo básico, pero en medio de un combate puede ser un gran determinante el conocerlo.

Esa escena trajo un viejo recuerdo. En algún momento, quienes estaban entrenando en el patio fueron reemplazados por dos niños agitando espadas de madera. El paisaje también cambio al de un bosque con gran cantidad de árboles. Los dos niños hacían una burda imitación de como blandir un arma, aunque su formación era desastrosa, en especial la del menor. Intentaron intercambiar golpes con las varas con tal de parecerse más a los caballeros, aunque lo único que consiguieron fue golpearse mutuamente en sus respectivas cabezas. Contrariamente a gritarse el uno al otro, estallaron en carcajadas mientras sobaban las zonas golpeadas.

-Haha, me pregunto si estoy viendo esto por alguna razón- Dijo mientras sonreía con nostalgia -Siendo honesto, tengo un poco de envidia. Dije que lo dejaría todo en sus manos desde el comienzo y aun así sigo queriendo ir por mí mismo-

Esto era un deseo egoísta. La materialización de un joven que disfrutó el combate y ahora estaba privado de ello. No era como si le gustaran las matanzas ni nada de eso. Solamente disfrutaba de la adrenalina durante del combate. El sentimiento de enfrentar a tu oponente dando todo de ti mismo y que la otra parte haga lo mismo no era fácil de olvidar. Algunas veces le gustaría entrenar con sus caballeros, pero estaba convencido de que nunca irían en serio, era el Rey después de todo y nadie quería la pena capital por herirlo.

El sol comenzaba a descender y eventualmente el campo de entrenamiento fue despejado. Esto alegro un poco a Arthur por el hecho de que los caballeros estaban tan metidos en sus respectivos entrenamientos que nunca notaron que su propio rey los observaba, ni siquiera al final. Solo por capricho, descendió al campo completamente vacío y admiro por un momento el sol ocultándose. Sin embargo, esto no duro mucho.

-Así que se encontraba aquí mi rey- Apareció Sir Bedivere usando una capa blanca, posiblemente de decoración, sobre su regular armadura.

-¿Me ausente tanto tiempo? Pensé que la reunión no sería hasta la noche-

-Oh, no se preocupe. No es por eso-

-¿Ha surgido un asunto urgente?- Normalmente el caballero plateado solo lo buscaba cuando una situación era critica o requería de su absoluta presencia. De no ser el caso, cualquier otro caballero cercano era enviado en representante de este.

-No lo llamaría urgente, sino más bien inesperado- Ante la mirada interrogatorio de su rey, prosiguió -Una persona se encuentra esperando en las puertas del castillo y ha solicitado hablar personalmente con usted. Le negamos el paso, pero afirma tener información que solo usted debe escuchar y que puede ser critica-

Esto no era raro. Muchas personas pedían una audiencia con el soberado, algunos por pedidos desesperados, otros por profesar su lealtad y ganar favoritismo o mejorar la noción sobre ellos. La razón en si no importaba, lo importante era encarar al rey y demostrarle que ellos existían. Al menos así le gustaba verlo a Arthur, a quien le agradaban ese tipo de personas.

-¿Sabemos de quien se trata? ¿se presentó de alguna forma?-

Ante todo, los modales eran necesarios. Si esta persona tenía tal información, lo mínimo que podía hacer era presentarse con tal de acreditarla. Nadie confiaría en alguien que ni siquiera podía decir eso, al menos no en el lugar de Arthur. Teniendo a tantas personas bajo su responsabilidad, no podía permitirse el ser descuidado. Si bien la información podía estar distorsionada, sea por un nombre falso o un apodo, el simple hecho de presentarse simbolizaba compromiso. Arthur decidió confiar en eso y escucho a Sir Bedivere.

-Se refirió a si mismo como "Agravain"-

Y en ese momento, ingenuamente, pensó que ese nombre solo sería uno de muchos que escucharía una vez y nunca más, completamente inconsciente de la verdadera importancia que tomaría en un futuro.

* * *

Varios días después dejar Lambor, Jeanne y Shirou se aproximaban a Cameliard volando en el Wyvern. Gracias al pequeño desvió que hicieron, consiguieron no solo información sobre el lugar, sino también alimento para la criatura. Esta, por razones obvias, estaba extrañamente cariñosa, incluso con el tatuado a quien antes parecía tenerle miedo.

Por cierto, Hassan of the hundred face resulto ser una persona muy agradable para sorpresa de Jeanne que veía a los asesinos como seres desalmados. No es como si le agradara al punto de llevarse bien, pero era alguien que no le desagradaba.

-¿Quieres aclararme de una vez porque debemos llegar deprisa?- Preguntó de la nada Jeanne mientras surcaban los cielos -Has estado nervioso desde que ese asesino…..o asesina, lo que sea, nos dijera que la princesa de Cameliard fue secuestrada por un monstruo-

Shirou, que hasta ahora había estado en un completo trance con sus propios pensamientos, volvió a la realidad un tanto confundido porque no recordaba haberse subido al Wyvern. La impaciencia era visible en sus ojos y la posición de sus brazos indicaba que estaba pensando profundamente en algo. Por si fuera poco, un rostro un tanto afligido estaba presente en el normalmente despreocupado hombre.

-¿Eh?, lo siento ¿dijiste algo?- El simple hecho de que no escuchara cuando alguien tan cerca le hablara era prueba de la concentración a tal extremo.

-¡Dije! ¿Por qué debemos apresurarnos a Cameliard? Que la princesa este en problemas o no, no es tu asunto y por lo tanto tampoco el mío-

El acuerdo era que cuando el terminara sus asuntos tendría que obedecer a Jeanne y no le gustaba retrasarlo más de lo necesario. De hecho, ella estaba considerando que el usaría esta oportunidad como excusa para extender el tiempo de la promesa. Algo que definitivamente no le hacía gracia.

-En eso te equivocas, Cameliard es aliada de Camelot. Por lo que la seguridad de la familia real es un tema que me concierne- Declaró con una voluntad sorprendente, aunque luego eso fue rechazado -Pero te daré parte de la razón, si fuera otro aliado posiblemente no le daría mucha importancia y seguiría con mis asuntos. El punto clave aquí es que Guinevere fue raptada-

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista externo, nada de esto afectaría a Emiya. No está afiliado a Camelot de ninguna manera, socialmente hablando, salvo por el hecho de que el rey es su amigo. No tiene posición y recientemente se quedó sin una propiedad propia. Tampoco espera cualquier tipo de recompensa por lo que está haciendo y seguramente no tendrá nada memorable de ello. La única razón por la cual accedió a esto, y también a participar en una guerra, es por la relación que guarda con sus conocidos. Eso mismo ocurría ahora.

-Ehhhhh, asi que conoces a alguien de la realeza que no sea esos hermanos, estoy sorprendida- El tono que uso estaba insinuado algo un tanto fuera de lugar, como si de alguna forma tratara a Shirou como escoria.

-No es como te lo imaginas, ella ayudó a Camelot en un momento de necesidad…..y personalmente le debo un favor-

-¿Hace alguna diferencia? Un favor menos, uno más, al final es lo mismo. Si quieres verlo desde el punto de vista de un reino, las relaciones con el rey son todo lo importante y no con su princesa-

-Si fuera tan simple no existirían las guerras. Llegado el caso, la más mínima relación de amistad puede ser una gran ventaja, aunque como te dije, mi razón para ayudarla es devolverle un favor que no solo me hizo a mí, sino también a los Pendragon- En este punto, por alguna extraña razón, desvió la mirada.

'Eso' seguía muy presente en la mente del pelinegro. En cierta forma, era el pecado más grande que tenía y a su vez, una de las mayores fortunas. La imagen de una mujer, visiblemente mucho mayor, rondo por su cabeza en ese momento. El espejismo no duro mucho más ya que otra pregunta lo trajo de regreso.

Sabiendo que el argumente que uso fue completamente rechazado, Jeanne decidió volver al tema original.

-Hablas muy bien de ella ¿Tiene alguna especie de don o algo?- Normalmente no se defendía a alguien así de tal forma sin eso. Mas todavía en este caso, donde incluso son de reinos diferentes.

-Se podría decir que si, no es muy conocido por todos, pero las habilidades en la magia curativa de Guinevere están 'a un nivel nunca antes visto', según las palabras de un viejo mago-

Con respecto a habilidad de hechicería, ella estaba en el promedio. Incluso su propio maestro, Merlin, se mostró sorprendido de que tal mujer tuviera un don como ese. Al principio pensaba que los cuentos sobre ella eran un mero rumor, aunque eso cambio en el momento que observo el milagro con sus propios ojos hace años. En cierta forma, era bueno que la mayoría no conociera o tomara en broma esa habilidad, de lo contrario Cameliard estaría infestada de 'ratas' intentado aprovecharse de ella.

Shirou estaba convencido de que conocerla fue una gran fortuna, tanto para el como para Arthur y Arturia. El hecho de que fueran aliados era reconfortante, en más de un sentido, y también estaba el tema de gusto propio. La personalidad de Guinevere no era la mejor, pero seguía siendo más aceptable que la de los nobles promedio. Si tuviera una queja sobre ella, sería el hecho de que es muy ignorante del esfuerzo de los demás, entre otras.

Ignorante a todo esto, la jinete del Wyvern se mostró sorprendida por otro aspecto. Teniendo en cuenta el conocimiento general, no era sorpresa que la declaración anterior generara dudas. Era algo similar a destruir la imagen de alguien.

-¿Uh? espera, ¿una princesa que practica hechicería? ¿eso existe?- Ante su sorpresa, apartó los ojos del camino y miro directo al tatuado.

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que la practican y de las cuales nunca sospecharías, en especial en una corte o familia real. Sin mencionar que…..- Tenia la intención de hablar de sus propias experiencias, no obstante, todo eso quedo atrás al momento que sus ojos se abrieron del asombro ante las vista -QUÉ…..DEMONIOS…..ES….¡¿ESO?!-

Primero que nada, habían llegado. Desde su posición se lograba apreciar al gran reino de Cameliard en pleno anochecer. Praderas verdes y arboles rodeaban la ciudad/fortaleza que estaba protegida por enormes muros. En el centro de la misma, se erguía orgullosamente el castillo en toda su magnificencia. Las diminutas casas que se apreciaban eran una buena decoración para hacer resaltar todavía más esa estructura.

Gracias a estar oscuro, muchas de las viviendas y calles tenían leves luces provenientes de velas o cualquier otro tipo de fuente de luz. Otra vez, esto hacia resaltar al castillo por tener la mayor cantidad y las más brillantes. El fondo de estrellas también ayudaba.

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue lo que llamo la atención de Shirou y posteriormente de Jeanne. Si fuera solo eso, él no hubiera reaccionado de una manera tan abrupta. La vista era asombrosa, de eso no había duda, dicho esto lo más sorprendente era la gran construcción rectangular de piedras que se encontraba a la izquierda de la ciudad.

Literalmente, era un rectángulo casi tan largo como Cameliard conformado solo de piedra, al menos desde el punto de vista alejado que tenían. No había una sola deformidad, ninguna imperfección, nada que demostrara que estuvo en ese lugar por un largo periodo de tiempo. Todo indicaba que apareció hace poco y eso podía testificarse.

-Eso no estaba antes….¡PASE POR ESE LUGAR HACE SOLO UNAS SEMANAS PARA VOLVER A CAMELOT Y PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO ESTABA ANTES!-

* * *

Horas antes de que ambos llegaran en un Wyvern, posiblemente cerca de mediodía, una pequeña conversación tenía lugar justo en frente de la entrada a la gran estructura de piedra.

-Señor caballero, ¿puedo confiar en su palabra de que traerá sana y salva a mí hija?- Habló una persona montada en un caballo.

La calidad de la tela en sus ropas, las joyas que portaba y la corona en su cabeza eran los mayores marcadores de la posición de dicho hombre. No era otro que el rey Leodegrance en persona. Detrás suyo estaba toda una escuadrilla de guardias, tanto en tierra como a caballo, actuando como protectores del mismo. Que una existencia como el salga tan abiertamente era un evento poco común, en especial cuando un ataque enemigo puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, más lo sentimientos de un padre fueron más fuertes.

Delante del soberano y sus soldados un hombre en armadura miraba la entrada antes de darse la vuelta y permitir un mayor análisis de sus facciones.

Se trata de un joven alto y fornido, con una complexión muscular bien formada y aspectos refinados en el rostro, típicos de un europeo, a su vez posee una piel blanca que no muestra rastros de envejecer, como si su edad se hubiese detenido hace mucho tiempo, posee el cabello rubio corto, y ojos Verdes esmeralda. Su mirada demuestra temple y confianza, poseyendo con solo su mirada una dignidad implacable, que no muestra decaimiento ante nadie. Viste una armadura color plateada, que cubre casi todo su cuerpo, junto con una cota de malla tapada por largos retazos de tela azul que cubren cada sección descubierta de la armadura. En su espalda se encontraba una gran espada de hoja plateada y mango azul.

-Por favor esté tranquilo Rey de Cameliard, juré por mi honor que la traería de regreso y pretendo hacerlo- Miró de nuevo a la entrada -Incluso si para ello debo recorrer este laberinto en su totalidad-

El de mayor posición le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre, dudando de las capacidades del individuo. Tiempo atrás, enviaron a todo un pelotón o pequeño batallón dentro con tal de recuperar a su amada hija…no importo cuento tiempo esperaron, ninguno regreso. Y ahora ¿un solo guerrero quería aventurarse solo? ¿Siquiera estaba cuerdo? ¿de dónde procedía esa confianza que lo atrapo y le hizo creerle?

-Los mejores guerreros de mi reino entraron y no regresaron, sabiendo eso ¿todavía aceptas esta petición sin esperar recompensa alguna?-

Ante tales palabras, el caballero sonrió.

-Con todo respeto, soy un caballero. Rescatar a una dama no es algo por lo que se deba pedir alguna clase de recompensa. Mi código es firme y mi voluntad duradera, al igual que el sol brillado en el cielo- Llevó su mano derecha a corazón antes de terminar -Yo, Gawain, prometo recuperar a Lady Guinevere de las garras de ese monstruo sin falta-

La resolución estaba clara. El fuego ardía en sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba decisión. El aura que emitía era poderosa, firme, calidad y amable. Todo lo que describía a este hombre era transmitido a través de su simple voluntad.

Todos los presentes se asombraron. Mirando a este hombre, Gawain, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada columna vertebral en señal de asombro. Nadie podía hablar y mucho menos refutar. Las simples palabras de este extraño que apareció de la nada les devolvió en cierta medida la esperanza que perdieron. Para ellos, la posibilidad de que su amada princesa vuelva dejo de ser una ilusión solo por un momento.

Cargado con su misión, Gawain avanzó hacia la entrada del laberinto rectangular.

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejos del laberinto, en los bosques a los cuales el paso estaba prohibido por presencia de bandidos, una criatura se alzó de forma orgullosa sobre una montaña de cadáveres humanos. Mas que alzarse, en realidad estaba paseando despreocupadamente por todos los sacos que carne que dejo hace un momento.

Esta criatura tenía la forma de un gran lobo blanco. Su majestuoso pelaje tenía unas partes teñidas de rojo y sus patas estaban un poco sucias por la tierra. Ignorando eso, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que no concordaban con la matanza esparcida por el lugar.

Como si estuviera disfrutando de un paseo en una excursión, seguía un camino hecho por el hombre para guiar a las carretas. Fue mientras se divertía con eso que sintió como diversas fuentes de una presencia considerable comenzaban a reunirse en un solo lugar. Varias entidades que el calificaría como 'interesantes' se estaban congregando.

"Oh-Oh, algo interesante esta por ocurrir~" Dijo para si mismo en su mente "…5…no….6 de ellos"

Si un humano pudiera escuchar los pensamientos del animal quedaría atónito, no por lo que pensó, sino por el hecho de que estaba pensando de tal forma que podía entenderlo. Alguien capaz de leer la mente sabría que este lobo tenía pensamientos complejos como los humanos.

Gracias a sus grandes habilidades de detección no era difícil saber cuántos eran. Aunque hasta cierto punto sentía algo extraño proveniente de 4 de ellos. Como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar…o talvez _algo que definitivamente no debía existir_ estaba arraigado a esas existencias. En fin, su ruta estaba determinada.

"Todavía tengo tiempo hasta que venga a buscarme….sip, esto será una buena forma de matar el tiempo~"

A paso lento y con la gracia de una flor se encamino al lugar donde todos estos poderes colisionarían.

* * *

 **Uf…..un largo tiempo sin publicar un capitulo. Me disculpo por ello, pero tengo complicaciones que requieren la mayoría de mi tiempo. Posiblemente no pueda publicar tan seguido. Aclaro que esto no significa que deje cualquier de mis historias, todas me siguen gustando y planeo continuarlas, aunque tome más tiempo del esperado.**

 **Dejando a un lado mis problemas, las cosas comienza a moverse. Es tiempo de que empiece con las batallas (inesperadamente llevó seis capítulos sin una decente, porque la de Shirou y Jeanne duro muy poco). El punto de colisión no es otro que el laberinto donde Asterios estuvo cautivo (su noble phantasm). Originalmente Chaos Labyrinthos se construye en el 'Reverso del Mundo' pero en esta historia se plasma en el mundo en si mismo, por lo que puede manifestarse en esta dimensión.**

 **Al principio del capítulo hable un poco del tamaño del reino de Arthur de forma metafórica, por favor no se guíen de ello. Solamente quería exponer lo inferior que era encontraste con otras potencias.**

 **Sobre Guinevere, lo de la magia curativa es solamente una invención mía. Originalmente no tiene ninguna clase de habilidad especial, pero me parecía un desperdicio no darle una importancia relevante. Al haber tan poca información sobre ella, será prácticamente un Oc en base a como la interpreto (al igual que Vortigern y Morgana).**

 **Finalmente aparece Gawain y a su vez un gran mal se cierne sobre Camelot. ¡Esperen lo que sigue!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: ¿Sus novias….? Suponiendo que nos referimos a cierto trio de hermanas, tengo entendido que solo se lleva bien con una. Contestando a la pregunta, aparecerán más temprano que tarde.**

 **Lo de los griegos no lo he decidió todavía, estoy un poco inclinado a que hayan sido absorbidos por Roma en una de las muchas conquistas que hicieron, pero la fuerza de los héroes griegos al servicio de Roma es como hacerla demasiada OP. Si te parece bien, me gustaría tu opinión sobre lo que debería suceder con ellos.**

 **En el triángulo amoroso, específicamente no me refería a ninguna de ellas, solo dije que sería interesante desarrollar uno. Aunque me pongo del lado de neroXshirouXjeanne ya que el papel de Arturia será otro.**

 **Coronadomontes: El romance personal del rey todavía está por verse (literalmente todavía no lo he decidido). No te preocupes, Guinevere no ocupara tal posición (al menos no de la forma esperada). Desde el principio la incluí a ella por su historia con Lancelot, la cual termina gustándome independiente del contexto donde ocurra.**

 **Mario Fuentes: Gracias por expresar tu punto de vista, entiendo tu desacuerdo y lo acepto. Es verdad que prácticamente borre a Angra Mainyu y toma su apariencia y habilidades para dárselas a Shirou. Originalmente tenía la intención de usar a un Shirou normal, pero no importara cuanto lo viera, no me convencía. A pesar de lo que escribí, el trasfondo de este protagonista no es tan simple y Angra está involucrado (la relación entre ambos será detalla en un futuro flashback).**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Pandemónium, Parte 1

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Buenas, después de un largo tiempo, ante de todo quiero desahogarme….**

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó el autor de frustración.**

 **Listo, eso será suficiente.**

 **Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, finalmente pude volver a escribir. Por problemas tuve que priorizar el colegio, pero ahora volví. Los detalles me los guardare ya que no son importantes.**

 **El capítulo comienza después del título, pero antes escribí un pequeño resumen de todos los acontecimientos hasta ahora, por si olvidaron de que va esta historia con el tiempo.**

* * *

Resumen:

Una larga guerra entre Camelot y Francia termina con la victoria del primero, trayendo consigo el regreso de su rey. Después de unas cuantas celebraciones la ciudad vuelve a estar en paz por un tiempo. Ese tiempo fue efímero cuando repentinamente se encontraron cadáveres calcinados en la entra a la ciudad y, a su vez, una casa de los barrios bajos fue prendida en llamas de la nada.

La autora de tal acto fue Jeanne d'Arc, según las palabras del rey que la enfrento en la guerra hace poco, quien fue captura por una artimaña de un joven completamente tatuado, Shirou Emiya.

Poco tiempo después de estos incidentes Shirou observar como una hija va a reunirse con su madre y expresa su felicidad por ello. Sin embargo, la verdadera identidad de la 'madre' resulto ser Morgana Le Fay, enemiga jurada de Camelot.

Arthur Pendragon, actual rey de Camelot, le encomienda a su más cercano amigo, Shirou Emiya, la misión de buscar un grupo de individuos que puedan ejercer el papel de soporte para el reino. Pese a estar en contra en un principio, la anterior reina y actual princesa Arturia Pendragon accede a dejarle hacer la encomienda.

Shirou advierte a Arturia sobre la presencia de Morgana y parte a cumplir su misión, no sin antes llevarse consigo a Jeanne para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente. Para conseguir su cooperación, él le ofrece un trato donde hará todo lo que le diga una vez que termine sus obligaciones. A su vez, Vortigern y Gilles de Rais se muestran como las mentes maestras detrás de las acciones de la anterior santa.

Mientras que Shirou y Jeanne están rumbo a Cameliard se enteran de que la princesa Guinevere ha sido secuestrada. A su vez, Camelot recibe la visita de un individuo que responde al nombre de Agravein.

Luego de resolver unos cuentos problemas en un pueblo anterior, el grupo de dos llega a Cameliard solo para encontrarse con una gran estructura rectangular, casi tan grande como el reino mismo, que no se encontraba antes.

 **Espero que esto les refrescara la memoria, ahora el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Pandemónium, Parte 1**

* * *

En la noche, frente a la gran construcción rectangular al este de Cameliard.

-Me sorprendí antes, pero esto supera mis expectativas- Comentó Shirou mientras observaba la estructura y algo más.

El laberinto, por ahora desconocido que lo era para ambos, era gigante. La altura fácilmente sobrepasaba los 3 metros y el ancho no se quedaba detrás. Dado el tamaño de la entrada, incluso el Wyvern podría entrar, pero no era buena idea y le ordenaron esconderse otra vez junto con su equipaje.

A primera vista estaba compuesto por grandes piedras cuadradas, y en algunos casos rectangulares, apiladas una sobre otras. Suelo, paredes y techo tenían la misma distribución haciendo difícil el diferenciarlos salvo por lo obvio. También se podían apreciar unas luces provenientes del interior, las cuales eran posiblemente antorchas en las paredes dejadas por previos exploradores.

Yendo al caso, estos 'exploradores' definidamente pertenecían a Cameliard y la mayor razón para afirmar eso era…..

-Debo admitir que no me esperaba esta bienvenida- Jeanne admiraba el paisaje alrededor de la entrada -Demuestra poder efectivamente, pero no es mi estilo el tener tantos montones de carne por todos lados-

Expresado de otra forma, cadáveres. Estaban esparcidos por todos lados cerca del lugar y la roja sangre manchaba la vegetación cercana. Portaban armaduras con el estandarte de Cameliard y también tenían unas condecoraciones que los calificaban como Caballeros. A juzgar por las formas de las heridas, estas fueron hechas por armas blancas o algún objeto filoso. Definitivamente una vista grotesca.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿los prefieres cocinados?-

-Muy gracioso, ¿es tu mejor intento?- Ella no estaba interesada en bromear ahora mismo.

Shirou simplemente sonrió ante su intento de broma antes de volver al tema principal y acercarse a la entrada junto con Jeanne. Examino el entorno una vez más antes de proseguir.

-En fin, vamos a Cameliard. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo aquí, busquemos una posada y…- Se detuvo al oír algo.

No fue algo fuerte, pero tampoco débil. Sonaban como quejidos o simplemente una respiración desesperada.

Agudizando sus sentidos auditivos mediante magia determino que el ruido provino de uno de los tantos cuerpos. Al final, su mirada se detuvo en uno de los caballeros que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol a lo lejos.

Sin demora se acercó al hombre, no porque le importara, sino por curiosidad. En cierta forma, esto no era una coincidencia para él. Ante la misma curiosidad, la d'Arc también lo siguió.

-…Uuh- volvió a quejarse en su estado moribundo.

-Hey- Sacudió al caballero levemente - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién les hizo esto?-

Los ojos del hombre estaban prácticamente muertos. Tenía una gran herida en todo el torso y le faltaba un brazo. Cada respiro que exhalaba estaba cargado de dolor y su rostro se deformaba con cada contracción para respirar. Incluso así, el dijo…..

-Princesa…por favor perdónenos. No tuvimos…la fuerza para…..frenar a esa….abominación…..- Fueron las últimas palabras en el suspiro final.

El corazón se detuvo y los ojos del hombre quedaron vacíos. Solo por un leve respeto, y sabiendo el significado de esas palabras, Emiya cerró los ojos del muerto. Al fin y al cabo, murió cumpliendo su deber y eso era algo que merecía ser reconocido. Soltando el cuerpo y levantándose, el rumbo estaba decidido.

-Parece ser que Guinevere está ahí dentro- las prioridades cambiaron -¿Qué dices Jeanne? ¿lista para enfrentar a un verdadero monstruo?- Aunque pequeña, una sonrisa de emoción era visible.

-¿Hhhaaahhh? ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte?– Este no era su problema.

Sin embargo, Shirou salió con un argumento no muy lógico, pero efectivo.

-Se supone que me necesitas vivo, ¿no quiere decir eso que tienes que protegerme? ¿Qué le dirás a tu jefe si muero? Has llegado al punto de viajar conmigo con tal de conseguir mi participación. Estoy seguro que un poco de esfuerzo de tu parte no es mucho pedir a comparación de eso-

-¿Acaso el acortar el tiempo de viaje no fue suficiente?-

-Y por eso le agradezco al Wyvern-

Conociendo la personalidad del tatuado, argumentar no llevaría a nada. Ella podría tranquilamente esperarlo fuera, pero existía la posibilidad de otra salida y con ella el riesgo de perder de vista a su objetivo.

Todavía un tanto molesta por sentirse acorralada, suspiro de resignación -Has lo que quieras, yo solamente actuare si lo veo necesario-

Y con esas palabras comenzó a entrar al laberinto sin esperarlo. A sus espaldas, sin que ella lo supiera, Shirou esbozo una sonrisa ante la actitud que expuso y la siguió "Ehhh, es más amable de lo que parece….."

* * *

En las profundidades del laberinto, el caballero errante Gawain había estado caminado por largas horas hasta que finalmente…

-¡HHHAAAA!-

Encontró a su objetivo, quien coincida con la descripción que recibió y su fuerza no se quedaba tras de la misma.

Pese a ser una vestía que rugía constantemente, blandía un par de alabardas con una fuerza brutal y golpes veloces, aunque poco elegantes. Por el otro lado, su gran espada no era menor, aunque la fuerza de quien la blandía quizás si ya que poco a poco estaba siendo abrumado por la diferencia.

El pasillo donde estaban era lo suficientemente amplio como que ambos ejercieran sus armas sin restricciones algunas, eso sí, debían tener cuidado de no acercarse mucho a los bordes o destruirían la pared. El caballero estaba seguro que el monstruo no tenía en consideración esto último cuando una de sus alabardas golpeo el techo por accidente y trozos de piedra cayeron sobre los dos.

Gawain se lanzó hacia atrás para esquivar llegando al punto de rodar por el suelo y rápidamente recomponerse. La vista delante suyo no lo sorprendió. Esa abominación seguía en el mismo lugar sin ninguna clase de daño.

-█▄▄█████- Se abalanzo sin piedad sobre el humano con una velocidad sobrehumana que rompía el suelo a sus pies.

-¡….!- Volvió a lanzarse a un costado para evitar la envestida, sin embargo, tuvo un poco de dificultad al maniobrar de manera tan abrupta la gran arma en su mano y termino por saberse por los pelos "Todavía no me acostumbro a ella…." Resoplo internamente ante la verdad de lo hechos, más el tiempo fue efímero antes del siguiente ataque.

La envestida termino con la bestia chocando con una pared y dejando un gran hoyo en la misma. Si solo haciendo eso poda causar tal destrucción, recibir un golpe de lleno seria todavía peor.

-██▀▀▀▀▀███▀- Como si se tratara de un tornado enloquecido, surgió del hoyo dirigiendo una de sus alabardas al caballero.

Este bloqueó sosteniendo la empuñadora con ambas manos y clavando la punta del arma en el suelo. La resistencia fue buena, no obstante, el punto de apoyo flaqueó causando que retrocediera. No tomo importancia de ello e inmediatamente cambió al ataque al mismo tiempo que esquivo la otra alabarda.

-¡HA!-Posicionándose lo suficientemente cerca para que la criatura estuviera en el rango de la espada, uso todas sus fuerzas para ocasionarle un corte de abajo hacia arriba empezando en la parte inferior del abdomen y terminando en la superior del mismo del otro lado " ¡¿qué tal eso, bestia?!"

Hasta ahora solo habían conectado golpes menores, pero esta vez el daño fue profundo y prolongado. Sin embargo…..

-██████████████████████████████- Parece ser que solo sirvió para hacerlo enojar más.

El minotauro, ahora en un estado de cólera completa, repartió ataques a diestra y siniestra sin tener en cuenta el entorno. Ante esto, Gawain no retrocedió y lo confronto por el frente. Usando su más reciente arma, Excalibur Galatine, contrarresto todos y cada uno de los ataques que traerían la muerte inmediata a un caballero promedio. Algunas veces eran desde arriba, otras desde los lados, a pesar de la ferocidad, no retrocedió, al contrario, avanzó. Un paso, dos, tres…

-¡HHHHAAAAAAA!- Hasta que finalmente consiguió atravesar la tempestad feroz y conectar otro tajo definitivo comenzando desde el sector superior del pecho de la abominación. No termino ahí, ahora que controlaba el ritmo de la batalla era cuando más debía actuar.

Siendo presionado por los cortes, algunos serios y otros pequeños, por primera vez dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El flujo cambio drásticamente y Gawain no lo desaprovecharía. Empleó un asalto que era puramente ofensivo sin darle tiempo al minotauro para defenderse o si quiera darle la oportunidad de devolverlo. Cada paso que daba equivalía a un retroceso del gigante quien era demasiado resistente, aunque no portaba una armadura. Las agresiones que daba no eran poca cosa, cada una parecía ser peor que la anterior y eventualmente comenzó a afectar el balance del enemigo.

Finalmente reunió fuerzas en un gran golpe y forzó al gigante a chocar contra el muro detrás suyo. Después de un largo rato, y confirmar el impacto, logro volver a respirar. Requirió de toda su concentración el lograr tal hazaña llegando al punto de olvidarse tomar aire.

-Ha…ha…..ha…..- Respiraba pesadamente -De verdad necesito….acostumbrarme a ti- Dijo mientras miraba la gran espada, Excalibur Galatine, que sostenía. Toda la situación donde consiguió dicha arma seguía siendo como un cuento de hadas y seguía sin creerlo del todo, aunque lo vivió en carne y hueso.

Todo comenzó cuando…..

-¡!- Toda línea de pensamiento fue desechada para rápidamente esquivar una alabarda voladora. Era similar a un pico/flecha lanzada por una ballesta triple. Incluso si consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, el arma abrió una herida en su cuello. Si la bestia apunto a propósito ahí o fue simple suerte, no lo sabía.

Del oscuro hueco en el muro, la criatura murmuraba unas palabras -Eu…ria…ruu- Con un tono apagado. No, ¿quizás un nombre? El simple hecho de que hablara era sorprendente, más aún si conseguía comunicarse.

-Eu….riaruu- Otra vez, pero con un poco más de espíritu. Ruidos de pisadas poderosas se escuchaban mucho más fuertes. Fragmentos de piedra en el suelo temblaban cada vez más. Y, para mayor sorpresa todavía, el primer hoyo que se abrió durante su combate comenzó a reconstruirse automáticamente, sin mencionar que el sector del techo roto se había reparado hace mucho.

El caballero plateado no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tampoco es como si importara mucho, ahora mismo lo importante es que ese monstruo sigue en pie. Decidido a reanudar el combate, blandió el arma que misteriosamente comparte nombre con la espada de cierto rey y espero por su oponente.

Una mano se asomó por el hueco, agarrando el borde del mismo, seguido del cuerpo completo. Estaba lleno de heridas. La mayoría de ellas provocadas recientemente por Gawain, pero algunas de ellas estaban desde antes. Era fácil diferenciarlas teniendo en cuenta que, las viejas heridas, fueron hechas por garras o algún elemente similar. Incluso en ese estado, soltó el mayor bramido desde el comienzo…. -EURIARUUUUUUUUUUU██████████████████- Que por extraño que parezca, Gawain sintió que parecía más de sufrimiento emocional que por las heridas que el mismo ocasionó.

* * *

En otra parte.

-¿Huh?- Shirou se detuvo a observar el camino a su derecha -Jeanne ¿escuchaste algo?-

La persona en cuestión estaba unos cuentos metros por delante suyo. Hace menos de treinta segundos estaban discutiendo si seguir hacia adelante o tomar el camino de la derecha. Por la terquedad de la mujer, que no quería parecer del tipo que seguía ordenes, Shirou estaba de acuerdo en seguir la ruta que ella decidió, claro, hasta que le pareció escuchar algo.

-Lo único que he escuchado durante la hora y media que estamos aquí es como se consume el fuego de las antorchas, ¿seguro que tu querida princesa se encuentra aquí?- Ella definitivamente estaba de mal humor. Era entendible ya que consideraba que esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? Es lo que supuse en base a lo que dijo ese caballero moribundo- Intentó volver a escuchar cualquier cosa proveniente del camino de la derecha, pero nada -Supongo que fueron imaginaciones mías, continuemos-

La estructura interior del laberinto no cambia mucho con respecto del exterior. El patrón de distribución de las piedras cuadradas era el mismo, así como la altura del techo y la amplitud de las paredes. Lo más frustrante era la gran cantidad de caminos a tomar, dado que era un laberinto no era nada de lo extrañarse. No es como si no existiera una guía, los pasillos con antorchas era claros indicadores de por donde previos exportadores cruzaron y, como no había señal de ninguno de ellos, era natural suponer que se encontraron con la criatura que estaba dentro. El objetivo de Shirou es encontrar a Guinevere y la forma más fácil es encontrando a su captor.

-Tch, otra bifurcación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un laberinto este lugar?- Jeanne de verdad odiaba los desvíos.

Siguiendo de frente estaban dos caminos a tomar, ambos iluminados. Al igual que sucedió antes, debían decidir cuál tomar al no tener una referencia.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Shirou -vamos con la derec….-

-Izquierda-

Su sugerencia fue completamente ignorada. No, sería mejor decir que fue contradicha completamente. Emiya suspiró y bajo la cabeza al obtener el mismo resultado que antes. Verdaderamente no le importaba qué camino tomar, pero le gustaría que al menos considerara su propuesta antes de decir exactamente lo contrario.

-¿Alguna queja?-

-No, no, después de usted- Hizo un ademan respetuoso como si se tratara de un caballero escoltando a una princesa.

La d'Arc le restó importancia, aunque Shirou sospechaba que de cierta forma su estado de ánimo mejoro desde el momento que le dejo el liderazgo.

Sea como fuere, continuaron caminado por otro largo corredor. Esta rutina se había repetido tantas veces que por más que ocasionara futuros problemas, el tatuado quería, por lo menos, saciar algunas dudas en vez de seguir tan aburrido.

-Jeanne ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto desde detrás mientras igualaba su paso.

-¿Ahora que?- Si, ella definitivamente estaba de mejor humor. En otras circunstancias ni siquiera respondería.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos por si ella cambiaba repentinamente de idea. Eso no ocurrió y sin preámbulos preguntó -¿Quién es la persona para la que trabajas?- Fue leve, pero Jeanne pego un leve salto. Eso era una advertencia que debía tener en cuenta -He estado intentando averiguarlo desde el principio, pero no se me ocurre nadie. Dime, ¿Quién requiere mis habilidades hasta el punto de que deba enviarte a ti y asegurarse de que consigas mi cooperación?-

Un incómodo silencio prolongado ocurrió a medida que continuaban avanzando. La expresión de ninguno de los dos cambió en ningún momento. Normalmente, eso sería una señal para dar por finaliza la conversación, dicho esto, la mujer respondió secamente momentos después.

-No necesitas saberlo-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque yo lo digo-

-Esa no es una razón válida-

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

-¡QUE SI LO ES!-

Bien, ella perdió un poco la paciencia. Esto no llevaría a nada bueno y el no quería ser calcinado. Tenía la esperanza de por lo menos conseguir un nombre, pero nada.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo- Levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición -Si no puedes responder a eso, ¿Puedo cambiar mi pregunta? Esta vez es algo más personal, no creo que te afecte de alguna forma-

Jeanne levanto una ceja ante esto. La pregunta anterior era también del tipo personal ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Bueno, si el tema era desviado mejor para ella -De ser así, pregunta. Sin embargo, si el tema es personal, debes decirme algo similar de tu lado- Nunca estaba de más el conseguir cualquier tipo de seguro. Tampoco es como si ella estuviera obligada responder o decir la verdad.

En algún punto, el camino que seguían dejo de tener cualquier clase de separación. La luz solamente apuntaba en una dirección y no había más caminos salvo por el que estaban. Un pasillo completamente alejado de cualquier otro tipo de acceso. La iluminación también comenzaba a disminuir, posiblemente porque el fuego de algunas antorchas se había consumido en su totalidad.

-Es un trato, ¿comienzas tu o lo hago yo?- Ella hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que comenzara -Entonces comienzo. Es algo relativamente simple, tampoco importa si no sabes la respuesta, solamente contéstame lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza-

-Le estas dando demasiadas vueltas, hazlo de una vez-

Sin aviso, el tatuado se detuvo. Coloco las manos desinteresadamente detrás de su cabeza y mostro una expresión relajada. Cuando Jeanne se detuvo para verle y preguntarle el porqué, fue sorprendida con una pregunta de lo más extraña junto con una sonrisa honesta.

-Jeanne d'Arc ¿Quién eres tú? No, más precisamente ¿Qué **eres** tú?-

* * *

Cerca del sector central del laberinto.

-KYYAAAAA- Sollozo una mujer con varios cortes alrededor del cuerpo y que acababa de recibir otro.

Ella tenía una complexión pequeña, similar a una niña, aunque su edad no era la correcta. Su largo cabello era rosa y atado en forma de dos coletas. Vestía un vestido de una sola pieza blanco con volados y una tiara blanca con detalles negros. En circunstancias más 'estables', la mirada de sus ojos purpuras hechizaría a cualquier hombre, pero ahora eso no tenía sentido. Otro aspecto remarcable eran las diversas líneas negras que parecían bailar sobre el cuerpo de la chica, incluso sobre la ropa y sangre.

-Señorita Stheno, ¡arriba!- Advirtió otra mujer de cabellera castaña quien se encontraba detrás suyo.

La princesa secuestrada hace días, Guinevere, cargaba en su espalda con cierta dificultad debido a sus escasas habilidades atléticas a una persona identidad a Stheno cuya única diferencia era una tiara de color negro. Incluso tenía las mismas líneas negras circulándole por el cuerpo. Ella se encontraba inconsciente y con un rostro enrojecido con un poco de malestar, también respiraba pesadamente.

Guinevere se encontraba huyendo mientras que Stheno se encargaba de desviar o interceptar todo ataque dirigido hacia ellas. Naturalmente era muy lenta para correr y quizás la mejor decisión era dejarla atrás para que ambas hermanas escaparan solas. Las razones de porque no lo hizo seguramente se debían a la amenaza requería toda la atención de la mayor.

-¡No me des ordenes humana! ¡Solo concéntrate en sacar a Euryale de aquí!- A pesar de lo que dijo, inmediatamente había retrocedido siguiendo ese consejo para esquivar. Luego, sin contenerse de ninguna forma, disparó lo que parecía ser una esfera rosa de energía pura hacia el atacante.

Lo debió ser un golpe definitivo capaz de erradicar a un humano normal falló. En realidad, no lo hizo, el golpe conectó. Sin embargo, el resultado fue lo mismo que nada.

De entre la pequeña cortina de humo que se formó por la magia de Stheno al impactar, una criatura de pelaje blanco se asomó majestuosamente. Su descripción coincidía con la de un lobo y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. No mostraba ninguna clase de dolor o daño y desinteresadamente comenzó a bostezar mientras se acercaba el trio femenino.

-No criticare sus tácticas, cada quien tiene su forma de afrontar los problemas- Habló con una voz que fácilmente podía ser de hombre o mujer -Pero ¿no pueden hacer un mejor intento? No hemos cambiado de rutina en un largo tiempo-

-¡Hmph!, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que solo se queda detrás mientras envía a sus armas a hacer el trabajo. Que forma tan poco honrada de pelear-

Lo que comentó no era un error. Sea cual sea el truco, ese lobo hacia que todo tipo de armas brotaran de la tierra en sí misma. Stheno sabía que provenían de la tierra porque rompían el piso del laberinto creado por Asterios, llamado vulgarmente minotauro entre otros, antes de llegar hasta ella. A pesar de descubrir eso, no lograba contrarrestarlo. Aunque supiera con un segundo de anticipación de donde vendría el ataque por medio del sonido, no funcionaba. Siempre termina con ella haciéndose un nuevo corte en su hermosa piel.

-¿En serio? Hmmm….si tanto te desagrada puedo pasar a combate cercano, aunque tendré que cambiar de forma primero ¿o prefieres que te muerda? Puedo hacerlo~- Que hablara tan formal y divertido era espeluznante. Bueno, el simple hecho de que hablara ya de por si era extraño.

El animal retomo su avance y las mujeres comenzaron a correr tanto como podían. Guinivere era lenta y cargaba a alguien más, por otro lado, Stheno tenía heridas por varios lugares y se notaban dificultades en sus pasos. Parece ser que el lobo tomo en cuenta las palaras de la mayor porque no volvió a disparar y comenzó a aumentar su carrera hasta llegar a la única que le brindaba pelea.

Reconociendo la imposibilidad de perderlo de vista o ganarle, la hermana mayor se decidió -Humana, siguiendo por este camino deberías encontrarte con Asterios. No importa cómo, ni donde, solo salgan de aquí- Freno su avance y encaro a la alimaña blanca -Lo mantendré ocupado- Su expresión no mostraba confianza alguna en que ganaría.

-¡Pero, Señorita Sthe…!-

-¡Sal de aquí de una vez!- Era la primera vez en la ella había levantado la voz de esa forma.

Guinevere observo a la persona que cargaba y luego a la que tenia de frente. Ella nunca tuvo hermanos así que no entendía mucho sobre la relación de ambas, sin embargo, podía reconocer indicios de dos niños que conoció hace tiempo. Si su corazonada era correcta, esta situación todavía tenía solución.

-¡Vol….volveré con ayuda! ¡Por favor resista!- Corrió dándole la espalda a la amenaza y dejando a ambos solos.

Ahora, solo quedaba ganar tiempo.

-Jugare contigo cachorro, ¡Sino no podría llamarme una hermana mayor!-

-¡HAHA! ¡Me gusta esa mirada!- Exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella cual bestia salvaje.

* * *

-¡HHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Las alabardas y la espada colisionaron ferozmente. Al igual que antes, Gawain perdió en fuerza y fue lanzado hacia atrás. Asterios no desaprovecho y siguió con su acometida dirigiendo su arma derecha contra el indefenso caballero. Este volvió a bloquear, pero dejo expuesta su derecha, dando al minotauro la oportunidad de propinarle un golpe en todo ese sector con la parte plana de la otra alabarda.

-¡Cough!- Escupió sangre al sentir como sus costillas se contraían antinaturalmente y era mando a volar hasta estrellarse en el techo.

Para cuando tocó el suelo e intento reponerse poniéndose de rodillas, un gran pie estaba por aplastarlo. Rápidamente llevó a Excalibur Galatine como defensa y resistió el impacto -¡HAHH!- Aplicando más fuerzas fue capaz desviar el pisotón y, dada la cercanía entre ambos, hacerle otro gran tajo en el pecho al enemigo.

El resultado fue satisfactorio, más en menos de un segundo otra alabarda estaba dirigida hacia su cabeza. En respuesta, rodo por el suelo dado que era lo más rápido y a su vez se alejó considerablemente. Para cuando creyó estar en territorio seguro instintivamente volvió a defenderse, aunque esta vez de verdad estaba fuera de peligro. Fue un auto reflejo generado por los anteriores ataques inesperados.

"¿No ataca…?" Considero antes de percatarse de la verdadera causa.

El monstruo con el que llevaba luchando durante horas estaba agotado. No lo creía dado que hasta hace un momento estaban luchando fieramente. Sin embargo, sus ojos no le mentían. Ere leve, pero podía escuchar las agitadas respiraciones detrás de la máscara que usaba y como su cuerpo subía y bajaba mucho más que antes.

"¿Sera a causa de las heridas provocadas por su previo oponente? No creo haberle hecho el daño necesario para reducirle a ese estado" Mas haya de cuatro o cinco golpes críticos, todos los demás eran pequeños tajos y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos fue tan profundos como las marcas de garras que tenía desde antes "Pero…"

Ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso. El enemigo estaba cansado y Gawain tenía tiempo para prepararse. Apretando el agarre sobre la empuñadura y reuniendo energía mágica alrededor de Excalibur Galatine, está comenzó a emitir un brillo abrasador para luego estar cubierta de llamas -¡No perderé esta oportunidad!- Aceleró al punto de romper el suelo a sus pies.

Este no era ni de lejos su mejor ataque, dicho esto, usarlo en un lugar tan angosto solo traería problemas. Desde principio a fin ha tenido que contenerse para no tirar abajo el lugar por utilizar descuidadamente su verdadera fuerza. Además, los constantes ataques a quemarropa del gigante no le daban el tiempo de prepararse y pensar el siguiente movimiento estratégico sin causar grandes daños.

Asterios no se quedó de brazos cruzados y arremetió contra la espada en llamas -███▀▀▀▀▀█- No existía cualquier tipo de duda o miedo en él. Quienes lo aceptaron, aquellas quienes no lo abandonaron, lo necesitan y él está aquí perdiendo el tiempo -███▀▀▀▀▀████▄▄█- Contrajo toda su existencia, todo su poder puro, en este golpe. No podía perder más tiempo, este humano no era el único intruso.

El arma ardiente y fuerza pura contra fuerza pura en su máximo aspecto. Su contacto no fue bien recibido por ninguno de los dos, y mucho menos por el entorno. Las alabardas dobles cayeron horizontalmente sobre el corte vertical del caballero y el arma de este comenzó a ejercer más llamas que antes, como si estuviera respondiendo el desafío del mas grande. Sin embargo, el encuentro no fue solo uno. Al momento siguiente ambos hacían retroceder sus respectivas herramientas para luego volver a ejercer mayor presión en el siguiente ataque. Este bucle sin fin de retroceder y avanzar parecía eterno. A pesar de seguir parados en el mismo lugar, ninguno de los dos mostró señales de flaquear de alguna forma.

El entorno se vio afectado por el calor que emanaba del arma llameante y la presión que Asterios ejercía. El piso se calentaba y desquebrajaba sin consideración alguna.

No obstante, su final llego de la forma más inesperada.

-¡HHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gawain batió por ultimas vez con todas sus fuerzas obteniendo un resultado sorprendente.

Se rompieron -¡¿?!- El armamento que Asterios ostentaba desde el comienzo cedió ante su edad. Ese ultimo golpe combinado con la fuerza propia del monstruo termino por sacar a relucir el pésimo estado de las alabardas.

Ahora, sin nada que bloqueara, era un golpe limpio "¡Terminare esto!" Dada la sorpresa del enemigo ante la perdida de su arsenal, expuso varios lugares donde podía dársele un golpe definitivo. El caballero apunto directamente hacia el pecho de la bestia con el objetivo de perforar el corazón, el método mas efectivo para matar a alguien.

Sintiendo peligro el minotauro intento hacerse para atrás ante la estocada ardiente, sin embargo, no serviría de nada, Gawain estaba demasiado cerca como para fallar. Prácticamente ya podía sentir el calor sobre su piel.

En ese momento, cuando parecía que le vida de Asterios se extinguiría, algo desconcertante sucedió.

-¡¿Que?!- El humano no tuvo más alternativa que detenerse y pasar a acción evasiva, de lo contrario moriría. El no vio necesariamente el ataque, sino que reacciono mayormente por instinto antes de siquiera notar la presencia de alguien más.

De la pared izquierda brotaron lo que parecían ser serpientes. Estas rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre la defensa de Gawain e intentaron atravesarla. Sin que este lo notara, otra serpiente se deslizo por debajo suyo y mordió uno de sus pies para luego levantarlo en el aire y finalmente arrojarlo lejos, no sin antes hacerlo chocarse varias veces con el techo y las paredes cercanas.

-¡Maldi….!- Ni siquiera podía quejarse para cuando otro par de serpientes aparecieron delante suyo. Usando energía mágica como apoyo agitó rápidamente las llamas imbuidas en su espada y quemo a sus atacantes.

Habiendo conseguido el tiempo suficiente se posiciono en guardia para la siguiente oleada. Fue en ese momento que contuvo su sufrimiento por la mordida de la primera serpiente. ¿Cuándo podía hacerle una pequeña mordida? Para él era mucho, posiblemente estaba envenenada.

Muy para su sorpresa, no fueron por su vida, sino por la del otro "¿Van a por el…..?" El que estaba recibiendo mordidas y latigazos de todo tipo era Asterios. Alrededor de diez serpientes estaban mordiéndolo y estrangulándolo al mismo tiempo que otras procedían a hostigarlo.

Al principio pensó que lo que sea que fueran, tenían la intención de ayudarlo. Se relajo y eso fue un error porque inmediatamente brotaron otras para ir a por él desde el suelo debajo suyo. Dos de ellas se enredaron a sus pies y otras en sus brazos, reteniéndolo completamente. A diferencia del minotauro, no estaba recibiendo golpes ni mordidas, solo lo retenían sin causarle daños mayores. Algunas de ellas también aprisionaron la gran espada en su mano derecha.

"Baje de la guardia, ¿dónde está el enemigo?" Replicó internamente mientras se resistía inultamente y buscaba al causante.

Como si el mundo quisiera responderle, pasos se escucharon detrás. Al ser un lugar completamente hecho de piedra no era difícil averiguar que quien avanzaba se encontraba descalzo, aunque había un ruido un poco extraño mesclado. Gawain giro difícilmente su cabeza solo para ver mucha oscuridad, en algún momento, las antorchas de ese sector se apagaron. Dicho esto, una figura comenzaba a surgir de la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué es…..?!-

* * *

 **Tiempo sin publicar...y ahora he revivido!**

 **Espero que el Asterios vs Gawain haya sido de su agrado. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí escenas de lucha y necesito volver a ponerme en forma en ese aspecto. Si consideran que fui explicativo en detalle insignificantes o de poco relevancia, les agradecería cualquier critica constructiva sobre ello.**

 **Varias cosas han sido relevadas, lo mas desconcertante seguramente seria la escena con Guinevere. Recuerden que ella fue secuestrada hace días, por lo que ciertas cosas sucedieron dentro del laberinto en ese tiempo.**

 **Si todo marcha bien, creo poder terminar el arco de Gawain en tres o cuatro capítulos mas.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Coronadomontes: ¡Seguiré!, ¡Espera lo que sigue!**

 **Miguelgiuliano: El shippeo entre Shirou y Arturia murió hace mucho para mí, perdón por ello(esto no quiere decir que dejare sola a Arturia).**

 **Sobre Shirou-Angra, bueno….solo puedo pedir un poco de comprensión, créeme cuando digo que tengo la intención de aprovecharlo a su máximo(y como en cualquier otra historia, le daré toques personales a sus habilidades, sin exageraciones claro).**

 **No descartes tan rápido lo de la armadura, si bien no será su vestimenta estándar, en algún punto Shirou necesitará camuflarse de alguna forma. El Shirou vs Gawain esta mas cerca de lo que crees….**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias, por favor esperen sus actualizaciones.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Pandemónium, Parte 2

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Pandemónium, Parte 2**

* * *

-¿Quién…..soy?- Repitió Jeanne por reflejo -¿De que estas hablando? ¿Estas volviendo a pedir que me presente como en las puertas de Camelot? Para empezar, acabas de llamarme por mi nombre así que es imposible que lo olvidaras- No demostró ningún atisbo de duda en referirse a si misma como Jeanne d'Arc. Al contrario, solo dudaba del estado mental de Shirou ¿Se golpeo la cabeza o algo?

El hombre frente a ella afiló su mirada sobre ella buscando cualquier indicio de incertidumbre, la mas mínima señal podía servir para confirmar sus sospechas. Desafortunadamente, no exhibió ninguna en absoluto. Ella verdaderamente se reconocía a si misma como Jeanne d'Arc.

"¿Lo estoy pensando demasiado….? No, Arthur es del tipo que no está tranquilo hasta confirmar la muerte del enemigo mediante el pulso. No se equivocaría, en especial si ella fue una gran amenaza como la describió" Las palabras del joven rey resonaban en su mente. Después, comenzó a analizar toda conversación con Jeanne hasta ahora "Espera, cuando dejábamos Camelot ella dijo que no sabía porque Arthur conocía su nombre…se contradicen"

Naturalmente Shirou confía en la información transmitida por su amigo. No le ha mentido casi nunca y de las pocas veces que lo ha hecho han sido solo para molestarlo o hacer que Arturia lo regañara. Entonces ¿por qué? No importaba cuantas veces analizara a la anterior santa, no detectaba mentira alguna en sus palabras. Ella no recordaba a Arthur, pero él si a ella.

"Mantuvimos una hipótesis de que sea un familiar pero….¿con el mismo nombre y físico? Hay un límite para las coincidencias"

Necesitaba mas información. Todas las conclusiones que pensaba acababan en un punto muerto donde ni siquiera sabia quien tenia razón.

-Entonces, Jeanne ¿Puedes contarme algo acerca de tu pasado? Cualquier cosa esta bien-

-¿Mi pasado? ¿Por qué demonios te interesaría eso?- Se le notaba un poco incomoda por tocar ese tema.

-Solo dime algún detalle, no tiene por qué ser un gran recuerdo. El nombre de alguna mascota, tus padres, tu lugar de nacimiento, lo que sea- Incluso si la incomodaba un poco seguía insistiendo. El necesitaba confirmar esto de una forma u otra.

Ante el interrogatorio, por llamarlo de una forma, Jeanne retrocedió instintivamente un paso hacia atrás -E-Eso es…..- Se le notaba inquieta y un tanto avergonzada, llegando al punto de desviar los ojos hacia cualquier parte menos la cara del tatuado.

-¿Eso es….?- Presionó Shirou esperanzado ante la muestra de tales acciones.

Ella volvió a retroceder ante la mirada penetrante de su acompañante. Era como si tuviera la habilidad de ver a través de ella y atacar justo en los puntos mas débiles. Literalmente, ese era el eslabón mas flojo que tenia y esto se debía a que ella….

-…- Jeanne dijo unas palabras con un tono tan bajo que casi parecía como si solo moviera los labios. Al mismo tiempo, seguía evitando la vista del hombre.

-¿Que? No pude escucharte- No estaba preparado y se le olvido de reforzar su oído para escuchar claramente. Ahora mismo lo fortaleció para conseguir escuchar cualquier cosa que diga incluso con tan escaso sonido….grave error.

-¡DIJE QUE NO LO RECUERDO, MALDITO DESEREBRADO! ¡¿CONTENTO?!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Dirigió sus manos a sus oídos en un fallido intento de disminuir el dolor ocasionado por el repentino grito. Verdaderamente no espera esa reacción.

El dolor en sus tímpanos era como si la campana de una iglesia hubiera sido golpeada justo al lado suyo. Llego al punto de afectar su visión levemente y causarle un pequeño mareo. Por fortuna tenia una alta tasa de recuperación ante estos afectos, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos recupero sus sentidos.

-¿Ha que vino ese grito tan exagerado?- Preguntó Jeanne intentando volver a su habitual forma de hablar. Internamente seguía un tanto molesta y avergonzada.

-No me hagas caso, fue un descuido mí…..- Inmediatamente comenzó a mirar detrás de su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede? Callándote tan repentinamente- Ella dio media vuelta intentando ver lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, no había nada detrás suyo.

-¡Shh!- Necesitaba quitar cualquier sonido secundario. Gracias al refuerzo aplicado anteriormente, ahora podía escuchar lo que antes era imposible -Pisadas, alguien se acerca. Viene justo enfrente nuestro-

Inmediatamente después de decir eso ambos se prepararon. Shirou proyecto sus armas rompe espadas, Tawrich y Zarich, mientras que Jeanne lo imito lentamente desenvainando su espada. Ella todavía no podía escuchar nada.

-Hey, ¿que se está acercando?- Al estar en un lugar que fácilmente podía llegar a ser una mazmorra, cualquier cosa era posible. Si Shirou lo sabía, por las extraño que fuera, ella quería saberlo también.

-Parece ser humano, posiblemente una mujer, aunque el eco de sus pisadas parecer estar más cargado- Solo con el sentido auditivo era imposible confirmar mas que eso. A juzgar por el eco, concluyó que se traba de una mujer por el poco rebote obtenido en forma de ondas sonoras. Sin embargo, algunas veces los pasos sonaban extrañamente profundos, si tuviera que adivinar seria que estaba cargando a alguien. Algo más que podía asegurar era que la mujer estaba descalza.

Repentinamente, Jeanne consiguió escucharlo también. Esto hizo que se colocara en guardia, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque. Al poco tiempo las pisadas fueron claramente escuchadas como tales. Definitivamente se trataba de un ser bípedo.

Y efectivamente una mujer vistiendo lo que, posiblemente, sería ropa para dormir apareció desde el camino frente a ellos. La vestimenta que portaba estaba un tanto maltratada y en su espalda cargaba a una niña de pelo rosa. Sus pies estaban extremadamente sucios por el constante contacto con el suelo y tenía también varios raspones junto con pequeños cortes. Los ojos avellaneda que ostentaba carecían de vida, señal de su extremo cansancio.

Pese a nunca ser vista de esa forma antes, su identidad era inconfundible -¡Guinevere!- Sin demora alguna, Shirou se acercó mientras desmaterializaba sus armas. Ella estaba por colapsar y el se aseguro de atajarla momentos antes.

El tatuado se alivio enormemente de tenerla segura en sus brazos. Que le ocurriera algo a su preciada amiga seria una de tantas razones para matar el responsable. Infortunadamente, esa calma desapareció en el momento que observo a la niña que tenía líneas negras bailando sobre ella.

"¡Esto es…..!" No era la primera vez que se encontraba con esto. Sabia lo que significaban y también el responsable "¿Cómo….? No, antes de eso ¿Por qué Guinevere la está ayudando?"

Las marcas que recorrían el cuerpo de la pequeña estaban en constante movimiento. Mayormente eran negras, pero ocasionalmente revelaban un rojo escarlata en hilos finos.

Con el mayor de los cuidados procedió a acomodar a ambas en el suelo, dejando sus cuerpos completamente extendidos. Una de ellas sufría de un cansancio extremo y la otra…todavía estaba por verse.

-Entonces ella es la famosa princesa….¡he!, seguro que ha visto días mejores- Expreso burlonamente. Ver un noble reducido a ese lamentable estado era reconfortante y ella no se contuvo en expresarlo.

-En efecto, es la primera vez que la veo en un estado tan deplorable- La ultima vez que la observo, no hace mucho, estaba rebosando de su juventud gozando de los privilegios reales. Verla ahora no era desagradable, pero daba la sensación de incomodidad -Jeanne, ¿tienes conocimientos médicos?-

-¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije antes? No me hagas repetirlo-

-¿Ni lo más básico?-

-Nada de nada-

Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, después…

-Hahhhhhhhh- La decepción en su rostro era notable.

-¡HEY! ¡No suspires como si estuvieras decepcionado! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto!- Volvió a avergonzarse ante sus pobres capacidades.

-Eso ya no importa. Toma- De su manto rojo saco un contendedor en forma de riñón hecho de cuero -Dale agua a Guinevere, eso debería ser suficiente. Yo veré el estado de esta niña-

Mientras decía eso ya había investigado el estado de su amiga e inmediatamente concluyó que solo estaba cansada. Las heridas en sus pies eran menores y ninguna simbolizaba amenaza alguna. Considerando la poco, por no decir nula, resistencia de la princesa, no le sorprendía encontrarla en ese estado después de verla cargando a alguien.

Jeanne, para su sorpresa, accedió a cumplir la petición mientras lo insultaba en voz baja. Quizás intentaba desviar la atención del hecho que ella admitió no recordar su pasado. Pero….

-¡No!- Guinevere se levantó repentinamente y agarro a Jeanne ya que estaba por volver a colapsar.

-¡Whoa! Cálmate, intento ayudarte- Replicó mientras se liberaba violentamente del agarre.

La noble mostraba signos de desesperación. Como si buscara algo comenzó a mirar por todos lados. Al estar tan alterada llego a pasar por alto que alguien que conocía estaba justo enfrente suyo.

-Tranquila Guinevere, soy Shirou. No hay enemigos aquí, solo descansa- La sostuvo por sus hombros y volvió a acostar su cuerpo en el suelo.

-No….es eso- Hablar en si mismo le daba un gran dolor, de verdad necesitaba hidratarse -Por favor…a la señorita Stheno…ayúdenla-

-¿?-

-¿?-

Ambos se miraron entre ellos con clara duda por un nombre que no conocían.

* * *

En otra parte.

-Eres alguien verdaderamente desagradable, ¿lo sabias?- Dijo Stheno que se encontraba apoyando su espalda contra la pared. La cantidad de heridas que tenia ahora era mayor que antes, pero ninguna de ellas ponía en riesgo su vida.

El receptor, el lobo de ojos verdes, estaba sentado enfrente de ella. Aunque no era muy notable, la situación le daba una sonrisa honesta.

-Ehhh, no por nada eres una ex-diosa. La mayoría de las personas que conozco por primera vez se refieren a mi como 'cosa' en lugar de 'alguien'-

-¿Esa es la razón por la cual no tomas mi vida? No pareces del tipo que adoraría a uno-

-Hehe, no tengo un verdadero odio contra los de tu clase. Mi amigo posiblemente te acabaría sin dudar, pero ¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso? Prefiero esperar la 'ayuda' que te prometieron-

La breve conversación que tuvo Stheno con Guinevere había llamado la atención del lobo. No sabía quién era Asterios, pero si depositaban confianza en que las protegería no debía ser alguien débil. La mujer que escapo prometió volver con ayuda y no mintió en ello. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo y esperar al próximo oponente interesante.

Stheno tomo interés en otra parte de frase…..

-¿Sin odio, eh? Entonces debes odiar con pasión a los humanos para masacrar de esa forma a los guardias del reino cercano- Ella se encontraba cerca cuando ocurrió esa masacre y posiblemente fue la única testigo de la misma.

-¿Odiarlos? Al contrario, adoró todas las formas de vida-

-¿Entonces porque….?-

-Se dice que del amor al odio solo hay un paso ¿verdad? Es lo mismo. Ellos dijeron algo que no debieron decir, lo cual termino en eso-

Una lógica simple y, extrañamente, mundialmente aceptada. Esta existencia simplemente se guiaba por lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Para fortuna, casi no había cosas que le desagradaran ya que amaba prácticamente todo. Eso mismo era un peligro. Dependiendo del contexto, el amor puede tomar muchas formas…

De un momento a otro, un extraño ruido surgió a la izquierda del animal. Ellos se encontraban en medio un largo pasillo, al cual podía accederse tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha. El origen del sonido fue porque, desde el techo, nació una pared del mismo material y bloqueo el camino. Seguido de eso, a la derecha de la nueva pared, bloques del muro donde Stheno estaba apoyada comenzaron a 'desaparecer' formando un nuevo camino.

-¿Oh?, esta volviendo a cambiar- Comentó desinteresadamente el lobo.

Esta no era la primera vez que observaba tan raro fenómeno. Desde que ingreso al laberinto ha conseguido verlo cerca de otras siete veces. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una forma de desorientar a los intrusos, pero si lo fuera Stheno no hubiera tenido la necesidad de quedarse atrás. Si este lugar funcionara de forma tan conveniente nunca se hubiera encontrado con el grupo de chicas y aunque lo hubiera conseguido como ahora, ellas podían aprovechar estos 'cambios' para despistarlo. Que no lo hicieran indica que ellas no tienen control sobre dichas transformaciones.

"….¿Asterios? ¿Qué intentas hacer?" La anterior diosa no encontraba lógica en las acciones de su compañero, quien manipulaba este lugar, a menos que… "¿Puede ser que tu objetivo sea…?"

* * *

-Dime otra vez porque estoy haciendo esto- Dijo con evidente molestia Jeanne mientras cargaba en su espalda a la niña de cabello rosa.

Ella estaba caminando en base a las direcciones que Guinevere les brindo hace poco para ir a ayudar a la tal 'Stheno'. Detrás, Shirou la seguía cargando de igual forma a la princesa desmallada. Ambos no llegaban al punto de estar corriendo, pero iban más rápido que un simple trote.

-No empieces otra vez- Ella ha estado demasiado inconforme desde que entraron, llegando al punto de acabar con la paciencia del Emiya -Ya dije que asegurar la seguridad de Guinevere tiene prioridad-

-¡Entonces simplemente vayamos a la salida!-

-Sería lo ideal, pero ella no lo aceptaría. Si no salvamos a quien quiera que esté dentro Guinevere es lo suficientemente testaruda para entrar sola y hacerlo por si misma independientemente del riesgo que conlleva-

-Átala a un árbol o algo-

Una sugerencia tentadora sin duda, pero….

-¿Y hacerla enojar? No gracias- Algunos recuerdos no muy placenteros pasaron por su mente mientras sufría un escalofrió -La última vez que no cumplí sus peticiones acabé con el 95,67% de mi cuerpo bajo tierra- A esto también debe sumarse que es una princesa y que hacerle un acto humillante o indebido era equivalente a la muerte.

El camino delante se dividía en tres caminos y según lo que dijo la bella durmiente, tomaron el camino central. Shirou estaba un tanto sorprendido de que ella memorizara con tanto detalle el camino, nunca espero ese tipo de esfuerzo, en especial de ella.

Jeanne se mostraba consternada por las anteriores palabras mientras avanzaban.

-No sé si sorprenderme porque alguien de apariencia tan débil te haya hecho eso, o por el hecho de que acabas de decir un porcentaje bastante acertado sin dudar-

-Estar bajo tierra es aburrido. Necesitaba entretenerme-

Ella prefirió no saber mas al respecto. Si para entretenerse necesitaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, entonces no quería saber lo que seguía después. Para empezar ¿Cómo demonios sabe que ese porcentaje exacto de su cuerpo estaba bajo tierra….?

-En resumen, solo tenemos que llevarnos a esa tal 'Stheno' y entonces podremos largarnos ¿Me equivoco? O ¿quizás quieres salvar a alguien más?-

La ultima parte fue un sarcasmo que no causo diversión al tatuado. Primero Guinevere y ahora una persona con esas raras marcas. No le gustaba el camino que esto estaba tomando. Esto empezó como una simple misión de rescate y su final todavía parecía muy lejano. Sin mencionar que acabó de aprender la poca tolerancia que tiene Jeanne a participar en operaciones innecesarias.

-Lo entiendo ¿si? Se que estas enojada por este desvió, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Si un amigo esta en problemas debo ayudarlo y por consiguiente a los que este quiera ayudar-

Rescatar a Guinevere debería ser algo fácil. Suponiendo que quien la raptó hubiera sido un verdadero monstruo, solo debía matarlo. Con la asistencia de Jeanne eso debería haber sido fácil. Sin embargo, todo lo que consideró como un 'juego' comenzó a volverse oscuro con la presencia de esas líneas negras.

La mirada de la mujer se oscureció ante el comentario -Hey, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos encontramos?- Sus palabras estaban cargadas con ira. Sin que ella tomara conciencia apretó su agarre sobre el mango de la espada y también lo hizo con la otra mano, la cual ayudaba a sujetar a la niña, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Una pregunta de lo mas inesperada, llegando el punto de causar una gran confusión a Shirou. Cuando se conocieron, en la caverna de Ddraig, el solo vio en ella un enemigo mas que debía eliminar. Por lo tanto, no considero seriamente lo que le dijo, el único objetivo era causar cualquier tipo de desequilibrio mental y conseguir una pequeña ventaja.

-Si mal no recuerdo fue algo como… 'aquellos que se confían no ven lo más obvio y son los más cercanos a la muerte' ¿verdad?- Vagamente lo recordaba ya que uso esa frase para provocarla y posteriormente derrotarla con una mentira piadosa -¿Sucede algo con lo que dije?-

La respuesta no fue inmediata. Se mantuvieron corriendo por un poco mas hasta que finalmente habló con una vos un tanto baja.

-Que tu maldita forma de pensar coincide perfectamente con eso- Era frustrante. No sabia del todo porque, pero se sentía…..¿cómo describirlo….? Familiar. Como si una parte de ella estuviera de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo lo negara. Un sentimiento no muy placentero.

Antes de que Shirou pudiera decir cualquier cosa, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera algo para decir, ella aceleró de golpe.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

No respondió, solo comenzó a correr todavía mas rápido. Delante el camino se dividía y ella tomo el camino a su izquierda. Seguía avanzando, no a ciegas, sino que seguía confiando en las indicaciones que Guinevere le brindo antes. Luego a la derecha y después a la izquierda. Recordaba a la perfección a donde ir.

Volviendo con Shirou, el también comenzó a correr. Dicho esto, Jeanne le saco bastante ventaja. Para cuando el llegó a la primera esquina, ella ya había desaparecido en la siguiente. La siguiente bifurcación era a la derecha y, según dijo su amiga, más adelante debía ir por el camino de la izquierda. Luego era un camino recto hasta el lugar donde estaba Stheno, pero….

-¿Eh…..?- Sin lugar a dudas tomo esa dirección, pero no era lo que esperaba -¿Un camino sin salida?- Una pared estaba en su camino. Durante la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado dentro del laberinto se encontró con otros senderos iguales -¿Guinevere se confundió….? Bueno, estaba cansada así que ese tipo de errores pueden ocurrir- Pegó media vuelta y tomo el único camino accesible. Tenia que apresurarse y no separase de su compañera, ese era el peor curso de acción en este tipo de lugares.

Desafortunadamente eso ya estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

Ella corría por el laberinto perdida en sus pensamientos. En todo momento respetó las previas indicaciones de como llegar a su destino, aunque ella misma no lo veía de esa forma.

"Maldicion…."

Algo quería salir a flote. Ella así lo sentía. No era una sensación común, mas tampoco podía llamarse extraña. Comenzó cuando se encontró por primera vez con Shirou y ahora sentía lo mismo proveniente de la niña en su espalda. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero con el tiempo comenzó a volverse algo molesto. ¿Acaso ella los conocía a ambos? No podía descartarlo, después de todo, ella no tiene recuerdos posteriores a los últimos meses. Quizás no a Shirou teniendo en cuenta que este se sorprendió la primera vez que supo sobre ella, entonces, ¿Qué hay de la chica?

No estaba cansada, mas se detuvo. Su respiración era estable y no había signos de molestia. Acto seguido procedió a observar a la niña en su espalda. Las raras marcas negras que circulaban por el pequeño cuerpo, incluso sobre el vestido blanco que portaba, era lo mas notable.

"¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo!" Sus niveles de frustración seguían altos "¿Qué son ellos? ¡¿y qué es esta maldita sensación de familiaridad?!"

Cada segundo se sentía eterno, sin embargo, esa extraña sensación ahora era menor que antes. Posiblemente porque se separó de Shirou…

-Espera….. ¡Se supone que no debo perderlo de vista!- Rápidamente se volteó esperando cualquier signo de que alguien la seguía. Nada, ni siquiera un sonido -¿El muy idiota se habrá equivocado de camino?- No lo consideraba alguien tan despistado por lo que estaba sorprendida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado volvió sobre sus pasos intentando reunirse con quien se suponía debía llevar ante Vortigern y Gilles, aunque las instrucciones que recibió para hacerlo no tuvieran precisamente ese objetivo.

El resultado fue inesperado.

-¿Pero que….?- Ella estaba segura de que regreso por el mismo camino -¿Qué sucede con este lugar?¿cambia de forma o algo?- No lo considero demasiado ya que tenía plena confianza en su memoria. Definitivamente camino por este lugar y ahora misteriosamente no había ningún camino por el cual volver.

-Como si esto fuera capaz de detenerme- Desenfundó su espada y la apunto al obstáculo en su camino -¡Desaparece!- Un torrente de llamas surgieron y redujeron todo a su paso.

El ataque era similar a un tornado que giraba alrededor de la espada que Jeanne sujetaba y seguía avanzando fundiendo todo. Cuando ya observo la suficiente destrucción deshizo su técnica solo para encontrarse con que…..

-¡Qu…!- La sorpresa se apodero de todo su rostro.

Paredes, techo, piso y cualquier otro tipo de existencia sin lugar a dudas fue fundido por las altas temperaturas. No fueron completamente destruidos, sino que fueron derretidos. La porción del pasillo que antes era cuadrada ahora mismo se asemejaba mas a un circulo y sin embargo no había otro camino.

El ataque de Jeanne estaba destinado a solamente erradicar una pared, a pesar de que se excedió un poco, y lo consiguió. Pero no había otro camino al destruir la pared, al contrario, todo lo que había eran las mismas pierdas, como si ningún camino hubiera existido para empezar.

-¿Qué mierda ocurre con este lugar?-

* * *

En el lado de Shirou.

-¿Cuan rápida puede ser? Ya debería de haberla alcanzado- Maldecía a medida que seguía el largo corredor. En su espalda Guinevere por fin había comenzado a respirar correctamente, señal suficiente para despreocuparse un poco.

Esa solo fue la preocupación principal por el momento. Ahora debía atender las otras y la que más urgencia tenía era sobre la información recientemente revelada por Jeanne.

"No recuerda su pasado, no recuerda su encuentro con Arthur, posiblemente tampoco recuerde algo sobre la guerra…." Lo sospechaba en cierta medida y ahora acababa de ser confirmado "Jeanne d'Arc definitivamente murió, o al menos así pareció. Es todo lo que puedo concluir con lo que dijo Arthur, pero si lo vemos hipotéticamente…."

Una versión diferente. La persona en cuestión estaba en un estado donde de una forma u otra debía morir. Conociendo a Arthur seguramente no le dio el golpe de gracia y dejo que las heridas de la santa hagan todo el trabajo, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. O así debió ser….

"No puedo asegurar el destino de la santa en sus últimos momentos, pero si alguien tuvo contacto con ella después de que el ejército de Camelot se retirara la historia cambia"

Alguien que debió morir esta jugando en el mundo de los vivos, pocas historias revelaban a personas u objetivos con la habilidad de lograr que tal hazaña imposible sea posible. Por ejemplo, existían rumores de que la elite de los magos tenía la capacidad de manipular las almas y darles un nuevo cuerpo. Teniendo en cuenta que uno de los mayores magos del continente fue su maestro, no lo consideraba sorprendente.

Pero….

"Mi maestro Merlin, la Bruja Morgana y el Rey Solomon….La hechicera de los Argonautas también podía llegar a contarse entre ellos" Recordó a todos lo magos potencias a lograrlo "No…..se la respuesta pero la evito inconscientemente. He, supongo que encontrar esas marcas en la niña me altero un poco"

Este fenómeno ya ocurrió antes. Emiya Shirou lo vivió en carne y hueso en repetidas ocasiones. Desde un rey demente hasta un héroe enloquecido, desde él mismo hasta su final. El objeto que realiza estos 'milagros' se a mostrado una vez más.

"Quería ser respetuoso y no hacerlo, pero no volveré a ignorar su presencia" Ya cometió ese error antes y un rey tuvo que morir por ello "La próxima vez que me encuentre con Jeanne…almacenare su espada y descubriré la historia detrás de ella"

La única magia permitida a Emiya Shirou.

Su origen.

Su especialidad.

Todos esos factores le concedieron una ventaja inigualable en este mundo donde todos portan armas. En términos prácticos, la capacidad de copiar cualquier tipo de armas y usarla era un beneficio. Existían ciertas excepciones, pero sabia lidiar con ellas. Ahora mismo, la parte más útil consistía en la capacidad de saber la historia del arma.

Podría llegar a darse el caso de que Jeanne obtuviera su arma luego de encontrarse con el objeto que estaba envuelto en su 'resurrección', mas era una de muchas otras posibilidades. Si tenía suerte también descubriría al actual poseedor de tan endemoniado artefacto.

"Usualmente no lo hago para respetar la privacidad del dueño…Bueno, tiempos desesperados requieran medidas desesperadas"

El tiempo de pensar termino cuando delante a varios metros se asomaba una brillante luz. El final de corredor estaba cerca y, según las primeras impresiones, el lugar a donde iba era diferente de cualquier otro que haya visto en esta Laberinto hasta ahora.

Justo como imaginaban, el final del corredor no era otra bifurcación o cualquier otro camino sino un gran espacio circular. Era una gran área un tanto ovalada en sus extremos y en las paredes se encontraban numerosos accesos a otros corredores como por el cual ingreso Shirou. La brillante luz era ocasionada por diversas hogueras pequeñas distribuidas por todos lados, posiblemente porque muchas antorchas serian ineficaces para alumbrar todo este espacio. Por último, la altura del techo era ligeramente mayor que por lo pasillo vistos hasta ahora.

-Hmm ¿Quizás sea el centro del Laberinto? La entrada principal no estaba muy alejada- Como el laberinto era rectangular y el grupo de dos entro por el lado menos largo era posible.

Por lo menos una duda si fue saciada y era que Jeanne tomo un camino diferente al de Shirou, de lo contrario este seria un punto perfecto para reunirse. Además de que Shirou no la consideraba alguien tan torpe como para perderse. La única respuesta lógica seria…

La vista del tatuado recorrió todo el lugar de arriba abajo y encontró lo que buscaba -Lo sabía- Lo que estaba observando era una diferencia entre suciedad.

Si estas paredes estuvieron en todo momento donde debían estar, entonces la suciedad debía ser igual, al menos lo suficiente. Pero en este caso una pared estaba completamente limpia mientras que las otras tenían partículas de tierra y polvo. Las probabilidades de que solo una haya sido limpiada eran bajas por lógica, entonces la única respuesta era que cambiara.

-Este lugar cambia de forma ocasionalmente, eh…..que molestia- Comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar donde dejar el cuerpo de quien cargaba -Si hago memoria esta es la clase de lugar que son, nunca me lo dejan fácil….- Lo último fue más como un suspiro de resignación.

Caminar de un lado para otro en esta situación no era una estrategia factible, por lo que decidió quedarse en este lugar. No debería haber mejor punto de encuentro que este. Ahora solo necesitaba esperar hasta que Jeanne volviera.

Estaba un poco preocupado, después de todo, lo que está haciendo equivale dejarle a ella el rescate de alguien de nombre 'Stheno'. También tendría que lidiar con Guinevere cuando despertara y explicarlo porque no fue en su ayuda.

Lentamente dejo el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo y fue en ese momento cuando…..

-Quita tus manos de ella, monstruo- La voz de un hombre resonó con ira.

Shirou se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra elevada mientras depositaba a la princesa. Detrás, un hombre con armadura lo amenazo con la gran espada que ostentaba. No fue una sorpresa, él ya sabía que estaba escondido en una de los tantos accesos cercanos.

Ignorando la advertencia comenzó a levantarse -Que modales. Llamar a alguien 'monstruo' en su primer encuentro es duro ¿sabes?- Acto seguido dio media vuelta y observo al atacante.

Tal y como sospechaba el hombre vestía una armadura, nada difícil de adivinar por el ruido de la misma. Esta era de color plateado y en su mano derecha tenia una gran espada. Un joven alto y fornido, con una complexión muscular de un caballero promedio y aspectos refinados en el rostro, típicos de un europeo, posee el cabello corto y de color rubio, y ojos verdes esmeralda. Algo a remarcar serian unas cuantas heridas y roturas en su armadura, seguramente tuvo una batalla antes de llegar.

-No tengo la necesidad de modular mi lengua con los de tu clase- Las palabras eran potentes, sin vacilación alguna -Aléjate de Lady Guinevere, ahora. Niégate y no tomare responsabilidad por las consecuencias-

-Veo que también muy violento. ¿Entonces? ¿Se puede saber qué relación guardas con esta princesa?- Shirou lo enfrentaba con una actitud relajada como siempre.

-No tengo la obligación de responder a tus preguntas- El filo de su espada seguía el cuello del tatuado.

Mantuvieron un constante contacto visual por algunos segundos para estudiarse mutuamente. Al final, cada quien tomo sus conclusiones con respecto al otro.

-Entiendo, eres uno de esos idiotas que tratan de ganarse el corazón de una damisela en apuros- El mago comenzó -he, no puedo culparte. Una hermosa princesa siendo raptada por un monstruo…verdaderamente es la mejor oportunidad de mejorar la posición de uno mismo. Si jugabas bien tus cartas, seguramente obtendrías incluso el favoritismo del rey-

La mirada del caballero se contrajo en señal de desprecio -Despreciable criatura, no manchas mi honor al confundirme con los de su calaña- Estaba preparado para actuar ante cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Para este caballero, Gawain, el individuo delante suyo estaba confabulado con el anterior monstruo que enfrento. Esa era la única explicación posible ya que los caballeros de Cameliard estaban custodiando la entrada y no dejarían que nadie entrara. Además, pensando lógicamente, no había forma de que alguien con esas pintas sea un aliado.

-¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como un monstruo?, pese a mi apariencia soy tan humano como tu- Eso no era necesariamente cierto en algunos sentidos, pero seguía siendo un humano -Pero dejando eso a una lado…..-

De la nada un brillo rojo provino de los ojos del tatuado y Gawain tomo una considerable distancia de un salto. Por solo un momento, un sorprendente instinto asesino fue liberado. El caballero sintió el equivalente a mil punzadas atravesándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¡Oh!, gran caballero podría ser que usted esta…¿asustado de esta 'despreciable criatura'?- Una sonrisa presuntuosa junto con una mirada salvaje demostraban sus ansias ante el inevitable conflicto. Acto seguido, le indico al caballero que se aproximara mediante uno de sus dedos, la forma más presumida de comenzar.

Afirmo el agarre sobre la gran espada -¡Responde ante tus crímenes, existencia del mal!- Para luego lanzarse al encuentro sin restricción alguna.

El tatuado esperaba pacientemente….

-Desafortunadamente todavía no tengo la intención de hacerlo- Comento para luego evaluar al oponente "Entonces, vamos de que calibre es esa gran espada"

La magia de Shirou, superior a la proyección común, entro en curso. Se inició el concepto de creación; se definió la estructura básica; comenzó la duplicación de los materiales de construcción; imitó la técnica de elaboración; lo fortaleció con su experiencia reunida; copió los años acumulados y…

"¡¿Qu….?!" La sorpresa no se hizo de esperar "¿Excalibur…Galatine?"

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.**

 **Algo que tengo que aclarar, para evitar confusiones con el canon de Fate y esta historia, es que le he dado a Asterios más 'control' sobre su NP. En realidad, no sé exactamente el límite que le han dado en ese aspecto. Considerando su leyenda y que es un Berserker supongo que poco.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Grimlouck: A Edmond solo lo nombre por los constantes fanmade que hacen de él junto con Jeanne(alter), aunque tengo planes de incluirlo.**

 **Comparto tu opinión sobre Arturia(lancer), por lo menos me cae mejor que la de FSN. Desafortunadamente un desarrollo romántico con Shirou no se dará en este fic. Lo máximo seria casos como 'las caídas locas o accidentales'(¿alguien dijo Yuuki Rito?) o algún que otro malentendido de su relación que cause celos de ya sabes quién.**

 **Ishtar(Rin) aparecerá en la saga de Babilonia (todavía está muy lejos). Por otro lado, no estoy muy informado sobre Pavarti(Sakura), aunque creo que seria interesante usarla. Veré si puedo incluirla en una saga venidera (recuerde que estoy abierto a sugerencias para incluir personajes).**

 **Sinceramente ya quiero escribir esa parte con Nero, pero todavía tengo que desarrollar un poco mas la relación actual de Shirou y Jeanne para que todo tenga sentido.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Pandemónium, Parte 3

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Pandemónium, Parte 3**

* * *

Toda la información fluía como una corriente suave. Materiales, creación, adquisición, portador, experiencia, habilidades. Eso y mas comenzaba a apoderarse de la mente de Shirou mientras analizaba la espada del caballero.

Normalmente acostumbraba 'filtrar' toda información que no ayudara al correcto uso y recreación del arma en cuestión, pero en este caso fue diferente. No tuvo elección. Su mente se nublo completamente con todos los datos del arma.

 **Excalibur Galatine.**

Ese era el nombre al cual respondía. La espada del caballero Gawain, cuyo nombre aprendió por consiguiente. Esta arma califica como un **Noble Phantasm** , los tesoros heroicos pertenecientes a grandes héroes, cuyo poder no tiene precio. Sin embargo, es joven, su leyenda apenas comenzó. La prueba de esto es que las memorias almacenadas eran pocas, de solo unos años atrás.

La corriente se alteró un poco y un fragmento de las memorias del arma ocupo la mente del tatuado. En él, podía observar desde la vista de Gawain como este recibía el arma por una figura que reconocería en cualquier parte. Era una mujer con el cuerpo hecho de agua que desprendía una bondad sin igual. Ella recibió muchos nombres a lo largo de los años, pero el mas conocido seguramente seria…..La Dama del Lago.

Una existencia sin precedentes, con un origen desconocido incluso para Merlin. Los relatos donde es nombrada son escasos y quienes creen en ella todavía más. Incluso entre los magos no es mas que un cuento de hadas. Aun así, él sabia que no era de esa forma. Ella existía, no sabía desde cuándo, pero tenía la sensación de que siempre estuvo presente desde la existencia del hombre.

Para Shirou, quien la conocía por otro nombre, ella era una especie de hada guardiana de la humanidad, después de todo, fue ella quien le concedió a Excalibur para posteriormente entregarla a su legitimo dueño.

El fragmento desapareció siendo reemplazado por más información. Si esta provenía de las experiencias de Gawain o de la dama del lago no lo sabía. Ese tipo de detalles se perdían regularmente y hacia falta tiempo para unir las piezas.

En concreto, la información que requería ya estaba en su poder.

Excalibur Galatine, espada hermana de Excalibur, es la representante de los cálidos rayos del sol salidos de un Pseudo-Sol contenido dentro de su empuñadura. A diferencia de Excalibur que centra su corte de luz para destruir castillos, Galatine crea una amplia ola generando un ataque tipo radiación que aniquila completamente al ejercito enemigo.

La forma de activación era un tanto complicada, en especial en espacios cerrados, y su poder destructivo no era broma. Para la situación actual era completamente ineficiente.

"Tengo un millar de preguntas ahora mismo…." El caballero se acercaba rápidamente "Hmmm, si vamos al caso, él es la razón de este viaje. Entonces, tiempo de trabajar" Tomo distancia de Guinevere y avanzó al encuentro.

Sus obligaciones en esta tierra consistían en averiguar los rumores sobre alguien portando a 'Excalibur' y sin lugar a dudas lo encontró. No puede haber nadie mas que tenga un arma con el nombre similar. Siguiendo su papel, pondría a prueba al portador y juzgaría si es apto para estar al servicio de su amigo.

Gawain arremetió con un golpe potente, rompiendo el piso donde anteriormente estaba Shirou. Este por su parte retrocedió unos pasos y luego avanzo con la intención de dale un puñetazo reforzado. Levantando con sorprendente velocidad la espada consiguió bloquearlo, aunque el golpe se sintió poderoso para alguien con un físico delgado.

Ante el fallido contraataque, no tuvo más opción que retroceder para evitar ser partido a la mitad "Si no hubiera reforzado mi puño ahora mismo tendría la mano rota" Internamente elogio y reconoció la fortaleza del arma. A pesar de tener la mayor parte de la información, comprobarlo en carne y hueso es diferente.

Sin demora el caballero lo persiguió, arrastrándolo a un combate cercano. Normalmente, la ventaja la tenia él por usar un arma, pero no conto con que un par de dagas aparecieran en las manos del enemigo de un momento a otro.

-¡…!-

La sorpresa en su rostro fue admisible cuando uso la daga derecha, que parecía la garra de un animal, para detener y desviar su espadón. Al mismo tiempo usó la daga izquierda, y la más corta, para conectar un tajo en su rostro.

No se detuvieron. No había tiempo para eso, cuando uno de ellos dejaba una abertura, el otro atacaba sin dudar. Los ataques del caballero eran lentos pero mortales, los del tatuado eran rápidos mas no letales. Uno de ellos se movía como una tempestad plateada mientras que el otro era una brisa carmesí.

Los movimientos de Gawain eran feroces y destructivos. Por otro parte, Shirou esquivaba la mayor parte del tiempo y desviaba ocasionalmente. Por extraño que fuera, este ultimo siempre intentaba dañar al caballero solo con el arma izquierda, mientras que la derecha era más para defensa. Saber eso debería darle la ventaja a la otra parte, pero no era tan así.

Ante un acto desesperado la enorme espada fue sacudida hacia arriba y luego cayó con una fuerza tremenda. La otra parte bloqueo con las dagas, las cuales se rompieron, para luego retroceder.

Comprobando la perdida del armamento del adversario, Gawain levanto apresuradamente la espada para dar un golpe definitivo. Sin embargo, este fue desviado por la misma daga de antes, que se encontraba en los brazos del enemigo como si nunca se hubiera roto. En ese momento otro corte fue hecho en el hombro del caballero por parte de la garra izquierda.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurr….?!"

Shirou no desaprovecho la sorpresa y conecto el tercer tajo en el abdomen del caballero, otra vez con la misma daga.

-¡Bastardo!- Una línea inesperada escapo de los labios del caballero, quien estaba curiosamente alterado, más de lo normalmente acostumbraba estar.

Momentos después agarro la empuñadora de Excalibur Galatine con mayor fuerza y cargo con ataques un tanto mas imprudente que antes. Bien podría decirse que comenzó a abandonar la defensa.

"He, cayó" Una media sonrisa se asomaba en Shirou que seguía estando a la defensiva y continuaba con ataques ocasionales pero certeros.

Ante la vista de cualquier otro, la batalla estaba decida. El caballero seguía presionado mientras que la otra parte retrocedía. Es verdad que quien lograba acertar era la parte siendo presionada, pero eran heridas pequeñas que no representaban ninguna amenaza, por el otro lado, un solo espadazo sería suficiente para provocar un gran daño a alguien sin protección.

En repetidas ocasiones el par de garras se rompieron, más siempre volvían a aparecer como si nada. En un principio Gawain lo considero extraño, pero ahora mismo estaba mas enfocado en aplastar al oponente antes de averiguar el truco.

En el calor de la batalla, Shirou proporcionó el décimo tercer daño a Gawain. Todos los anteriores y este mismo eran menores, no le causaban ninguna dificultar al otro lado para continuar.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada más que esquivar?! ¡Demuestra honor, adefesio!- Estaba considerablemente irritado, ni siquiera el mismo esperaba enojarse tanto.

Si antes era una tempestad, ahora solo podía considerarse un huracán. La espada que anteriormente era blandida con gracia y eficiencia ahora solo era balanceada de un lado a otro como una herramienta asesina. Varias veces se excedía con la fuerza aplicada y rompía el piso y paredes a medida que se desplazaba el combate.

-¿Hablas de honor con esa boca? Siento pena por tu madre-

Los movimientos constantes, precisos, relajados y sin exageraciones adicionales de Shirou se mantuvieran igual desde el comienzo. Al principio tenia que pensarlos un poco más ya que Gawain tenía presumiblemente más experiencia, pero lentamente eso dejo de ser un problema.

-¡ALIMAÑA!-

-Eso está mejor, aunque quisiera empezar a ser considerado humano de ser posible-

Los comentarios aleatorios solo servían para llevar la paciencia del caballero a sus límites. El tatuado disfrutaba de hacerlos, en especial cuando tenía controlada la situación como ahora.

Poco a poco las tornas se cambiaban hacia el otro lado. Los ataques pesados del caballero y sus previas, y actuales, heridas comenzaron cumplir su función.

El progreso de esta batalla no dependía de la habilidad, experiencia o cualquier otro factor como estos. En un enfrentamiento entre Noble Phantasm, todo se decidía por quien lograba usarlo de tal forma que asegurara la victoria. Es verdad que los factores anteriores influían dadas las necesidades del tesoro siendo blandido, mas no determinaban quien ganaba, no en este caso.

Por un lado, estaba Excalibur Galatine, un tesoro heroico del tipo que causaba una gran devastación. Contra ejércitos era imparable y abrumador, contra un solo individuo no era mas que una gran espada.

En la otra esquina estaban Tawrich y Zarich, un par de armas de agarre inverso formadas en forma de una mezcla entre los colmillos de una bestia y las garras. Ambas cumplían la función de ganar tiempo contra espadas, arcos y lanzas e incluso llegar a romperlas con la estrategia correcta. Esto último no podía aplicarse a Noble Phantasm normales ya que romperlos era lo mismo que quebrar los principios del mundo. Sin embargo, ambas dagas seguían siendo Noble Phantasm con habilidades pasivas útiles.

Estas mismas habilidades eran las que progresivamente le brindarían a Shirou la oportunidad de acabar con Gawain.

Con el trigésimo segundo corte en la piel del caballero, que seguía sin ser mortal, comenzó a perder la cordura.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- Rugió mientras Excalibur Galatine comenzaba a cubrirse con una capa de llamas.

En el transcurso del intercambio ambos se desplazaron lo sufrientemente lejos de Guinevere como para que cualquier ataque perdido no pueda afectarle, en especial porque ella se encontraba a espaldas de Gawain, todavía inconsciente, sin que este se diera cuenta.

"Parece que por fin empezó a volverse loco, eh" La expresión divertida fue reemplazada por una de aburrimiento "Esto fue demasiado fácil, esperaba que por lo menos se diera cuenta del truco…."

El truco era sencillo, todo se debía a Tawrich, la personificación de la sed de sangre. Esta arma que Shirou adhirió a su repertorio hace algunos años tiene la capacidad ocasionarle al adversario una sed de sangre que aumento conforma a la cantidad de daños recibido por la misma. Los primeros cortes generan una ira básica en donde se ataca dejando atrás la defensa para aumentar la capacidad de ataque. Con continuidad pueden generar ira psicópata en donde los poderes serian usados indiscriminadamente, el pensamiento se anularía y se remitiría a solo atacar hasta eliminar al causante, sin embargo, esto dejaría a la defensa desboronada haciéndolo flanco de todos los ataques. Exceso de ataques puede incluso causar demencia en el blanco.

En resumen, desde que el caballero recibió el primer ataque ya estaba atrapado en el juego del tatuado.

"Bien, como prácticamente ya se convirtió en una bestia salvaje, ahora todo lo que queda es debilitarlo con Zarich" La estrategia en mente y confianza absoluta en su habilidad de leer los movimientos de una bestia concretaron sus preparaciones

"¡Resiste hasta el final caballero, todavía sigo esperando alguna sorpresa de tu parte!"

* * *

-Hm, esto es inesperado- Comento el lobo.

Él y su prisionera no se movieron en ningún momento. Lo único que ocurrió es que él se levanto como si un depredador hubiera aparecido, o quizás como si la presa moridera el anzuelo.

La hermana mayor, Stheno, levanto una ceja en señal de duda. Sus heridas no mejoraron para nada y solo esperaba a morir por perdida de sangre.

-Oh, no me mires con esos ojos. Es verdad que sabía que se encontraban aquí, pero nunca espere esta reunión-

La situación era un tanto mas critica de lo que indicaba el tono relajado del animal.

Claro que lo era, quiero decir…

-¿Qué es esto?¿un perro parlante? Debes tener un dueño que ansía las conversaciones para tenerte de mascota- Hablo la mujer en armadura negra recién llegada por el camino que se creo hace poco.

Un visitante inesperado se presentó. Que en su espalda cargara a la niña que escapo antes, idéntica a su prisionera, junto con la otra mujer lo sorprendió.

El insulto paso inadvertido, solo que debía corregirla en un punto -Señorita, no soy un perro, sino un lobo…Ah, eso tampoco es correcto. Técnicamente solo estoy imitando a uno- Un debate mental comenzó a ocurrir para decidir como debía presentarse.

-Como sea- Ella no estaba interesada en él, sea lo que fuere -Me llevo a esta niña, ahora ese idiota no tendrá más opción que dirigirse a la salida y seguir con lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Maldición, tanto tiempo desperdiciado solo por unas niñas-

Ignorándolo completamente, Jeanne procedió a levantar a la otra niña. Bajó a Euryale de su espalda y la agarró de la cintura para luego hacer los mismo con Stheno. Era como si estuviera cargando dos sacos de papas. Curiosamente, ella se preguntó porque pensó que se parecían…..¿quizás fue una granjera o algo por el estilo? No lo recordaba.

-¡Espe…! ¡¿Quién eres?!- Stheno no estaba feliz por se tratada de esta forma, pero la situación actual tenia otras prioridades.

-Eso no importa, solo ven conmigo para terminar de una vez por todas-

Mientras hacia todo eso el animal nunca aparto la vista de ella. Los hermosos ojos verdes seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué sucede? Si lo que buscas es comida te aviso que no tengo-

-Haha, que persona tan descuidada. Descuida, no es nada de eso- Hablo hacia Jeanne para luego mirar a Stheno -tenía la intención de retenerte un poco más, pero parece que tu salvador está por llegar y con ello mi diversión-

-¿Salva…..?!- No alcanzo a terminar cuando el piso tembló brevemente.

Lo hizo de nuevo.

Otra vez.

Hasta que finalmente se escucho desde el largo pasillo…

-█▄▄██▀▀▀▀████▄▄██▀▀▀▀███▀- Un rugido.

Todos los pares de ojos se clavaron en la oscuridad. El suelo temblaba cada vez más. No había duda de que eran pisadas de una criatura inmensa. El aumento solo indicaba que se acercaba a paso rápido.

-Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro. Si no adopto una forma adecuada esto será difícil- Declaró al momento que empezó a caminar hacia el origen del rugido.

Jeanne y Stheno fueron testigos del significado de estas palabras. Lo que antes eran percibido visualmente como un animal termino. Ese 'lobo' literalmente se derritió frente a ellas como si se tratara de hielo a altas temperaturas. Claro que no lo era, aunque tuvo una forma liquida por unos momentos, no tardo en volver a mostrarse como un ser de carne y hueso.

La nueva figura no era un animal, sino un humano con un largo cabello verde vistiendo unas ropas blancas que bien podrían ser sabanas. Si era un hombre o mujer era un tema a discutir, su belleza simplemente hacia parecer ese tema como algo secundario. Al igual que en su forma de lobo, poseía un par de ojos verdes.

-¡Que desagradable!- Soltó sin moderación alguna ante el proceso de transformación. La figura que emergió de esa masa amorfa sin duda era preciosa, pero el proceso fue un asco para ella.

-Que ruda. Si esa es tu interpretación que así sea, no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para cambiarla- Dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa angelical -Siendo honesto, esto es incluso mejor. Una contienda a tres bandos es ciertamente atrayente-

La criatura que se acercaba buscaba rescatar a las hermanas. Él buscaba divertirse con lo que aproximaba. Jeanne debía llevarse a las hermanas. Estratégicamente hablando, lo más sensato sería una alianza entre ambos para detener al gigante, aunque eso nunca estuvo en sus planes.

De hecho, si volvía a tomar a cualquiera de las niñas como rehén, fácilmente tendría a los otros dos como oponente. Una idea interesante, eso sí, él nunca tuvo la intención de matar a ninguna de ellas. Solo quería pasar el rato hasta que 'el' volviera para recogerlo.

-¿Tres bandos?- Jeanne seguía ignorante de los planes.

-Lo entenderás en un momento-

Un segundo después, Asterios irrumpió sin moderación -█▄▄████████▀▀▀▀███▀- En sus manos estaban simples palos, lo que quedo de las alabardas, por cortesía de Gawain.

No tardó en captar al enemigo.

La mujer que secuestraba a sus amigas.

* * *

Otro corte, otra ventaja.

El vigésimo octavo corte por parte de Zarich, arma derecha de Shirou, conecto en el cuello. Como siempre, no fue mortal. Incluso si tuviera la oportunidad de acabarlo de un golpe, no la tomaría. Esa no fue su intención para nada.

-Ah…ah…..ah- Gawain respiraba pesadamente. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada inhalación y exhalación. Pese a todo, sostenía a Galatine con una voluntad sorprendente.

El estado de su cuerpo no lo detuvo. Cargado con una sed de sangre de la cual no tomaba conciencia, y que definitivamente no era su estilo, asalto al enemigo con un espadazo potente. No obstante, fue mucho mas lento que cualquier que haya hecho antes. Si alguien tuviera que decir algo, seria que le faltaban fuerzas para blandir el espadón.

En circunstancias normales, Gawain se percataría de algo tan notorio como eso. Quiero decir ¿Quién no notaria un repentino declive en su fuerza? No solo en ella, velocidad y resistencia también estaban a un nivel inferior a los normales. La razón se debía a Tawrich, los constantes daños de esta arma ocasionaron que el caballero perdiera la capacidad de análisis que desarrollo con el tiempo, convirtiéndolo en nada más que una bestia agitando un mazo gigante.

Sin embargo, el constante entrenamiento de Gawain le concedió una excelente condición física, logrando incluso que participara en varios encuentros en un mismo día. La batalla con el minotauro fue dura, pero seguía sin causarle gran cosa. Lo mismo se aplicaba al siguiente enemigo, la maestra de las serpientes, cuya batalla fue breve. Las heridas que acumulo este día tampoco fueron un gran impedimento, salvo por una un tanto seria en su pierna derecha.

Tomando en cuenta lo anterior, era extraño que ahora mismo estuviera cansado. Otros tres o cuatro duelos serian lo que normalmente lo deja en su actual estado. Si estuviera cuerdo, notaria de inmediato esto y respondería de forma inteligente. Ahora mismo, ese tipo de preocupaciones no le importaban, solo quería que su espada estuviera bañada con la sangre del enemigo.

La cuchilla llameante de Galatine avanzó verticalmente hacia Shirou -¡Whoaa!- Este inclino el cuerpo hacia la derecha evitando lo peor, sin embargo, el calor abrasador fue diferente. No se detuvo, cuando pensó que eso sería todo, una explosión surgió del arma y lo forzó a retroceder con una gran explosión.

-¡Calienteeeee!- Shirou escapo de la mayor parte de la explosión, pero tenia una gran quemadura en el abdomen, lugar donde el calor de Galatine fue mayor "Tch, así que todavía mantiene en mente como usar a Excalibur Galatine, ¿o quizás fue solo un reflejo?"

La perdida del santo juicio debió de haberle privado de los conocimientos para usar el poder del Noble Phantasm, claro, la historia era diferente si aprendía a usarlas de forma subconsciente. Por lo que sabía, Gawain solo la obtuvo hace unos meses, aunque el arma en si misma tenia unos años extra. Basándose en eso, considero que el caballero no estará muy acostumbrado a manejarla de forma eficiente, en especial en su estado actual.

-¡Deja de correr y se consumido por mi ira!- Las palabras del caballero eran cada vez mas carentes de sentido ético. Ahora solo eran expresiones de asesinato sin intención alguna de dialogar. Algo completamente opuesto a como era antes.

De una patada, el caballero derribo al tatuado. La espada llameante descendió sobre un lastimado Shirou, quien rápidamente bloqueo con ambas dagas. A su espalda estaba el piso, tan solido como era posible, y delante una mini manifestación del calor del sol en si mismo. Galatine descendía cada vez más, venciendo la fuerza de retención.

"¡Esto se ve mal!" Podía sentir como las proyecciones estaban a punto de romperse, cada segundo que pasaba equivalía a una nueva fisura "¡¿Solo cuanta maldita fuerza le queda?!"

El efecto de Zarich, la Personificación de la Vejez, funcionaba de la misma forma que Tawrich, aunque su efecto era diferente. Cada daño ocasionado con ella equivalía a un envejecimiento del enemigo, es decir, a debilitarlo con la única virtual de la cual la humanidad no podía escapar, la edad. Al principio el efecto es mínimo, pero conforme se acumula el daño su verdadero potencial reluce, provocando una clara disminución de fuerza, resistencia, defesas y hasta apariencia física del afectado.

A pesar de estar siendo afectado por ello, la fuerza de Gawain seguía siendo una amenaza, mas todavía con esa espada llameante.

Estando entre la espada y la pared, por decirlo así, una sonrisa salió a flote.

-Para tu infortunio, soy de los que consumen y no de los que se dejan consumir-

Algo anormal ocurrió. Como si esto hubiera ocurrido por el calor, la figura de Shirou se derritió en una masa negra y desapareció. Galatine descendió hasta tocar el suelo, pero no había nada ahí. El desconcertado rostro del caballero era admisible, mas no duro demasiado cuando una patada en el rostro lo mando a colisionar contra la pared.

Recuperándose, con un terrible dolor en la nariz, observo al perpetuador.

-¿Sorprendido? Todavía tengo varios trucos~- Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el tatuado se mostraba completamente bien. Sus armas también fueron reemplazadas una vez más por las mismas, pero en mejor estado.

Una expresión de fastidio cruzo el rostro de Gawain antes de levantarse completamente. La poca paciencia que le quedaba termino. Este despreciable ser debía ser eliminado a cualquier costo. Por ende, solo quedaba recurrir al último recurso….

Sin previo aviso, una descomunal cantidad de energía mágica comenzó a reunirse en él. Los sentidos de Shirou gritaron de temor con tal evento. Solo podía significar una cosa. La cordura que le dejo para evitar esta situación por fin fue superada por la creciente sed de sangre.

-¡Esta espada es un reflejo del sol!- Comenzó al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la espada a alturas desconocidas, rompiendo el techo del laberinto en el proceso.

Un gran circulo mágico que simbolizaba un gran sol comenzó a girar a sus pies mientras dibujaba la espada detrás de su espalda, señal de que algo se aproximaba.

La tierra tembló y los escombros sueltos volaban de un lado a otro alrededor, simbolizando la amenaza. Los fuertes vientos producto del rechazo a la naturaleza propia del lugar solo aumentaban. El tiempo parecía ir mas lento de la habitual. Lo que debía ocurrir en solo unos segundos se percibían como minutos. Algo comprensible si se está en presencia de algo que puede erradicar a un ejercito entero con un impacto.

En el exterior, cuando Excalibur Galatine llegó a su altura máxima, comenzó a formar un pequeño sol que cubría en su totalidad al sol natural. Esto no significaba que tuviera su tamaño, sino que simplemente desde un punto de vista ajeno parecía hacerlo. Luego, esa masiva bola de llamas comenzó a congregarse en un solo punto.

-Excalibur….-

De repente, una luz surgió del agujero en el techo y tomo la forma de una larga espada de luz en la mano de Gawain. La altura que exhibía superaba con creces el tamaño de cualquier otra arma jamas vista.

-¡ESPERA IDIOTA, GUINEVERE TODAVIA SE ENCUENTRA EN TU RANGO!-

Es el fin. No solo para ellos, sino para todos los demás en el radio de Galatine. Shirou comprobó su poder en los recuerdo que consiguió. Parece ser que su verdadero nombre solo fue dicho en dos ocasiones y en ambas el resultado fue igual, nadie que se opuso vivió para contarlo.

Todo estaba perdido, no había escudo, lanza, espada o cualquier arma a disposición que consiguiera bloquear o desviar esa fuerza destructiva. Seria borrado de la existencia en microsegundos, sin oportunidad alguna de luchar.

No, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que, por su culpa, lo mismo le ocurriría a Guinevere. No solo a ella, sino también a los demás en el laberinto e incluso a una porción de Cameliard, ya que una parte estaba dentro del rango de acción.

"Oh, esta vez la cagué a lo grande" Pensó en sus últimos momentos….

Pero…..

-Gala…..!?- Un sentimiento desconocido recorrió al caballero, si fue a describirlo, seria como un mensaje.

Para la completa sorpresa del tatuado, como si la preocupación que lo asalto hubiera sido escuchada, la luz se extinguió. El torrente de energía mágica disminuyo gradualmente hasta niveles normales. Luego, la única imagen que quedaba era la de un caballero siendo bañado con los rayos del sol. Su majestuosa figura solo podía ser descrita como tal.

Momentos después, el arma causante de erizarle la piel volvió a reaparecer en la mano de su portador como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Luego, partes del techo se partieron formando un gran agujero que revelaba el sol de la mañana. Mas y mas rayos se acumulaban sobre el silencioso caballero, cuya mirada estaba oculta por la sombra de la cabellera rubia.

-¿Q-Que acaba de ocurrir…..?- Tartamudeo todavía sorprendido. Un ligero sudor era apreciable en su rostro.

El único con respuestas era el caballero, que segundos después habló de forma extraña mientras alzaba su vista al cielo.

-Como pensé, las bendiciones del sol siempre han iluminado mi camino y ahora me han detenido de tomar una decisión insensata- Comparado con el tono violento que ocupaba antes, este era mas tranquilo, como normalmente era.

Desconocido para Shirou, lo que sucedió se debió a una habilidad única de Gawain. No, seria mas acertado llamarla una condición única arraigada a la existencia de este. Durante el periodo de las 9 AM hasta el mediodía y las tres horas entre las 3 PM hasta la puesta del sol, siempre y cuando recibiera los rayos del sol, su poder se triplicaría. Esto también incluida resistencia a efectos externos, como por ejemplos los que provocaban Tawrich y Zarich. Si bien no los neutralizaba por completo, a este grado no eran una amenaza.

Con un semblante calmado y serio, blandió Galatine y apunto con ella a Shirou. A diferencia de antes, la elegancia había regresado a sus movimientos. La cordura de la siempre se enorgulleció regreso con todo su esplendor.

-He descubierto el truco de tus armas- No se mostraba enojado -Debo reconocer que no soy fanático de tu forma de pelear, pero cada quien ostenta sus cualidades de diferente forma. Por esto….- Tomo el mango con ambas manos -Me disculpo por mi falta de respeto anterior y te reconozco como una adversario digno. Mi nombre es Gawain, y espero que todavía te queden algunos trucos si deseas sobrevivir- Una media sonrisa nació, quizás en forma de la anterior actitud del tatuado.

Las bendiciones del sol enfriaron sus nervios. Incluso antes de sufrir por las dagas estaba en un estado de desbalance emocional. Ahora sus sentidos estaban al máximo nivel, así también como sus habilidades.

Para Gawain, independientemente de los métodos, su oponente solo empleaba una estrategia contra él. No era nada de lo que burlarse o considerar indigno. Cada quien tenia su forma de afrontar los problemas y entendía que no todos lo hacían de igual forma. De hecho, si Shirou hubiera huido en cualquier momento del combate lo consideraría indigno, sin embargo, lo enfrentó de frente en todo momento. Eso era digno de elogio.

Bestia o no, reconoció la voluntad de quien lo enfrentaba. Algo que en la mayoría de los casos solo ocurre con un claro intercambio a muerte, justo como el que acabaron de tener.

Ante las aparentes palabras sin sentido del caballero blanco, Emiya solo podía contener inútilmente su felicidad.

-hehe….hahahaha…¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Eso es lo que esperaba! ¡Ven, Caballero Delirante!- El hecho de que escapara de las habilidades de Tawrich y Zarich era suficiente para considerarlo un oponente divertido y, sobre todo, alguien que las resistiera cumplía sus requerimientos.

El duelo entre ellos se reanudo con un recuperado, y fortalecido, Gawain y un Shirou de buen humor.

* * *

Ella caminaba por el frió suelo.

'Caminar' no era una forma correcta para nombrarlo ya que no tenía piernas. Lo correcto seria 'arrastrar' debido a que la mitad inferior de ella consistía en el cuerpo de una serpiente. Una sensación extraña porque antes si tenia piernas para caminar, pero en algún momento fueron reemplazadas por lo que era ahora. Tampoco era como si estuviera muy consciente de ello.

La mitad superior era la de una bella mujer de cabellera rosada, cuyas puntas terminaban transformando en serpientes negras de ojos rojos. Sin percatarse, dos pares de alas con plumas doradas emergieron de su espalda, cortesía de su constante 'evolución'.

Ella no era consciente de sus cambios. La apariencia ni siquiera era algo que le importará, mayormente debido a que no tenia la inteligencia para considerarlo.

A fin de cuentas, ella solo era una depredadora mas en busca de su presa.

Mientras seguía esos instintos encontró unas que ofrecieron considerable resistencia y tomo interés por ellos. Uno era casi tan grande como lo es ella ahora y el otro era un ser pequeño que le provoco una seria quemadura. En algún punto, ambos se perdieron de su vista y ella partió a cazarlos.

Sin embargo, algo pico en sus sentidos. Otra sensación extraña, como si tuviera un radar que le marcara sus objetivos. Dos presencias estaban chocando con la de ella, pidiéndole a gritos que fuera hacia ellos. No lo entendía, ni tenía el conocimiento para hacerlo.

Hablando de conocimiento, sus recuerdos estaban confusos. ¿Cómo llego a este lugar? ¿Quiénes eran los que enfrento antes? No recordaba nada de eso. No obstante, solo algo seguía arraigado fuertemente a ella. Una imagen borrosa donde dos pequeñas le gritaban. Ellas decían un nombre que no alcanzaba a escuchar, y por extraño que parezca, sentía felicidad por ello.

Un nombre. Ella tenia uno.

Lo sabía, lo recordaba.

Su nombre era…

-…Gorgon- Habló por puro reflejo.

¿Ese era el nombre que ellas pronunciaban? ¿Lo era? No lo creía correcto del todo.

Sea como fuere, no importaba. Ella solo era un depredador en busca de su presa y en este momento estaba en camino a encontrarse con la existencia más cercana que chocaba con la de ella.

* * *

 **Buenas. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Empezaré por aclarar algo por si la dudas. La actitud de Gawain en este capítulo no es la que acostumbra, esta faceta más violenta solo ocurre por la habilidades de Tawrich y Zarich(aclaro para que los fanáticos de Gawain no me quemen por esto). Algo similar ocurre con el ultimo fragmento de este capitulo.**

 **Sobre Tawrich y Zarich, los efectos de ambas los saque de una de las tantas paginas de información, por lo que puede ser incorrecto. En todo caso, me gustaron esas habilidades pasivas y las aplique.**

 **En cuanto a lo que sucedió con Shirou cuando estaba entre el suelo y Galatine…..será revelado en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: Mi concentración total esta ahora mismo en esta historia porque el argumento me atrapo más de lo que creí. Las demás que tengo quedan en espera hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **PD2: Feliz Navidad!**

 **Actualizado 12 horas después : No se porque pero me borro los rugidos de Asterios...¿misterios de la vida?**


	10. Capítulo 9: Pandemónium, Parte 4

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Pandemónium, Parte 4**

* * *

-¡…!- Las increíbles habilidades de detección del peliverde captaron la repentina desaparición "Que extraño, juraría que algo sumamente destructivo iba a ser desplegado….quizás el causante cambio de parecer a último momento" Una decepción imperceptible lo sacudió por dentro.

El interés que tenia a lo que estaba sucediendo en otro lugar del laberinto era algo que no podía negar. Mas o menos tenia una idea general de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un lado, estaba la persona que reunió grandes cantidades de energía mágica de golpe junto con otro humano. Muy cerca de ellos se acercaba algo que él solo podía describir como una _existencia que no debería existir_. Por último, la situación donde se encontraba.

-███▀▀▀████▄▄██▀▀▀▀- Un chamuscado Asterios volvió a atravesar el mar de llamas.

Delante de él, la mujer en armadura negra tenia a las dos niñas agarradas, la mayor de ellas sucumbió a la pérdida de sangre quedando inconsciente, con un solo brazo mientras que el otro sostenía la espada negra. Esta arma actuaba como si dirigiera el fuego que surgía de la nada y tomaba como objetivo al minotauro.

-¡Maldita sea, deja de molestar!- Dijo tan irritada como lo estaba mientras intentaba mantener la distancia entre ambos. Presentía que un solo golpe de ese monstruo seria suficiente para dejar un daño irreversible.

La lucha entre ellos era como si alguien estuviera nadando en sentido contrario a la corriente. Oponerse a ella no era imposible, pero si complicado. Las llamaradas, que actuaba como la corriente, conseguían frenar al nadador, Asterios, levemente. Dicho esto, poco a poco este estaba atravesándolo.

En algún punto Asterios tuvo que desechar completamente su armamento debido al calor que acumulaban el entrar en contacto con el fuego. Por lo que estaba avanzando solamente con los brazos como escudo.

-¡Devol….ver…!.- Soportando el abrasador calor, habló con una determinación envidiable -¡Devol…ver…Euriaru….amigas!-

"¡¿Puede hablar?! ¡¿Qué sucede con los animales de este lugar?!" Primero un perro parlante que posteriormente se convirtió en un humano sin genero definido y ahora esto. Lo que consideraba 'sentido común' estaba destruyéndose cada vez más.

Claro que este no es un combate solamente entre ellos dos.

Cansando de ser ignorado, disparo alrededor de una docena de armas desde el punto ciego de Jeanne. Estas armas nacieron de debajo del laberinto, desde la misma tierra, por lo que tuvieron que romper el suelo para llegar hasta su destino.

-¡!- Inmediatamente frenó el ataque al gigante e hizo lo mismo pero al otro lado -¡Redúzcanse a cenizas!- Un tornado de llamas horizontal partió al encuentro.

Funcionó. Los proyectiles fueron erradicados completamente. Sin embargo, en el momento que se terminaron las llamas fue sorprendida con un sorprendente dolor en su estómago, producto de una patada del peliverde, quien había aparecido delante de ella sin demora.

El impacto en la pared consiguió dejarla sin aire -¡GAH!- Además de una leve contusión. Afortunadamente protegió a las niñas de pelo rosado usando su cuerpo como escudo, de lo contrario, la cabeza de alguna de ellas se habría estrellado en la pared.

-¡Devolver….!-

No tuvo ni un momento de descanso al ver como una gran mano se aproximaba a ella. Rápidamente se lanzó a la derecha para luego volver recomponerse para el combate.

Apuntó el filo de la espada al minotauro, cuya mano se había atorado en la pared, para otra vez rostizarlo. ¿Qué tan malditamente dura era esa piel? Se preguntaba internamente. A pesar de recibir directamente su fuego, lo único que consiguió hacerle eran quemaduras superficiales. Esta vez la concentración de calor era mayor, casi parecía un láser saliendo de la punta del arma.

Incluso asi…..

Él emergió con toda la intención de recuperar a sus seres queridos. Estaba solo un paso, un esfuerzo más y llegaría hasta ellas. Con un único movimiento conseguiría recuperarlas….

Eso hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido repentinamente asaltado por una lanza que aprisiono la mano en la pared. No sintió dolor, sino la siempre necesidad de aplastar a quien lo hizo. Quitó el arma que lo restringía y encaró al peliverde, quien seguía con una sonrisa angelical.

Jeanne aprovecho para intentar retirarse, mas fue detenida cuando un par de espadas se interpusieron. El mensaje era claro, todavía no era tiempo de irse, no hasta satisfacer al que tenia una absoluta ventaja.

"¡Desgraciado!" Podía sentir el sentimiento de satisfacción que emitía. Ese ser que anteriormente era un lobo estaba disfrutándolo. Eso la irritó todavía más.

Con ambos objetivos reunidos tan estrechamente no dudo más. Lanzó a las hermanas detrás suyo, estaban estorbándole para lo que se proponía a realizar. Le importaba un bledo si alguien más quedaba atrapado. La paciencia que le quedaba se termino hace tiempo. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque aguanto tanto para simplemente quemarlo todo.

-¡Ha llegado el momento de la venganza!- La punta del arma se dirigía a los dos individuos peleando frente a ella en el estrecho corredor.

Un manantial carmesí apareció debajo de ella. Luego, como si se ofreciera a ser un sacrificio, las llamas ascendieron por ella hasta cubrirla completamente. No la quemaban, después de todo, era su odio que estaba tomando forma.

Ira, enojo, frustración y todo lo que sintió desde que comenzó este viaje fueron el combustible. Ella era quien convertía eso en poder.

-¡Este es el rugido de mi alma que fue pulido por el odio….!-

Para cuando los instintos bestiales de Asterios y las habilidades sensoriales del ser verde entendieron lo que estaba por suceder ya era tarde. Un feroz corriente de llamas creadas a partir del odio se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡La Grondement Du Haine!-

* * *

Considerablemente antes de que Jeanne perdiera los estribos….

-¡HAHH!-

-¡HA!-

Gawain y Shirou continuaban el intercambio.

Las tornas giraron completamente para beneficio del caballero. Este presionaba constantemente, sin una pisca de cansancio. Los movimientos innecesarios de antes fueron descartados y cada acercamiento de Galatine forzaba a la otra parte a tomar acciones evasivas, impidiéndole cualquier clase de contraataque.

Sin pensarlo demasiado revistió a Galatine en una capa de llamas y presionó todavía más. Incluso si la espada en si no conectaba, el calor que emanaba era letal.

Shirou evadió un corte horizontal doblando su cuerpo en forma de L para luego aproximarse desde una altura cercana a la cintura del oponente. Tenía la intención de ir a por la apertura entre la parte superior e inferior de la armadura, atacando directamente el abdomen como lo hizo antes.

Solo tuvo la 'intencion' porque Gawain se lo impidió soltado una mano del mango y luego dándole un codazo en la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano, acerco el arma para decapitarlo aprovechando la confusión por el golpe.

Esta vez, Shirou tuvo que doblarse otra vez como una L, pero con la espalda mirando al suelo. Él observó como Galatine pasaba delante suyo y sintió el calor en su rostro. Fue un milagro no quemarse. Aprovechando el retroceso que debía hacer el caballero, lo pateó para conseguir distancia.

El de armadura blanca inmediatamente uso su propio peso y clavo los pies en la tierra para frenarse….. para luego ser sorprendido con el repentino acercamiento de las armas del enemigo. Esas dagas que siempre reaparecían estaban girando a una velocidad sorprendente y se dirigían hacia él como si fueran flechas giratorias.

Tres pares de armas se aproximaban. Gawain se sorprendió un poco por verlas en mayor cantidad, pero inmediatamente se recuperó y desvió el primer par con un simple movimiento. El segundo par provino desde enzima suyo y para eliminarlas desplego un par de llamas, convirtiéndolas en polvo. Finalmente, el tercer par lo asaltaba por la derecha e izquierda simultáneamente. El proceso fue el mismo de antes, uso las llamas de Galatine para quemarlas completamente.

Cuando pensó que eso seria todo se sorprendió al ver como el portador se encontraban cayendo sobre él.

-¡HYAAAAH!-

-¡HAHH!-

Tawrich y Zarich se encontraron con Galatine. Una fuerte corriente de aire se produjo al mismo tiempo que el estruendo por la colisión entre ambos. Shirou presiono con todas sus fuerzas y, aun así, no era rival para Gawain. Por consiguiente, este último ejerció mayor presión y lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

-Cough…- La presión fue tal que su silueta quedó marcada en el muro y tosió un poco de sangre. Su concentración también fue sacudida ya que las proyecciones que usaba desaparición.

Estaba por levantarse para continuar, sin embargo, la punta de Galatine ya se encontraba cerca de su garganta.

-Ríndete, esta batalla termino. Sin tus trucos no tienes oportunidad contra mí-

El tatuado desistió de hacer cualquier movimiento, ahora literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Solamente entabló contacto visual desde el suelo.

-Hehe….- Rio un poco mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca -Tienes razón, no soy rival…y eso es justamente lo que esperaba-

Gawain mostró duda ante el comentario, pero luego recordó que clase de existencia que era su oponente.

-Ustedes los magos siempre hablan de cosas sin sentido- Después de tal demostración de habilidades, no podía haber otra conclusión, aunque era la primera vez que conocía a un mago empuñando armas -Habla, ¿Por qué razón secuestraron a Lady Guinevere?-

-¿Eh…? Oh, cierto. Esto empezó por eso- Olvidó completamente que esta contienda comenzó por las aceleradas conclusiones del caballero -Dudo mucho que creas en mi palabra, así que….¿Te parece si esperamos a que ella despierte? De esa forma solucionaremos este malentendido-

No había necesidad de seguir esta inútil contienda. El objetivo de Shirou, que consistía en comprobar los rumores y localizar a un posible candidato, ya se cumplió. En términos de fuerza no podía quejarse, lo comprobó personalmente. En términos de ideología…..el hecho de que este intentando rescatar a Guinevere habla por sí solo. Sin lugar a dudas seria de gran ayuda para Camelot.

Sin embargo…

-No-

-¿….?- Levantó una ceja ante la negación.

La espada se acerco peligrosamente al cuello de Shirou. Él podía sentir el filo presionar su yugular levemente. Lo mas aterrador era la determinación todavía presente en los ojos del caballero, dispuesto a hacer todo por su encomienda.

-Admitiré tu valentía al enfrentarme de frente, algo que el ultimo mago que enfrente no demostró, pero, sigues siendo uno y existe la posibilidad de que Lady Guinevere esté siendo influenciada por ti-

-¿E-Entonces…..?- Trago saliva al saber lo que se aproximaba, aunque en realidad no estaba tan asustado.

-Te mataré antes de que despierte para evitar eso, no me guardes rencor, esto comenzó por tus acciones y las de tus cómplices-

-¡Espera, espera, espera! Se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero si la dejas explicar esto seguramente que llegaremos a un ented…..- Su garganta fue perforada.

Sin lugar a dudas murió. Las manos que anteriormente movía de un lado a otro en signo de nerviosismo cayeron sin vida y la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante. Sangre caía desde la herida en cantidades que formaban una pequeña cascada. Lo que antes era un mago lleno de vida ahora solo era otro cadáver.

-No habrá más víctimas por tu palabrería. Descansa en paz, incluso alguien como tu tiene el derecho de ascender y redimirse en la próxima vida- Observó por un momento más el cadáver antes de acercarse a la princesa.

Lo que hizo no fue deshonesto o malvado, él gano el combate y por ende reclamo la vida del perdedor. Si de algo estaba seguro en esta vida, es que sin importar quien sea, cualquier mago solo dice mentiras. Ellos engañan, utilizan y traicionan a cualquiera que se entrometa en su búsqueda de la Raíz. Todos los que conoció en el pasado eran así, ¿Por qué seria este diferente? Ni siquiera lo considero.

Completamente seguro de la muerte enemiga, se acomodo cerca de la princesa.

-¡Lady Guinevere!- La sacudió levemente intentando despertarla -¡Lady Guinevere!- Lo hizo de nuevo con más fuerza.

-…..Mmm…?- Ella abrió los ojos sitiándose asaltada por la constante sacudida. Tardo un poco más en aclararse la vista y reconocerlo -¿…Sir…..Gawain?- Comenzó a frotarse los ojos mientras pasaba de estar acostada a estar sentada.

-Me alegra verla sana y salva Lady Guinevere- Su sonrisa no tenia nada que envidiarle al brillo del sol -Sé que debe estar confundida, pero debemos dejar este lugar lo antes posible. Los aliados del mago no deben estar lejos- No esperó ninguna clase de confirmación mientras tiraba de ella para apresurarla.

Guinevere seguía un tanto adormecida y sus piernas le dolían como nunca antes. Por ello no le pareció extraño al principio, no obstante, al séptimo paso ya había recordado todo. Frenó de golpe deteniendo el avance del caballero.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejarlas aquí! ¡Sir Gawain, tiene que ayudarlas!- Se desesperó.

Esas palabras no podían pasar desapercibidas. Indicaban que había más personas atrapadas aquí. Su código le impidió abandonarlos, incluso si eso significara seguir exponiendo a la princesa al peligro, tenia que actuar.

-Por favor cálmese y cuénteme todos los detalles. Hare todo lo posible- No abandonaría a nadie a su suerte. Salvaría a todos los que pueda.

Pacientemente esperó a que la princesa organizara sus ideas para luego relatar lo sucedido…

Ella fue secuestrada por Asterios, el minotauro, hace un par de días. Después conoció a un trio de hermanas, que ella misma calificaba como hermosas, quienes buscaban su ayuda ante una enfermedad desconocida. Stheno, Euryale y Medusa eran sus nombres. Al principio estaba terriblemente asustada de todos ellos, pero en el transcurso de su aprisionamiento comprendió que no eran malas personas, solo un tanto desesperadas. Algo entendible, de hecho, la mayoría de pacientes que ella curó siempre estaban en un estado similar, aunque generalmente estaba protegida por guardáis para evitar incidentes. La 'enfermedad' que ellas presentaban tenía que ver con unas extrañas marcas negras que adornaban sus cuerpos, algo que nunca vio antes. Los primeros días todo estaba normal con ella intentado sanarlas…hasta que la hermana menor se transformo en una criatura terrorífica sin previo aviso.

-¿Se transformo? ¿de un momento a otro?- Cuestionó durante la explicación. Todavía le costaba aceptar el hecho de que el monstruo que enfrento sea uno de los buenos. Los estereotipos establecidos para bien y mal chocaban con eso.

-Si, estaba atendiendo una lesión de Asterios cuando ella comenzó a gritar y esas marcas…creo que la forma más correcta de decirlo es que la 'devoraron' hasta que se transformó en un ser con….-

-¿Cola de serpiente, escamas y alas en su espalda?- Interrumpió Gawain.

-…Si, ¿cómo..? Ah, ¡¿Se la encontró de camino aquí?! ¡Por favor dígame que no le causo algún daño!-

La descripción coincidía con quien se apareció cuando estaba luchando con Asterios. Creía que se trataba de un familiar dada la apariencia y habilidades que tenía. Nunca antes vio nada similar.

-No se preocupe, me retiré una vez que comprendí la dificultad que exigía ganarle. En ese momento también me encontraba con esa otra criat….Asterios, quien seguramente tomo el mismo curso de acción- No estaba completamente seguro de lo último, pero seguro fue de esa forma. A pesar de la gran fuerza de Asterios, no podía ganarle a eso tan fácilmente.

-Ya veo, es un alivio escucharlo- Suspiró quitándose un gran peso de encima -Sir Gawain, nuestra prioridad ahora mismo es encontrar a las Señoritas Stheno y Euryale, y sacarlas de este lugar. Desconozco la razón, pero la nueva forma de Medusa es especialmente hostil hacia ellas-

-Comprendo- No tenia razones para negarse y ese pensamiento nunca le cruzo por la mente. Como caballero era su deber proteger a los inocentes. Todavía no asimilaba la situación por completo, pero si su benefactora, aquella que lo rescato, decía que debía ayudar lo haría.

Estaban por ponerse en marcha cuando Guinevere dijo algo que Gawain claramente no se esperaba.

-Eso también te lo estoy diciendo a ti, Shirou. Nada de quedarse como espectador- Levantó el tono de voz para sonar amenazadora.

-¿Shirou….?- Repitió el caballero ante el extraño nombre. ¿Acaso había alguien más aquí? La ultima persona en estar cerca fue el mago que mató hace poco….

El miedo de matar a un amigo de la princesa lo asaltó, mas aun porque ese mago dijo que ella le explicaría la situación y él lo ignoro, segado por su enemistad con ellos. Como siempre, se reprendió internamente por saltar apresuradamente a las conclusiones que no siempre eran correctas.

Inmediatamente miró hacia donde debía estar el cadáver…..solo para encontrarse que no había nada ahí. No tenia sentido, estaba seguro de que atravesó su garganta, matándolo en el acto. No había forma de que fingiera morir o algo por el estilo. Él mismo comprobó como la sangre salía de la herida que ocasiono, no podía seguir vivo.

Pese a los lógicos pensamientos de Gawain…..

-Lo sé, lo sé- Una tercera voz resonó desde una dirección que no estaba clara -Solo quería saber tu versión de la historia antes de proceder-

El caballero se posiciono delante de Guinevere completamente en guardia -¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Revélate!-Sus ojos observaban por todos lados intentando encontrar a la otra persona.

No había nada anormal en el ambiente. Eso dificultaba la percepción de Gawain y no conseguía seguir el origen de la voz. Podía escuchar perfectamente las brasas de las pequeñas hogueras y hasta decir cual se estaba por terminar antes, sin embargo, de donde prevenía la voz era un misterio. Incluso se atrevería a decir que venía de todas las direcciones.

La voz no respondió, en su lugar, la única mujer presente lo forzó a hacerlo.

-Shirou es suficiente de juegos, ignoro porque estás aquí, pero ya que lo estas ayudaras ¿de acuerdo?-

-Tan mandona como siempre- Respondió con un tono apagado -¿Y esa es la actitud que debes tener con alguien que se preocupó por ti? Me desvié de mi misión al escuchar sobre tu secuestro y cuando finalmente te encuentro vuelves a atormentarme con tus peticiones…..bueno, en esta ocasión tuve suerte de que ambos objetivos estuvieran relacionados-

-Eso no importa ahora- Ella seguía con un tono autoritario -Primero, revélate ¿acaso no vez que estas torturando a Sir Gawain?-

-Si, si- Suspiró con cansancio -Caballero, antes que nada, retiro mis anteriores palabras. Nuestro combate me mostro más o menos qué clase de persona eres-

Shirou no era alguien orgulloso, pero también carecía completamente de modales. Una vez que supo de primera mano, y por como se relacionaba con su amiga, como era realmente Gawain, no hacia falta ser hostil. Por ello, retiro las palabras sobre que él quería aprovecharse del estatus social de la princesa.

El de armadura blanca entendió esas intenciones debido a que no hubo un mayor intercambio de palabras que ese. Todo lo que recordaba del combate era como comenzó a soltar vulgares insultos sin contenerse, algo completamente impropio de él.

-L-Lo aprecio- Tartamudeo al tiempo que bajaba la espada, entendiendo que no era un enemigo -Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías dejar de hablarnos de esta forma? Es espeluznante-

Técnicamente este tal 'Shirou' debió haber muerto por su espada ¿Cómo siquiera les está hablando….? Nunca entendería porque los magos tenían la costumbre de complicar las cosas.

-Oh, es la primera vez que alguien me habla formalmente en mucho tiempo- Sonaba sorprendido -Muy bien, me presentare, pero antes, mira tú sombra-

-¿Mi sombraaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?- Saltó del susto al ver algo incoincidible.

Se supone que una sombra es una imagen oscura que proyecta un cuerpo sobre una superficie al interceptar los rayos de luz. En este caso la mayor cantidad de luz, proveniente del agujero en el techo, estaba a la derecha del caballero y por lo tanto, su sombra estaba a la izquierda. Uno normalmente esperaría que dicho fenómeno sea similar al cuerpo que la produce, más allá de algunas deformaciones por el ángulo de la luz, pero este no era el caso para nada.

La sombra del humano Gawain estaba lejos de ser humana. En su lugar, estaba una imagen oscura antropomórfica con cabeza de una bestia similar a un lobo con ojos rojos y garras afiladas. Un segundo después, la 'sombra' abrió su mandíbula….

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NI SIQUIERA ALCANSE A DECIR '¡BOO!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….HAHAHA…haha…debiste ver tu cara caballero, no tenía precio-

-¡S-H-I-R-O-U!- Guinevere estalló mientras levantaba un puño cerrado.

-Está bien, solo queria…..-

-¡AHORA!-

-¡Yes, ma'am!-

Siguiendo las ordenes, la extraña sombra se deformo completamente formando un charco negro, revelando de esta forma que solo estaba delante de la verdadera sombra del caballero. Sin hacerse de esperar, el hombre tatuado emergió del 'charco' al mismo tiempo que este tomo la forma de su propia sombra.

No hace falta aclarar que Gawain suspiro de alivio al ver que no era su propia imagen. De lo contrario….no, eso no hace falta saberlo ni pensarlo. Todo lo que importaba era que no esa suya.

Acto seguido, el hombre tatuado hizo leve reverencia teatral antes de presentarse -Lamento el retraso, mi nombre es Shirou Emiya y como has podido apreciar tengo cierta conexión con esa cara bonita- Señalo a Guinevere -Que por cierto es su único rasgo bueno, me disculpo también si ella ha sido una molestia para ti-

Como es de esperarse, recibió un coscorrón por el comentario.

-Sir Gawain, estoy segura que tiene muchas preguntas, pero de verdad tenemos que apresurarnos. La vida de la Señorita Stheno y Euryale….- Cayó en cuenta de un punto importante mientras volvía a mirar al tatuado -¿Dónde está la Señorita Euryale?- Su tono era oscuro y que estuviera estrangulando el cuello de Shirou no ayudaba a suavizar la imagen.

-Si, sobre eso…- El nerviosismo fue su ruina.

….

….

….

Y por los siguientes sucesos, Gawain entendió que no toda princesa debía ser considerada una 'dama' en apuros. De alguna forma, su percepción había cambiado.

* * *

-Podrías haberte contenido un poco- Comentó un Shirou con un ojo morado, por no decir nada más.

Después del pequeño incidente, donde solamente se detuvo porque Gawain recordó que la situación era urgente, los tres se acomodaron justo en el centro del área circular para terminar de intercambiar lo que sabían. Al fin y al cabo, este lugar era un laberinto y, según la princesa, atravesarlo sin la ayuda de Asterios era casi imposible. Lo único que podían hacer eran ponerse al día antes de actuar imprudentemente.

-¿Todavía no has aprendido la lección?- Ella levantó un puño en advertencia.

-¡Calma!, calma- Mostraba señales de rendición -Volviendo a lo que decía, mi acompañante tiene a Euryale con ella y seguramente está siguiendo el camino hasta Stheno que nos informaste…claro, suponiendo que este lugar no volviera a cambiar de forma-

-¿De verdad podemos confiar en ella? No me pareció alguien agradable a primera vista….Espera, ahora que recuerdo ella era bastante bonita, Shirou ¿puede ser que tu….?-

-Quita esos peligrosos pensamientos de tu cabeza, ella y yo solo tenemos un acuerdo de cooperación por ahora-

-¿Y le encargaste a alguien así la seguridad de mi amiga?- Estaba lista para golpearlo otra vez.

-Si algo he aprendido en la escasa semana que la conozco es que mantiene sus promesas. Tranquila, seguramente está haciéndolo bien….creo-

-¿'Creo'? Como algo les ocurre a mis pacientes te juro que….-

Ajeno a la discusión de los otros dos, Gawain se mantenía en silencio. Primero porque no tenia nada que aportar y segundo porque no podía creer lo que ocurría. La 'amable' princesa que lo rescato hace un par de días y curo sus heridas se estaba comportando de una forma muy diferente.

La historia de cómo termino en Cameliard no es nada del otro mundo. Él se encontraba en medio de un asunto que le encargo su padre, el rey de Lothian. Como hijo ilegitimo al trono, no podía reclamarlo y tuvo que convertirse en caballero para continuar al lado de su padre. No se arrepentía claro, ser caballero es uno de los mayores honores que le concedió esta vida. Este encargo era sin lugar a dudas de gran beneficio para el reino de Lothian y debía encargarse de que sea exitoso.

Al principio todo transcurrió sin incidentes, pero, en medio de su viaje por tierras desconocidas, fue emboscado por unas extrañas criaturas. Logró aniquilarlas, no obstante, al coste de unas serias heridas. Fue en ese momento, donde pensó que moriría patéticamente, cuando conoció a la princesa de Cameliard. Por sus órdenes, él fue transportando al castillo donde fue recibido como un invitado por una temporada, suficiente para recuperarse completamente. El día de su partida, se entero del secuestro de la princesa y llego a la situación actual.

La sorpresa interna que estaba reteniendo se debía al repentino cambio de personalidad que tuvo la princesa. Mientras estuvo bajo su cuidado ella era amorosa, respetuosa, tímida y mantenía siempre una imagen de perfección…¿Dónde estaba eso ahora? La mujer que estaba regañando al tatuado no demostraba nada de eso. Bien podría llegar a confundirla con las mujeres que atienden en los bares si no fuera por la claridad de su piel, señal de nobleza femenina.

-¿Caballero?- Cuestionó Shirou -¿Sucede algo? Desde hace rato estas poniendo una cara seria-

-N-No es nada- Estaba tan absorto que no se percató de su propia expresión facial -Por cierto, es un poco tarde, pero mi nombre no es 'Caballero', es Gawain-

-Eso ya lo sé, Guinevere te llamo 'Sir Gawain' antes-

-¿Entonces porque sigues llamándome de la misma forma?-

-No le haga caso Sir Gawain- Interrumpió Guinevere -Está en la naturaleza de Shirou el molestar a los demás. Lo peor que puedes hacer es seguirle el juego-

-Sigues siendo una mujer sin sentido del humor por lo que veo-

Ambos volvieron a discutir sobre asuntos que el caballero desconocía. Si tuviera que comparar la relación de estos dos con las que conocía…..posiblemente seria similar a la que tiene con su hermano Gaheris y su hermana Gareth.

Gawain tosió un poco para llamar la atención -Si no me estoy entrometiendo demasiado, ¿podrían decirme de que forma están relacionados?- Como seguía en presencia de una princesa debía mantenerse cortes. Él necesitaba esta información mayormente a que no conocía nada del tatuado y existía la posibilidad de que perteneciera a alguna familiar importante dado la relación con Guinevere.

-¡Ah!- Reaccionó el mago -Entonces por eso tenías esa expresión antes. Supongo que es lo natural, nadie esperaría ver a alguien como ella hablando de esta forma con 'algo' como yo ¿verdad?-

-No, no quise sonar de esa forma…-

-Está bien, está bien, no serias el primero. Para empezar, no soy un noble ni nadie que merezcas recordar- De alguna forma respondió a las preguntas internas de Gawain -Soy solo un amigo, eso es todo. Ahora que sabes eso, me gustaría que dejaras de hablarme tan formalmente. Francamente, es espeluznante-

-¿E-Es asi? Pero…- Miró a quien si debía hablarle cortésmente.

La mirada de Emiya también cayó sobre ella.

-Si hemos llegado a esto, ¿Por qué no? Sir Gawain, las formalidades pueden obviarse si así lo prefiere-

-Si usted lo dice….- Todavía no lo aceptaba del todo. Claro que no lo haría, fue criado para siempre actuar respetuosamente ante personas de mejor estatus.

Después, Guinevere comenzó a preguntarle a Gawain todo lo referente sobre la criatura con la que combatió antes. Según ella, antes de convertirse en 'eso', era la hermana menor de Euryale y Stheno. Desconocía porque ocurrió el cambio, pero era un hecho de que era peligrosa. Nunca en su vida se encontró con una enfermedad similar, por lo que supuso que debía tratarse de algo más. Dadas las propiedades, posiblemente sea una maldición.

El debate continuo mientras ella intentaba descubrir el repentino cambio en la apariencia y personalidad de Medusa, así como una forma de encontrarla, capturarla y, de alguna forma, curarla.

De repente, la luz sobre ellos se oscureció. Guinevere y Gawain no le dieron importancia pensado que se trataba de una nube pasajera tapando el sol momentáneamente. Sin embargo, por curiosidad, Shirou levanto la vista…

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por encontrarla-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto confundida.

Al momento de decir eso, un gran objeto aterrizo detrás de ella mientras formaba una gran nube de polvo. La figura era monstruosa e inconfundible.

-Que ella ya nos encontró-

Un ser con la mitad inferior de una serpiente, alas doradas, escamas y cabello cuyas puntas se transformaban en letales serpientes se mostraba deseosa de atacar.

Gawain y Shirou se colocaron delante, después de todo, la princesa no tenia medios de ataque o defensa. Galatine de imbuyó en llamas y las dagas del mago reaparecieron otra vez.

Para fortuna de ellos, ni siquiera se pudo comenzar el combate cuando una furiosa corriente de llamas lo suficientemente grande y concertadas arremetió contra la criatura y la cubrió en su totalidad.

Shirou, quien reconocía esas llamas de primera clase, soltó un comentario mientras observaba como el monstruo luchaba inultamente por escapar de ese fuego constante.

-….Sabía que ella perdería la paciencia en algún momento-

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.**

 **Aclaración sobre Jeanne: Como ella no tiene su bandera, el NP que usa esta incompleto. Las lanzas negras que usa al final no están presentes. El tema sobre cuando tendrá su arma característica será tratado en la próxima saga. (Comentario personal: sigo sin entender porque es necesaria para su NP, así que lo deje de esta forma).**

 **Ahora sobre la habilidad de Shirou, es una inventada pero que usa elementos de Angra Mainyu.**

 **Nombre de la habilidad: Shades**

 **Los Shades son familiares que Shirou obtuvo luego de su radical 'cambio'. Estos seres adoptan una forma antropomórfica con cabeza de una bestia similar a un lobo y la mayor parte del tiempo se ocultan en la sombra de este. Poseen la capacidad de desplazarse en sombras ajenas y también manifestarse como entidades que ayudan en batalla.**

 **Si Shirou lo desea, puede ocultarse con ellos e incluso compartir información visual y auditiva (La razón por la que Gawain no sabe el origen de la voz de Shirou es porque esta proviene de todas las sombras al mismo tiempo).**

 **Las sombras ascienden a un número monstruoso si se les ordena atacar, pero son débiles contra oponentes que exceden las capacidades humanas (Gawain, Arthur, Arturia, etc).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Guest: Es verdad que Nero no tomaría aprecio por Shirou si lo conociera como es realmente, dicho esto, la forma en la que se conocerán no le permitirá a ella saber como es realmente al principio. El fic seguirá siendo Shirou x Jeanne, la inclusión de Nero será solo momentánea para hacer que nuestra querida Jalter reconozca esos sentimientos (y también algún que otro detalle).**

 **Tendré en cuenta la sugerencia, aunque todavía no tengo planes para otra historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: Como no tuve en cuenta algunas cosas, la saga de Gawain se alargó un poco más (creo que con dos capítulos más debería estar).**


	11. Capítulo 10: Toda existencia tiene

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Toda existencia tiene un origen…y un enemigo natural**

* * *

Castillo de Cameliard, en uno de los pasillos principales.

-¡Espere un momento su Majestad!- Sollozó uno de los consejeros

Él no era el único. Alrededor de ocho personas ancianas intentaban hacen que el rey entrara en razón. Los guardias que lo escoltaban también querían detenerlo, pero no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna ante la mirada del soberano.

A pesar de las suplicas y obvias intenciones de sus escoltas, el paso del rey no flaqueó.

-¡Por favor, reconsidérelo! Aunque usted vaya a ese lugar no conseguirá nada y solo se expondrá a peligros sin sentido- Aconsejó otro.

El rey Leodegrance se detuvo…e inmediatamente después golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al consejero que habló. Este no quedo inconsciente debido a que no recibió mayor daño que un moretón, el rey ya no poseía la misma fuerza de antes debido a la edad.

Por supuesto, incluso si el golpe no lo mataba, la mirada del rey si era capaz de ello.

-¿Sin sentido?- Dijo con desprecio e ira -Mi hija, princesa de Cameliard, ¡La única luz que le queda a este anciano se encuentra en ese lugar! ¿y te atreves a decir que ir carece de sentido? Tienes suerte de que deba apresurarme, de lo contrario ordenaría tu ejecución sin demora- No desperdicio más saliva y continúo caminando haciendo oídos sordos a todas las suplicas.

¿Acaso alguien podría culparlo por precipitarse? Hace tan solo unos momentos la mayor parte del reino fue testigo de como una gran corriente de feroces llamas nacieron repentinamente del laberinto cercano, y destruyeron gran parte del mismo. Desde la posición elevada que permitía uno de los tantos balcones del castillo él pudo observar este fenómeno con mayor exactitud…y tembló por ello.

Su pequeño retoño, el fruto del amor que tuvo con su reina, la única que lo mantenía cuerdo en este mundo lleno de irracionalidades, su hija se encontraba en ese lugar. Tenia la intención de confiar en ese caballero para rescatarla, pero al ver lo ultimo que ocurrió no pudo soportarlo más. Puede ser un viejo cerca de su lecho de muerte, mas no le importaba. Mientras ese decrepito cuerpo suyo tenga vida, no se permitiría perderla.

Palidecía de solo pensar en lo peor. Quizás no era una buena actitud como soberano, pero desde que la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, supo que quería morir como un padre y no como gobernante.

"¡Espérame, mi pequeña!"

* * *

Centro del laberinto…..de lo que queda de él.

Lo que antes era una preciosa construcción rectangular ahora se asemejaba mas una 'C' rellena. Si bien las llamas no lo quemaron en su totalidad, se podía decir que cerca del 25% fue destruido. Los muros en pie tenían sus bordes derretidos y cada tanto se escuchaban crujidos ante la señal de desmoronarse.

Parte de la vegetación exterior también sufrió un poco. No muy lejos podían verse unos árboles quemándose en el bosque cercano, lugar donde el Wyvern estaba escondido, y donde debería haber pasto solo estaba la tierra negra, que mostraba el rumbo de las llamas. No era algo tan alarmante como para considerarlo un desastre natural, más esa definición no estaba del todo errónea.

El calor residual dejado por el fuego era similar a cuando uno se acerca a la fragua de un herrero mientras trabaja. No lo suficiente para quemarse, aunque si para quitarse una o dos prendas. Obviamente ninguno haría eso, la situación seguía siendo peligrosa.

En medio del camino negro, la criatura mitad serpiente estaba inconsciente y con quemaduras por todos lados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las serpientes en sus cabellos parecían estar en el mismo estado. A primera vista, no había ningún movimiento.

Shirou y Gawain observaron todo de principio a fin, por otro lado, Guinevere cerró los ojos asustada y lentamente comenzaba a abrirlos.

-¿Qué fue….?- Comenzó el caballero cuando…..

-¡MEDUSA!- Guinevere empujó a ambos protectores y se aproximo a la criatura sin cuidado alguno.

Ignorando las advertencias de Gawain sobre que era peligro, comenzó un chequeo de los signos vitales de Medusa. Afortunadamente, no había problemas con ellos. Las quemaduras eran serias en si mismas, pero nada que ella no pudiera tratar con sus habilidades.

Cuando se disponía a tratarla, una de sus manos fue retenida.

-Alto- Quien la detuvo fue Shirou -Deja de lanzarte sin pensar en las consecuencias. Curarla ahora mismo solo nos traerá problemas-

Con brusquedad se liberó del agarre -¿Me estás diciendo que la deja así? Soy médica y no….-

-No dije eso. Primero, déjame confirmar algo- Esperó hasta que ella se calmara un poco antes de continuar -Antes, dijiste que ella y las otras dos comenzaron igual ¿no? con marcas negras por todo el cuerpo y que sin previo aviso se transformó en esto ¿me equivoco?-

-Eso dije….- No entendía el punto de preguntarlo y se reflejaba en su expresión -Fue la razón por la cual me secuestraron, ellos pensaban que podía curar esa enfermedad-

-Bien, ahora necesito que me respondas lo siguiente: En los días que estuviste con esas hermanas ¿alguna de ellas tenía cambios de humores repentinos y violentos? Cualquier otro tipo de acción repentina también cuenta-

Guinevere no entendía el punto de Shirou. ¿Qué tenían que ver esas preguntas con lo que estaba sucediendo? Para empezar, la experta en esto era ella. Claro que tuvo en cuenta esos factores cuando intentaba descubrir la naturaleza del malestar. Los humores del paciente ayudan en ocasiones a descubrir la causa, pero ella ya verifico eso.

Pese a que su orgullo estaba presente, confiaba en Shirou. No era la mejor persona con quien interactuar, sin embargo, era uno de los pocos de quien podía jactarse que jamás la traicionaría. Las experiencias que tuvo con él y Arthur en su juventud le brindaban la confianza suficiente para convencerse de eso.

-No presencie ningún cambio de actitud, y tampoco acciones violentas….pero….-

-¿Pero?- Presionó con impaciencia.

-De vez en cuando Medusa se desaparecía por el laberinto. Nunca le di importancia ya que gracias a Asterios podía saber dónde estaba y sus hermanas dijeron que ella se aislaba cada tanto desde antes-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-No presioné por detalles…-

Después de que ella dijera lo último, la mirada del tatuado se poso en el cuerpo gigante. Estaba recorriendo de arriba abajo meticulosamente. Un pensamiento típico de alguien en su edad, por el cual Guinevere lo golpearía si se enterara, sacudió su cabeza al centrarse en un área específica….

"Debo admitir que son grandes, creo que incluso más que las de Arturia…..Bendigo al creador por ellas, aunque no soy un creyente" No compartiría ese tipo de conclusiones con los demás, aunque….

-¡Kh….!- Sin aviso recibió un golpe en el estómago -¿Por….que….?-

-Estabas pensando algo obsceno ¿no es así?- El rostro de la princesa no era agradable -¡Quieres por favor tomártelo en serio!-

"El instinto femenino es aterrador" Concluyó luego de recuperarse -Mi culpa, sabes que sigo en crecimiento-

-….El tiempo para decir esa excusa termino hace años, ahora, ¿Qué querías confirmar con esas preguntas?-

Mientras tenía una mano en su estomago y otra para aclararse la garganta, se acercó a la mujer mitad serpiente. Guinevere lo siguió después y Gawain también, principalmente para estar cerca en caso de emergencia, después de todo, él no tenía forma de ayudar en este tipo de cosas. Tenia un leve conocimiento sobre medicina, mas solo servía para heridas menores.

-Necesito confirmar algo más. ¿Por casualidad las líneas negras en su cuerpo tenían un punto de unión? Una zona donde todas congregaban-

Ella todavía seguía enviándole una mirada de pocos amigos, pero reconoció que esta vez si hablaba en serio. No obstante, si volvía a desviarse del tema, no se contendría.

-Lo tenía, pero desapareció cuando adopto esa forma-

-¿Donde?-

-Estaba en su….-

No alcanzó a terminar cuando una de las pocas paredes en pie se cayó a pedazos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, ambos hombres ya estaban en guardia y protegiéndola. Lo único que observaban era la cortina de humo que dejo el derrumbe. Al principio no había nada, pero poco a poco una sombra se estaba mostrando.

La figura comenzaba a tomar forma ante ellos. Lo primero en mostrarse fue un joven peliverde cuyo genero era incierto. Después, se revelo que estaba arrastrado algo enorme con su mano derecha. Ese algo no era nada mas y nada menos que Asterios. Ambos mostraban quemaduras serias, en especial el minotauro que estaba completamente negro en algunos sectores. Por otro lado, las del peliverde estaban comenzado a desaparecer e incluso sus ropas comenzaron a restaurarse.

-…Qué persona tan impaciente ¿Quién en su santo juicio usuario un ataque como ese en un espacio cerrado?…..he, aunque admitiré que de otra forma no sería divertido- Habló mientras se acercaba al cuarteto.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo la cargo hacia ellos y aterrizó justo enfrente. Algunos quejidos podían escucharse por el repentino golpe.

Cortes por doquier, sangre a montones, quemaduras que incluso llegaban a revelar el hueso en algunos lugares. Ese ser no estaba en condiciones que le permitirán decir a los demás 'está vivo'…y aun así, lo estaba. Se lograba escuchar sus respiraciones demasiado forzadas y ocasionalmente se atoraba al hacerlo. Lo mas triste, sin dudas, era como luchaba inútilmente por levantarse. Una y otra vez, siempre para al final caer. No había luz en esos ojos, no tenía fuerzas, solo voluntad.

-….Eu…ri….-

Guinevere llevo ambas manos a su boca en señal de sorpresa, miedo y desesperación por el lamentable estado de alguien como él. Ni siquiera podía gritar de la sorpresa. Si bien Gawain no reacción de igual forma, estaba perplejo por verlo. En su momento fue un adversario de temer. El único que se mantenía estoico era Shirou ya que nunca se lo encontró hasta ahora.

-¿y tú eres?-

El ser que se mostraba triunfante miro a Shirou llevándose una gran sorpresa. Sus parpados se abrieron un poco al igual que los labios. Como si fuera un niño que acababa de descubrir un nuevo juguete, estudiaba al individuo de tatuajes con perplejidad.

-Curioso, podría preguntarte lo mismo- Hablaba con gran asombro -Se supone que solo tres entidades estaban presentes aquí…-

Desde que obtuvo 'conciencia', nunca había fallado en detectar a alguien. La tierra misma le brinda dicha sabiduría. Nunca se había equivocado, no con seres vivos o que existen en este plano de la realidad. Tampoco conoció excepción alguna, incluso seres que no debían existir podían aparecer en su radar.

Por ello, solo podía preguntar…..

-…¿ **Qué eres tú**?-

El contacto visual entre ambos parecía eterno. Estudiaban al otro de tal forma como nunca lo hicieron. Uno sin emociones y el otro con euforia disimulada.

Una sonrisa se asomó en Emiya…..

-Creo que…..¡Exactamente lo que estas pensado!-

Para luego avanzar. Tawrich y Zarich aparecieron deseosas de actuar. El peliverde estaba listo para actuar en cualquier momento, solo esperaba a que se aproximara. Ninguno lo expresaba abiertamente, pero desde el primer momento querían destruirse el uno al otro.

Los dos estaban por encontrarse y desencadenar algo terrible…o eso esperaban todos.

-¡KYYYYAAAAA!-

-¡Lady Guinevere, detrás mío!-

Las tornas cambiaron, después de todo, la criatura hasta ahora inconsciente acababa de despertar.

-¡….!-

-¡Tienes que estar de broma!-

La enorme figura cubrió el sol en su totalidad. Las serpientes de cabello bailaban mientras esferas purpuras se formaban en sus mandíbulas. El sonido de la parte inferior arrastrándose violentamente con el suelo era prominente y ensordecedor. Sin embargo, ningún ruido fue tan molesto como el agudo rugido de ira…..

-¡████████████████████████████████████!- Que declaraba abiertamente las intenciones asesinas hacia ellos.

* * *

Un poco lejos, la anterior santa cargaba a Stheno y Euryale mientras seguía el camino de destrucción que provoco hace poco. Al no haber ninguna señal de la supervivencia de los otros dos, solo podía regodearse internamente de deshacerse de tales molestias.

Fue entonces cuando un gran sonido la obligo a cubrirse sus orejas, soltando a ambas niñas en el proceso.

-¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso?- Murmuró mientras tenia su vista en la luz al final del trayecto.

* * *

Un cataclismo viviente.

Esa era la mejor forma de verla. Cualquier otra interpretación simpática solo llevaría a una muerte certera. Ella estaba fuera de sí. Todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino era reducido a nada. Los disparos de energía de las serpientes borraban todo lo que tocaban, sin excepción. Cuando ella se desplazaba dejaba un camino de destrucción. Su enorme cola barría el suelo haciéndolo temblar.

En medio del caos, Guinevere se encontraba sanando a Asterios. Desde sus manos salía una pequeña luz verde que poco a poco recorrían al minotauro por todas partes. Las quemaduras fueron los lugares mas preocupantes. Cerca de ellos, Gawain interceptaba y desviaba todos los disparos de las serpientes con Excalibur Galatine revestida en flamas. Por ahora, no tenia que preocuparse de que el monstruo se acercara.

A la distancia, el ser de cabellera verde y Shirou llamaban la atención del enemigo. Si bien antes estaban por destruirse el uno al otro, no eran tan estúpidos como para no reconocer la amenaza que representaba Medusa. Es natural que lo hagan ya que ambos parecían tener una comprensión de lo que realmente era.

Dicho esto, ninguno de los dos se acercaba a ella. El peliverde llamaba armas a montones que brotaban de la tierra quemada y apuntaba a cortar las cabezas formadas por cuero cabelludo. Desde el extremo opuesto, Shirou materializó un gran arco negro y disparaba flechas del tipo explosivo con el mismo objetivo.

Estas 'fechas' no eran realmente el arma con ese nombre, sino espadas proyectadas que fueron alteradas por la magia Refuerzo para darle forma de una y al mismo tiempo cargarlas con energía mágica para que explotaran al contacto. Este tipo de proyectiles eran más débiles que los Broken Phantasm, tesoros heroicos alterados con la misma naturaleza explosiva, ya que se trataban de espadas cualquiera sin nombre o habilidad alguna. En contraste con ellos, ocupan menores cantidades de energía mágica, permitiendo repetir el proceso un centenar de veces más.

Las armas de ambos lados cumplían su cometido. Cada acción de uno de ellos significaba una cabeza menos de la que preocuparse, pero….

-¡Parece que esto no terminara hasta dejarla completamente calva!-

En efecto, no lo haría. Cada vez que una cabeza era destruida o cortada, otras se formaban para reemplazarla. Shirou se preguntó cómo le hizo Heracles, héroe mundialmente conocido, para acabar con la Hydra inmortal que enfrentó en las historias que se cuentan de él.

-¡Si tienes tiempo para hablar mejor piensa en una forma de detenerla!- El desconocido seguía cortando a diestra y siniestra -¡Estoy seguro que una vez termine aquí ira hacia el reino cercano!-

-¡Me sorprende que estés ayudando! ¡Pensé que tu intención era eliminar a todos!-

-¿Acaso di una impresión tan sombría? ¡Solo quería probarme contra algo que nunca había enfrentado antes!-

-¡No sé cómo tomar eso cuando te apareces de la nada mostrando a tu presa en lamentable estado y comienzas a lanzar intenciones asesinas!-

-¡Tú fuiste el primero en actuar violentamente y nunca tuve la intención de dejarlo tan herido! ¡Al contrario, lo salve de morir quemado en las llamas de esa bruja!-

Una conversación despreocupada mientras esquivaban, destruían, cortaban, protegían y cargaban demostraba cuan acostumbrados estaban a tratar con este tipo de fenómenos. Al mismo tiempo, ellos se estudiaban.

Shirou no comprendía la procedencia de esas armas. Podía copiarlas y por ende almacenarlas, lo preocupante era que no tenían experiencias, historia y orígenes claros. Los materiales para recrearlas estaban disponibles, pero él sentía que cuando las replicaba les faltaba algo. Sea lo que fuere, seguramente tenia que ver con el pequeño dolor de cabeza que lo asaltaba al mirar al usuario de ellas. Ya tuvo estos dolores antes y sabían a que se debía…

"Ese tipo….¿Tiene una Construcción Divina en su poder? El sentimiento es similar a Excalibur y Rhongomyniad, aunque más diluido"

El desconocido tampoco entendía al tatuado. Primero estaba el hecho de que burlo su detección de presencia y ahora como manipulaba distintos tipos de flechas. No tardo en reconocer los tipos de magia que empleaba, Proyección y Refuerzo, pero los empleaba a un nivel que nunca antes observo en los magos. Se suponía que eran de bajo nivel y la mayoría las consideran ineficientes, en especial la proyección.

"Incluso ahora no puedo percibirlo….y eso que se encuentra delante mío"

Las circunstancias de cada uno eran un misterio, mas ninguno de ellos negaría el interés en la otra parte.

El tiempo de impresionarse termino. Los movimientos ya de por si violentos de Medusa, actualmente ella se percibía a sí misma como 'Gorgon' aunque los demás no lo supieran, comenzaron a volverse erráticos, posiblemente en respuesta de los fallidos intentos de cazar a sus presas.

Ya de por si las serpientes eran un problema que debía ser contrarrestado inmediatamente, por lo que casi nunca tenían oportunidad de atacar directamente el cuerpo de Gorgon. Sumado a esto estaba el hecho de que enloquecía cada vez más, volviendo más difícil el apuntar a zonas en concreto.

El enfrentamiento podía describirse como un concurso. Shirou y el desconocido competían por atraer la atención de Gorgon, si uno de ellos era el objetivo, el otro inmediatamente llamaría su atención. De esta forma evitaban que ella se acercara mas de la cuenta, y a su vez podían brindarle al otro un intervalo de descanso, aunque ese tiempo servía más para averiguar cómo derrotarla. No es como si estuvieran pasando dificultades realmente, ambos conservaban una calma natural mientras intentaban de alguna forma coordinarse.

A los ojos de un tercero, como lo es ahora mismo Gawain, solo podía sentirse aliviado de tenerlos, momentáneamente, de su lado. Él no tenia un buen repertorio de ataques a distancia, y aunque los usara serian ineficiente por el tiempo que le llevaba prepararlos. Como entendía sus limitaciones, se encargó de proteger a la princesa, tal y como su juramente le exige. Dicho esto, justamente por ser un tercero, notaba algo extraño….

"Desde hace rato ella ha estado mirando hacia Cameliard….."

No todo el tiempo, los daños que recibía le obligaban a volver al combate. Sin embargo, él estaba convencido de ello. ¿Qué razones podría tener para mirar al reino cercano en un momento cómo este…? No es como si pudiera hacerle algo desde esta distancia.

Volviendo con los combatientes…

-¡Oye!- El desconocido llamo a su ayudante.

Este 'ayudante', por bajar la guardia, acababa de tener uno de sus pies atrapado por una de las tantas serpientes y estaba siendo agitado de un lado a otro -¿Qué sucede? ¡Estoy un poco ocupado!- La escena era similar a un niño que se enredo con una liana en un bosque e inútilmente forcejaba por liberarse.

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás una forma de tumbarla? ¡Podría ser capaz de retener sus movimientos!-

¿Tumbarla? Ciertamente podía, aunque tenía sus dudas de las consecuencias que eso traería. Si se excedía podía llegar a hacer un daño irreparable a la amiga/paciente de Guinevere. Sus habilidades no necesariamente eran muy precisas en ocasiones. Pero, si el desconocido de verdad afirmaba poder retenerla con eso, entonces tendría el tiempo para probar algo.

-¡No tengo nada útil ahora mismo! ¡Libérame de esto y consultare con ellos!- Señalo a la distancia donde estaba Gawain, Guinevere y Asterios.

Como bien solicitó, fue liberado por una espada que corto la cabeza que lo retenía. Esquivando algún que otro rayo consiguió llegar hasta el trio mientras el desconocido contenía a Gorgon. No hacía falta de decir lo que buscaba, ya que todo fue transmitido mediante gritos. Sin embargo, se decepcionó cuando Gawain negó el poder hacerlo sin causarle un daño considerable. Ni hablar de Guinevere, que no tenia nada útil.

-Eso solo nos deja….-

-¡Ni hablar!- La princesa se colocó enfrente de Shirou con ambos brazos extendido, cortando su mirada sobre Asterios -¡¿Acaso no ves lo herido que esta?! ¡Morirá si trata de acercársele!-

Él era la mejor opción, no por nada tenía una gran constitución, y por ende una gran fuerza, lo cual seguramente le permitirá derribarla sin un daño mayor. Seria estupendo poder contar con él, pero en el estado que estaba…otras personas dirían que ya esta muerto, aunque sigue respirando levemente.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero si él logra tumbarla y luego es retenida, yo puedo ser capaz de devolverla a la normalidad-

Cuando escucho eso pensó que Shirou le estaba gastando una broma. ¿Podía curarla? ¿aquí y ahora? ¿sin ningún tipo de medicamente? Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ella estuvo varios días probando todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y el resultado fue este. Sabe que Shirou no habla por hablar, siempre tiene una razón para hacerlo, independientemente de que no sea la mejor.

-Incluso si…..-

Las palabras de la hija del rey se cortaron cuando un gran puño impacto en el suelo, causándole grietas. Era el de Asterios, quien con mucho esfuerzo, dolor y convicción estaba levantándose. Guinevere le gritaba que no se moviera, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Primero estuvo sobre sus cuatro extremidades, luego enderezó su espalda mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, se tambaleo muchas veces, casi como si estuviera borracho.

-¡Shirou, Gawain, deténgalo! ¡¿no ven que está sufriendo?!-

Ganando estabilidad, encaro a Shirou de frente. Sus ojos negros y rojos, todavía carentes de luz, lo observaban fijamente. Estaba transmitiendo su deseo. Confirmando si las palabras que dijo hace poco eran ciertas. La voluntad que desbordaba no tenia comparación, incluso en su estado actual, algunos pensarían que encararía a un ejercito de frente sin problema.

Shirou conocía demasiado bien esa sensación. Lo experimento en carne y hueso durante los cuatro años que participo en la guerra entre Camelot y Francia. Una actitud suicida, envidiable, pero gratificante. No se limitaba solamente a un estallido de adrenalina, no existía forma alguna de detener a alguien así.

-No te importa cuánto estés sufriendo ahora, mientras puedas ver a tus seres queridos otras vez, te levantaras las veces que sea necesario ¿me equivoco?- La respuesta fue una simple curvatura en su boca, lo más cercano una sonrisa que podía hacer en ese estado. Shirou sonrió de igual forma -¡Derríbala Grandulón! ¡Para cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos, tu familia será restaurada! ¡Te lo garantizo!-

Un paso, dos…. -¡███████████████████████████!- al tercero ya estaba en marcha…..

Cargaba de frente como si un toro estuviera frente a una capa roja. Sus pisadas parecían resonar mas fuerte que el monstruo frente a él, a pesar de ser casi el doble de grande.

Gorgon no lo paso desapercibido y atacó. No obstante, todos sus disparos fueron interceptados por las armas y fechas, despejando el camino. La marcha fue ininterrumpida y constante hasta que entro al rango de las garras. Nuevamente, una fecha explosiva impacto en su rostro y ella se retorció de dolor, permitiéndole a Asterios acercase a la cola de serpiente.

Con ambos brazos 'abrazó', por decirlo así, la escamosa piel de Gorgon. Con un claro esfuerzo, reflejado en visibles venas a lo largo de los brazos, la levantó. Acto seguido, la lanzó en el aire mientras el caía desplomado en el suelo.

El impacto de Gorgon llego poco después, con su espalda mirando al suelo, y cuando iba a levantarse, cadenas surgieron de la tierra y la apasionaron. De esta forma, la mayoría de las serpientes fueron aprisionas por la espalda de ella y las que quedaban libres tenían sus mandíbulas retenidas por las mismas cadenas. Incluso las amarillentas alas estaban aprisionadas.

Gorgon luchaba por liberarse, sin resultado alguno.

-Haha, un interesante trabajo en equipo- Comentó el desconocido mientras se acercaba al resto.

-Ahora es mi turno- Shirou se acercó al minotauro, dándole una mirada satisfactoria. Antes de cumplir su promesa necesitaba saber un último dato -Guinevere, retomando lo anterior ¿Dónde estaba ese punto entre todas las líneas?-

Ella ya estaba tratando otra vez al caído. Sus signos seguían fuertes y aprovecharía eso. La cara histérica que tenía por permitirle hacer tal cosa asustaría a cualquiera. Por estar tan concentrada, se sorprendió por que alguien repentinamente le hablo.

-Eh…Ah, claro. En su pecho derecho, estoy segura que todas las marcas se unían ahí-

Con esto, Shirou tenía todas las confirmaciones necesarias para proceder. Cabe menciones que se pregunto internamente porque siempre los del tipo femenino tienen que tener esas marcas en 'ese' tipo de lugares. Quizás la perversión del hombre era mas fuerte de lo que creía.

Dejando a los demás atrás, él se aproximo a Medusa. Como el tamaño era gigante, tuvo que subirse a ella de un salto y aterrizo en su estómago. Desde ese lugar, la vista de ambas montañas no tenia precio, aunque esta vez estaba en su modo serio por lo le dijo a Asterios así que fue un tema menor. Con un par de pasos, ya estaba en medio de esos 'buenos atributos', según un porcentaje de los hombres del mundo, y tocó descaradamente donde debía.

-Quizás esto te duela un poco, pero tendrás que aguantarlo- La bestia seguía intentando liberarse -Por cierto, si recuerdas que te toque aquí, espero que sepas que no tenía pensamientos lascivos al respecto-

Su mano comenzó a hundirse en donde estaba. Esto no quiere decir que perforaba la piel o que fuera por la textura natural que tenía, sino que, literalmente, comenzó a introducirse como si estuviera metiéndose en agua. Al instante siguiente, centenares de líneas negras surgieron del lugar y se establecieron por todo el cuerpo de la fémina.

-Parece que has almacenado una buena cantidad…. ¡Pero..!-

Gotas de sudor acompañan la expresión forzada del tatuado. La bestia también comenzó a retorcerse en agonía. Las marcas comenzaron a despegarse de la piel y formaron una cúpula negra alrededor de Gorgon, impidiendo que cualquier pueda verla a ella y Shirou.

-Sea lo que seas, la forma que tomes, las vidas que quites, los crímenes que cometas….¡todo volverá al origen!-

Desde fuera todos contemplaban la escena en silencio, aunque con asombro. El peliverde hizo una mueca de disgusto al percatarse de la naturaleza de ese 'ritual'.

Las palabras finales de Shirou dejaron a todos con dudas….

-Ese sufrimiento, esa ira, esa desesperación….¡Me las llevare todas!-

Y después de que un pilar negro alcanzara los cielos, se revelaron ante la luz del sol, al mismo tiempo que el laberinto comenzaba desmoronarse completamente.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de todo lo ocurrido, un artefacto futurista surcaba sobre las nubes. Contaba con un diseño muy peculiar y una combinación de colores dorado y esmeralda. Su velocidad sobrepasar las leyes del pensamiento e incluso más.

Y eso no era nada comparado con el hombre que lo manejaba.

En esta 'Arca' dorada y esmeralda, se encontraba un trono. En él estaba el rey mas conocido en todo el mundo, eso se debía tanto a su propio poder, como al de su reino, vistiendo una armadura dorada.

Con una expresión de aburrimiento apoyaba su rostro en uno de sus brazos. Fue entonces, cuando un pilar negro nació de la tierra y eso llamo su atención.

-¿Oh? Parece haber mucho escándalo por allí…definitivamente eres tú-

Con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, el arca cambio de rumbo.

* * *

Termino.

Nadie lo dijo y no había tal necesidad. Todos comprendieron que así fue cuando observaron a Shirou se acercaba con una mujer en brazos. El parentesco con el anterior monstruo era claro y las lágrimas de alegría de la princesa al afirmar que se trataba de Medusa fueron el cierre del telón.

El laberinto termino por desmoronarse y convertirse en partículas azules ante la pérdida de consciencia de Asterios. Gracias a esto, se logro apreciar como una mujer en armadura negra miraba de un lado a otro mientras cargaba a al resto de las hermanas. Cuando se percató del grupo mostro sorpresa por encontrarse con los dos que creyó haber eliminado. Claro que no los atacó, aunque no negaría que tuvo esas intenciones.

La alarmante cantidad de cortes en la piel de Stheno fue un poco preocupante, aunque seguía estando en el rango seguro de Guinevere. Aparte de eso, ella le indico a Shirou donde estaban los puntos de congregación en ambas hermanas para que pudiera hacer lo mismo que con Medusa. El proceso fue mucho más fácil que antes y ella se preguntaba porque él no volvió a decir las mismas palabras que el caso anterior. Mientras las salvara, no presionaría por detalles…no por ahora.

De esta forma, todos los problemas fueron solucionados…..menos uno.

Alejados de los demás, Shirou convenció al peliverde para que conversaran en privado.

-Fuiste tú ¿no es asi?- Cuestionó el tatuado.

-¿Hice algo?-

-No intentes jugar a ser el inocente. Las heridas en los Caballeros de Cameliard que custodiaban la entrada coincide con tu forma de combatir y también con los cortes de la niña-

-Oh, era eso-

Se trataba de un asunto que involucraba el asesinato de varias vidas humanas y el simplemente lo admitió con un aire desinteresado. Siendo honesto, Shirou posiblemente hubiera hecho una reacción similar si fuera el perpetrador.

A pesar de la acusación….

-No fui yo- Declaró -Si preguntas a la mayor de esas hermanas te dirá que si fui yo, pero no lo era….Ah, pero si fui yo quien la lastimo a ella-

La mirada de interrogación tomo efecto con un -Explícate- ante tal confuso comentario.

Si afirmaba que había un testigo, eso significaba que debía tener una coartada creíble para revelarlo de esa forma. Usualmente nunca se escucha al acusado y se guían por las palabras de la víctima. Aunque en este mundo, donde ocurren varios fraudas por ayuda de la magia, no siempre era todo tan creíble como debía serlo.

-Hmm…bien, tómalo como un pago por tan interesante experiencia- Se propuso a explicarlo ante la mirada de confusión -Estoy persiguiendo a alguien que tiene la misma apariencia que yo, pero sus ojos son purpura. Él ha cometido ciertos crímenes en el reino de mi amigo y me propuse el detenerlo. Como puede estar pensando, escapo-

-Como si una historia tan conveniente pudiera ser verd…-

-Lo es, está en ti si creerme o no….- De repente, miro detrás suyo y sonrió al saber lo que se aproximaba -Entonces, parece que es tiempo de irme. Si él se entera que conocí a tales personas vendrá a probarlos y eso no será bueno. En especial para ti, siento que ustedes dos se llevarían muy mal-

Como si sus palabras cobraran vida, el viento comenzó a circulas ferozmente hasta que Shirou tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por todas las partículas de tierra.

-¡Espe….!- Era tarde, ya había desaparecido.

…

…

…

-Haciéndote el interesante hasta el final, maldito presumido- Maldijo antes de regresar con los demás.

* * *

El Arca dorada y esmeralda se detuvo en pleno vuelo cuando su dueño sintió como él, su mejor y único amigo, se acercaba voluntariamente. Dadas las habilidades que este tenía, era cuestión de esperar unos minut….

-Hola Gil, ¿has estado bien?-

Quiero decir, segundos.

-¡Ha!, tan descarado como siempre- Su rostro, anteriormente aburrido, ahora reflejaba una ironía burlona -Enkidu ¿Qué haces en estas tierras lejanas? No es el lugar que acordamos-

Aquel que causo tantos problemas, quien fue presentado como un lobo con bellos ojos, quien hirió a Stheno y combatió con Asterios y Jeanne no era nada menos que Enkidu. Su nombre era casi tan famoso como el de su amigo, o, mejor dicho, en toda historia sobre él estaba presente. Era el único capas de equipararlo en fuerzas después de todo.

Ellos eran Gilgamesh, rey de Babilonia, y Enkidu, mejor y único amigo de este.

-Solo…..- Como mejor amigo, el rey no paso desapercibido esa sonrisa mientras hablaba -…quise conocer a mi enemigo natural-

* * *

 **Ufff…..este capitulo revelo bastante cosas…..y todavía falta mucho. Como bien dice la sinopsis, Shirou oculta demasiados secretos.**

 **Bueno, expliquemos algunas cosas que posiblemente pueden parecer incoherentes.**

 **Primero, la primera aparición de Gorgon. Ella apareció ante Gawain con una apariencia mas 'humanizada' demostrando que estaba en un estado cambiante. La siguiente vez que se muestra y hasta la batalla final, tiene la apariencia del Boss de la Orden de Babilonia. Mostrando así que su maldición seguía creciendo y creciendo.**

 **Segundo, Enkidu. Estoy seguro que bastantes ya sabían quien era desde que dejo de ocultarse en forma de lobo, pero me negaba a decir el nombre de todas formas. Este Enkidu no es como el del canon, sino que tiene una actitud mas infantil ya que todavía no padeció la ira de los dioses porque todavía no enfrenta a Gugalanna.**

 **Creo muchos ya saben a quien esta persiguiendo por lo que le dijo a Shirou.**

 **Tercero, la batalla del fin de este arco. Personalmente, creo que Enkidu podría haber solucionado todo sin mayor esfuerzo, pero como mostrar eso no tendría gracia, saque a relucir sus intenciones infantiles de ver como otros se la ingeniaban para solucionar el problema con solo una pequeña ayuda.**

 **Creo que hice un buen trabajo en demostrar las cualidades de Asterios, llegando a tales extremos solo por personas que lo aceptan como es.**

 **Al final Shirou soluciono lo principal con devolver a Medusa a la normalidad. Los detalles de eso están muy ligados a la historia principal así que no lo explicare hasta dentro de un tiempo.**

 **El papel de Gawain tuvo un gran decaimiento al final, pero el punto era presentarlo y eso hice. Este será el único caballero con un arco individual, porque el siguiente involucra a varios. Lo mismo con Jeanne, este arco no tuvo mucho de ella, pero el siguiente estará fuertemente ligado.**

 **Cuarto, ¿Porque Jeanne nunca llego al final cuando Enkidu y Asterios si? La respuesta: Enkidu aprovecho las llamas del NP de Jeanne y se llevo a Asterios mientras 'surfeaba' en las llamas. ¿Lo ven imposible? pues yo no. Dada la naturaleza de su constitución, podría haber llegado a regresarle las llamas(aunque no le harian nada de igual forma). Por eso llego mucho mas antes.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será en Cameliard y se explicaran mas cosas, pero este capítulo es el último de batallas por un tiempo.**

 **Por ello, solo quiero preguntarles algo….¿Que tal les pareció el argumento de este arco? ¿Forzado? ¿repetitivo? ¿bueno? ¿carente de sentido? ¿sigue mejorando…? Una opinión corta es mas que suficiente, es para tener una referencia.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, aunque técnicamente el siguiente capítulo es el final final.**

 **Emiya-Limited-Zerp-Over….esa es la Craft Essence que muestra al Shirou Ideal ¿no? La versión que se usó para Sengo Muramasa. Si te referís al diseño, me gusta, aunque prefiero mas el de Muramasa. Los pocos cambios que le hicieron, a mi parecer, hacen que le quede mejor.**

 **Si sigue como Muramasa, posiblemente le den la clase Saber, pero si no, arriesgaría a que seria un Caster. Es lo que mejor le queda después de todo (salvo que metan otra clase extra como Faker, por decir algo xD).**

 **Grimlouck: Me alegra que la troleada de Shirou sea de tu agrado xD.**

 **La idea que tuve con respecto a Ishter y Parvati es que sus contenedores (Rin y Sakura) si tuvieran pasado con Shirou(todo sea para molestar a Jalter), aunque ahora mismo las personalidades dominantes son las diosas. ¿Eso te parece bien? Admito que seria interesante escribir como Shirou comienza a hablar descaradamente con una diosa xD.**

 **Sobre Arturia….te me adelantaste unos cuantos arcos. Falta mucho para que vuelvan a Camelot, pero para ese entonces, Jalter ya tendrá sus sentimientos establecidos (al menos en el boceto que tengo por ahora). Esperemos que no sufra demasiado cuando sepa de las previas relaciones de Shirou(?)**

 **Si tuviera que elegir entre una de las dos opciones, la primera seria la mas acertada. Mis planes son revelarlo a finales del segundo arco.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: ya va siendo tiempo que cuente lo que está ocurriendo en Camelot…..**


	12. Capítulo 11:Hermandad y ¿Amor fraternal?

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Hermandad y ¿Amor fraternal?**

* * *

Emiya Shirou ha tenido muchas experiencias a lo largo de sus 18 veranos hasta ahora. Entre ellas pueden recalcarse el hecho de enterarse que su mejor amigo resulto ser hijo del hombre que mas odiaba. Que la hija de este mismo hombre, con el pasar de los años, pasara de tener limones a melones sin una explicación lógica, dudaba que la leche servida en el palacio sea tan milagrosa. Que su maestro le hiciese experimentar lo que, literalmente, significaba ser una mujer…..

Todos temas que eventualmente pasaron a ser triviales con la tormenta de la Guerra. Desde pequeño tuvo una comprensión de lo que significaba estar en un campo de batalla gracias a relatos de viajeros y libros, pero la realidad es otro nivel. Él nunca entendió verdaderamente lo que significaba hasta que tuvo por primera vez un ejercito delante suyo. En ese lugar…. se desesperó.

Su mentalidad ingenua e inocente no estaba preparada para ello. La 'Bondad' de Emiya Shirou era un limitante que fue explotado sin piedad. Él era débil y continúo siendo débil. Tanto su corazón como mentalidad fueron destrozadas. Él sucumbió ante la locura, la irracionalidad, la necesidad de matar para no morir, pero no porque le aterraba su muerte, si no la de su amigo.

Ese amigo fue y sigue siendo su faro. El sueño inocente e infantil del que le hablo en su niñez siempre estaba presente mientras avanzaba. Mientras tuviera presente el hecho de que ese amigo seguiría luchando hasta conseguirlo, no caería. Se aseguraría de sobrevivir hasta que él le dijera 'mi sueño se ha cumplido' y después respondería por todos los crímenes que cometió para apoyarlo.

La guerra no es un juego, no es algo que deba considerarse una simple contienda de intereses. La muerte estaba presente todo el tiempo y como un ser débil, tuvo que tomar otro camino para alcanzar el ideal imposible. Perdió ante la locura, apoyó la masacre, aceptó otra naturaleza, descartó los sentimientos…..todo con tal no caer ante la desesperación. Si caía en ella de nuevo, no volvería…no permitiría eso, no hasta ver como su amigo, orgulloso de sí mismo, le decía 'En tu cara, te burlaste muchas veces, pero lo hice'. Hasta ese día, seguiría invicto, tal y como lo hizo en la ultima guerra.

Si, Emiya Shirou tuvo muchas experiencias difíciles de olvidar. Justamente por ello, estaba tomando con total calma y naturalidad esta situación. Quiero decir….

"Jamás pensé que tomaría un baño con nada menos que un minotauro, una bestia mágica única en su clase" Pensó mientras tiraba agua sobre la espalda del gigante con una cubeta.

Ellos se encontraban en uno de los muchos cuartos de baño del palacio de Cameliard. La habitación era gigante, con una gran tina hexagonal en el medio y en los cuatro extremos había espejos igual de largos que las paredes. El suelo brillaba incluso en la espesa nube de vapor que los rodeaba. Este tipo de lugares ya de por si no están disponibles para todos, siendo bastante común entre la plebe el bañarse en un rio o con el agua de un foso, pero como toda familia real, siempre exageraban en cuanto a necesidad.

Después de que Asterios, cuyas heridas fueron curadas gracias a una noche en vela por parte de Guinevere, intentara secarse su cabello agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, ambos se aproximaron a la tina con agua caliente que bien podría pasar por unas aguas termales.

El día de ayer fue un infierno de todos. Por fortuna finalizo con la llegada de los Caballeros de Cameliard y el propio rey, que ni bien bajó de su caballo se dispuso a abrasar a su hija soltando un montón de comentarios que la avergonzaban. Luego de que ella explicara no muy detalladamente lo ocurrido, convenció a su padre que brindar alojamiento a los presentes. Obviamente tuvo dudas ya que el gigante inconsciente en el suelo coincidía con la descripción de sus centinelas, pero nada que el poder de una hija no pudiera solucionar. Como era de esperarse, la mayoría cayó rendida del cansancio sobre la suave cama y ese día termino.

Por extraño, o quizás no, que parezca los hombres de este particular grupo tenían la costumbre de asearse en la mañana. Como resultado, Shirou, Gawain y Asterios disfrutaban de un relajante baño en aguas medicinales. Cabe destacar que el ultimo de ellos fue invitado por Shirou cuando lo descubrió intentado colarse en la habitación donde reposaban las hermanas. Otro punto a remarcar es que ni siquiera llego hasta el lugar, dado su gran tamaño, se había atorado en un estrecho pasillo y como no quería romper nada se quedó quieto hasta que consiguieron sacarlo.

-El paraíso, el paraíso~- Comentó el tatuado mientras disfrutaba del agua hasta sus hombros y se apoyaba en el limite de la tina.

Asterios le tomo interés a su reflejo en el agua e intentaba atraparlo no muy lejos. El caballero y el mago pensaron que no le gustaba la competencia y decidieron dejarlo ser. Después de tales eventos, ambos reconocían que ganó su derecho a actuar como le plazca.

-Acabas de sonar como un viejo para ser tan joven- Dijo Gawain que se encontraba relajándose de la misma forma. También le sorprendía esta rara situación. No todos los días se relajaba con un mago cuyo sentido de la moda era extraño y una criatura de casi tres metros mientras estaban desnudos.

-Cállate, soy débil ante este tipo de ambientes, eso es todo-

Ambo observaban como la bestia mágica se aburrió de atrapar lo inatrapable y había comenzado a nadar de un lado a otro con sus ojos en la superficie. El lugar no era muy profundo, así que él podría tranquilamente pararse y el agua con suerte llegaría hasta su cintura. La zona donde estaban los otros dos era menos profunda y por eso podían sentarse.

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes si Guinevere se encuentra bien? No la he visto desde que dejo de curarlo y comenzó con las hermanas- Si así lo quisiera, podía enviar a sus familiares a comprobarlo, la habilidad de ocultarse en la sombra era muy útil en estos casos, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

El caballero estaba por responder cuando una voz profunda se le adelantó.

-Mi hija se encuentra bien, hace unos minutos termino de curar todas las heridas y cayó rendida-

Nada mas que vistiendo una toalla, un hombre canoso y con cicatrices ingreso por la puerta de madera.

-¡¿S-Su Majestad?!-

-Oh, viejo Leodegrance ¿te nos unirás? Qué raro-

La diferencia entre como lo recibieron habla por si sola. Él mitad noble inmediatamente se había levantado y lo recibía formalmente. El otro simplemente agitaba una mano en señal de saludo.

-Por favor Gawain, la interacción al desnudo entre hombres no necesita de formalidades- Unas líneas inesperadas de un rey -Además, son invitados de mi tesoro, son libres de hacer lo que les plaza….aunque si alguno tiene la intención de poner sus manos sobre ella les cortare la cabeza-

-S-Si u-usted lo dice….-

-Haha, por eso me agradas- El rey palmeo la espalda del caballero mientras ambos se sumergían hasta los hombros -El paraíso, el paraíso~-

…

…

Gawain estaba a punto de decirle algo a Shirou con un susurro, pero este se contuvo cuando observo que tenia escrito en la cara 'llegas a decir algo y te daré de comer a Asterios'. La ultima parte fue como lo sintió porque claramente el minotauro seguía tomándolo a él como un enemigo, mientras que hace no mucho, llamó al tatuado como 'amigo' mientras lo sacaban del pasillo. Jamás creyó que su vida podía estar en riesgo por las tendencias ancianas de alguien.

-Mocoso, Gawain- Llamó el soberano.

-¿…?-

-¿…?-

-Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayan rescatado a mi hija- Impropiamente de un rey, hizo una reverencia.

-¡A-Alguien como usted no debería…!-

-No, debo hacerlo. Justamente porque soy yo debo hacerlo-

Estaba entregando el orgullo. Para él, eso no era nada comparado con la inmensa gratitud que tenia sobre este asunto. La vida de Guinevere para el era incluso mayor que su propio reino. Al principio no era así, pero la edad le ha hecho cambiar sus prioridades.

-Como siempre lo llevas demasiado lejos- Comenzó Shirou -Si tanto quieres ofrecer gratitud, algún regalo para Camelot es más que suficiente. Creo que dije lo mismo la última vez que estuve aquí-

-Que así sea entonces- Dejó de encorvarse -De cualquier forma, tenia pensado ir para ofrecer mis felicitaciones por el fin de la Guerra-

-¿Eh? ¿puedes viajar en esas condiciones? No creo que Guinevere esté de acuerdo-

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Mi pequeño ángel dijo que todavía tengo dos largos veranos antes de estirar la pata! Un pequeño viaje no es nada-

Pese a que lo decía orgullosamente, los otros no lo tomaron bien. Nunca es agradable saber que alguien que conoces, y te agrada, dejara de estar en este mundo dentro de poco.

"2 años… si lo dice ella debe ser cierto…..he, aunque se lo ve lleno de energía a este vejestorio"

A pesar de que no lo demuestra, siente tristeza por su partida. Leodegrance fue el único rey que conoció Shirou y le agrado al primer instante. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora ha antagonizado a todo rey que conocía, excepto Arthur y Arturia, eso hablaba muy bien de él.

El propio Leodegrance se percató de que dijo algo muy sombrío y mató el ambiente. Los tres estaban rodeados de un incomodo silencio. El único sonido provenía de Asterios, que seguía nadando despreocupadamente.

-Ejem- Gawain tomo la palabra intentando salir de esto -Hace un momento nombraste a Camelot ¿es tu tierra natal? Juraba que eras del Sol Naciente por tus facciones-

-Heee, la mayoría no se percata de esas cosas cuando me ven, digo, con esta apariencia ¿Quién lo haría?- Debía dale un punto por ello -Nací y crecí en Camelot, pero mis orígenes se remontan al Sol Naciente por parte de mi padre…..pero eso no es lo que preguntabas ¿cierto? Solo querías un tema para hablar sobre Camelot-

La información que Shirou revelo sobre si mismo era poco relevante, pero lo hizo porque tardo en percatarse de la verdadera intención del caballero. No hacia falta de preguntar que capto su atención, ya que, no sería una exageración decir que todo aquel que tuviera el título de 'Caballero' mostraría cierto entusiasmo ante el nombre de la capital de lo caballeros, en especial si el mismo nunca estuvo antes.

Esa era una de las razones, aunque el entendimiento de Shirou provino mayormente de los recuerdos que adquirió después de almacenar a Galatine en su Esfera de Realidad. Si bien estos recuerdos solo eran imágenes aleatorias, logró reconocer el emblema de Lothian entre ellos, revelándole la procedencia de Gawain. No estaba al tanto de todos los detalles, pero ¿Qué otra razón tendría alguien de tierras lejanas para venir hasta aquí?

El caballero sonrió con ironía -Es como piensas- mientras afirmaba con elocuencia, seguramente por el rey presente -Lamento mi tardanza en presentarme correctamente, soy Gawain, hijo bastardo del rey de Lothian-

Si, Shirou más o menos esperaba eso. Que se presentara como un 'hijo bastardo' no lo esperaba y menos que lo dijera tan abiertamente. Bueno, la aceptación de ese tipo de origines depende del área donde ocurra, posiblemente Lothian no lo tenga tan en cuenta.

Cambio de recepto al rey presente -Quizás debí decírselo mucho antes por las molestias que les he causado- Se mostraba avergonzado por ocultar esto de sus benefactores.

Leodegrance le restó importancia y lo invito a proseguir, si sus memorias no le fallaban, los que portan sangre real en Lothian tiene una extraña tradición y, como aliado de Camelot, solo podía contentarse en lo que estaba por decir.

-Estoy seguro de que ya pueden estarlo pensando, pero Lothian no tiene discriminación contra los de mi clase, al contrario, es algo bastante común-

El tatuado y el viejo debían elogiar al reino de Gawain por ello. Incluso en Camelot y Cameliard ese tipo de discriminación seguía presente. Aunque ambos interpretaron lo que dijo como que los 'engaños y aventuras' de los nobles también era muy comunes. Todo tiene sus pros y contras.

-Mis razones para estar tan alejado del hogar proviene de la sangre real que tengo, por ella, debo cumplir con la tradición que conlleva-

-¿Tradición?- Cuestionó el único que no sabía nada al respecto.

-Si, aquellos con sangre real y que no tengan derecho a reclamar el trono deben embarcarse en un viaje con el fin de servir a otro rey. De esta forma, intentamos formar un acuerdo de prosperidad entre ambos reinos. No significa que debamos ayudarnos mutuamente, sino que simplemente no exista agresión entre nosotros, de esta forma evitamos conflictos innecesarios….aunque debo admitir que con el pasar de los tiempos esos acuerdos han terminado y actualmente solo quedan en pie el de mi tío y el padre de este-

Mientras que Shirou intentaba asimilar una tradición tan contradictoria por sospechas de una trampa….

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Sabía que conocía tu cara de algún lado! ¡Como pensé, eres pariente del bastardo de Lewdwn!- Leodegrance estallo a carcajadas….las cuales se detuvieron cuando tuvo un inmenso dolor de espalda.

-Me alegra saber que recuerda a mi tío-

Ajeno a ellos, el tercero presente solo podía considerar esto como un golpe de suerte. No solo cumplía con los requisitos, sino que incluso estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse voluntariamente. Parece que los planetas se alinearon para tal acontecimiento.

Siguiendo la breve conversación de recién, se confirmaba que el tío de Gawain realizo esa misma ceremonia con Cameliard hace tiempo. Esto ya establecía la fiabilidad de lo que estaba contando.

Aun así, debía confirmarlo….

-Y tú has elegido Camelot para seguir esa tradición. Debo arriesgarme a preguntar ¿Por qué un lugar que acaba de salir de una guerra? Y aunque no busques beneficios, ¿Qué esperas conseguir allí?-

Gawain sonríe agradecido por la pregunta. Hablar sobre las metas de uno mismo ayuda a levantar el ánimo.

-Honor y….el significado de servir a alguien- Ante la mirada interrogatorio sobre el segundo punto, continuo -Tengo entendido que el actual rey, el joven héroe de la guerra Arthur Pendragon, ha ascendido hace poco al trono. Como tal, carece de la experiencia suficiente y eso es lo que me intriga. Yo…..quiero comprender lo que significa estar al servicio de alguien al mismo tiempo que observo como se desenvolverá ¿Se convertirá en un tirano? ¿un pacifista? ¿o quizás en una simple figura? Y si mi ayuda puede serle de utilidad al momento de encaminarlo, eso sería gratificante-

Eso era nuevo. El tatuado nunca conoció ese tipo de pensamiento. Claro, el hecho de que deba hacerlo por una tradición no brindaba mucha confianza, pero, por extraño que sea, las palabras mientras explicaba el segundo objetivo le recordaban a si mismo de niño cuando se entero de los orígenes de Arthur.

Con un pequeño sonrojo también admitió -Eh, bueno…..también tengo curiosidad del porque mi arma y la suya comparten un nombre. Ah, no lo dije todavía, mi espada es….-

El explicó todo el asunto que Shirou ya sabía por copiar a Excalibur Galatine, de igual forma tuvo que fingir interés para que no descubriera eso. El rey parecía estar inmerso en la historia que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

"…Independientemente de todo lo ocurrido, agradezco que termino más que bien, incluso si no dijera nada, Gawain ya de por si tiene la intención de unirse" Sonrió "Hehe, ten cuidado de no decepcionarlo Arthur, un paso en falso y seguramente apuntara su arma hacia ti"

* * *

Poco a poco el tiempo que compartieron los hombres fue acabando con la partida de cada uno. Antes de que Gawain se fuera, el rey ofreció llevarlo a Camelot en vista de que tenían el mismo destino. Considerando la fuerza de este, llevar un caballero de su calibre le brindaría seguridad. Claro que aceptó, no le molestaba quedarse un tiempo más.

El siguiente fue Leodegrance, que se excuso diciendo que la temperatura le estaba llegando a la cabeza y necesitaba aire fresco.

Como el grandote no era precisamente un conversador, el tatuado sugirió que era tiempo de que se reencontrara con sus seres queridos. Gracias a Guinevere, tenia una noción de la relación que guardaba con ellas, aunque él mismo ya lo sabia por las acciones contra el monstruo.

Después de terminar de 'arreglar' al minotauro, lo cual le pareció muy similar a cuando tenia que bañar a su mascota de niño, se encaminaron a la habitación de las hermanas. Afortunadamente, los pasillos eran lo suficientemente amplios para que Asterios lograra caminar entre ellos y, por medio de un mensajero, Shirou solicito que las hermanas fueran trasladadas a otra habitación, una a la cual él pudiera entra.

-Fue buen baño ¿No te parece?-

-¡Hum!- Asterios asiente con felicidad.

Ambos caminaban por un pasillo que tenia un gran ventanal a la izquierda, revelando el brillo característico del sol. A la derecha, solo unas puertas con contenido desconocido y algunos muebles. También un dúo de guardias paso al lado suyo y…. susurraron entre ellos sobre lo que alguien normal pensaría.

Claro, una criatura con la altura y constitución de Asterios era catalogado como 'monstruo' sin pensarlo demasiado. Lo mismo con Shirou, que caía en la categoría de 'alguien con quien no quiero tener nada que ver' o, más preferiblemente, un mago. Ver a estos dos circulando por el castillo erizaba la piel de los guardias.

Quizás sea porque ambos estaban acostumbrados que ninguno reacciono a esto.

-¡Guaaa!-

De un momento a otro, el mayor se dio la vuelta y gruñó ante la presencia de un enemigo. Los guardias temblaron del miedo pensando que se trataba de ellos, y el tatuado pensó lo mismo. La cosa es que, no eran ellos, sino….

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- La voz de una mujer llego desde el final del pasillo mostrando hostilidad al joven.

…alguien mucho peor.

"Mierda, me olvide de ella" Inmediatamente toco el brazo musculoso, llamándole la atención a su acompañante -Tranquilo, no es enemiga ahora, además ¿no tienes otro lugar al que ir? Mira- Señalo a los guardias -Ellos serán lo suficientemente amables para guiarte hasta donde está tu familia, deja que yo me encargue de ella-

El gigante miro a los ojos del pequeño…. Terminando por asentir otra vez. Los guardias lloraban internamente mientras que lideraba el camino y a su vez rezaban para no morir jóvenes.

Antes de que lograra decir algo, la mujer ya estaba en frente suyo.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿quieres explicarme que significa esto?!-

Como siempre, estaba un estado donde dependía de una cuerda floja si la otra parte salía ilesa o con quemaduras serias.

-Primero que todo, Buenos días Jeanne. Espero que hayas disfrutado la comodidad de las camas de un castillo, porque posiblemente nunca volvamos a tener este tipo de oportunidad-

-¡NADA DE 'Buenos días Jeanne'! ¡¿Quieres explicarme que tiene de buenos ESTO?!- Ella dijo esto haciendo énfasis en su atuendo.

A diferencia de todo lo experimentado hasta ahora, esta sin duda era una vista sin precedente. La mordaz Jeanne exhibía un vestido completamente blanco de una pieza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No era lo suficientemente transparente para revelar su piel, pero si lo suficientemente ajustado para resaltar sus atributos. Tenia unos bordados de flores en las mangas y en la cintura.

La luz del sol desde el ventanal de le daba una imagen angelical, que era ayudado por la palidez en la piel de ella y el largo cabello blanco tendiendo a amarillo. A pesar del rostro de pocos amigos, cualquiera diría que vale la pena acercarse a tal belleza con el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire.

-Huh, tienes razón- Estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no el mismo punto.

-Si lo entiendes, dime dónde está mi rop….-

-El negro te quedaría mejor, concuerda mejor con tu imagen-

-¡¿Quieres morir no es así?! ¡¿Lo quieres verdad?!- Una vivaz flama ya se encontraba en mano y apuntado al desgraciado.

El calor del ambiente comenzó a cambiar drásticamente y como las flores de un florero cercano comenzaron a prenderse fuego no ayudaba para nada. De hecho, le pareció ver como una pintura comenzaba a derretirse también…..¿cuánto costara reponerla? ¿Unos miles de millones?...

-Bien, bien, vamos a calmarnos- Mantenía altas ambas manos intentado apaciguarla -Por cierto, no espera que tuvieras el cabello largo ¿lo ocultabas con la armadura?-

El rostro de ella indicaba un claro '¿huh?, ¿a eso quien le importa ahora?' mientras que flama comenzaba a extinguirse. Por lo menos ella es lo suficientemente civilizada para entender que disparar algo como eso aquí no seria bueno, en especial cuando es abrumada por un número superior….siendo honesto consigo mismo, Shirou igual la consideraba capaz de hacerlo si se usa al laberinto como ejemplo.

-…Si, es una molestia al momento de luchar- Admitió

-¿Por qué no lo cortas entonces?-

-Lo prefiero de esta forma, eso es todo-

-Que inesperado, no parecías ser del tipo que cuida su apariencia-

-¡¿Como pensé, quieres morir verdad?!- Los nervios ni siquiera alcanzaron a enfriarse antes de estallar otra vez.

Tenia que aprender a medir la honestidad de sus palabras frente a ella, de lo contrario acabaría muerto un día de estos.

-Dejando eso a un lado- Debía intentar no morir -Guinevere se hizo cargo de tus ropas después de que te desmayaras ayer, posiblemente estén lavándolas y lustrando tu armadura-

Luego de la llegada de los Caballeros de Cameliard y de que todos se pusieran en marcha hacia el castillo, Jeanne había colapsado súbitamente alertando de su condición. La princesa afirmo que se trataba de un simple cansancio y la subieron a la misma carreta que Asterios hasta dejarla en una cómoda cama.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella, a los ojos de Shirou, utilizo un ataque tan destructivo, era natural que la compensación por ello llegara tarde o temprano. Haciendo una simulación mental, incluso el mejor de los escudos contenido en su Esfera de Realidad no podría bloquearlo.

-No recuerdo haber pedido eso-

-Y no lo hiciste, tómalo como un acto de buena voluntad- Levantó los hombros para restarle importancia -Entonces, si me disculpas, tengo que tener una seria conversación con los demás huéspedes aparte de nosotros-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Porque es mi deber informar y ayudar a los afectados-

Para cuando dijo esas palabras ya había desaparecido doblando en una esquina, dejando con un claro signo de interrogación a Jeanne.

-¿Afectados? ¿de que….?-

* * *

El camino hasta la habitación fue mayormente recto y al momento de llegar, tal y como lo solicito, pudo observar la gran puerta. Si bien no era tan grande como esperaba, el minotauro podía entra por ella agachándose un poco. Al no haber nada roto, le alegro saber de que al menos tiene la inteligencia suficiente para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, como la puerta que rompió para entrar al baño en la mañana. Todavía le parecía extraño que el rey no le gritara por eso….

Problemas aparte, tocó dos veces.

-Pase, la puerta no tiene seguro-

Una voz de mujer bastante madura contestó. Lo mas probable es que sea Medusa, la única que tenía el físico de una. Todavía no asimilaba del todo que ella sea la menor y las otras dos, que tienen cuerpo de niña, sean las mayores.

Shirou se mentalizó internamente mientras abría la gran puerta y cuando pudo ver el interior….

-¿Eh….?-

Se encontró con Medusa haciendo de caballito para Stheno y Euryale, con un antifaz en sus ojos y con cuerdas atando su cuerpo por todos lados al estilo Bondage. Stheno tenía el extremo final de la cuerda en su poder, posiblemente actuando como las riendas del 'caballito'. Asterios también estaba en la habitación, pero ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta ante la bizarra escena.

-¿Oh?, querida hermanita ¿Cuándo te volviste lo suficientemente valiente para hablar sin nuestro permiso?- La mayor tiró de la soga causando un gemido bastante erótico, al menos, desde la perspectiva de Shirou.

-L-Lo sien….Ah…¡Ah!...¡Aaaahhhh!-

Tomando intervalos menores a un segundo, el apriete de las cuerdas subía con cada tirón que pegaba Stheno, causando más y más gemidos. Debian agradecer que no había nadie cerca, ya que cualquiera malinterpretaría esto…aunque quizás malinterpretarlo sea más aceptable….

Shirou busco consuelo con el único que consideraba racional, solo para ver como aplaudía como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo. La hermana del medio, cada tanto, le dedicaba unos besos al aire y eso hacia subir la felicidad del único público.

Completamente fuera de onda con el resto, no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo…

"Ya veo, puede ser que yo todavía no comprenda lo grande que es el mundo…."

…O de lo contraria debería visitar a Guinevere por asesoría profesional ante un posible daño psicológico.

* * *

Solucionado el pequeño espectáculo, cosa que Shirou agradecía desde lo mas profundo de su ser, las hermanas se acomodaron de forma presentable para el invitado. La parte de 'presentable' varía según cada uno, no todos considerarían que una pequeña niña, cuya edad no concuerda con su apariencia, sentada en piernas de un hombre musculoso, técnicamente es una bestia mágica, sea la mejor forma de hablar. La hermana mayor y la menor, en cambio, simplemente se sentaron en una cama cercana…aunque Medusa seguía con ese antifaz.

-Eh…uh…entonces ¿creo que comenzar con una presentación sería lo ideal?-

Teniendo en cuenta que solo se encontró con Euryale, quien estaba inconsciente por ese tiempo, antes del final, ninguna debería saber siquiera quien es.

-No hace falta, Asterios ya nos habló de ti. Shirou ¿verdad?- Euryale toma la palabra desde el regazo del minotauro, quien asiente hacia Shirou -También estamos al tanto de que conoces nuestros nombres-

Bien, eso no lo esperaba. Para empezar ¿Él siquiera puede transmitir un mensaje? Pensaba que todo lo que podía hacer era gruñir y que carecía de habilidades de conversación. Como bien se dice, las apariencias engañan…. en mas de un sentido en este caso.

-Soy quien dices- Trata de sonar un tanto confiado -Eso simplifica las cosas, quizás sea repentino, pero debo hablarles sobre el estado de sus cuerpos-

….Quizás debió decirlo de otra forma.

-Oh, parece ser que eres bastante travieso para ser un humano- Stheno habla con un sonrisa pícara -No te culpo, muchos otros han caído ante nosotras antes-

-Haha- Una risa apagada se le escapa -N-No negare la belleza de cada una de ustedes, pero mi punto esta….-

-Relacionado conmigo ¿cierto?- La menor del trio dice con voz suave. Seguramente teme por volver a hablar sin permiso -Mas específicamente, en lo que me convertí antes-

-¡Espera Medusa! ¡Quien te dijo que podías hablarle sobre….!-

-Es como ella dice, y si puedes decir eso, ¿significa que conservas tus recuerdos de esa forma?-

Medusa parece pedir confirmación de sus hermanas para hablar. Ambas al principio pusieron una cara de resistencia, no obstante, terminaron por ceder. Ni siquiera ellas misma sabían del todo la naturaleza del fenómeno que las estuvo afectado.

Ella asiente -Borrosos, pero sí. También recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me regreso de…- Instintivamente se abrasa a si misma, cubriendo principalmente su delantera -..esa forma- Claramente estaba avergonzada.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Esa forma de decirlo y tus acciones pueden malinterpretarse!-

Las expresiones de las 'niñas' denotaban un claro 'le hiciste algo y mueres' mientras que las venas en sus frentes estaban por explotar. No lo entendía, al principio la estaban maltratando y ahora ¿la defienden? Cada familia expresa su amor de forma diferente…

-Además, te lo dije en ese momento, ¡No tuve pensamientos lascivos al respecto!-

…Y el muy idiota elije el momento y lugar equivocado para decir esas palabras.

…

…

…

Después de recibir uno que otro arañazo con las perfectas uñas de Euryale y Stheno, vuelven al tema principal. Es un poco más difícil tomarlo en serio con esas heridas.

-Como estaba diciendo, esto es sobre sus cuerpos, más precisamente, la maldición que ustedes contrajeron por entrar en contacto con cierto objeto-

-¿Maldicion? ¿cierto objeto? Habla claro humano, o acaso espera que nosotras...-

-Espera, hermana mayor- Fue una sorpresa ver como Medusa lo defendía -Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tengamos para averiguar la naturaleza de esa enfermedad-

Al ser la que mayor sufrió de las tres, las otras dos entendían la preocupación que demostraba. En otras circunstancias la mandarían a callar por interrumpirlas, pero comprendían que su hermana menor se sentía responsable, después de todo, ella conserva las memorias de cuando ataco a Asterios y fue una de las primeras cosas que compartió.

Stheno se cruzó de brazos y soltó un 'Hmph' como si estuviera molesta por la interrupción. Eso sirvió para que Shirou retomara el mando.

-Gracias, pero déjame corregirte, ustedes no están enfermas, solo están malditas-

-¿'Solo están'? No me parece que sea algo de lo que alegrarse-

-Y no lo es, pero en cierto sentido, es mejor de esa forma. Por ahora, por favor escuchen lo que les diré a continuación, después de eso, contestare a lo que haga falta-

Ninguna tuvo nada que decir, por lo que comenzó.

Lo primero fue aclarar la naturaleza de la maldición. A pesar de que la llamó de esa forma, tampoco es correcto del todo. Una maldición es la expresión de un deseo maligno dirigido contra una o varias personas que se origina desde el rencor, o maldad, de un tercero. Este caso era diferente.

Si una maldición usa la 'maldad de un tercero' para afectar al objetivo, este fenómeno usa 'la maldad propia del individuo' para afectarlo. No se alimente por alguien más, sino por uno mismo, formando de esta forma una relación parasitaria. Como ocurre normalmente en los casos de parasitismo, el hospedador percibe un daño o perjuicio por parte del huésped en algún momento del ciclo. Pasando eso a un ejemplo, la transformación de Medusa y las líneas negras previas a ella hablan por si solo.

En principio son lo mismo, usan lo que los humanos perciben como 'maldad' como combustible, por lo que sigue siendo catalogado como 'maldición'.

Dicho de otra forma, el fenómeno 'devoró' los sentimientos negativos acumulado en todos los años de Medusa. Cada humillación, cada enojo, cada tristeza, cada resentimiento, todo lo que condujera futuramente a 'odio' y posteriormente a 'maldad'. Creciendo de esa forma hasta finalmente reventar.

-Ahora que he explicado eso, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta-

La reciente información dejo mas que confundidas a las hermanas, no en el sentido de la explicación, sino en que lo ocasiono. Entendían el principio, este 'fenómeno' crecía comiendo sus malas experiencias, de las cuales todos los seres existentes tienen, hasta eventualmente reventar y comenzar a invadir el cuerpo de anfitrión. En base a cuanto uno sufre en ese tiempo, depende de que tan rápido ocurra el cambio.

Analizándolo como un virus, debe tener alguien o algo que lo originara y ellas no recordaban nada que dejara una impresión tan fuerte.

Claro, eso fue hasta que ese nombre salió a la luz….

-Seré directo, ¿ustedes han pedido un deseo a un objeto llamado 'Santo Grial'?-

De esta forma, todas las piezas conectaron para ellas.

* * *

 **Mas se revela sobre la historia principal….**

 **Espero que disfrutaran la escena en él baño. Técnicamente hablando, solo hubo fanservice de Gawain ya que Asterios y Shirou están medianamente desnudos todo el tiempo y el rey es demasiado viejo (claro, salvo que a alguien le guste eso).**

 **Sobre la razón de Gawain, originalmente no era esa, pero hace un tiempo leí que existía ese tipo de tradición en una tribu vikinga (miren de donde saco las cosas xD) y me pareció mejor de la ya tenía. Además, esa tradición me permite usar de una forma que me gusto a Gareth y Gaheris para un futuro arco.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: Lo mas seguro es que Parvati aparezca antes. Sobre Ereshkigal e Ishtar, me parecen interesantes y aparecerán. Todavía no estoy muy enterado de Ereshkigal, pero ya me hare un tiempo para buscar info y ver de que forma puedo usarla.**

 **Como son diosas de las que muchas leyendas hablan mal o las categorizan como el enemigo(hice una búsqueda preliminar), si, seguramente se los violarían si no fueran influenciadas por la personalidad Tsundere de Rin.**

 **No se de que forma usar esa info sobre la bisexualidad…**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: Esta vez hubo dos capítulos seguidos porque no quería perder el ritmo y lo escribí todo de golpe.**


	13. Capítulo 12: La postura de Guinevere

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **La postura de Guinevere**

* * *

-Entiendo, entonces algo como eso ocurrio….-

La historia detrás de como ellas se relacionaron con el santo grial era pequeña.

Ellas junto con Asterios vivían pacíficamente en una isla cuyo nombre era 'Shapeless Island' hasta que un viajero apareció. Según contaron, su nombre era Perseo y naufrago durante una tormenta. Este hombre, en forma de pago por salvarle la vida, les dijo que traía consigo un objeto omnipotente capas de conceder cualquier deseo.

Como era de esperarse, lo tomaron como una broma. La simple mención de que algo tan poderoso existía era acto de risa. Sin embargo, fue insistente al punto que aceptaron con tal de que se callara. Ellas pidieron el deseo, ninguno de forma seria, mientras sostenían una extraña copa dorada. Lo ultimo que recordaban fue como una luz las segó a todas y al momento de despertar, el individuo en cuestión desapareció junto con la copa.

Haciendo memoria, se avergonzaban de no considerar que eso tenia que ver con que unos días después esas extrañas líneas comenzaran a aparecer. En todo momento consideraron que se trataba simplemente de una estafa, un truco que el hombre uso por motivos desconocidos. Ni siquiera consideraron que era la causa de lo que anteriormente les afectaba.

Claro, al no tener otras formas de comprobar esto, solo podían creer la versión del tatuado. Como a Asterios parecía agradarle y tomando en cuenta que Medusa dijo que la 'salvo', era mas confiable que la historia de ese hombre.

Ahora….

-¡Matare a ese tipo la próxima vez que lo vea!- Rugió Stheno mientras movía los dedos de su mano derecha de forma escalofriante, la vena en su frente tampoco era linda.

-¿Matarlo? ¡¿Qué dices hermana?! ¡Esa es la salida fácil! ¡Castigo eterno! ¡He escuchado que los Romanos son buenos en métodos de tortura, quizás una pequeña visita nos inspire!-

Las de aspecto infantil estaban comenzando a decir cosas que definitivamente no debían decir con esa apariencia. Nunca lo conocía y espera no hacerlo, pero sentía pena por ese tal Perseo…No, considerado que él las engaño, no debería sentirse así.

"Entonces un hombre de nombre Perseo lo tiene en su poder….¿será él quien esté detrás del caso de Jeanne tambien? Hmm, no puedo asegurar nada hasta verificar el arma de ella…"

El Santo Grial, un objeto omnipotente capaz de conceder cualquier deseo…que buen chiste. Eso no era nada mas que fachada para esconder el verdadero horror que esa endemoniada copa contiene. Lo que hay dentro de ella no es humano, pero si tiene origen humano.

Ese objeto definitivamente tiene el poder de lograr el milagro de la resurrección, aunque en una forma retorcida.

"Como sea, debo terminar aquí … es una fortuna que lo hayan tomado tan bien, bueno, ellas no son humanas para empezar así que tiene mejor tolerancia para estas cosas"

La verdadera identidad de estas hermanas no es nada menos que Ex-diosas, una existencia que fue privada de su estatus divino por razones desconocidas. Shirou consiguió saberlo fácilmente por la 'extracción' que realizo a Medusa, dándole un poco de conocimiento al respecto.

Eso no importaba en realidad, él no esta interesado en ese tipo de seres mientras que no amenacen la capital de su amigo.

-Para finalizar déjenme decirles que he retirado la maldición de sus cuerpos, mientras que no vuelvan a pedir un deseo al Santo Grial, no volverá a ocurrir-

-¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?¡- La menor parecía muy contenta al respecto -Pero…¿Cómo…?-

-Desafortunadamente, no puedo decir más que eso. Solo puedo darles mi palabra de que la he retirado, depende de ustedes si creerme o no- Cuando termino de hablar, se percató de algo "¿Hm? Oh, maldición. Acabo de decir las mismas palabras que el" mientras recordaba al peliverde que lo ayudo contra Gorgon.

Una sonrisa irónica alcanzo a Stheno mientras hablaba con la verdad.

-No me sorprende, los magos siempre quieren guardarse todo para ellos ¿me equivoco?-

-No lo haces- El también sonrió de la misma forma, señalando que no dirá mas de lo necesario -Ese fue el único asunto que me trajo aquí, ya va siendo tiempo de que me retire-

Normalmente no tiene modales para este tipo de cosas, pero hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

Él ya cumplió con su parte y obtuvo lo que buscaba. Saber el nombre de quien tiene ese objeto era un gran avance comparado con el déficit de información durante la guerra. Ahora sabia que tipo de rumores debía buscar. Seguramente le llevara su tiempo ya que debe priorizar la búsqueda de candidatos, pero a toda costa recuperaría el grial.

Inesperadamente, un llamado lo sorprendió desde donde acababa de salir…

-¡Gracias!-

Al darse media vuelta, puede ver a Medusa mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación y se acerca a él.

-Mis hermanas nunca lo admitirán, pero de verdad te agradecemos-

El rostro de Shirou se suaviza -No hay nada que agradecer, mi intención nunca fue salvarlas. Solo sucedió por una serie de acontecimientos inesperados. Si quieres agradecer a alguien, hazlo a Guinevere. Ella fue la principal razón de todo esto-

-Ella tiene nuestro mayor agradecimiento, hehe- Recordó algo que casi nunca ocurre seguido -Mis hermanas incluso se disculparon con ella antes de que cayera dormida. Pero eso no significa que tenga todo el crédito, incluso si fue por razones personales, te agradezco a ti, Asterios y al caballero por detenerme-

-Haha- Se rasca nerviosamente la nuca -Si lo dices de esa forma me haces sonrojar-

Oh, ahora la observa riéndose del comentario anterior, debía admitir que era bella. Es una lastima que no lograra ver como eran sus ojos. Cuando la regreso a la normalidad, ella estaba inconsciente y ahora usaba un antifaz. Quizás eran los mismo que durante su forma de Gorgon, pero verlos durante esta forma era algo que apreciaría.

-Huh…quizás no vuelva a ocurrir, aunque si vuelven a tener problemas de este tipo, me gustaría que vayan a Camelot. Por un tiempo no estaré en él, pero siempre vuelvo cada tanto-

-Tomaremos la oferta, de nuevo, muchas gracias-

-No, como dije….-

Ser el centro de tanto agradecimiento no era algo que acostumbra…

* * *

Las luces se apagaron en todo Cameliard y la oscuridad de la noche se apodero del paisaje. Guinevere, recién recuperada por dormir todo el día, observa las estrellas desde el gran balcón de su habitación. Ver al reino en un estado tan pacífico y bajo cero preocupaciones era una de sus dichas.

Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Detrás, todo un muro cubierto de plantas le daba la imagen de un jardín, exceptuando el gran ventanal que permitía el acceso a la habitación. Flores de todos los colores se exhibían majestuosamente, mostrando la dedicación de la jardinera en cuidarlas.

-Es de mala educación espiar a los demás-

Ante tales palabras, una sombra de la oscuridad se deformo hasta formar un charco y de él emergió el único con tal habilidad.

-Nunca entenderé como sabes que estoy observando, hiciste lo mismo cuando estábamos con Gawain-

Shirou se presenta con una sonrisa divertida, tomando asiento en la silla libre. A su vez, admira el mismo paisaje que su amiga.

-Quien sabe, mis habilidades como maga no son tan sobresalientes. Puede ser que nuestras previas experiencias me hayan hecho sensible a tu presencia-

-Preferiría que lo llamaras 'instinto femenino' antes de decirlo de esa forma, tu padre me mataría-

Estos momentos eran placenteros. Solo dos viejos conocidos hablando de forma casual. Ignorando completamente el estatus social de cada uno, solo perdiendo el tiempo en temas triviales.

La princesa miró al rostro de Shirou, contemplando cuanto había crecido…

Años atrás, mucho antes de que Caliburn fuera reclamada, ella visito Camelot. Por acción del destino, ella termino por conocer a dos jóvenes, Arthur y Shirou. Fue una experiencia extraña, nadie la había tratado como ellos lo hicieron y mucho menos le enseñaron lo que ellos le dijeron. No todo estuvo pintado de rosa, pero siempre atesorara esas memorias.

El siempre recto, amable y caballeresco Arthur, ahora rey de Inglaterra, y el impertinente, grosero, y odia nobles Shirou, ahora un mago cuyo aprendizaje concluyo. Muchas cosas cambian con los años, en especial las personas, aunque debía admitir que no observaba eso en estos dos.

Sabe que es egoísta, sin embargo, le gustaría regresar a ese periodo donde nada importaba mas que disfrutar el día a día y preguntarse de que forma lo haría la próxima vez. Para una princesa, el tipo de diversión que buscaba nunca apareció hasta ese entonces, en verdad, fueron tiempos maravillosos.

Una lastima que ese periodo ya termino…

-Dos años entonces, eh- Habla con un tono apagado -Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora todas las piezas están en su lugar- Retomando su seriedad, Shirou enfrenta a su amiga -Tu…le propusiste a Arthur casarte con él por eso ¿no?-

Un asunto difícil de discutir. Ocurrió hace unos meses cuando se detuvieron a descansar en Cameliard después de la guerra. Fue tan repentino que ninguno lo creía. Ella simplemente deseo tener un poco de privacidad con Arthur y esa impresionante propuesta fue hecha. Claro, Shirou lo sabia porque el propio involucrado le hablo al respecto en estado de shock.

-Hehe, Arthur sigue contándote todos sus problemas como siempre por lo que veo- Intenta aligerar el ambiente, mas la seriedad de Shirou no flaquea y exige respuestas.

Guinevere observa las estrellas, absorta con sus pensamientos -Solo dos años en promedio y él se ira, así lo demuestran los exámenes que mi maestra me enseño. Antes de eso, yo…quiero darle la seguridad de que estaré bien-

-Pero tú no tienes sentimientos por Arthur y él tampoco los tiene hacia ti…-

-Lo sé, ya te lo dije antes ¿no? Los de su clase nunca me han atraído como a las demás damas, podría decirse que no encaja con lo que busco-

-¡¿Entonces porque?! ¡Un matrimonio sin amor solo…!-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Ella toma aire para calmarse y continuar sin gritar -Ya me he resignado a mostrarle la cara de su nieto o nieta, al menos, quiero decirle a mi padre que puede irse sin arrepentimientos. Él sabe que Arthur no es alguien malo y su posición lo hace incluso mejor, con el título de ser su esposa, incluso puedo regir sobre Cameliard sin preocupaciones a que me critiquen por ser una mujer y…- Con la mayor voluntad posible encaró al tatuado, quien tembló al ser visto de esa forma -…Esto también beneficia a Arthur, con mi posición nadie criticará y el problema de un heredero será resulto con el tiempo, además, todos los nobles ya saben de lo bien que nos llevamos, ni siquiera objetaran-

Una jugada sólida y bien planificada, teniendo en cuenta las sucias jugarretas que algunos nobles pueden utilizar.

-Si quisiera agregar algo más, ¿eso no te dejaría tranquilo a ti y a Arturia también? No tengo intenciones ocultas y ni en sueños intentaría herir a Arthur-

No podía negar nada de eso. Seria el desarrollo perfecto de los acontecimientos para asegurar completamente la seguridad del rey. Visto desde el público ignorante, la relación entre ambos reinos es demasiado vieja como para pensar que alguno traicionaría al otro. Una unión matrimonial seria lo ideal para tranquilizar de muchas formas a ambos pueblos.

A Shirou mismo le gustaba como sonaba, rompiendo cualquier posibilidad de emparejar a Arthur con alguien que no conocía. No obstante, él no prioriza la seguridad y aceptación del reino, así como su prospero futuro. No, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. La única razón por la cual intentaba ayudarlo solo se debería de la amistad que guarda con los de sangre noble, nada más.

Justamente por tomar prioridad de lo siente su amigo, él habló.

-¿Sabes? De niños, los abría felicitado y seguramente estallaría de la felicidad. No existiría mejor dicha para mi que saber que ustedes dos terminarían juntos-

-Entonces lo entiendes….Shir…-

-¡PERO!, ¡Ese solo sería mi yo ignorante de ese tiempo! ¡Solo concentrado en lo que yo quiero sin tener en consideración lo que sienten ustedes!- Su mano abierta se estrella contra la mesa y con la otra toma la ropa de Guinevere, atrayéndola y quedando ambos cara a cara -¡Gracias a que Arthur es rey, sus libertades son pocas! ¡Y la única que tiene en este momento son sus propios sentimientos! ¡Gwen, incluso si eres mi amiga, no permitiré que robes lo único que le queda!-

Este es un momento donde se sincera. Las preocupaciones que guarda salen a flote y se olvida de mantener su fachada 'seria' para ser reemplazada por la verdadera seriedad suya. Fuere adrede o no, la verdadera cara de Shirou se expuso con su naturaleza violenta.

Asimismo, ella rompe a reír en su propia cara.

-Buh….hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA- Trata de frenar para explicar el motivo, mas no lo consigue y habla con dificultad -P-Por f-fin, l-l-lo dices ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

La cara de estupefacto habla por sí sola -¿Huh? … ¿Que?-

-¡Ejem!- Resopla intentando volver a su imagen de princesa -Mi apodo. Cada vez que se te escapa significa que has dejado atrás tu mascara, hehe, han pasado años desde que lo escuche de ti por última vez-

Shirou suelta la ropa y retrocede avergonzado, con un tono carmín en sus mejillas. Como si se sintiera ofendido, se cruza de brazos y mira en cualquier dirección menos a la mujer. Por otro lado, ella observa complacida el sonrojo.

-Gracias, fue bueno escuchar tu opinión honesta sobre esto-

-Tsk, sigues siendo buena en sacarme de quicio-

-Agradezco el alago-

Un intervalo cercano a un minuto se estableció de puro silencio. El mago se estaba recuperando de toda la vergüenza y la mujer disfrutaba viendo como se esforzaba por disimular enfado.

Sin embargo, era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

-Sabes que Arthur no aceptara ¿cierto? El antepondrá tus sentimientos sobre todo-

Ambos sabían que Arthur nunca se preocupaba por lo que el mismo sentía, para desgracia de ambos. Ahora como rey, menos todavía. Para intentar ayudar en esa parte, Arturia y ellos usualmente intervenían.

-Lo sé, no quiero decirlo de esta forma, pero agradecería que no aconsejaras a Arthur sobre esto. El tiende a escucharte muy atentamente y una sola palabra tuya le hará decir 'no'. Esta vez, solo será un problema entre él y yo ¿Cuál será su prioridad? ¿el reino o los sentimientos de una amiga?... ¿puedo tener tu palabra?-

-No-

-Lo sabia…- La respuesta fue tan inmediata como esperó -Que así sea entonces, veamos que elige al final-

Ellos no se enemistarían por esto. Todo estaba en manos de la decisión de Arthur.

Para Guinevere, la resignación de pasar el resto de sus días junto a quien ama fue lo primero que aprendió. No es como si ella tuviera a alguien para empezar y no todas tienen la suerte de sus padres, quienes se amaban con ferocidad. Los casos mas comunes son como los anteriores rey y reina de Camelot, un matrimonio arreglado desde mucho antes de nacer. Si nace al amor de ello sería estupendo, aunque es poco probable.

-….- Él no dijo nada más sobre el tema, mas todo estaba escrito en su cara -Me disculpo por perturbar tu noche, espero que seas capaz de dormir plácidamente-

* * *

3 días después…

* * *

Las afueras del reino estaban repletas de caballeros. Lo normal sabiendo que el rey y la princesa partirían pronto hacia Camelot. Junto con ellos iba el caballero Gawain, impaciente por conocer al joven gobernante y probarlo.

El camino de tierra estaba ocupado por un largo desfile de carretas, cada una de ellas con guardias fuertemente armados, que transportaban mayormente regalos para la familia real que visitarían. Entre ellos, un objeto plano y redondo se destacó por el tamaño siendo atado con cuerdas a la carreta. Estaba completamente envuelto en un material aislante, impidiendo ver que era.

-Guinevere ¿eso es…?- Cuestiono el tatuado.

Delante suyo estaban Guinevere y Gawain, el ultimo con las riendas de un caballo que cargaba envuelta en pieles a Galatine, y más atrás un carruaje sobresaliente del resto de vehículos. Adornado aquí y allá con diseños exóticos y materiales brillantes pero resistentes, era el transporte de la familia real. El rey Leodegrance ya estaba en él esperando a que su hija se uniera.

Por cierto, Jeanne fue en busca del Wyvern al bosque cercano que por razones desconocías no respondía al característico silbido que usaba para llamarlo.

-¿Hm? Oh, es la parte superior de una mesa redonda. Había estado guardada por mucho tiempo, pero nuestros artesanos la restauraron para usarla de regalo. Espero que le guste-

Inspeccionando desde su posición y basándose en un análisis preliminar, ese mueble debería tener suficiente espacio para 13 personas, siempre respetando el espacio personal de cada uno. Si no se respetaba, posiblemente pueda contener el doble de personas como máximo.

-Una mesa redonda, eh… ni siquiera en los bares del barrio bajo tienen de ese tipo. Podría decirse que todo es cuadrado o rectangular-

-Entonces espero que le agrade por ser única-

Un tema menor que lo distrajo. Como no se le ocurría ningún uso para ella, posiblemente termine en el comedor de los cuarteles o en la sala de descanso de la servidumbre. El castillo ya de por si tiene una larga mesa destinada al tiempo donde la realeza come, haciendo un tanto inútil el regalo. Obviamente no diría nada de eso.

-Gawain, pásame tu brazo un segundo-

-¿Mi brazo?-

Estiró la mano derecha ya que la otra mantenía las riendas del caballo. Shirou hizo lo mismo mientras desenrollaba la venda negra que cubría la extremidad. Como si esta se moviera sola, un pedazo se separó bruscamente y se ajustó en la muñeca del caballero, atándose en forma un moño para regalo.

-¿Esto es…?-

Una media sonrisa apareció, aunque logro pasar desapercibida.

-Una prueba de selección- Dijo mientras volvía a acomodar el vendaje -Lo entenderás una vez que llegues a Camelot-

Esta era la marca que demostraba el juicio de Shirou. Esos vendajes han estado en su cuerpo durante los últimos tres años, acumulando el rastro natural de la energía mágica del mismo. Hace tiempo dejaron de ser normales y ahora servían como la prueba definitiva de que Gawain tenia las cualidades que se le encargo de buscar en los candidatos.

Claramente el de armadura blanca no lo sabía y no tenia porque saberlo. La misión de Shirou era simplemente ver si cumplen los requisitos y, de alguna forma, hacer que quien lo haga se presente ante Arthur. Después, depende del rey el convencerlos para apoyarlo, quiero decir, ¿Quién dijo que tendría que hacer esa molesta parte? Para empezar, si quiere tener seguidores o amigos, debe ganárselos el mismo.

Justamente por ello no comento nada en lo referente a su cometido, aunque si disfruto viendo como un signo de interrogación salía de la cabeza del caballero. Estaba seguro de que lo acepto diciéndose internamente algo como 'es un mago, no debo darle muchas vueltas al asunto'.

Pasado eso, se subió al caballo blanco y se acerco al desfile tomando una posición mas de entre todos los de armadura.

-Tiempo de irme entonces, espero que nunca conversación de hace unos días no te preocupe demasiado-

-No lo hace, descuida. A pesar de todo, tengo fe en el egoísmo que Arthur demuestra pocas veces-

-Kuku, esperemos que así sea-

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el carruaje, cuando recordó algo mas que debía decir.

-Shirou, siendo franca, envidio tu libertad- Ella apretó un poco los puños -Quiero que sepas que no deberías estar tan atado a las necesidades de Arthur, no puedes protegerlo de todo, y menos tu solo. Puede ser solo un poco, pero intenta seguir tu propio egoísmo. Nadie te culpara por buscar tu propia felicidad-

Y con ello, se dirigió junto a su padre y el desfile lleno de regalos emprendió camino a la capital de los caballeros. Gawain alzaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Una mirada compleja apareció en Shirou. Demasiadas emociones se mesclaban para simplemente llamarla 'melancólica' y tampoco podía llamarse 'dolida'. No tenia un nombre especifico, mas cualquier que lo observara a él y lo conociera entendería el significado.

-Bonitas palabras Gwen, tú también te sinceras cuando la situación lo amerita, pero lo siento. Este es solo mi problema y yo decidiré como solucionarlo-

* * *

Para cuando el grupo de visita ya estaba a una distancia considerable, una puerta medianamente grande se abrió en las murallas. Era una entrada destinada a las personas cuando la puerta principal esta ocupada por carretas comerciantes o importantes. No todos tenían la misma urgencia y también existían casos donde intentaban colarse durante los chequeos. Para fines de orden, funcionaba bastante bien.

La imagen del trio de hermanas y Asterios saliendo seguramente pondría en alerta a la mayoría de los guardias y por eso esperaron hasta que se fueran. Solo Medusa y Asterios caminaban, en cambio, las de aspecto infantil estaban sobre los hombros del minotauro, Stheno a derecha y Euryale a izquierda. Algo más a remarcar sería el hecho de que dos grandes alabardas nuevas se encontraban en la espalda de este, cortesía de Shirou, quien las forjo con el permiso del herrero real.

-Por fin, no soportaba ese oscuro y apestoso lugar ¿acaso no había otro lugar?- Euryale miraba de forma acusadora al tatuado.

-Existe otra salida en el lado este, pero para llegar a ella es necesario atravesar calles angostas y el barrio rojo. Créeme, no quiero pensar en lo que las personas dirían de tu hermana menor si se paseara por allí-

-Hmph, todos los hombres son unos idiotas por sucumbir ante la grasa-

Una flecha atravesó a Medusa y ella cayo derrotada sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Un ambiente depresivo la rodeaba.

Ignorando una imagen que ya consideraba normal, hablo hacia el otro hombre mientras extendía el brazo.

-Fue divertido grandulón, quizá algún día nos reencontremos. Oh, y espero que sean de tu agrado- Dijo en referencia a las alabardas.

El gigante no entendía lo que significaba el acercar la mano de esa forma, hasta que Euryale le susurró al oído algo. Inmediatamente, agarró la mano extendida…..con toda su fuerza. Luego tampoco entendió porque el rostro de Shirou se tornó de diferentes colores hasta que lo libero el brazo.

"Bien, darle la mano no fue una buena idea"

La hermana mayor y la del medio reían como si se tratara de nobles despreciándolo. No es que de verdad lo hagan, como bien dijo la menor, le estaban agradecido por devolver todo a la normalidad…como es obvio, nunca lo dirían.

-Humano….No, Shirou-

No lo dirían de forma directa. Entendió eso cuando Euryale se corrigió.

-Has tenido curiosidad en los últimos tres días sobre nosotras, no trates de esconderlo, se nota completamente. ¿Qué es?-

-¿F-Fui tan obvio?-

Que las tres hermanas y Asterios asintieran en conjunto fue un golpe duro. Su duda no era nada del otro mundo, pero creyó que seria un poco irrespetuoso preguntarlo. En realidad, es posible que cualquiera la haya tenido.

-Ya que llegamos a esto, lo diré. Nunca logre entender por qué Asterios esta con ustedes. No digo que se vea mal, pero me gustaría saber el por qué.

-Oh, ¿era algo tan insignificante? Debiste decirlo desde el comienzo- Stheno parecía decepcionada, seguramente esperaba algo mejor.

-¿Y mi respuesta es….?- La curiosidad lo mataba por dentro.

Ellas comenzaron a compartir miradas extrañas. Posiblemente comunicándose de alguna forma. Al final, Medusa fue quien habló lanzado la única opción que nunca considero.

-Asterios es mi cuñado, esposo de mi hermana Euryale-

La susodicha se sonrojo un poco y oculto el rostro en el pelaje blanco de Asterios, quien sonría de oreja a oreja también rojo.

La imagen de Shirou pareció dividirse en muchos fragmentos. Algo se desmoronó. Si, definitivamente era…

-¿Eh…?…¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

…la resistencia innata de aceptar situaciones bizarras.

Observo el GRAN cuerpo de Asterios y el pequeñísimo de Euryale exhaustivamente.

Ahora no necesitaba dormir, sino respuestas. No, en serio, no podría dormir por solo pensar en esto.

"De igual forma que un cuadrado no entra en un triángulo….no entrara"

Por extraño que suene, Shirou se pregunto si las tendencias pervertidas de Merlin lo han afectado mas de lo que creía…

* * *

Después de comprender que el amor viene en todas las formas y tamaños….literal, se despidió con una expresión derrotada. Tratar con ese tipo de cosas no estaba en su campo de especialización y seguramente nunca lo estarían. Sus prioridades actuales no le permiten detenerse a considerar esos sentimientos, no hasta que terminara de solucionar todos los problemas que abarrotan su vida.

-¿Qué haces con esa cara de muerto viviente? ¡Sube de una vez!-

En algún momento Jeanne llego junto con el Wyvern, claro que su pobre cerebro seguía procesando otra información por lo que nunca se percató hasta el grito. Los últimos días ellos no han interactuado mucho porque debía terminar las alabardas a tiempo, aunque sabia que ella de alguna forma se las arreglo para convivir en el castillo, quiero decir, ¡Solo ocurrieron dos explosiones! ¡Es mucho menos de lo que esperaba!

"Como hizo Guinevere para mantenerla tan dócil es un misterio…"

Al igual que cuando salieron de Camelot, tuvo que actuar rápido para evitar a los guardias. Una bestia alada de ese tamaño no pasa exactamente desapercibida. Es en momentos como este donde culpa el déficit que le brinda su propio Origen al no concederle un mayor repertorio de hechizos.

Subió tan rápido como pudo y se agarro de la cintura de Jeanne. El despegue siempre era la parte más difícil, después, había aprendido a mantener el equilibrio sin necesidad de sujetarse todo el tiempo como al inicio. Un logro que la mujer agradecía para no tener que repetir la vez cuando se durmió sobre ella…

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora a donde? Y déjame aclarar algo ¡Nada mas de desvíos! No quiero volver a tener que hacer algo tan molesto-

Técnicamente no fue un desvió, cumplió con el primer rumor en la lista 'alguien usando una espada de hombre Excalibur' sobre los candidatos. Es verdad que todo comenzó de una forma no muy directa, pero al final termino bien para ambos lados. Todavía tenia curiosidad en el extraño ser de cabello verde que los ayudo, pero eso será para después.

La encomienda de Arthur debe priorizarse, es lo mínimo que puede hacer alguien tan débil para devolverle el favor.

-Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero más contratiempos. Tomando Cameliard como origen, sigue en línea recta hacia donde el sol se esconde. En algún momento deberíamos poder ver cerca de la frontera con Francia un gran lago. Según la información 'un caballero que usa un escudo más grande que su propio cuerpo' debería estar por ese lugar-

-Es una información bastante imprecisa sobre la localización…-

-Culpa a los que reunieron la información, yo solo me limito a aprovechar lo que me brindan…-

Tirando las riendas del pequeño dragón, el rumbo cambio hacia donde el sol se esconde. En menos de lo que puede percibir, el paisaje ya cambio drásticamente por la abrumadora velocidad, dejando atrás todas las experiencias y encuentros de esta ocasión.

Al igual que cuando comenzaron, Shirou y Jeanne solos en busca de estos individuos…

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo.

Jeanne no lo noto, pero la mirada del tatuado estaba completamente sobre ella como si intentara atravesarla. No le guarda ningún resentimiento, incluso si fuera la propia santa que su amigo enfrento, seguiría sin hacerlo. El odio infundado solo genera mas odio, el ya aprendió esa lección de la mala forma.

No… la mirada no era para ella, sino para el perpetrador de su resurrección.

Es natural que conozca la identidad de esta persona, el no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo en estos tres días. Mucho antes de hablar con Guinevere en el primer día, ya sabía de esto por almacenar la historia de la espada que ella usaba. Fue una fortuna que ese desgraciado no conociera la verdadera naturaleza de su magia, de lo contraria tomaría medidas más rigurosas.

"Vortigern…"

Los recuerdos no mentían. Eran hechos que ya sucedieron y no podían alterarse. Aquel que resucito a Jeanne d'Arc por medio del Santo Grial y la convirtió en una versión 'alterada' de la misma, era el tío de su amigo, Vortigern. Sabia que el había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento que tuvieron hace años, o así lo sentía. Alguien que manipulo a Camelot desde las sombras por tantos años nunca moriría tan fácil. Puede ser que lo tacharan de paranoico en ese entonces, pero ahora esa paranoia cobraba vida.

Dicho esto, la información era dudosa con respecto a lo que supo antes…

"Las hermanas sufrieron la maldición del grial por mano de un hombre llamada Perseo, pero la historia en el arma de Jeanne muestran claramente que Vortigern lo tiene en su poder…¿trabajaran juntos…? También está la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos lo robara al otro…¡Arghhhh! Parece que he vuelto al inicio ¡Al final ni siquiera sé dónde está y quien lo tiene!"

Lamentos que nadie escucharía lo devoraban por dentro. Una vez que terminara aquí, debía al menos intentar saber quien tiene ese artefacto.

Ah, pero sus pensamientos no eran del todo correctos. No todo era 'igual que al inicio', ya que…

"…Como sea, mi única pista ahora es Jeanne. Eventualmente deberá volver con Vortigern y en ese momento tendré respuestas. Hasta entonces la mantendré cerca"

La lógica era simple. Una que se a usado desde el principio de los tiempos. Mas que lógica, es simplemente la forma de proceder de los seres vivos. Para conocer a alguien es necesario tenerlo cerca y mientras mas cerca, mas información es obtenida.

La representación o frase que hace alusión a esto es muy conocida y usada.

Mantén cerca a tus amigos… y todavía más a tus enemigos.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, el arco de Gawain ha terminado, al menos para la parte que involucra a Shirou.**

 **Bueno, con esto se nos van las hermanas Gorgonas y Asterios. Aclaro, como él me agrada bastante en F/GO (De hecho, fue el primer servant que llevé a FA en ambos servers) tanto en diseño como personalidad, le di un final feliz. Durante Okeanos se muestra que llega a amar a Euryale y por eso le he dado lo que quería. ¡Se feliz mi Berserker y no te preocupes por lo que piense Shirou, algún día la realidad(el autor con ideas locas) lo hará posible!...Neh, no describiré eso. La adopción y la cigüeña siguen siendo viables…**

 **Bueno, el titulo habla por si solo, esta fue la culminación del personaje de Guinevere. Hace tiempo respondí un Review sobre que ella y Arthur no terminarían justos y lo sigo manteniendo. Lo que pasa es que este desarrollo debe ocurrir por Lancelot y la historia que tiene.**

 **Gracias a unas sugerencias que recibí, creo que ya definí la pareja de Arthur (siendo honesto, me pregunto porque nunca paso por mi mente ese personaje…).**

 **Los que esperan a Nero, pues siguán esperando. Sin embargo, a continuación, se viene el dúo favorito de Padre e Hija…**

* * *

 **Niveles de dificultad de conquista (básicamente cuán difícil es capturar a un caballero para la mesa redonda):**

 **Bedivere: muy fácil. (Lealtad absoluta desde el principio)**

 **Gawain: fácil. (Busca honor y alguien a quien servir que sea digno)**

 **Lancelot: ?**

 **Mashu: ?**

* * *

 **El segmento de recién solo se me ocurrió de la nada. Algo que posiblemente actualizare conforme aparezcan más.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: ¿Prefieren Mashu o Mash?**

 **PD2: Si alguien tiene alguna idea para el romance del rey o alguien en mente, sigo abierto a sugerencias hasta que deba llegar a esa parte en la historia (solo personajes de cualquier universo de Fate).**


	14. Capítulo 13: Luna, Sol y… espera ¡¿qué!

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _Un terreno con abundante pastizal, cielos claros como el agua y una suave briza que condicionaba la piel de forma excepcional. Detalles menores que cualquiera pasaría por alto en tiempos de paz donde se encuentran con relativa facilidad._

 _Sin embargo, él ahora comprendía la hermoso de esto. Después de estar rodeado por cuerpos, sangre, muerte y dolorosas despedidas más tiempo de lo que desea recordar, este paisaje era simplemente maravilloso. Esa 'simpleza' era lo que estaba buscando después de atravesar tal periodo de hostilidad. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ser incluso más egoísta, ya que esta vista en sí misma era un premio sin igual, desearía que aquellos que no lograron salir igual de bien lo vieran…._

 _No olvidaría sus muertes. Incluso si recordar los aterradores y violentos campos de batalla no fuera de su agrado, tendría siempre presente a aquellos que lucharon a su lado, tanto literal como en espíritu. Ellos, los hombres que dieron la vida en su hombre, tendrían un correcto funeral una vez que regresara a su hogar._

 _Hogar… que palabra tan nostálgica y lejana eran en el pasado. A pesar de todo, seguía incrédulo de que podría regresar y con nada menos que el sabor de la victoria._

 _-Entonces estaba por aquí, mi rey-_

 _Un llamado lo saca del trance, aunque disfrutarlo un poco mas no sería malo…_

 _Girando 180 grados sobre su propio eje, se encuentra con Bedivere. Detrás de él, a la distancia, una gran cantidad de carpas blancas adornan el entorno. Era el campamento erguido con propósito de descanso durante el largo viaje. Como se encontraba considerablemente lejos, era difícil vislumbrar a sus hombres, pero estaba convencido que los caballeros que compartieron tantas batallas juntos ahora mismo seguían con los ánimos por los cielos._

 _-Lamento alejarme tanto, sé que todavía no estamos completamente a salvo, pero quiero al menos recibirlo en persona-_

 _El súbdito se acercó con una expresión comprensiva._

 _-Disculparse conmigo no es algo que debería hacer, eres el rey-_

 _-Pienso que es natural hacerlo si te he preocupado de alguna forma-_

 _Bedivere suspiró con alegría. Así es el hombre que decidió seguir. Sin pensarlo demasiado se posiciona cerca suyo y descansas ambos brazos detrás de su espalda._

 _-Dejarlo desprotegido es mi fallo y ahora lo corregiré. Lo acompañaré hasta la llegada de Shirou-_

 _Arthur asintió complacido. Objetar no tendría sentido, así que ambos observaron al horizonte pacientemente._

 _La guerra contra Francia termino. Fueron unos tortuosos cuatro años solo para él y diez años para los más experimentados que tuvieron la suerte de ver el mañana. Ante la pérdida de su principal comandante y también el propio rey, solo fue cuestión de seguir presionando hasta llegar a la capital. Por suerte, eso no fue necesario con la rendición de la reina viuda._

 _Tiempo después, ambos gobernantes se reunieron y establecieron una serie de condiciones para un tratado de no agresión y cooperación. Si bien existieron objeciones, cada quien empleo lo mejor de si mismo para solucionarlo. Claro, como Inglaterra fue la ganadora, obtuvo mayores beneficios en algunos aspectos, de lo contrario existía riesgo de una revuelta interna por el hecho de que el rey sea demasiado compasivo. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que esta guerra sea agua pasada y mirar hacia un futuro en conjunto._

 _Dejando eso a un lado, la razón del porque esta tan apartado del campamento es el regreso de su amigo, Shirou. Ellos se separaron hace tres años cuando Caliburn fue destruida por acciones de Morgana y este partió en busca de una solución. No hacía falta decir que la actitud de Arthur en ese entonces fue patética, prácticamente se desplomo emocionalmente cuando la espada de la selección dio su ultimo estallido._

 _No volvió a encontrase con el otra vez, pero en su momento de mayor necesidad, la espada sagrada que portaba ahora mismo apareció repentinamente como si un meteorito se hubiera estrellado en el campo de batalla. Cuando tomo el mango por primera vez, supo todo lo que esta espada experimentó para llegar hasta él. El esfuerzo de Shirou dejó una gran impresión, tanto como para revivir la rivalidad que existía entre ellos cuando eran niños._

 _No estuvieron completamente incomunicados, todavía estaba el sistema de mensajería por parte de aves entrenadas. Mantuvieron contacto, aunque cada vez fue menos frecuente. Sin embargo, la última carta que recibió en mucho tiempo trajo consigo el mensaje de que se reunirían dónde estaba esperando ahora._

 _El contenido de esa carta acaba de ser confirmando por el jinete que se acerca desde la distancia. Como tenía un manto para ocultar completamente el cuerpo, no podía confirmar que se trataba de su amigo, pero así lo sentía._

 _El jinete se detuvo a cierta distancia y bajó del caballo, mirando en todo momento al dúo de caballeros._

 _-Lo siento, estoy buscando a alguien tiene escrito 'idiota' en toda su cara ¿lo han visto?-_

 _Comenzó a avanzar a paso lento._

 _-No, no me suena nadie así ¿Qué tal si me dejas ver tu rostro? Quizás seas tú mismo-_

 _Arthur también se acercaba lentamente, como si ambos comprendieran lo que estaba por suceder._

 _-He, ahora que miro bien tu cara, creo que lo encontré-_

 _Los dos sonrieron… y al momento siguiente corrieron con todo lo que tenían al encuentro. A medida que se acercaban, cada uno levanto la mano derecha formando un puño. Frente a frente, justo antes de colisionar, soltaron una advertencia…_

 _-¡Aprieta los dientes!-_

 _-¡Aprieta los dientes!-_

… _Para después golpearse con toda la fuerza propia de cada uno._

 _No usaron magia, no hubo Mana Brust ni Refuerzo, solo un golpe seco en el rostro de cada uno. La capucha del anterior jinete sucumbió al repentino estallido de aire y reveló el rostro que bien conocía, aunque con algunos cambios._

 _A pesar de que no compartieron contacto visual por más de unas milésimas, lo entendieron al instante. A su manera, cada uno estaba destrozado. No eran lo mismo de antes. Incluso si la guerra en si misma termino, dejo una marca imposible de retirar. Ellos cambiaron, sea bueno o malo, ninguno era el mismo niño que partió de Camelot… la guerra les mostró otra faceta del mundo, una de la cual no podrían olvidarse aunque quisieran._

 _No ocurrió mayor intercambio. Ni bien dejaron de hacerse los duros, cayeron derrotados en el suelo. Arthur con sangre saliendo de la nariz y Shirou de igual forma, aunque el golpe dejo una marca más severa._

 _Observaban el cielo azul en silencio, ignorando la forma en la que Bedivere les gritaba sobre su comportamiento y simplemente dijeron lo que estaban en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _-Nosotros… sobrevivimos ¿no es así, Arthur?-_

 _-Si… lo hicimos-_

 _Esto no fue un ritual, ni tuvo un significado profundo. Solo querían confirmarlo de alguna forma._

 _Ellos… solo comprobaron que esta situación que creyeron imposible durante tanto tiempo… no sea un sueño…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Luna, Sol y… espera ¡¿qué?!, Parte 1**

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaron el ventanal de la sala, dándole una sensación molesta a quien dormita tan a gusto.

-….-

Arthur se levantó perezosamente tomando conciencia de que no estaba en su habitación, sino en la sala que ocupa para tratar con el papeleo. En algún momento de la noche debió quedarse dormido mientras seguía leyendo y firmando papeles hasta el punto de acabar tres tarros de tinta.

Cuando enderezó la espalda para levantarse del asiento, un audible 'Ouch' escapo tan rápido que ni siquiera tomo conciencia de que instintivamente llevo una mano a la zona afectada, intentado disminuir el dolor sin sentido. Romper la posición sentada que ocupo por quien sabe cuántas horas fue duro, en especial porque todavía seguía adormilado.

Recuperando un poco mas la visibilidad, se percato de que una bandeja de plata con comida estaba sobre el escritorio que uso a modo de cama.

-Haha- Ríe nerviosamente -Volví a pasar de largo la cena…-

Recuerda como una de las muchas criadas se acercó en medio de la noche y dejo la bandeja, aunque no la cara de quien la trajo por la gran concentración que tenía en ese tiempo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí cuando debía y dormí en mi habitación…? ¿Dos semanas? Ah, no, Arturia me obligo a recostarme hace cinco días… ¿o eso fue hace una semana…?"

Las obligaciones de un rey son constantes y sin fin. Si pone bastante esfuerzo, puede llegar a terminar antes de tiempo en pequeños casos y tomarse un recreo, claro, si no surge un asunto urgente. Con el fin de la guerra hace ya casi cuatro meses, las demandas naturalmente comenzaron a volverse constantes. Las personas ya no están en un estado de euforia total por la victoria, sino que comienzan a velar por el avance de ellos mismos y sus familias.

Esto, en resumen, pasa a ser más papeles para él ante el descontento por los impuestos, problemas con mercenarios o ladrones, pedidos donde se trata un fraude en el comercio, etc. No es como si todo cayera sobre sus hombros, las medidas para lidiar con ellos caen en personales especializadas en dichos cargos. En algunos campos seguía siendo inexperto y no era posible aprenderlo todo de la noche a la mañana. Pese a esto, la autorización del método para solucionar si recaía sobre él. Juzgar si la contramedida es adecuada es lo que mayormente se dedica a hacer, en especial ahora, donde todos los recursos disponibles deben ser tratados con cuidado para empezar a reponer los perdidos en la guerra.

A medida que estiraba cada parte de su cuerpo, se aproximaba a la ventana cercana. Esta era una habitación modesta, lo mas cercano a sus tiempos como plebeyo, por lo que se sentía más cómodo mirando Camelot por medio de un pequeño cristal en lugar de un gigante vitral.

Este pequeño cuarto contaba con un escritorio mediano y a ambos lados unas estanterías llenas de libros. La puerta principal estaba en frente y la ventana detrás. En términos prácticos no era recomendable para la vista por la escasez de luz, pero el sentimiento de relajación le ayudaba a olvidarse de eso.

Como ha podido contemplar el último mes, Camelot rebosa de paz. Esto le permitía desprenderse un momento de la seriedad y recordar el sueño de hace poco.

"Ese fue nuestro reencuentro antes de llegar a Cameliard" Una mirada nostalgia "Haha, todavía recuerdo la cara de Bedivere al ver la nueva apariencia de Shirou"

No pretendía juzgar mucho eso. A pesar de que se criaron juntos, uno de ellos demostró afinidad por la magia y otro por la espada. Mas que afinidad, fue simplemente lo que ellos prefirieron. Según Merlín, él tenía talento para ser un mago, pero ese estilo de vida nunca fue de su agrado y siempre idolatro a los caballeros. Sumando a eso está el hecho de enterarse de que tenía derecho al trono, ya que los magos no son muy buen vistos por ocupar ese tipo de posiciones.

Sentía curiosidad por lo que su amigo experimento para llegar a un cambio tan radical, sin embargo, no lo presionaría. Desde que sus profesiones fueron establecidas, los mundos que observan son distintos, o algo así era lo que Merlín le decía en palabras como 'un caballero nunca comprendería los milagros, solo los aceptaría, en cambio, los magos buscan la verdad de ellos e intentan replicarlos'…era una de las pocas veces que podía tomar en serio sus palabras. Dejando esas particularidades aparte, él no es nadie para cuestionar los gustos de otros.

Ahora que intentaba recordar, ha pasado casi un mes sin recibir noticias de Shirou. Bueno, para empezar, era ser demasiado optimista pensar que simples rumores lo conducirían con quien busca. Si bien tenía una pista con saber que estaba cerca de Cameliard, el viaje allí le llevaría como mínimo dos semanas y un poco más. Sumando el tiempo que puede estar en encontrar o desmentir la fuente de los rumores, era normal no contactar de ninguna forma.

Las divagaciones internas terminaron cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Arthur, es tiempo de…- Arturia irrumpe abruptamente queriendo decir algo, pero se corta al ver lo mismo de siempre -…¿Otra vez?-

-Que puedo decir, soy un adicto al trabajo-

Ella suspira pesadamente -Normalmente te llevaría arrastrando al comedor, pero es tiempo de que recibas a los invitados-

-¿Invitados?-

-…¿Lo volviste a olvidar?-

-Eh… hm…- Trató de recordar, o al menos disimular, más nada inteligente se le ocurrió -En mi defensa puedo decir que no tendré que preocuparme por el papeleo hoy-

El rostro de su hermana se mantuvo carente de emociones por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspira incluso más fuerte que antes y se masajea el puente de la nariz.

Después, ella se acerca y con una mirada digna de una asesina le habla de forma rápida.

-El rey Leodegrance de Cameliard y la princesa Guinevere acaban de entrar a Camelot hace unos momentos. Sir Bedivere fue a guiarlos y actualmente se encuentran en camino hacia aquí, arréglate y ve a recibirlos ¿he sido lo suficientemente especifica?-

Los engranajes en su cerebro se unieron poniendo en funcionamiento de una vez por todas las capacidades intelectuales dormidas del soberano. Se podría decir que fue como recibir un golpe para despertarlo completamente. Sin embargo, no estaba particularmente ansioso…

-Ah, Gwen- Sonaba un poco incomodo -Cierto, ella vendría…- Como si quisiera actuar desinteresado, mantenía una mano en su nuca mientras se rascaba nerviosamente.

Arturia no es lo suficientemente ignorante para pasar eso por alto.

-¿Qué sucede con esa reacción tan apagada? Hiciste lo mismo cuando te enteraste hace unas semanas-

-No es nada, solo… No, está bien. Tratare con esto de una vez por todas-

Motivado por razones que ella desconocía, el rey de Camelot partió rumbo a su habitación.

Él respondería al asunto que hablaron mientras descansaba en Cameliard. Estaba determinado a hacerlo sin falta. Problemas como el matrimonio deben solucionarse rápidamente para evitar herir a ambos lados. Le dejaría en claro su postura y resolución…

…o por lo menos lo intentaría.

* * *

El reino de Camelot se divide en dos partes principalmente. La primera es la zona más grande y más transitada que se divide a su vez en tres partes: Los barrios bajos, el distrito comercial y las residencias de los privilegiados. La segunda parte, que se encuentra en el centro del reino, es conocida como la ciudadela, cuya construcción fue expresamente para proteger el castillo en caso de que algún enemigo penetrara las murallas exteriores.

La ciudadela básicamente es un barrio separados de los demás por otras murallas y un foso, el centro de la misma es el castillo donde reside la familia real. También, los nobles cuyos cargos políticos son lo suficientemente importantes residen dentro de ella, al igual que un pequeño bastión de caballeros montando guardia las 24 horas. Existen cuatro entradas, cada una ubicada en un punto cardinal para desplegarse en cualquier dirección rápidamente.

Hace unos momentos, la entrada Sur acababa de ser abierta para permitir el paso del carruaje de la familia real aliada y un pequeño grupo de caballeros actuando de escoltas.

Por su parte, Arthur y Arturia se encontraban delante de las puertas del castillo esperando a que el transporte se detuviera. Los dos se encontraban los mas presentables posible, aunque la única diferencia con sus regulares ropas es que ambos tenían sus coronas y un manto azulado sobre sus hombros.

Detrás, los escoltaba la más nueva adquisición a sus filas, Sir Agravain.

Este particular hombre advirtió a su majestad sobre como un asesino del famoso grupo Hashshashin se infiltró en el castillo con el objetivo de arrebatar la vida al dúo real. Gracias al rápido tiempo de reacción, lograron desenmascarar al asesino y aprisionarlo… para que al final este mismo se quitara la vida en la noche que fue capturado.

Si bien la historia y circunstancias de Agravain eran un misterio, como contribución a la corona real se le concedió un deseo y este solicitó que quería servir bajo las órdenes de Arthur. Sus habilidades con la espada fueron excepcionales y no había objeciones sobre su seriedad y lealtad, concediéndole lo pedido. No confiaban lo suficiente para permitirle el acceso a ciertas áreas, pero poco a poco fue brindando un gran servicio al reino, al punto de dejarlo vivir en la ciudadela.

El carruaje se detuvo en frente de ellos y el rey Leodegrance bajo primero con tal de ayudar a su hija a hacer lo mismo. Como Arthur sospechaba, la adoración que el soberano de Cameliard sentía por Guinevere seguía tan alta como siempre, a pesar de que la situación normal sería al revés por los problemas de salud que este tenía.

-Rey Leodegrance, es un placer volverlo a ver- Comienza Arthur acercándose a estrechar la mano. Detrás de él, Arturia hace una leve reverencia.

-Haha, mírate ahora, un rey hecho y derecho joven Pendragon. El placer es mío- Gustoso acepta el intercambio -Espero que recuerdes a mi hija, la impaciencia que tenía por llegar me mantuvo entretenido-

-¡Padre!- Reclama la susodicha con un leve sonrojo.

El rey estalla en una carcajada silenciosa mientras se mueve del camino y le permite a ella acercase.

-Por supuesto que lo hago- Como es cortesía, toma la mano de esta y la besa -Es un placer volver a verla, Lady Guinevere-

Ella retrocede y levemente tira de su vestido hacia arriba mientras se encorva hacia adelante

-El honor es mío su majestad. Espero que los regalos por la victoria sean de su agrado-

-Sin duda lo serán- Sonríe dulcemente admirando la gran cantidad de carretas -Normalmente me gustaría comenzar con la celebración de inmediato, pero seguro están cansados por el largo viaje- Gira media cabeza para mirar a Arturia -Hermana, por favor escóltalos a su habitación-

-¿Pero qué dices? Comencemos ahoraaaaaAAAHHHHHH!- El viejo se tuerce hacia adelante y lleva una mano a su cintura…

Los caballeros presentes de Camelot se alteran y casi desenfunda ante el grito, pero se abstienen al ver como los de Cameliard no reaccionan de tal forma. Ellos sabían la razón del repentino grito.

Guinevere inmediatamente se utiliza a si misma como soporte para su padre

-Te dije que no debías sobre esforzarte, el viaje no le ha hecho nada bien a tu espalda- La hermana del rey cambia con Guinevere ya que ella no tenía mucha fuerza física. Antes de irse, ancara a Arthur -Aceptamos amablemente su sugerencia Alteza, mi padre necesita reposo urgente…hmm ¿Alteza?-

-¿Si?-

-De ser posible, me gustaría que habláramos en privado luego de que atienda a mi padre ¿podría tener algo de su tiempo?-

El tema que hablarían seguramente era lo que estaba esperando.

-Con gusto, pediré a uno de mis caballeros la escolte una vez termine-

Ella asiente felizmente y enseguida sigue a Arturia cargando al rey en su hombro al interior del castillo.

Arthur está a punto de entrar, más se percata de que Agravain tiene su mirada fija en un punto con una expresión de sorpresa. A su vez, sigue la línea de visión y se encuentra con la imagen de un joven caballero rubio que se distingue del resto, tanto en armadura como en la gran espada que porta.

-Sir Agravain, ¿Es acaso un conocido?-

-Oh, no. Solo me llamó un poco la atención, si me disculpa-

Con esas palabras el caballero se retira haciendo una reverencia, dejando al rey con un poco de curiosidad. Los ojos de Arthur siguen al de gran espada intentado descubrir algo… sin encontrar nada que particularmente le llamara la atención. Como cualquiera de los otros, estaba ayudando a bajar la carga de las carretas y dejarla donde Bedivere les indicaba.

Sin embargo, cuando este soltó la caja que llevaba, logró ver como tiene una cinta negra atada en su brazo derecho en forma de moño de regalo…

"Eso es… lo que Shirou…"

* * *

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de tiempo, no obstante, fue suficiente para que el joven rey se preparara para abordar el tema que concierne a la solicitud de una de sus mas antiguas amigas. Era un tema delicado en todos los aspectos posibles y prefería terminarlo de la mejor forma posible. Si utilizaba las palabras correctas, de alguna forma, esperaba solucionarlo sin comprometer su amistad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo has pensado?-

O esa era la idea… pero….

"¡Tenerla en frente lo hace mucho más difícil! ¡¿Y porque tiene que sacar el tema tan abruptamente?!"

Como acordaron, ambos se reunieron en la alcoba del rey de Camelot. Una pequeña mesa con bocadillos y un par de sillas fueron incluidos en el deprimente balcón que conectaba a la habitación de este. Lo único admiraban de este lugar era la hermosa vista hacia el reino, mas específicamente, la parte donde se encontraba el distrito comercial.

En términos de belleza, el sector donde viven la mayoría de los nobles sobresale abruptamente, el sector mas deprimente sin duda son los barrios bajos y como termino medio estaba en distrito comercial, tan lleno de vida como era posible. En adición, la ciudadela parecía más una fortaleza y rara vez es juzgada por su aspecto visual ya que lo principal era el uso practico de la misma.

Volviendo a lo principal…

-Directa al punto como siempre por lo que veo…-

-Hehe, si fuera algún otro noble tendría que primero platicarle de charlas sin sentido por unas horas, pero tanto tu como yo odiamos los rodeos ¿me equivoco?-

No se equivocaba. Cuando carecía de estatus social, y en medio de la guerra, todos los problemas se trataban de forma directa y sin demasiados pensamientos ocultos. Ambas experiencias prácticamente se arreglaban de la misma forma, una disputa y el ganador se lo lleva todo. Gracias a esto la paciencia de Arthur siempre fue poca y no negaría que se aburría de tanto parloteo en la sala del consejo o escuchando las demandas de nobles que se desviaban mucho de lo principal con tal de despistarlo.

Él suspira ante la verdad del asunto -Por lo menos abstente de hacerlo en esta ocasión, este tipo de temas no son algo que acostumbre-

-Mayor razón para presionarte, de lo contraria tendrías la oportunidad de ocasionar otro milagro-

Milagro.

Un curioso, aunque acertado, termino para describir al Pendragon. Desde pequeño ha tenido mucha 'suerte' en algunos campos, especialmente en lo que respecta sus decisiones. Lo que mas ha demostrado con el pasar de los años, y muy recientemente, fue la particular habilidad de conseguir salir a delante en base a instinto. El ejemplo mas claro es que consiguió encabezar un ejército a la victoria, en contraste con la poca experiencia que poseía.

Independientemente de los conocimientos, siempre ha conseguido realizar lo que se propone…aunque claro, no como lo esperaba en algunos casos. No es como si su vida hubiera estado pintada de rosa después de todo.

Es exactamente porque ella sabia de ello, que quería zanjar este asunto lo más rápido posible…

De igual forma, el rubio no era un completo despistado en ello. Dicho esto, no tenia forma alguna de tratar el tema delicadamente ahora. La improvisación es su fuerte, debía intentarlo.

-'No me casaré contigo'…si dijera eso, ¿qué harías?-

Esa respuesta era esperable. Ambas partes ya hablaron de ello en Cameliard y concluyeron que no tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro de esa forma. Su relación siempre fue como 'amigos de la infancia' al punto de que podían interactuar entre ellos sin necesidad de formalidades como ahora. En público mostrarían lo que deberían enseñar al pueblo y en privado lo que de verdad querían ellos, ese fue el acuerdo hace tiempo.

El rostro de Guinevere no demostró enojo o tristeza, sino que adoptó una actitud pensativa.

-Supongo que… te preguntaría si existe alguien que te haga decir eso-

-¿Alguien…? Ah, si te preocupa que Shirou influya en mis decisiones, te garantizo que no he consultado esto con él en lo absoluto. Le hablé de ello, pero no le pedí ninguna respuesta de su parte-

Si alguien preguntara en quienes más confía Arthur, este diría cuatro nombres: Shirou, Arturia, Guinevere, Bedivere. Todos ellos prácticamente lo conocen desde antes de que se supiera su herencia y han entablado una relación superior a la simple amistad. También podía decir el de los maestros que ha tenido, mas ahora no venia al caso. El punto es que era natural pensar que alguno de ellos influiría en su decisión dando algún que otro consejo.

Claro que no diría todos los nombres, ya que el primero de ellos no es muy conocido y prefiere mantenerse de esa forma. Haciendo memoria, muy poco conocen toda la lista completa.

Pero, la pregunta no era esa…

-No me refiero a ese 'alguien', idiota- Ella niega abruptamente -Te pregunto si tienes a alguien en mente para que sea tu esposa-

-….-

El silencio habla por si solo. Arthur nunca mostro el interés en esos temas durante su infancia y su adolescencia fue prácticamente el campo de batalla, donde es improbable conocer a tu alma gemela salvo por vagas excepciones. Incluso ahora, donde recibir una solicitud de matrimonio es algo bastante común, no demuestra interés en eso. Para empezar, la única persona que conoce en persona y ha hecho la propuesta es Guinevere, las demás opciones son damas nobles que ni siquiera ha llegado a conocer.

Arthur no se creía muy selectivo en cuanto a una pareja, no obstante, es de los que creen que mientras exista amor mutuo funcionara de alguna forma. El caso mas extremo fue de sus propios padres, donde fue un matrimonio forzado, y ni siquiera quería recordar lo que sucedió años atrás entre ellos…

-Parece que no- Gwen se cruza de brazos -Por ahora eso está bien, pero ¿y en el futuro? No eres inmortal ni omnipotente, eventualmente llegara el tiempo donde debas dejar la carga a otro y estoy segura que el pueblo mostrara su descontento ante la incertidumbre de tener un heredero ¿haz siquiera considerado eso?-

-No…pero, eso no significa que tu debas hacer ese papel- Él intenta parecer decidido -Ambos todavía tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿No sería lo mejor esperar lo máximo posible por la persona adecuada?-

La postura de Guinevere se relaja mientras recuesta la espalda en la silla y cierra los ojos unos segundos. Fue leve, pero Arthur logro apreciar como ella cerraba los puños fuertemente. Quería decir algo, pero…

-Arthur, siempre he admirado ese lado tuyo, incluso ahora…- Ella abre los ojos y lo encara de frente -…Pero, al igual que muchas mujeres en mi posición, he descartado la posibilidad de encontrar un amado propiamente dicho. Cuando pienso en la posibilidad, solo veo un vago futuro esfumarse en un mar de llamas y tristeza-

-¿Y tus padres? Ellos…-

-¡Ellos solo fueron un caso entre millones!- Ella cubre su boca al percatarse de que perdió la calma y se repone antes de continuar -El matrimonio entre mis padres fue genuino y lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi interior, pero la posibilidad de que me ocurra lo mismo es escasa y lo mismo puede ocurrirte a ti- Lentamente, la presión que emitía al hablar comenzó a amortiguarse -Somos amigos y por ello pienso que esta es la mejor solución para evitar cualquier inconveniente a futuro. Yo no te traicionare y tú tampoco lo harás ¿no es lo mejor?-

El plan de Guinevere es para que ambos eviten un 'matrimonio por conveniencia forzado'. Ellos se conocen el uno al otro y tienen confianza de igual forma. Comparado a casarse con algún desconocido solo por beneficios o para evitar un conflicto, era mucho mejor. Además, como existe un vínculo profundo, no existían riesgos de traiciones en el mejor de los casos.

Sumando otro punto, Gwen ya expuso con anterioridad que no le molestaría tener al hijo de Arthur si la situación lo requería. Analizándolo lógicamente, la respuesta no perjudica a ninguno de ellos. Todo sea con tal de no estar atado/a ha alguien que ni siquiera conocen o saben si se llevarían bien.

Eso sería ideal…o no.

-No refutare eso, también me sentiría tranquilo de esa forma-

-¿Eso es un si…?-

El rey observa una vez mas la ciudad que esta a su cuidado. Estrecha los ojos intentado vislumbrar algo a la distancia… y, como si recordara algo, responde.

-No… todavía… no daré una respuesta concreta…- La expresión compleja se vuelve una pequeña sonrisa, más la resolución en el brillo de sus ojos sigue ardiendo -Aunque sea egoísta, quiero que antes de definir esto, ambos intentemos sentirlo por lo menos una vez. Si… a pesar de este tiempo, ninguno lo consigue y tu postura no cambia, entonces… lo aceptare. No dejare que esto afecte en mayor medida a Camelot-

En otras palabras, una apuesta. Los riesgos que conlleva son altos en varios sentidos. Si ninguno experimentaba esa emoción, se casarían para evitar emparejamientos desbalanceados. Suponiendo que alguno consiga enamorarse y decida seguía con el/ella, esa promesa se rompería.

Dicho esto, el amor es un sentimiento complicado y caprichoso con demasiados caminos a tomar. Existían riesgos como sentir afecto por alguien que el pueblo no reconozco o, peor aún, por alguien cuya procedencia no sea la mejor. Otro punto importante, en especial para aquellos en su posición, es que el compañero que elijan debe demostrar cierta fortaleza. No solo en liderar o en tomar buenas decisiones, sino en casos extremos como secuestros o envenenamientos. La vida de la realeza siempre pende de un hilo…

A pesar de ello, la determinación del Pendragon no flaquea y Gwen lo entiendo.

-…Me rindo, parece que Shirou te conoce mejor que yo-

-¿Shirou?-

-Él dijo 'tengo fe en el egoísmo de Arthur demuestra pocas veces' cuando nos despedimos. No lo demostró, pero sentía como el muy tonto estaba cantando victoria- Los puños de la princesa golpean la mesa -¡AAAAHHHH, que frustrante! Y ahora que lo pienso, ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Sonaba tan confiada en ese entonces que, si se entera, se reirá en mi cara!-

Admirando las caras alternantes entre ira y vergüenza de su amiga, el rey tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Se sentía como volver a hablar con la niña temperamental que conoció años atrás. Quizás ellos no sean tan diferentes de ese entonces como creía…

Ah, lo recordó.

-Cierto, Gwen-

-¿Hm?- Ella respondió todavía en medio del berrinche.

-Tengo curiosidad por lo que Shirou hizo en Cameliard y también sobre uno de los caballeros que te acompaña, ¿crees que podríamos abandonar nuestro tema anterior por uno mejor y más relajante?-

El sonríe con la gracia natural que siempre ha exhibido frente a otros, como siempre, con pura honestidad.

-Sabes, no creo que tengas problemas por tu parte…- Dijo con ojos de pez muerto.

Esa expresión es un golpe critico que hace temblar el corazón femenino en más de un sentido…

-¡¿Huh?!-

Bueno, como él no lo entendía, no sabría usarlo adecuadamente…

* * *

 **Aclaremos un poco el tiempo que ha transcurrido…**

 **Desde el capitulo anterior han pasado dos semanas (el tiempo que toma ir de Camelot a Cameliard o viceversa caminando, en este caso paso la misma cantidad por que tenían demasiados objetos valiosos siendo transportados).**

 **Yendo mas atrás, Shirou y Jeanne se conocen hace una semana (2 días en Camelot y 5 de viaje) y sumando los 3 días en Cameliard…**

 **Han pasado 25 días desde el primer capítulo (contando también el prólogo).**

 **Detalles menores de los que me gusta aclarar algunas veces.**

* * *

 **Niveles de dificultad de conquista.**

 **Bedivere: muy fácil. (Lealtad absoluta desde el principio)**

 **Gawain: fácil. (Busca honor y alguien a quien servir que sea digno)**

 **Agravain: ¿fácil? (Demasiadas incertidumbres impiden un análisis preciso)**

 **Lancelot: ?**

 **Mashu: ?**

* * *

 **Respuestas:**

 **Anttha: No esperaba un Review en otro idioma que se Español e inglés, así que gracias por mostrarme que otros idiomas pueden leerla con Google Traductor(Espero que mis errores ortográficos no dificulten mucho la traducción).**

 **Sera Mashu entonces, nadie más dijo nada (y me es más fácil reconocerla como mujer al escribirlo asi).**

 **El romance principal es entre Shirou(que por ciertas circunstancias tiene la apariencia de Angra Mainyu) y Jeanne (Alter). Al final decidí llevarlo de forma lenta y prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para intentar desarrollarlo lo mas completo posible. El arco que viene contiene gran parte de ese desarrollo.**

 **¡Espero que siguas disfrutando la historia!... ¡Y también que puedas entender esto con Google Traductor! Espero…**

 **Miguelgiuliano: He notado la similitud entre Mashu y Sakura, pero lo siento, hacerla madre de ella lo considero un poco fuera de lugar con la imagen que tengo de ambas…De nuevo, aprecio la idea y seguiré teniendo en cuenta cualquier aporte futuro.**

 **Muramasa… si bien Shirou no tendrá sus habilidades, este gran personaje tiene un potencial que no desaprovechare, de hecho, ya hice un guiño sobre el en la historia (aunque demasiado secundario para notarlo, o ¿tal vez no?).**

 **¡Por favor debes decirme cuál es ese fic donde Angra y Shirou se fusionan! He buscado algo como eso por mucho (creo que mi historia habla por sí misma ¿no? xD).**

 **Me complace decir que tome 2 de tus sugerencias sobre pareja muy en consideración e incluso ahora sigo debatiéndome entre ellas… bueno, el próximo cap tendrá la respuesta.**

 **¿Que? ¿Archer y Artoria pareja oficial? Disculpa mi falta de información sobre ello, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como fan del nasuverse exigiendo una explicación de esto (Por favor). Se que al menos no es algo de mi historia, pero estoy bastante interesado en porque afirmaste eso.**

 **Las opiniones no me molestan, por favor sigue opinando tanto como quieras. Puede ser que alguna de ellas me ayude a solucionar algunos huecos argumentales que todavía debo rellenar para avanzar la historia.**

 **Coronadomontes: Gracias, espero sigas disfrutándola.**

 **ReyKingKaiser: He analizado a Brynhildr y no me convence del todo. Lo siento.**

 **Sobre Arthur y Mordred, solo puedo prometer que tratare de que intenten llevarse bien (aunque claro, para eso primero se debe solucionar todo con Morgana).**

 **LordShadowBlade: También tengo curiosidad por lo que dijo Miguelgiuliano en su Review. En mi historia no he usado a Emiya/Archer hasta ahora y no encontré confirmación de alguna actualización en el nasuverse. Aunque (y no sé si sea eso), en Fate/ Grand Order, Arturia Alter (la versión en traje de baño) invita a tomar algo a Emiya Alter, señalando de alguna forma que le cae bien…(es lo único que encontré sobre un progreso…).**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: el próximo capitulo es otra vez en Camelot y después volvemos con el dúo Avenger.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Luna, Sol y… espera ¡¿qué!

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **Luna, Sol y… espera ¡¿qué?!, Parte 2**

* * *

Pesado…

Demasiado pesado e incómodo, además de inesperado.

De esa forma se sentía el caballero Gawain al ser repentinamente convocado por el rey de Camelot.

La sala del trono deba un aire de severidad ante la carencia de colores, salvo por un gris claro que reinaba en todas partes. El piso era lo único que no estaba invadido por ese color completamente, sino que tenía un patrón de cuadrados que alternaban entre negro y gris. Por último, la pared detrás del trono tenia un hermoso vitral cuya luz proveniente de este daba una imagen de superioridad al hombre sentado en tan lujoso lugar.

Arthur Pendragon, el rey más nuevo en la actualidad y poseedor de la espada sagrada Excalibur, lo observaba de forma penetrante con cada paso que Gawain daba.

La fama que esta figura adquirió no debía tomarse a la ligera. No por nada era el gran héroe que consiguió salir a través de una guerra que se prolongo por un largo periodo. Las historias que cuentan sobre él fueron tan impresionantes que llegaron hasta Lothian en tiempo récord. A pesar de hacerse una idea aproximada, Gawain sentía que cualquier movimiento no deseado terminaría con su vida en un instante.

No estaban solos. A la derecha del trono, la hermana del soberano y un caballero afeminado lo estudiaban de arriba a abajo. A la izquierda, el rey Leodegrance y Guinevere le sonreían, intentado de alguna manera ayudarlo a relajarse.

Se detuvo colocando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Caballero Gawain de Lothian, hijo bastardo del rey Lot, se presenta humildemente ante el llamado de su Majestad- Un sudor frio comenzaba a presentarse…

Intentó presentarse de forma rápida y concisa para evitar generar cualquier duda ante las figuras presentes. Quizás debía incluir algo más, aunque las presentaciones largas son interpretadas como signo de soberbia en el peor de los casos.

A pesar de todas las preocupaciones que lo asaltaban, el ambiente no era pesado de ninguna forma…

-Levante la cabeza Sir Gawain- Arthur deja el trono y avanza al caballero -Me gustaría hablar con usted sin tantas formalidades de por medio-

Para cuando elevó la vista, el joven rey ya se encontraba enfrente suyo y con un brazo extendido, invitándolo a levantarse. Las palabras se le atoraron ante tan raro acontecimiento y tuvo que meditar considerablemente como proceder. Con tal de que no fuera una falta de respeto, aceptó la ayuda y encaró contacto visual.

Los orbes verdosos de este individuo transmitían un vibra diferente de los reyes que conoció antes. ¿Sera porque es la primera vez que conoce a alguien tan joven en esta clase de puesto? No lo entendía, y posiblemente nunca lo hiciera… pero, si tuviera que agregar algo, seria…

"Esta persona… no tiene impurezas, ni malas intenciones… No, las tiene, pero están tan pobremente presentes que son completamente ajenos a él… Es como… si todo lo que viera no tuviera rastros de maldad"

Algo que de verdad no podía dejar pasar por algo. Este rey acababa de terminar una guerra, y como tal, debía conocer el peor lado de la humanidad. Por ejemplo, hace poco se encontró con un joven mago cuya mirada le daba el sentimiento que esperaba de alguien que atravesó un campo de batalla. Es verdad que comparar a un rey con un mago no era lo mejor, aun así, era como si… fueran dos caras de una moneda. Uno de ellos representaba la esperable y el otro lo inesperable.

-¿Hm? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-

¿Cuánto tiempo paso en la realidad? Se desvió demasiado en sus propias conjeturas.

-¿Eh? Ah, no. Lo siento, no me percate de…-

-Haha, está bien, está bien- el regente retrocede un poco y señala hacia cierta prenda del caballero -Si no me estoy inmiscuyendo demasiado, ¿Podrías decirme como obtuviste eso?-

La prenda era la venda negra en forma de moño para regalo que recibió de ese extraño mago. Algo que de verdad lo perturbaba sobre ella, era el hecho de que nunca pudo quitársela. No importaba cuanta fuerza aplicara, no se rompía. Consideró usar las llamas de Galatine, más desistió de la idea ante el riesgo de no conseguir presentarse adecuadamente al rey de Camelot.

-Eh… Lo obtuve de un mago que me ayudo a rescatar a Lady Guinevere durante un conflicto en Cameliard. Él llamo a esta cinta 'una prueba de selección' y dijo que lo entendería una vez que llegara aquí-

-¿Solo eso? ¿No dijo nada mas?-

-No…-

Al momento de confirmar eso, la princesa de Camelot soltó una mirada reprobatoria y el caballero femenino sacudió la cabeza negando algo. A su vez, el propio rey también relajo sus hombros en señal de cansancio.

Gawain tembló pensando que esas reacciones eran por algo que dijo… en cierta forma lo era, aunque no estaban dirigidas hacia el específicamente.

-¿Podría tomarlo por un momento?-

-S-Se lo entregaría…Desafortunadamente, no puedo quitármelo-

El sudor frio aumento considerablemente. Acababa de negar una petición directa del rey y eso en algunos lugares equivale a pena de muerte. Técnicamente escuchó que Arthur Pendragon era alguien amable, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que era misericordioso o paciente.

A pesar de que esperaba alguna reacción violenta, las palabras del soberano fueron como una briza natural.

-Oh, seguramente lo aseguró. Él siempre ha sido meticuloso en esas cosas. Déjame verlo-

Gawain tendió el brazo derecho en línea recta, permitiéndole al rey tener una mejor vista de la prenda. No obstante, este no lo admiró demasiado. Al contrario de lo esperable y luego de una simple mirada, colocó un dedo sobre la tela negra.

-Tratándose de él, la frase debe ser 'Trace on'-

-¿…?- El rostro de Gawain indicaba su poca comprensión de esto.

Claro, eso fue hasta que la venda negra comenzó a soltarse sola.

Respondiendo al comando vocal, esta deshizo el nudo tipo de moño y se elevo en el aire unos centímetros. Como si se tratara de origami, un arte del Sol Naciente, la venda se dobló y acomodó de forma que tomara la apariencia de un rectángulo perfecto. Después, el color negro que tanto llamaba la atención comenzó a desaparecer, revelando que la tela en realidad era blanca. Que 'desapareció' solo era la impresión que daba, ya que en realidad todo lo negro se comprimo en forma de letras en uno de los lados del cuadrado blanco.

De esta manera, una carta apareció y aterrizo en la mano del Pendragon. A pesar de aparentar ser una, definitivamente no estaba hecha de papel y tinta. Nadie en la sala del trono era lo suficientemente experto en magia para saber la naturaleza de estos materiales, sin embargo, concordaban en que solo conocían a dos personas que lograban hacer algo así.

Arthur se posicionó mirando a los que estaban cerca del trono, tomando en cuenta que Gawain seguía estupefacto por lo que acababa de ocurrir, esperó un poco hasta que este se recuperara.

-La leeré- Declaró antes de aclararse la voz.

Nadie objetó ante esto. Bueno, Gawain no sabía si tenía la autoridad para saber el contenido, dicho esto, la primera frase ya le hizo olvidarse eso…

Arthur comenzó a leer la carta al pie de la letra y sin omitir nada:

 _Espero que disfrutes calentando tu trasero en ese suave cojín, rey de pacotilla._

Gawain fue asaltado por un relámpago imaginario, causando que ponga una expresión de espanto. Ahora el sudor era visible externamente.

 _Los últimos días han sido un infierno ¿sabes? Ignorando lo que ocurrió en Camelot, mi acompañante es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, por cierto, su nombre es JAlter, aunque estoy seguro de que Gwen ya te informo de ello._

La persona en cuestión, 'JAlter', era la misteriosa mujer de negro que acompañaba a Shirou. Eso fue lo que Arthur escucho por parte de su vieja amiga.

 _Como sea, dejándola a ella de lado, el mensaje de esta carta es lo que acordamos. El nombre del candidato es Gawain, y doy testimonio sobre su fuerza. De hecho, casi consigue matarme una vez. Si tuviera una queja, sería que su situación es demasiado conveniente… en mas de una forma. Que los detalles te los de él o Gwen._

 _Antes de que me olvide te recuerdo lo obvio. Mi misión consiste explícitamente en reunirte a los candidatos, justamente por ello no tengo la intención de convencerlos. Gawain fue una excepción por su particular tradición, pero les explicare la situación a los demás y los convenceré para que acudan a Camelot cuanto antes. Sin embargo, depende de ti si ellos deciden seguirte. Yo no les ofreceré nada y tampoco los obligare de ninguna forma. ¿o acaso planeabas que hiciera todo el trabajo?_

En realidad, Shirou si tenía en cierta forma la necesidad de convencerlos. Claro que, si este decidía hacerlo o no es otra historia. Exactamente esa manipulación de contexto ocasiono que un aura oscura se elevara detrás de la Pendragon. A su vez, Sir Bedivere intentaba calmarla de alguna forma.

Gawain paso de un estado aterrado a un pálido muerto. Sentía que no seria extraño estar caminando hacia el verdugo en cualquier momento.

Oh, pero no se detuvo ahí…

 _Cambiando de tema, espero que rechazaras la propuesta de Gwen. Juro que te decapitare yo mismo si te sacrificas en todos los aspectos posibles por Camelot. Aquí entre nosotros, ¿de verdad la quieres como esposa? Sé que prefieres al tipo aventurera en lugar del tipo que recluye a otros…_

Un aura roja de ira nació de la persona en cuestión. El bello rostro sonriente de antes ahora era una sonrisa forzada adornada en su totalidad por rojas venas a punto de explotar. La paciencia de la princesa de Cameliard estaba en su punto máximo.

Leodegrance se posiciono cerca de Bedivere en busca de protección, aunque este pobre caballero ya tenia sus manos ocupadas con la otra princesa.

Ah…como deseaba que esa endemoniada carta termine de una vez.

 _Volvamos con el asunto principal. Para cuando estés leyendo esto, posiblemente ya este camino al lago donde esta otro posible candidato. Afortunadamente, mi compañera no es completamente inútil y me ha proporcionado un transporte más rápido que cualquier caballo. Es por esto que quiero pedirte que mandes cuanto antes otros posibles lugares donde deba ir antes de volver. Ya sabes, incluso rumores sirven._

 _Hm… si, eso es todo. Ahora, tal y como nuestro maestro nos enseñó, no es bueno dejar pruebas… tienes aproximadamente cinco segundos y contando._

Como odiaba que Shirou se contagiara de la necesidad de hacer este tipo de cosas. La influencia de Merlín fue demasiado.

-¡Sir Bedivere! ¡La ventana!-

Se conocían lo suficiente para entender el porque de esto. Sin demorarse abrió un pequeño espacio en el gran vitral de la sala del trono y segundos después la 'carta' fue arrojada en forma de bola con un pequeño impulso de Mana Burst…

En pleno vuelo, esta explotó estruendosamente dejando un efecto similar a fuegos artificiales. No, en realidad, eran fuegos artificiales que replicaron con exactitud la apariencia del tatuado haciendo una pose de victoria… Fue pura suerte que nadie en Camelot lograra apreciar eso, de lo contrario, las noticias de que una bomba estalló en el castillo causarían un caos…

Las expresiones de todos hablaban por sí mismas.

"Lo mataré"

"Lo estrangularé"

"¿Me pregunto si me dirá como lo hizo…?"

"T-Tuve algo tan peligro tan cerca de mi…"

"Seguramente sabía que su Majestad la leería en voz alta y lo hizo a propósito…"

"Como siempre, tiene un toque de originalidad… siento que mi imagen está siendo opacada"

Alguien no sería recibido gustosamente cuando regrese…

* * *

A miles de kilómetros tanto de Camelot como del suelo mismo…

-¿Hm?- Shirou abrió un ojo -Hehe, este sentimiento de satisfacción debe significar que mi carta llego-

El tatuado se encontraba acostado en el lomo del Wyver, cuyas escamas eran inesperadamente cómodas. Dirigiendo al pequeño dragón, Jeanne sostenía las riendas con una expresión irritada. Algo natural si se tiene en cuenta que está actuando como un conductor personal.

-¡Oye!- Ella se dio media vuelta, todavía con las riendas en manos -¡Hay un límite para cuan cómodo puedes estar!, ¡si yo estoy despierta, tú también debes estarlo!-

-Ojos al frente, 'JAlter'. No quiero caerme desde aquí-

-¡Deja de llamarme de esa estúpida forma! ¡Para empezar ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?!-

Nunca entendió porque Shirou comenzó a llamarla de esa forma mientras estuvieron en Cameliard. Fue tan repentino que no le cayó nada bien ser conocida así. Además, cada vez que estaba por presentarse con su nombre real, él bastardo siempre aparecía para cubrirle la boca…¿Que maldito problema había con decir su nombre…?

-Solo es un juego de palabras que te describe a la perfección-

-¡¿De qué forma?! ¡No lo entiendo!-

-Explicarte eso nos llevaría a la inevitable situación donde destruiríamos la cuarta pared-

-¿Cuarta pared? ¿Qué es eso?-

-…..-

¿Deberia decirlo?... El daño causado por esa revelación no sería pequeño, además….

-Si….mejor dejemos este tema-

…Implica demasiados problemas

* * *

Los nervios en la sala del trono se enfriaron. Tardo un poco, pero Bedivere logro convencer al par de princesas que mostrarse tan afectadas por una simple carta era indigno. Por supuesto que, con tal de evitar desastres mayores, les prometió capturar al responsable cuando regresara y mostrarlo ante ellas en una sala oscura donde, lo que ocurriría ahí, quedaría ahí.

El caballero Gawain también logro recomponerse de alguna forma. Sin embargo, no consiguió aplazar todo con la simple mentalidad de que 'el causante es un mago' como siempre y quería unas palabras con ese hombre con gustos extraños. En realidad, las querías principalmente por todo lo ocurrido recientemente. No era necesario indagar mas en ello, el mago Shirou tenía una clara relación con el rey de Camelot. ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que estén relacionados? Bueno, de ser así…

"¿Acaso era necesario hacer todo esto? No me hubiera importado entregar una carta…"

Otra vez, los magos son unos enfermos mentales. Esa mentalidad excéntrica que poseen esta completamente fuera de entendimiento de seres normales como lo es él.

No todo era malo, de alguna forma, los nervios del portador de Galatine desaparecieron. Ante una situación tan inesperada, la perdida de seriedad era esperable y el ambiente se aligeró enormemente.

-Veo que por fin te has relajado- Comentó que Arthur que seguía al lado suyo.

Gawain sonríe -Hubiera preferido lograrlo de otra forma menos ostentosa…-

-He, ahora si podemos hablar adecuadamente-

El Pendragon se mueve, quedando delante del caballero. Lentamente eleva el brazo derecho, buscando un simple apretón de manos.

-El rey Leodegrance y Lady Guinevere me ha informado tus intenciones. El 'reclutador' también se ha puesto de tu parte y las impresiones que has dejado en Sir Bedivere y mi hermana me hablan muy bien de tu personalidad-

Los ojos de Gawain se inclinaron hacia el caballero femenino que conoció mientras ayudaba a almacenar todos los regalos de Cameliard y en parte hacia la princesa Arturia. El hombre le daba una sonrisa honesta y la mujer una mirada seria, mas no mostraba ningún descontento.

-Por ello, Sir Gawain de Lothian, Me…No, ¿Nos concederías el placer de contar contigo como caballero de Camelot?-

La corrección fue un punto culminante. Diciéndolo de esa forma aclaró que esto no es un beneficio solo para él, sino para todo el reino bajo su cuidado. Los millones de vidas que contaban con él aparecieron en sus palabras. Esta decisión no era con el fin de obtener poder de ataque, lo cual era normal en estos tiempos. El fin siempre fue conseguir una nueva luz que ilumine a quienes Arthur por si mismo no puede.

La emoción del portador de Excalibur alcanzó al que tenía una espada con nombre similar. La voluntad que transmitía, la vibra que soltaba, la naturalidad con la que sonreía, la verdad en sus palabras y, por último, pero no menos importante, la ambición que demostraban sus ojos. Todos estos factores casi llevaron al joven caballero a arrodillarse y jurarle lealtad.

En realidad, en este tipo de ocasiones, arrodillarse seria lo que debería hacer. La ceremonia de nombramiento usualmente no era tan relajada como lo estaba siendo. A pesar de que de verdad sentía la necesidad de bajar, la mirada del rey la transmitía lo que quería hacer y como quería proceder.

No hacían falta más palabras o explicaciones. A pesar de sus dudas al principio, arriesgaría por esta opción. Esta persona delante suyo, inexplicablemente, resplandecía para él.

-Sera un honor acompañarlo en su travesía. Arthur Pendragon, a partir de hoy, mi espada esta a su servicio y mi cuerpo al de quienes debo proteger. Al igual que nuestra estrella más brillante durante el día, mi calor quemara a los enemigos e iluminare el camino de aquellos quienes confiaron en mi-

El apretón se estableció como un juramento. Ninguno de los dos entendía del todo el tipo de relación que intentaban construir, mas seguramente seria algo bueno para ellos. Si decidían mantenerse como la impresión estándar o crear un nuevo tipo de respeto entre ambos estaba por verse. Eso sí, tenían la completa intención de no verse abajo uno al otro.

-Sea recibido entonces, Sir Gawain de Camelot. Mientras que tu sol brille, la luna no se dejara eclipsar-

Esta era una referencia que ambos portadores de armas construidas por la misma entidad comprendieron. La espada que representa al Sol, Excalibur Galatine y la espada recibió la providencia de la noche, Excalibur. Ambas tuvieron un mismo origen y propósito. Ahora, con sus portadores en un mismo bando, pueden liberar todo su potencial. El verdadero resplandor será liberado en aras del bienestar de Camelot.

Ajeno a ellos, los de Cameliard se acercaron a Arturia.

-Me alegro por ustedes, Sir Gawain de verdad esperaba esto y su Alteza parece incluso más feliz- Gwen se acercó a la oreja de su amiga -Aunque, debo decir que esa carta dejo mucho en que pensar, por ejemplo, ¿A qué se refería Shirou con 'su misión'? ¿Qué están planeando?-

La anterior soberana suspiro internamente. Era natural que ellos sintieran curiosidad de esto ya que nadie les informo la totalidad del plan. Juzgando la reciente pregunta, incluso Shirou se abstuvo de soltarse la lengua. No desconfían de Cameliard, pero mientras menos sepan mejor, nunca se sabe quien podría estar escuchando.

-Revelaremos los detalles cuando logremos consolidarlo- Admitió -Hasta entonces, les agradecería que guardaran silencio sobre todo lo que escucharon aquí-

-Tal parece que Shirou no es el único que se hace el interesante…- Ella lucia decepcionada -Volvamos a tu recamara Padre, has estado demasiado tiempo fuera de cama y tu espalda debe estar matándote-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo todaviaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- En medio de hacer un pose energizante, otro dolor lo asalta.

-Te lo dije-

Haciendo una leve reverencia, ellos se retiraron. A su vez, una extraña conversación comenzó entre Arthur y Gawain, quienes estaban inmersos en ella. Algo sobre que ambos tienen una espada en común o susurros como esos se oían levemente. Si sus oídos no le fallaban, incluso escucho la mención de la dama del lago.

Mirando a su pequeño hermano hablar tan vivazmente en mucho tiempo fue reconfortante. Nunca mostraba esas expresiones hablando con los nobles locales o incluso con ella misma, tampoco es como si fuera muy conversadora para empezar.

A pesar de no serlo, ella empezó a hablar con el hombre a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo vez?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Me refiero a Sir Gawain, ¿Te vez capaz de confiarle tu vida? ¿o la nuestra?-

Ella tenia sus dudas. Igual que como Shirou escribió en su carta, la situación del caballero rubio era demasiado conveniente. Si bien es un golpe de suerte, era casi tan sospechoso como el caso de Agravain, en otras palabras, aparecieron en el momento indicado y mas que dispuestos a ayudar. Se debe ser muy ciego para no sospechar un poco, en especial con alguien como Morgana suelta.

Morgana… Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que tuvo a su hermana mayor de frente. Lo ultimo que supo de ella fue que Shirou se la encontró en los primeros días de su retorno y no más. Ah, los años pueden haber pasado sin piedad, mas la imagen que Arturia tenia de su hermana mayor seguía discrepando con lo que Arthur le dijo. Algo natural, quiero decir, a diferencia de Arthur, ellas dos se criaron como verdaderas hermanas. Sin embargo, no dejaría que el sentimentalismo le obstruyera su sentencia, si de verdad ella destruyo Caliburn, entonces debía pagar.

-Si, lo haría-

-¿Eh?-

Se desvió tanto con el tema de su hermana que se olvido de que debía escuchar la respuesta de Bedivere.

-¿Es tan raro que lo acepte rápidamente?-

-No…pero…-

El mayor entendía las preocupaciones que la asaltaban. Ha servido tiempo mas que suficiente a los Pendragon para entenderlos incluso si sus expresiones son vagas.

-Si se me permite hablar honestamente, no veo razones para dudar del juicio de Shirou. A diferencia de su Majestad, es estrictamente selectivo sobre quienes le agradan al punto de presentarlo ante ustedes ¿me equivoco?-

Dejando a un lado que acababa de decir una debilidad de Arthur, tenia un punto. Desde pequeños el joven mago siempre tuvo la rara habilidad de saber en quien confiar y en quien no, algo de lo que su hermano carece en extremo. Para que alguien tan sobreprotector dejara a Gawain interactuar libremente con Arthur debe ser prueba suficiente de la naturaleza del susodicho.

-Supongo que todo lo que puedo hacer es velar para bien-

-Por favor, no sea tan pesimista, estoy seguro que el destino los hizo reunirse-

-Eso espero…-

Sus inseguridades no desaparearían en un tiempo…

* * *

La noche se apodera del entorno de Camelot. Las pocas luces encendidas en la ciudadela pertenecen al castillo, donde las rondas de guardias cambian sin dificultades. La diligencia de estos caballeros nunca deja se sorprender, o eso es lo que aparenta, ya que algunos de ellos han desarrollado la habilidad de dormir parados. Con un periodo tan sombrío terminado hace poco, nadie podía culparlos por 'hacer el vago' en algunas ocasiones. Claro, si alguno de los Pendragon o Sir Bedivere se enterara, no terminaría nada bien.

Hablando del diablo, el joven rey de Camelot acababa de pasar en frente del caballero dormido. Inesperadamente, no hizo nada, solo continúo avanzando como si no hubiera visto nada. Teniendo en cuenta que quería salir a solas y sin nadie escoltándolo, agradeció a esto por una vez.

Al final arribó a su destino, el campo de entrenamiento. No tenía ningún negocio o algo para atender, solo quería ir. En medio del gran circulo usado normalmente para practicar batallas individuales, Arthur observaba la luna con pura nostalgia.

El día fue bastante divertido, en especial por la nueva adquisición a sus filas. No recordaba la última vez que consiguió hablar de forma tan informal en mucho tiempo, en especial con otro caballero. Claro que, a los otros de los demás, no podría hacer lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, debía mantener la imagen de un rey y seguramente Gawain volvería a la forma respetuosa que mostraba antes de leer la carta. Bueno, no es como si particularmente le desagradara, más le gustaría hablar con las personas mas seguido sin seguir tantos estándares de etiqueta.

"Así que calentando mi trasero en un cojín, eh" recordó la carta de su amigo "En cierta forma es lo que hago, pero… que él escriba algo como eso solo significa que también está comenzando a relajarse… "

En el pasado, durante la guerra, las cartas de Shirou no eran de ese tipo. Eran completamente serias y carentes de bromas o comentarios mordaces, ni hablar de que explotaran. Eso, que para algunos demostraría inmadurez en Shirou, para él era una fortuna. Demostraba, no, confirmaba que la situación que tanto los atormento… había terminado.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quien será JAlter?" Llevó una mano a su barbilla intentado recordar todas las amistadas del tatuado, sin éxito en encontrar coincidencias. Al final, solo quería expresarle algo "Sea quien sea, tiene mi gratitud. Conseguir que Shirou la acepte como compañera de viaje debió ser difícil, en especial porque el idiota se ha mantenido en plano 'lobo solitario' desde hace años…"

En si no sabia nada de los tres años que Shirou actuó en solitario. Sabia de alguna forma que seguía ayudando a su manera, a pesar de no participar en el frente. Excalibur le revelo los últimos momentos, así que todavía le faltaban dos años y uno poco más de conocimiento. Conociéndolo, que este mismo hablara seria difícil. Al igual que la mayoría de su clase, mantiene el mantra de 'un mago nunca revela sus secretos', siendo Merlín el único que ha roto ese principio.

Un repentino par de pisadas provino detrás suyo.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Oh, hermana-

La princesa seguía usando la armadura que viste normalmente, por lo que seguramente estaba revisando los alrededores antes de irse a la cama. Dada su naturaleza inquieta, es posible que también tuviera dificultades para conciliar el sueño.

-¿Pensando algo interesante? Parecías estar debatiendo algo-

-Quería ver si conseguía descubrir a la acompañante de Shirou, el apodo 'JAlter' no me dice mucho y Gwen no es muy buena en las descripciones físicas…Para ella, toda mujer es clasificada como bonita después de todo…-

-Supongo que tienes razón en intentar averiguarlo, yo también siento curiosidad por el transporte que utilizaron para llegar tan rápido a Cameliard-

Haciendo un análisis básico, el tiempo fue un récord. Si hubiera sido un caballo el transporte, recién en una semana estarían recepcionando una carta de Shirou.

-No, me malentiendes. De verdad solo quiero saber quién es-

-¿Porque?-

La cara del rey reflejaba un '¿En serio?' gigante. La curiosidad en este punto era demasiado obvia por razones incluso mas obvias.

-Y creía que el denso era yo…-

-¿….?-

Ah, ella realmente no era buena en estos temas. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para experiméntalos alguna vez.

-Piénsalo: Una mujer, Shirou, viaje juntos…¿Qué más puede ser? ¿Hm? Ahora que lo considero ¿Estoy siendo envidioso?-

-¿Que tendrías que envidiar? Prácticamente puedes tener todo lo que quieras-

Claramente, ella seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Bueno, no es como si una mujer con orígenes desconocidos me fuera a caer del cielo en cualquier momento ¿sabes? Supongo que lo llaman 'el romance de un hombre' el poder recibir ese tipo de regalos-

Mientras el soberano hablaba en forma despectiva, o quizás envidiosa, posicionó los brazos como si atrapara a alguien cayendo para hacer mayor énfasis en esa imposibilidad. Ese tipo de suerte no exist…

-¡¿Qu…?!-

-¿Eh…?-

Corrección, si existe, solo que no todos son tan afortunados de obtenerla.

Desde arriba, un pequeño portal ovalado de energía mágica se había abierto y una chica cayo de este, aterrizando en los brazos extendidos de Arthur. La escena fue tan surreal que los hermanos se miraban entre ellos en repetidas ocasiones antes de ver a la nueva.

Las extrañas ropas mayormente rojas y azules que portaba la identificaban como alguien de la Tierra del Sol Naciente. El par de Katanas en su cintura también ayudaba. Por si fuera poco, su color de cabello y ojos no eran normalmente frecuentes en estos lugares.

Ella lucia cansada, no tenia heridas físicas, aunque su mirada reflejaba dolor. Estaba muy próxima a desmayarme, pero antes de hacerlo, ella tuvo un buen vistazo de la cara de su 'salvador' y murmuro unas palabras…

-Ah, un Bishōnen…-

…Para finalmente sucumbir a los tentadores brazos de Morfeo.

La sorpresa no termino solo con ella. Al segundo siguiente, otra figura emergió del portal y aterrizó en el suelo con tres extremidades. La única razón por la que no uso las cuatro se debía a una manta blanca en su brazo derecho. Al momento que este se levantó, el portal se evaporo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Al igual que la mujer, vestía ropas del Sol Naciente, aunque tenia el pecho al descubierto y de la cintura para abajo era un hakama envuelto en una armadura. El brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una tela roja con una inscripción negra y otros detalles menores. En cuanto a características físicas…

-No puede ser…-

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba delante suyo. Esa imagen era una que debió perderse hace años. Sin embargo, la reconocía. Esa apariencia que mostraba el recién llegado seria la que tendría su mejor amigo por defecto con el pasar de los años.

Cabello rojo, ojos entre dorado y marrón, piel blanca. Esa definitivamente sería una versión un tanto más crecida del Shirou que recordaba de hace tres años atrás.

Este individuo sonrió observando caras conocidas y a su acompañante durmiendo plácidamente.

-Me abstendré de provocar un malentendido y diré mi nombre. Espero que lo aceptes, mocoso egocéntrico-

¿Mocoso egocéntrico…? Solo una persona ha llamado al rey de Camelot de esa forma y los Pendragon no lo olvidarían tan fácilmente. Muchas personas han usado esas palabras para referirse a un joven rey, mas la forma en que esta persona las decía de verdad lograban apuñalarte.

El hombre que provoco fervor mientras estuvo en Camelot hace años. Su habilidad con la herrería excedía con creces lo inimaginable y las espadas que recibieron su apellido era codiciadas por todos al punto de llamarlas demoniacas. Si este hombre decidía hacerte una, estaba garantizado que no encontrarías ninguna mejor salvo por los raros constructos divinos. Aunque, para quienes lo observan ahora, solamente fue uno de los tres maestros de Shirou.

-Soy Muramasa Sengo, por razones que no debo decirles, estoy tomando prestado el cuerpo de mi estudiante. Ya de por si agradezco su comprensión- La ultima frase fue acompañada por una leve reverencia.

Si, por su forma de hablar lograron confirmar su identidad. Sin lugar a dudas era el viejo que entrenó a Shirou en el arte de la herrería con tal de ayudarlo a desarrollar en mayor medida la comprensión de la magia única que este utilizaba. Dicho esto, ellos lo recordaban como un vejestorio en sus últimos años…

-Se que tienen preguntas, pero pienso que lo mío es más urgente así que iré al punto. ¿Dónde está mi estudiante? Necesitamos su cooperación sobre un renegado de las tierras del Oriente- En todo momento era serio, como lo es un anciano regañando a los jóvenes.

No entendían nada. Ni lo mas básico. Pero, a su vez, solo conocían a un hombre capas de dejarlos a los dos boquiabiertos de esta forma y con la habilidad de hacerlo en cuestión de segundos. No cuesta mucho pensarlo, ¿Quien es capas de hacer que un anciano tenga un cuerpo joven en tal de divertirse?

En unísono ambos declararon -Fue Merlín ¿No es así?- Con una expresión muerta.

-En pocas palabras, si-

* * *

 **Con esto el prologo de lo que se avecina a Camelot esta listo.**

 **Sobre la pequeña aparición de Shirou y Jeanne, espero que entiendan que últimamente estoy poniéndome al día con Gintama y me vi influencia en sus bromas hacia los espectadores. No es exactamente mi estilo hacer esas cosas por lo que no creo volver a usar ese tipo de herramienta.**

 **Hice lo mejor que pude en la escena de Gawain y Arthur, volviendo a remarcar que este ultimo pretende conseguir en quienes confiar, aunque claro, el statu quo debe respetarse.**

 **Bueno, con esto confirmo que la pareja del rey es la mujer que apareció al final (¡Nuevo Shippeo naciendo!). Aquellos que jueguen F/GO ya sabrán quien es y los que no, pues… a esperar o investigan por su cuenta (Aunque dada la naturaleza de esta historia, creo que todos los lectores ya han jugado F/GO o al menos han investigado algún que otro servant del mismo).**

 **Al final, la llegada de Muramasa. Dije que planeaba usarlo y aquí está (Los pocos diálogos que dijo aclaran en gran medida las circunstancias de Shirou, más información a futuro…).**

 **Ahora, y antes de que me olvide, he decidido adoptar dos nuevas posturas para esta historia.**

 **La primera consiste actualizar la portada cada vez que comienza otro arco (ya saben, como los PV de las Orders), claro que, mis habilidades de edición no son las mejores y seguramente no saldrá tal y como lo planeo. Espero que al saber que personajes aparecerán a futuro los motive de seguir leyendo (Ese efecto dejan en mi los PV).**

 **El segundo punto es sobre lo que viene a continuación. Solo por esta y única vez, intentare desarrollar dos conflictos simultáneos. Con esto me refiero a que cada cierta cantidad de Capítulos alterare entre lo que ocurre en Camelot y con Shirou y Jeanne. Los más difícil será coordinar los tiempos, aunque sigo motivado a hacerlo. No hare alto tan… llamémoslo 'forro' como cambiar justo en medio de un combate, al menos esperare hasta que la situación me permita alejarme.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el prólogo de lo que ocurría con el dúo principal y después actualizare para comenzar el nuevo arco (con nueva portada).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: No esperes demasiado en cuanto al tiempo, dentro de poco comienzo la universidad y mi ritmo bajara considerablemente (creo que solo conseguiré publicar 3 capítulos más antes).**

 **He visto la ova de F/GO y no me dio la impresión de que Archer y Shirou se combinaran. Por lo que tengo entendido, ese Archer fue contaminado al perder contra Saber Alter, convirtiéndolo en algo bastante cercano a un Alter sin serlo realmente (Si mal no recuerdo, Cu Caster también dice algo asi). Aunque si tengo dudas de porque la protegía tanto…**

 **Gracias por los Fics, me decepciono un poco el de angra y Shirou durara tan poco…aunque Chaos Theory es bastante interesante (y largo, por lo que tengo para entretenerme un tiempo).**

 **Estoy seguro que un día escribiré una historia con Muramasa como principal, aunque no me atrae mucho la idea de hacer un 'What if…?'de Fate Zero. No es que no me guste, pero lo siento raro de alguna forma. Solo el tiempo lo dira…**

 **Grimlouck: He visto tantos fans art sobre Asterios y Euryale que no me pude resistir a convertirlos en que me gusta que sean. Técnicamente hablando, Medusa los presento de esa forma, pero obviamente no tuvieron una ceremonia formal por varias razones… seria mejor decir que Euryale lo exigió de esa forma xD.**

 **Sobre Mordred, su traición no puede ocurrir si primero no forma parte de los caballeros de la mesa redonda xD. Ella solo apareció en el primer capitulo y unos cuantos después como una niña pequeña. Todavía falta para verla brillar…**

 **El padre de Mordred es Arthur, en esta ocasión Merlín no le concedió un nepe mágico a nadie…**

 **¿Puedo contarme entre los fanboys que quieren a Shirou en Chaldea? Mi imaginación también está por los aires (Por ejemplo, sigo esperando que anuncian al onii-chan de Miyu como Servant).**

 **Lo que se viene para la relación de nuestros dos protagonistas… supongo que tratare de esmerarme en lo que sienten después de saber que JAlter…No, lo siento, nada de spoilers por ahora.**

 **ReyKingKaiser: La pareja de Arthur desafortunadamente no fue ninguna de ellas, aunque si estaba tentado a usar a Ayaka.**

 **Todavía no he profundizado la situación de Morgana y falta para poder hacerlo. Dicho esto, el próximo capitulo tiene una pista de ello…**

 **Nunca entenderé porque el shippeo entre la víctima y el asesino…¿a quién engaño? Es bastante tentador de hecho. Hare lo que pueda, pero no tengo planes de tocar Francia en un tiempo (Quisiera ir con Nero antes, aunque el orden de los siguientes Arcos sigue un tanto desordenado en mi cabeza).**

 **LordShadowBlade: todavía falta para interacciones románticas, quiero sentar bien las bases antes. Aun así, espero un poco de comprensión teniendo en cuenta que seré nuevo en describir ese tipo de sentimientos.**

 **Mg1147: La primera troleada a los caballeros (más de uno) ocurrió en este capitulo xD. La temática de los dioses será puesta a prueba pronto.**

 **Darth Vicious: Mi conocimiento de Garden of Avalon es poco, solo leí las primeras páginas y todavía no encuentro mayor traducción.**

 **Eventualmente profundizare a Morgana, aunque llevarla esta una relación Yuri con Arturia no cruzo por mi mente para nada. En una página de Face, encontré una pequeña historia entre Arturia Lancer y Morgana y me dejo bastante satisfecho (aunque no soy fan del Yuri) así que lo considerare, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Sobre la procedencia de Mordred, cito lo mismo de antes: El padre de Mordred es Arthur, en esta ocasión Merlín no le concedió un nepe mágico a nadie…**

 **Mi intención es no llevarlos mas haya de padre e hija, dicho esto, la hija puede llegar a ser muy sobreprotectora cuando descubra que puede llegar a tener una nueva madre.**

 **Coronadomontes: Pretendientes le sobran, pero que estos tengan las pelotas para siquiera hablarle es un asunto diferente.**

 **Suponiendo que ella llegue a enamorarse, y la otra persona igual, el/ella deberá ingeniárselas para sobrepasar a un sobreprotector hermano pequeño con una espada capaz de destruir fortalezas y un amigo super sobreprotector capaz de usar casi cualquier Noble Phantasm existente.**

 **Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Quieres a Archer como su pareja? Gracias a un Review anterior incluso estoy considerando a Morgana. La palabra final la tengo yo, pero escuchare todas las sugerencias posibles.**

 **Los que rellenaran los asientos vacíos de la mesa redonda recién comenzaran a presentarse cuando los del canon terminen, por lo que será un largo tiempo de espera (en realidad, ellos serán introducidos con papeles menores a lo largo de los arcos hasta que tenga tiempo de brillar).**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: ¡Es tiempo de conseguir a Shiki en F/GO USA! ¡Por fin tendré un Assassin decente!**


	16. Capítulo 15: Segunda Dama del Lago

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:**

 **Segunda Dama del Lago**

* * *

-Fue inesperadamente fácil encontrarlo-

-Si, quizás demasiado-

Dos semanas después de su partida de Cameliard, Shirou y Jeanne encontraron sin demora alguna el lago en la frontera con Francia. Existe el riesgo de que no sea el que buscan, ya que no tienen información precisa de que parte de la frontera es la correcta, pero es el primero que encontraron de un tamaño considerable.

El paisaje era un deleite para quienes gustan de la naturaleza. El gran lago tenía una forma circular casi perfecta y, con la escasez de fuertes vientos, daba la impresión de ser un espejo del ambiente forestal que lo rodea. La verdosa y desarreglada hierba en los límites del agua demostraba que nunca fue perturbado de ninguna forma por los humanos. Yendo un poco mas lejos, estaba completamente rodeado por grandes y fuertes arboles cuyas hojas rebosaban de vitalidad.

Sumando a eso una hermosa escena de puesta de sol, enamoraría a cualquiera.

De hecho, el Wyvern no se resistió y se enrolló a si mismo preparándose para dormir.

-Descansa chica, agradezco tu esfuerzo- Dijo Shirou acariciándola en la cabeza.

-¿Chica?- Pregunta Jeanne desde la orilla del lago, tomando un poco de agua en el proceso.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabias que es hembra? ¿A pesar de que eres su dueña?-

-¿Siquiera importa? Todo lo que debe hacer es llevarme a donde quiero-

-Una opinión esperable de alguien que ni siquiera se molesta en ponerle un nombre-

-Con 'Wyvern' es suficiente-

-Eso es demasiado triste, todos quieren tener de alguna forma su marca de individualismo-

Lentamente continúa sobando la cabeza de la Wyverna simulando de alguna forma consolarla. Ella parece disfrutarlo ya que su cola se mueve de un lado a otro. Con el pasar de los días, de alguna forma, había nacido una amistad entre ellos. La principal razón se debía a los cuidados que Shirou le brindaba, alegando que le estaba agradeciendo por llevarlo. Comparado con su ama, que solamente le daba lo necesario sin malcriarla, él era todo lo que cualquier mascota desearía.

Eventualmente el tatuado dejo de recompensarla y se aproximo a Jeanne para comprobar el estado del agua. Incluso si este no era el lugar, podría servir para rellenar sus suministros. Todavía no tenían que preocuparse tanto por ello dado que se reabastecieron en Cameliard, no obstante, nunca esta de mas el ser precavido.

-Inesperado-

-¿Hm?¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu actitud desde que nos conocimos. La impresión que tuve de ti cuando te describieron fue…-

Demasiado diferente. Uno normalmente no asociaría lo que dijeron sobre Shirou conociéndolo en persona. Al principio, Jeanne pensó que intentaba engañarla comportándose de forma diferente, pero en Cameliard él interactuó de igual forma y sus amistades no se mostraron perturbados, afirmando que esa era una actitud natural suya.

¿Lo que Gilles le dijo fue incorrecto? Se mostraba muy seguro cuando lo decía. Cada expresión de terror que daba al describirlo era demasiado sincera para tomarlo como una simple dramatización. A pesar de no demostrarlo, ella misma había pensado lo difícil que seria llevar a alguien así a donde debía sin salir mortalmente herida.

Y, con eso todavía en mente, solo podía reírse de lo estúpida que fue al temblar por un momento. Esta persona era todo menos lo que le dijeron. Aunque…

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Un asesino desalmado y deshonesto que mutila tanto a niños como adultos sin moderación alguna? o ¿Un mago cuya locura ha superado con creces la compresión del salvajismo? o quizás ¿Un guerrero sanguinario capaz de enfrentar a un ejército y no dejar un solo sobreviviente?-

-¡¿Cómo…?!-

Era como volver a escuchar a Gilles, salvo por un poco de teatralidad, básicamente dijo lo mismo.

-Ah, entonces tengo razón- El sonríe de forma comprensiva -No te preocupes, no estas mal. Mi actitud puede no concordar con lo que fue durante la guerra, pero reconozco que si cometí tales actos-

Esto no era un decir, de verdad cometió atrocidades en ese tiempo. Segado completamente por emociones negativas hacia quienes amenazaban con quitarle la vida a su amigo, fue capaz de todo con tal de acabarlos. Su camino fue completamente diferente al frente de batalla, mas eso no significaba que fuera menos sangriento. De hecho, sus manos seguramente quitaron más vidas que Arthur…

-¿En serio…?- Jeanne dudaba -Das la sensación de no poder matar una mosca-

No podía culparla por concluir eso. Haciendo memoria, ella nunca lo ha visto luchar mas que cuando se conocieron. Aunque, incluso si hubiera visto su batalla contra Gawain o Gorgon, esa interpretación no cambiaría. Claro que esto se debe a que él no ha demostrado de lo que verdaderamente es capas ya que nunca tuvo la intención de matarlos para empezar.

-Hehe- Una pequeña risa tenebrosa escapa mientras observa el lago -Justamente porque doy esa impresión es que pude encárgame fácilmente de quienes me subestimaron. Guiarse por instinto no siempre acaba bien, deberías recordarlo-

Shirou avanza hasta quedar justo en la orilla, quedándose delante de Jeanne. Esta, por su parte, no le agrado el ultimo comentario.

-¿Intentas sermonearme?- Ella tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-En lo más mínimo, solo un consejo de alguien que casi muere por….- Se detuvo abruptamente.

Algo cambio. No podía explicarlo con palabras, solamente era una advertencia interna de que sucedió. Decir que 'el ambiente era diferente' seria la manera más correcta de definirlo.

-Jeanne, ¿notas algo?-

Él seguía mirando para todos lados intentando averiguar este fenómeno. De alguna forma, lo hacía sentir incómodo y a la vez a salvo. Una calma natural se apoderó de la zona, silenciando todo ruido de la naturaleza misma.

El silencio no solo era de la madre naturaleza…

-¿Jeanne?-

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta, obligándolo a mirar detrás suyo. La verdad de esto le fue revelada con un solo vistazo.

Jeanne seguía en el mismo lugar de antes y con la misma expresión de fastidio, no obstante, nada de ella estaba 'en movimiento'. Detrás, la Wyverna tampoco se movía de ninguna forma, a pesar de que normalmente es apreciable como su cuerpo sube y baja cada vez que respira. Inmediatamente dirige la vista al cielo, encontrando una parvada de pájaros que, a pesar de estar en el aire, no se desplazaban y aun así no se caían. Probando suerte en el pequeño bosque a su derecha, aprecia como unas hojas de árboles se habían detenido en el aire antes de tocar el suelo…

Ya no podía dudar de ninguna manera. Estaba claro que el tiempo mismo se detuvo. Era eso o que algo les sucedía a sus ojos. A pesar de frotarlos nada sucedió por lo que tuvo que inclinarse por la primera conjetura. Guiándose por ello, solo un puñado de seres podían causar estragos que manipularan o engañaran al concepto del tiempo entre los que tenía conciencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas fingir ignorancia, Remanente de la maldad del hombre?-

La respuesta fue mucho más rápida de lo que esperaba…

Si Merlín no estaba presente, solo conseguía pensar en otra existencia con dicha capacidad. Solo se la encontró una vez en toda su vida, y aunque no fue de la mejor forma, le concedió el arma que trajo la victoria prometida al reino de su amigo. 'Un hada protectora de la humanidad', o así se nombró ella misma al presentarse.

Volviendo a su posición original donde admiraba el lago, una figura cristalina flotaba sobre este. Ella estaba completamente hecha de agua mientras que tenia la forma de una mujer madura. El liquido que conformaba su apariencia estaba siempre en constante movimiento, cayendo al lago y volviendo a subir infinidad de veces.

Una persona normal se arrodillaría y temblaría ante la presencia de ella, Shirou tomo importancia de otro hecho…

-Tu…no eres Vivian-

La dama del lago que concedió a Excalibur, y a Excalibur Galatine por lo que se enteró hace un tiempo, no era quien estaba flotando. La naturaleza acuífera de sus cuerpos era la misma, sin embargo, la forma no lo era.

Desde el punto de vista del tatuado, Vivian podía definirse como una 'hermosa mujer de proporciones despampanantes y con carácter de hermana mayor', en cambio, quien estaba aquí y ahora seria definida como una 'Joven ama de casa con similitud a una niña y carácter relativamente inexpresivo o indiferente'. No le sorprendería si ella podía cambiar de forma, aunque sentía que definitivamente era una persona diferente de quien conoció.

-En efecto Remanente, no soy mi hermana. Mi nombre es Nimue y he acudido a ti con una petición-

Esa forma de hablar sin duda carecía de emociones, coincidiendo con la impresión inicial. Completamente diferente a Vivian, cuya voz era demasiado amorosa para su gusto.

Por lo menos la identidad fue clara y concisa. Si es la hermana de Vivian, debía ser otra Dama del Lago o una existencia similar, dado el parentesco entre ellas, no dudaría de ese punto. Dicho esto, era sorprendente que existiera más de una si tenían las mismas capacidades.

-Eh…okey, aceptaré tu forzosa presentación y me saltaré la parte donde estoy sorprendido o trato de hacer que dejes de llamarme de esa forma. Así que…¿Qué es tan importante como para que debas materializarte en _esta parte del mundo_?-

Él nunca demostró un fuerte interés por los residentes del _Reverso del Mundo_ , impidiéndole entenderlos. En realidad, incluso los magos quienes han dado toda su vida por intentar comprenderlos han fracasado en gran medida.

El _Reverso del Mundo_ es exactamente lo que significa, la cara opuesta del mundo actual. En otras palabras, es la capa del mundo que conserva las leyes de la Era de los Dioses, donde se albergan las especies fantasmales en lugar de humanos. Originalmente, durante la Era de los Dioses, todas las existencias que se conocen como 'leyendas o supersticiones' convivían con los humanos. 'Convivían' es un término abstracto, ya que no necesariamente terminaba todo bien cuando interactuaban. Eventualmente con el fin de dicha era, las especies fantasmales fueron migrando al reverso del mundo, separándose de la capa donde actualmente habitan los hombres.

Por las enseñanzas de Merlín sabia que ambas capas no estaban totalmente separadas, sino que la cercanía entre ambas siempre era fluctuante e inestable. El planeta 'Tierra' que actúa como la capa inferior es cubierta por el Reverso del Mundo y a su vez, este es cubierta por mundo del presente, donde viven los humanos de la Era del Hombre. La interacción entre ellos es ocasional e inevitable, aunque existen formas de reducir el efecto.

Otra vez, nunca tuvo un verdadero interés por ello. Solo lo sabia porque era lo básico que cualquier mago debería conocer, ya que rutinariamente son ellos quienes lidian con los seres que salen y causan estragos. Irónico ¿Verdad? En la actualidad los magos son temidos o despreciados en varios lugares a pesar de que combaten contra quienes escapan del Reverso del Mundo. Como siempre, el temor de los humanos ante lo desconocido y diferente no les permite apreciar a quienes están de su lado.

Los pensamientos del tatuado divagaron demasiado, ahora la prioridad era escuchar a esta supuesta Dama del Lago. Esta existencia es uno de los pocos nexos o anclajes firmes entre ambas capas después de todo.

Antes de que comenzara a hablar, ella apuntó con el brazo de pura agua hacia Jeanne.

-¿Debería permitirle entrar?-

Que el tiempo mismo se detuviera con su presencia es sorprendente y ahora mas si afirmaba poder 'regresarle' el tiempo a Jeanne con tal de que participara. Supongo que no es tan sorprendente viniendo de una existencia que incluso supera en edad y sabiduría a su maestro.

-No, sería demasiado ruidosa y, a diferencia de mí, deberías explicarle todo lo cual nos hará perder tiempo ¿Tienes prisa no es así?- Shirou encara a Nimue de frente y con honestidad -Le debo un gran favor a tu hermana, por lo que escuchare lo que tengas que decir, aunque dudo si seré de mucha utilidad-

-…- Nimue se detuvo unos segundos en signo de sorpresa, aunque su expresión seguía igual -Mi hermana tiene razón, no eres como los otros Remanentes-

-¿Te refieres a la Mente y al Alma? No nos agrupes en el mismo barco- Sonaba enojado -En fin, ¿volvemos a lo principal? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Actualmente estoy un tanto ocupado con…-

-Lo sé- Interrumpe estoicamente y sin levantar el tono -Acudiste a esta tierra es busca de alguien que ya no se encuentra aquí-

-¿Oh? Si lo dices de esa forma quiere decir esa persona existe y sabes donde esta ¿Verdad?-

Eso es bueno. Nimue acababa de confirmar que los rumores sobre otro candidato son ciertos. Por lo menos no fue una perdida de tiempo en venir tan cerca de la frontera. Lo único por lo que espera ahora es que no tenga que entrar a Francia, no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Pero, si el candidato se desplazó ahí, tendrá que seguirlo quiera o no.

-Por supuesto, fui yo quien susurro en oídos humanos esas palabras con el fin de traerte aquí-

Eso en si mismo fue nuevo. ¿Una Dama del Lago lo atrajo intencionalmente? ¿Hasta el punto de que fue necesario comenzar un rumor por parte de los humanos? Ella debía estar muy desesperada…

Sin embargo, otro hecho fue mucho mas impactante.

-Lo haces sonar como si supieras desde mucho antes que Arthur planeaba hacer esto-

-Todo está escrito en los hilos del destino, aun así, existen acontecimientos que no pueden predecirse. Al igual que tu adelantaste la entrega de la espada concedida por las hadas, yo también tome provecho de ello para incitarte y acelerar tu llegada. Es solo cuestión de tiempo-

El destino esta escrito, no de forma literal, sino existencial. Dicho esto, 'escrito' es solo una formalidad. Todos tienen un destino al nacer, pero depende del individuo en cuestión moldearlo a su forma. Un ejemplo clásico es cuando un noble huye o es despojado de su herencia. El destino le concedió la opción de vivir en lujos, pero sus acciones no le permitieron seguir ese 'destino', forzándolo a tomar otro camino. Al menos así le gustaba interpretarlo.

Esto se esta alejando demasiado.

-¿Y tú petición es…? Si te parece bien, lo hare a cambio de la información que tengas sobre el paradero de a quien busco-

Nimue niega con la cabeza -No habrá necesidad de ello-

-¿Por qué….?-

La hermana de Vivian se acerca como si de un fantasma se tratase. No daba esa impresión, la belleza natural que la acompaña no permite tomarlo de esa forma. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, ella pone ambas manos en su regazo y humildemente baja la cabeza.

"Eso es del Sol Naciente…"

La posición que adoptó era usada expresamente por los residentes de la Tierra del Sol Naciente para denotar diferentes cosas. Arrepentimiento, disculpas, agradecimiento, acuerdo, presentar respetos, etc. En esta ocasión y circunstancias definitivamente era para pedir un favor con el máximo de los respetos.

Que alguien como ella hiciera eso… suponiendo que sepa el significado, debe ser realmente serio. Quizás al punto de que amenace al balance entre las capas del Reverso del Mundo y el Mundo Presente. Puede que incluso peor…

O puede simplemente ser…

-A quien estas buscando es mi nieta y mi petición es que la rescates a ella junto con mi hijo, quien ha sido contaminado por el Santo Grial-

Las preocupaciones de una madre y abuela.

-¿Disculpa…?-

* * *

En una habitación de un viejo y destartalado castillo lejos de Camelot, dos hombres observaban una esfera de cristal. Esta mostraba una inusual conversación entre un ser que parecía hecho de agua y un hombre tatuado de los pies a la cabeza. Extrañamente, todo alrededor de ellos estaba privado del tiempo.

-Enhorabuena Gilles de Rais- Elogia Vortigern -Parece ser que fue correcto proceder de esta forma. Con esto, todas las piezas se reunirán en un solo lugar-

-¿Está seguro de ello?- Remarca dudosamente -Dejando a un lado el Alma, la Mente todavía no se ha mostrado-

-Iluso- Canta vigorosamente -No hace falta pensarlo demasiado, dos de los tres componentes de Angra Mainyu ya están en camino aun mismo sitio, es inevitable que la parte faltante se muestre por si sola con el tiempo-

El tiempo de la verdad se aproximaba. Con el Santo Grial en su poder, solo faltaba recuperar algunas piezas y clavar unos clavos sueltos. La venganza contra esos insufribles niños esta a solo un parpadeo de ocurrir. Una vez que se deshaga de esas pestes, el camino hacia lo que le pertenece por derecho estará completamente a su disposición.

-Aun así, debo decir que fue una pena el fracaso de Gorgon. Creía firmemente que un monstruo nacido de la propia carne de una entidad divina sería suficiente para encargarse de ese perro faldero, que decepción-

-Y que lo diga, no esperaba que el mismísimo Enkidu estuviera presente- Gilles tiempla al pensar en la fuerza de tal entidad -Podía sentir como el me observaba a mi en lugar del caso opuesto-

El mejor amigo del Rey Gilgamesh de Uruk fue una sorpresa que casi les pará el corazón. Fue una fortuna que ninguno indagara profundamente en los detalles y llegaran hasta ellos. Incluso ahora les faltaban fuerzas para enfrentar a tal monstruo.

-Hump, detalles indeseables. No importa, te dejare a ti a cargo de recuperar las piezas del Rey de los Demonios. Yo saldaré cuentas con mi estúpido sobrino de una vez por todas-

-¡Ah, Jeanne! ¡Estoy a punto de reunirme contigo! ¡Por fin podre liberarte de estas espantosas cadenas!-

Escuchando la palabrería de su aliado, Vortigern sonríe ligeramente mientras abandona la habitación.

"Tonto"

* * *

Retornando a donde el tiempo seguida detenido…

-D-Déjame ver si lo entendí- Shirou habla mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz -En resumen, Tu hijo Lancelot sucumbió a la tentación del Santo Grial y enloqueció. Para detenerlo, lo aprisionaste en un lugar que existe entre el Reverso del Mundo y el Mundo Presente. Sin embargo, la hija de este no pudo aceptarlo y termino yendo al mismo lugar con ayuda de su mascota ¿Me falta algo?-

La Dama del Lago Nimue ya había terminado de encorvarse y ahora flotaba de tal forma que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura del mago.

-No, es correcto. Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió hace una semana-

Ah, su cordura. Shirou sentia como poco a poco comenzaba a sucumbir ante otro dolor de cabeza.

¡Es demasiado para procesar de una vez! Quiero decir, empezando desde el principio, ¡¿Quién tiene los huevos para tener un hijo con una Dama del Lago?! ¡Si de verdad existe, quiere conocerlo y mostrarle su respeto!... Fue una suerte que Nimue aclarara que era un hijo adoptivo, aunque se tardo en llegar a esa parte.

El tema de un hijo adoptivo también era acto de sorpresa. Los residentes del Reverso del Mundo aborrecían en gran medida a los del Mundo Presente, impidiéndoles entablar cualquier tipo de relación. Toda regla tiene su excepción, pero esa se ha roto tan pocas veces que es prácticamente un milagro. Hasta donde sabe, Ddraig y Vivian son los únicos seres de ese lado que ayudan a los humanos. La procedencia medio Incubo de Merlín también se mostraba como una excepción, aunque eso fue hace eones. Que motivó a Nimue a criar un niño humano es un misterio y no tenía la intención de descubrirlo, posiblemente nunca lo entendería.

Regresando a un punto más lógico y que no requería de romperse la cabeza para considerarlo, fue otra sorpresa el descubrir que 'el caballero que porta un escudo más grande que su propio cuerpo' era en realidad una ella y la nieta de la dama del Lago, por consiguiente, hija de Lancelot.

Ahora sí, tratando el problema principal, otra vez estamos con el Santo Grial. Según ella, Lancelot había desaparecido de sus regiones por unos días y cuando finalmente volvió, era una masa de locura andante. Por su experiencia durante la guerra, y la más reciente en Cameliard, esas eran las marcas de alguien que ha sido infectado con la maldición de esa endemoniada copa. Mas problemas…

-¿Y este mascota tiene la apariencia de una ardilla? Además de normalmente ser llamado un 'animal lindo'-

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabe? No recuerdo describírselo-

-Mi cabeza…- Sufría internamente por saber quién era ese animal "Definitivamente es Cath Palug, es la única criatura que puedo pensar que sería capaz de meter a alguien en ese tipo de lugar solo por capricho. Pero ¿Qué hace el familiar de Merlín aquí?"

-¿…?-

-No es nada, eh…- No sabia como referirse a ella

-Nimue está bien, me he acostumbrado a ser llamada así por mi hijo-

"Que comprensible, completamente diferente de Vivian…" No demostrar emociones no significa no tenerlas. Simplemente era difícil conseguir una reacción de ella. Uno se acostumbra con el tiempo y Shirou ha tenido que lidiar con estas cosas muchas veces…

-Comprendo, entonces, Nimue- Él sonríe -Traeré de regreso a tu familia, con la condición de que ellos acudan a Camelot por lo menos una vez ¿Te parece bien?-

Gracias a toda una previa charla, Shirou tenía conciencia de las capacidades del dúo padre e hija. Al igual que Arthur, Nimue le concedió a Lancelot una construcción divina. Eso ya es demasiado tentador para ignorarlo. En cambio, la hija Mashu, tiene un escudo capaz de detener casi cualquier ataque. Tampoco podía ignorarlo. Debía hacer que Arthur se reuniera con ellos y adquiriera aliados poderosos. Claro que todavía le faltaba juzgar sus personalidades para evitar conflictos, en especial la de Lancelot si se dejo manipular para usar el Grial.

-Eso depende de ellos, pero podría intentar ayudarte a convencerlos si te es suficiente-

-Suficiente para mí. Trato hecho-

Nimue asiente complacida.

Acto seguido, ella se posiciona en medio del lago y dice algunas palabras incompresibles para la lengua humana a una velocidad sorprendente. Respondiendo, la concentración de agua empieza a alborotarse furiosamente simulando un remolino en el océano. Todo esto mientras que el tiempo alrededor sigue quieto.

Al final, un agujero brillante se formo en el centro. Momentos después, la dama del lago creo algo similar a un puente hecho de agua que comenzaba en la orilla donde estaba Shirou y terminaba en el límite del hoyo en el agua. Naturalmente era fácil concluir que ese es el nexo con el lugar donde se encuentran quienes debe rescatar.

-Remanente, hay algo que debes saber- Ella se aparece repentinamente a su lado -Tus recientes acciones han llamado la atención-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Durante el reciente conflicto entre humanos tus acciones pueden haber pasado desapercibidas, sin embargo, muchos de nuestro lado presenciaron lo ocurrido en las cercanías del reino humano Cameliard-

Ella se estaba refiriendo a la guerra. Durante ese periodo, Shirou enfrento casos muy similares al de Medusa, y de alguna forma se mantuvo victorioso contra ellos. El punto consistía en que durante una guerra nadie prestaría atención a la repentina aparición de seres del Reverso del Mundo, ya que los humanos capaces recurrían a ellos con el fin de ganar. No obstante, la batalla contra Gorgon ocurrió en un contexto pacifico, llamando la atención a los curiosos.

Los conflictos entre humanos regularmente acababan rasgando la delgada capa que separa al Reverso y al Presente, ocasionado apariciones de los seres de uno de los lados en el otro y viceversa. Por ello, los seres más 'influyentes' no mostrarían interés en unas cuantas apariciones. Desde la perspectiva de Shirou, la guerra fue una perfecta 'cortina de humo' para evitar ser descubierto por los mas peligrosos del Reverso del Mundo.

-No creo haber hecho algo tan asombroso. Dudo que algunos siquiera comprendan como lo hice-

-No es cuestión de si lo comprenden o no, sino de que saben que puedes hacerlo. Al igual que pido tu asistencia para rescatar a mi hijo, algunos no serán tan considerados y recurrirán a otros medios para obtener tu cooperación en lo referente al Santo Grial-

En otras palabras, entidades que han sido afectadas por el Grial lo buscaran con el fin de librarse de la maldición… suponiendo que eso sea lo que desean hacer. Si se tiene el conocimiento suficiente, ese objeto puede usarse de demasiadas formas.

-Lo entiendo… Entonces, ¿De quién he llamado la atención al punto de que debas darme una advertencia?-

Yendo al hipotético caso de que haya perturbado de alguna forma a alguien peligroso, solo debía esconderse o evitarlo hasta que este se aburra. Teniendo en cuenta que es complicado que alguien así se materialice en el Mundo Presente, puede lograrlo…

Claro, eso solo se aplicaba con personajes dentro de lo 'esperable'. Ya que de quien Shirou llamo la atención fue nada mas y nada menos que…

-La Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras-

La reina y guardián de la Tierra de las Sombras, una tierra embrujada desbordante de fantasmas incontables. Se dice que su poder es lo suficientemente grande como para gobernar el territorio extranjero y cerrar la puerta del mismo. Con el pasar de los tiempos, ella finalmente dejó de ser humana y comenzó a asilarse del mundo, incapaz de morir como un humano. Ella es principalmente conocida por ser una mujer "fuerte como un monstruo" que muchos buscaban para el aprendizaje y al final solo uno lo consiguió.

Debido a su naturaleza, la Tierra de las Sombras misma eventualmente quedó completamente separada del mundo mortal, convirtiéndose en una tierra de muertos. Las ultimas historias afirmaban que ella decidió quedarse en ese lugar por toda la eternidad…

Y ahora va a por un mero mago de tercera…

"Oh… soy hombre muerto entonces… y esta vez lo digo literalmente"

Él nunca se encontró personalmente con ella, pero la lanza Gae Borg almacenada en su Esfera de Realidad le brindo el conocimiento suficiente para entender que no podría derrotarla. Eso y las propias palabras del único alumno que ella tuvo, Cú Chulainn.

Cerca de dos años después de alejarse del frente de batalla, Shirou se encontró con el portador de la lanza roja bajo unas circunstancias un tanto hostiles. No hace falta decir que el enfrentamiento termino con la derrota del tatuado, aunque después de eso terminaron por 'colaborar' de alguna forma para detener a una cierta reina loca por el lancero.

Aplicando el sentido común, si no pudo derrotar al alumno, es imposible que lo consiga con la maestra. Lo único que podía hacer era desear que Scathach solo tuviera un interés momentáneo y luego se retirara amablemente…

-¿No tienes miedo?- Pregunta Nimue, sorprendida por la forma tan relajada que lo esta tomando.

Actualmente, Shirou estaba llevando a una 'congelada' Jeanne sobre su hombro mientras caminaba por el puente de agua. Debía admitir que era gracioso que no importara lo que hiciera, ella no cambiaba de expresión.

-Que va, claro que lo tengo, pero temerle me demuestra mis límites y conociéndolos puedo idear una forma de lidiar con ella- El movimiento de su hombro libre demuestra desinterés -A fin de cuentas, ya he desafiado a la muerte en más de una ocasión-

Eventualmente llego al centro del lago, donde se encontraba el agujero brillante. Echándole un miradita, no podía apreciarse el fondo.

-¿Saltar aquí me llevara a donde debo ir?-

-Si, siendo más precisa, te llevara ante un lugar obviado de la realidad. Es el hogar de un hombre cuya historia de venganza termino inconclusa y cuyo acceso le fue negado al Reverso del Mundo-

-¿…Por qué aprisionar a tu hijo en un lugar así?-

-Comparado con el mundo de la fantasía, es un lugar mucho mejor y seguro-

-Ha…espero que sea cierto…eh ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que 'ella' me encuentre?-

-Oh, no debes preocuparte por ella, actualmente tiene otra prioridad-

Ósea que tiene algunos días de vida. De verdad le gustaría que ese asunto tarde demasiado…

"Me pregunto si buscara reunirse con Cú Chulainn… Los recuerdos en Gae Borg los muestras bastante cerca el uno del otro…"

Pensamientos aparte, era tiempo de saltar.

-Ah, antes de que lo olvide, ¿Podría cuidar de la Wyverna? Me ha ayudado bastante-

-Como gustes, este bosque actuara como su protector-

Shirou asiente a gusto. No es un protector de los animales, pero debía admitir que los dragones siempre tuvieron su favoritismo. ¿Quizás criarse junto a alguien con elementos de ellos lo influenciara…?

"Veamos entonces…" Saltó al vacío "¡Espero que sea una interesante experiencia!"

La dama del lago observa como este se despide, rezando internamente para que traiga de regreso a sus seres queridos. Nunca espero que una decisión apresurada terminara de esta forma, y mas todavía si hasta su nieta se vio involucrada.

Ella sonría al soltar una frase peligrosa…

-Que la fortuna este de tu lado, Remanent...No, nueva encarnación de Angra Mainyu-

* * *

En medio de la caída….

-¿Eh…? ¿Que? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Y porque estamos cayendo?!-

La privación del tiempo de Nimue debió acabarse al alejarse demasiado, devolviéndole el movimiento y conciencia a Jeanne.

-Buenas Jeanne, para resumirlo un poco, estamos yendo a nuestro próximo destino-

-¡¿Por qué luces tan calmado en esta situación?! ¡¿Y porque estoy en tus brazos?!-

Con fines de comodidad, ella estaba siendo cargada el estilo clásico de una princesa. Llevarla en el hombro demostró ser ineficiente en los primeros metros.

-¿…Eso te llama la atención es este momento?-

-¡¿QUIERES RESPONDEME AUNQUE SEA ALGO MALDITO BASTARDOOOO?!-

Shirou suspira -Calladita eras más bonita…-

Y su caída indefinida se alargó por horas…

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos de un reino pacifico…

Una mujer con 'un cuerpo perfecto parecido al de una diosa' aguardaba la llegada de cierto individuo en su carruaje. Ella vestía unas ropas blancas reveladoras, tenia un largo cabello rosado y exhibía un látigo en su mano derecha. Características muy peculiares para alguien que se encuentra al frente de un ejecito que superaba los dos mil, para algunos esa suma es bastante modesta…

Una sombre negra apareció a su lado.

-Si que te has tomado tu tiempo Vortigern- Remarca con aburrimiento.

-Mis disculpas Reina Medb- Una reverencia exagerada acompañó eso -¿Deberíamos proceder?-

-Ya era hora- Ella saca la cabeza del carruaje y declara en voz alta -¡NIÑOS! ¡HORA DE AVANZAR! ¡NUESTRO DESTINO: CAMELOT!-

Estos 'niños' no eran humanos, daban la imagen de parecerse a humanos de diferentes regiones y usaban armas mediocres o en mal estado. Un ejército en estas condiciones nunca se plantearía el enfrentar a la capital de los caballeros y, aun así, lo estaban haciendo.

Los únicos que realmente destacan entre las filas eran cuatro:

Un hombre fornido cuyo torso estaba desnudo portando una extraña espada.

Un hombre de complexión delgada portando dos lanzas, una roja y otra amarilla.

Un hombre de complexión robusta portando una lanza y mostrando una gran cabellera rubia.

Finalmente, el cuarto era hombre con una vestimenta de color violeta oscuro, casi negro, que dejaba expuesto su pecho, en el cual tenía extraños símbolos como también su cara. Daba la impresión de un dragón por la armadura en sus pies y una larga cola. A pesar de que su propia apariencia era mortal, la lanza roja en su brazo era incluso peor, emitía vibras que ansiaban la masacre.

Esa particular armada avanzaba a paso lento contra el reino que acababa de conseguir paz hace solo unos meses…

* * *

 **Eh… que puedo decir… ¿Fin de la paz?**

 **El capitulo deja bien en claro lo que se viene… y la nueva portada todavía más (Las circunstancias de los aliados de Vortigern son peculiares, se irán aclarando poco a poco)**

 **Titulos individuales para cada conflicto:**

 **Portada, parte superior: Los pecados de un amigo.**

 **Portada, parte inferior: El camino de la Venganza.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **ReyKingKaiser: ¿Puede ser? ¿O no? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Si el Cid llega a mostrarse como un Servant en el futuro lo considerare, pero por ahora me limito a cualquier personaje que haya sido introducido en F/GO (Esto lo digo por las habilidades que tendrá). Los únicos OC que he introducido es porque están presentes en todas las leyendas artúricas, aunque en realidad este fic tiene como objetivo utilizar cualquier entidad histórica que haya sido presentado como Servant.**

 **Columbus aparecerá cuando vayamos a los mares.**

 **Las armas de fuego si existen, pero están mas presentes en las zonas próximos a los mares (Piratas) y en los lugares áridos(vaqueros), aunque los cañones si están presentes en casi todos lados.**

 **No entendí muy bien lo de la mayonesa… ¿quieres decir que cuando introduzca a Hijikate(Berserker) le haga una referencia al problema que tiene con ella la versión de Gintama?**

 **Coronadomontes: w-wow… no espera que los defendieras tan apasionadamente…**

 **Tendré muy en cuenta este Review al momento de juzgarlo. No te preocupes por el emparejamiento con Diarmund, nunca lo considere para empezar. He leído fics de ellos y solo consiguen llevarse de esa forma en UAs, pero particularmente nunca me gusto emparejarlos.**

 **Tengo que admitir que introducir a Archer se me complica un poco en algunos sentidos (básicamente no sé qué trasfondo darle), pero hare lo que pueda.**

 **Miguelgiuliano: ¿Temática elemental? ¿Cómo que Gawain sea el fuego, Tristan el viento o algo así? No lo he considerado…**

 **Mashu estará en su 3ra ascensión, por lo que tiene tanto escudo como espada.**

 **El fan numero uno de Arthur si aparecerá (se hace querer en Strange Fake). Por Carlomagno nos referimos al líder de los 12 paladines ¿no? (algunos lo confunden con Iskandar que es Alejandro magno). Pues sí, él y los paladines presentados (Astolfo y Roland) aparecerán.**

 **LordShadowBlade: La paciencia es una virtud…**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: A pesar de que este Fic tiene 'Romance' como uno de sus géneros, casi no se ha mostrado hasta ahora…**


	17. Capítulo 16: Estruendoso recibimiento

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

Un espacio que no pertenece al Reverso del Mundo, ni al Mundo Presente. Una pequeña fisura entre ambas que fue tomada como el hogar de una entidad cuya entrada le fue negada al Reverso del Mundo.

Esa entidad nació humana, pero se convirtió en algo mas a lo largo de sus viajes en busca de venganza contra quienes lo traicionaron. Al final de su vida fue obligado a dejar el Mundo Presente, donde residen los humanos. En su lugar, debería haber sido recibido donde habitan las especies fantasmales, ya que él mismo lo era en cierta medida. Sin embargo, fue rechazado.

Siéndole imposible ingresar o regresar a cualquier lado, no tuvo mas remedio que construir su propia residencia. Dicho esto, no es como si lo hiciera conscientemente, sino que fue el resultado de la percepción natural de la 'Tierra', en otras palabras, toda existencia debe tener un ambiente en el cual habitar.

Basándose en las experiencias de aquel que vivió y murió por la venganza, la 'Tierra' le concedió por defecto un espacio donde residir. Como las grietas entre ambas capas están siempre presentes, todo lo que se requirió fue aprovechar una de ellas, así como lo hizo con otros seres.

Ese era este lugar.

Al provenir de las experiencias de alguien que alguna vez fue humano, era natural que tomara un paisaje similar al Mundo Presente. Una noche eterna junto con una hermosa luna llena. Un infinito mar turbulento acompañado por unos fuertes vientos. Finalmente, en medio del mar, una isla medianamente grande con un castillo fortificado en buen estado.

Una vista pacifica y con cierto encanto. A pesar de que las violentas olas golpean la playa de la isla, seguía siendo algo digno de ver y apreciar.

El cielo siempre representaba la noche, completamente negro… hasta ahora.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Una pequeña grieta se vislumbro en ese lienzo negro, por la cual dos figuras cayeron. Uno de ellos aterrizo en el mar, amortiguando la caída de alguna forma. El otro… fue recibido amablemente por las piedras de la costa con un golpe seco.

Eventualmente, gracias al movimiento de las olas, quien cayó en el mar consiguió acercarse a la orilla.

-Estoy toda mojada…- Declaró Jeanne comenzando a estrujarse el cabello y la tela debajo de su armadura.

No hacía falta decir que estaba irritada, quiero decir, las ultimas horas se la paso cayendo por un agujero interminable y cuando finalmente sale, acaba completamente mojada. Sin mencionar que ni siquiera entendía porque termino de esta forma, aunque si tuviera que recalcar algo bueno…

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué se siente recibir lo que mereces?- Dijo con tono burlesco.

Cerca de ella y con su cara todavía sobre las rocas, Shirou murmuraba algunas cosas. Si se observaba bien, se lograba apreciar sangre en algunos puntos.

-Doloroso…y… con sabor a sal y tierra-

Cada palabra contenía dolor, lo cual se transformaba en satisfacción para Jeanne. Observar como el tipo que se estuvo aprovechando tan cómodamente de ella los últimos días sufría era reconfortante. A pesar de que ella fue lo suficientemente tolerante como para permitirle viajar juntos en el Wyvern, el malagradecido bastardo siempre la molestaba de alguna forma. Así que escucharlo retorcerse dolorosamente con cada palabra o movimiento era música para sus oídos.

"Me pregunto si esto será el karma por la carta que envié…"

Considerando su suerte, no le sorprendería que Arturia o Gwen lo estuvieran maldiciendo hasta el punto de afectar la casualidad…

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:**

 **El camino de la venganza (1)**

 **Estruendoso recibimiento**

* * *

Gracias a sus propias habilidades caloríficas, fue fácil a Jeanne el secarse sin mayor inconveniente. Naturalmente seguía molesta por ser arrastrada sin su consentimiento y menos todavía sin siquiera saber de que iría a un lugar separado de la realidad.

No obstante, esto fue una fortuna en más de un sentido…

-Este lugar es…- Dijo observando la fortaleza.

A su lado Shirou estaba tronando cada articulación posible intentado acomodarse los huesos. Esa caída mataría a una persona normal, por suerte él no lo era.

-¿Sabes algo de este lugar?-

Dejando a un lado que estaban en una isla, la fortificación a la lejanía tenia toda su atención. Esta construcción ocupaba casi en su totalidad toda la isla, dejando solo las costas despejadas. Tenía una alta muralla que rodaba todo y a la distancia se apreciaba un pequeño castillo cerca de la derecha.

El castillo era cuadrado con tres torres, una en cada esquina excepto la mas cercana al sector norte. A su vez, la torre al noroeste era la mas alta de las tres. Cada tanto se veían pequeñas ventanas alargadas.

Algo que llamo la atención de Shirou fue la diferencia entre los tipos de piedras usadas para la construcción. Si bien no era un experto, podía afirmar que este lugar fue hecho con 'las sobras' de otras construcciones.

-Aquí es… donde se supone que debo traerte-

-¡¿Huh?!-

¿Aquí? ¿Un lugar alejado del Mundo Presente? Lo mas probable es que no sea el caso. Si lo que Nimue dijo es cierto, este lugar es una recreación en base a las experiencias de un hombre que vivió por y para la venganza, sin ser aceptado en el Reverso del Mundo. Partiendo de eso, es probable que Jeanne se este confundiendo debido a que conoce el lugar del Mundo Presente donde esta realidad estaba basada.

Sabiendo eso…

"¿El escondite de Vortigern es un castillo en una isla? Eso sirve de algo. Si puede averiguar el nombre, eventualmente lo encontrare incluso sin Jeanne"

Este pequeño juego se estaba aplazando demasiado. No negaría que la asistencia de Jeanne era bien recibida, aunque sabiendo que no era nada más que un títere de Vortigern, lo preocupaba enormemente. Quería mantenerla cerca hasta saber dónde se encuentra ese maldito, después de eso, la utilidad de ella seria lo mismo que nada.

No obstante, admitía que fue divertido viajar con alguien tan temperamental, por mas que fuera mayormente por beneficio propio.

¿Debería devolverla a la normalidad ahora como lo hizo con Medusa? Todavía no estaba seguro de las dos fueran hechas de la misma forma, por lo que dudaba en este aspecto. La diferencia concreta era la cordura entre ambas, ignorando los cambios físicos. Medusa enloqueció y ataco a quienes le importaban, pero Jeanne no enloqueció de ninguna forma….o hasta donde sabia.

-¿Qué te sucede? Vamos de una vez- Presionó adelantándose.

-Tenme algo de compasión ¿sabes? Todavía me duele por todas partes- Se quejo siguiéndola.

La situación sobre ella seguía siendo un misterio. Entendía que, sin lugar a dudas, fue creada usando a la verdadera Jeanne d'Arc, al igual que lo sucedido en Cameliard con las hermanas. A pesar de todos los casos similares que enfrentó, ninguno de ellos poseía 'la inteligencia' suficiente para comunicarse. Todos y cada uno de los afectados por el Santo Grial terminaron perdiendo la cordura. Si existían excepciones, solo podía pensar en tres casos y Jeanne no cumplía con los requisitos de ninguno, además de que ahora mismo es imposible que alguien mas lo consiga ya que los tres casos están ocupados.

Sumando más incertidumbres ¿Por qué esta con Vortigern? Si tiene el intelecto suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, no tendría que verse atada a ese hombre. Mejor aún, ¿Siquiera Vortigern tiene algo que ofrecerla por su lealtad? Shirou y Arthur se encargaron de despojarlo completamente de todas sus riquezas hace tiempo. Suponiendo que no sea un objeto material, ¿algo sentimental?... Salvo por tomar venganza contra quien la mató, no lograba pensar en otras posibilidades. Pero, esa opción queda invalida debido a que ella dijo no recordar nada sobre su pasado y, confiando en su propio instinto, él sabia que no mentía sobre ello.

"Realmente…" Suspiró internamente "Esta mujer sí que sabe cómo torturarme sin siquiera intentarlo…"

Todo el misterio sobre ella era una verdadera molestia, en especial si tenia que ver con el Grial. Desde que se ha visto envuelto con ese objeto, no ha tenido tiempo de descanso. Lidiar con el durante la guerra fue fatal y ahora mismo lo sigue siendo a su forma. Lo único bueno es que Vortigern parece no saber como usarlo correctamente, dándole un mayor margen de tiempo en cuanto a detenerlo.

"Y sin mencionar que ahora debo encargarme de un caballero enloquecido con una construcción divina en su poder…" Lagrimas exageradas caían por su rostro "¿…Cuándo volverán los días donde solo me preocupaba por cómo conseguir la comida para el día siguiente?"

La vida como un simple campesino sonaba tentadora…

Después de una caminata por la costa, finalmente encontraron una entrada a la fortaleza, aunque…

-Parece ser que a alguien no le gustan las puertas…-

-y que lo digas, sé que es tedioso esperar a que te abran, pero moderarse nunca está de más…-

Básicamente el portón que actuaba como separación tenía la apariencia de haber recibido toda una estampida. La parte derecha estaba tirada metros adelante y la izquierda estaba ovalada, demostrando que algo impacto contra ella.

Ellos entraron mientras conversaban sobre un tema trivial…

-Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, tu todavía me debes contar algo sobre ti-

Jeanne se refería a la promesa que hicieron en el laberinto, cuando ella le confeso padecer de pérdida de memoria. Se había olvidado completamente de ello.

-¿…que parte de 'esto' te hizo recordar eso?-

-Nada, solo pensé que ese monstruo con cuernos sería capaz de hacer algo así y lo recordé-

-'Asterios'-

-¿Que?-

-Su nombre es Asterios y no le gusta que lo llamen de forma despectiva. A ti tampoco te gustaría ¿verdad? Nadie quiere ser considerado un monstruo-

-Eso da igual, cumple tu parte del trato de una vez- No le gustaba ser regañada y menos aún proveniente de este tipo.

Al igual que con la Wyverna, ella demuestra de verdad no importarle el sentimiento de individualismo o personificación de alguien. Eso es un poco extraño, Shirou no la consideraba como alguien que ignoraría eso y sin embargo lo hace.

-Déjame ver…algo de mí pasado…-

En realidad, tenía demasiadas cosas por decir, aunque no eran muy alegres. Los recuerdos anteriores a la guerra seguían presentes, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo, un desagradable recuerdo de esa época oscura salía a flote.

-Supongo que esto bastara- Al final decidió sacar el recuerdo más divertido, por decirlo de una forma, que lograba pensar -Durante los tiempos de guerra, junto con un lancero azul, maté a un par de figuras importantes irlandesas y también a su reina, aunque a ella la asesiné con un queso-

-¿Hah? ¿Un queso? Di algo que sea cierto-

-Créeme, es verdad. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

No era una mentira, pero tampoco una verdad absoluta. Las circunstancias de ese tiempo ocurrieron demasiado abruptamente como para recordar cada detalle. Si no hubiera sido por la asistencia de Cú Chulainn definitivamente no lo habría conseguido y Camelot hubiera sufrido la peor parte. Lo que si recordaba claramente, y sin omitir nada, era la locura que la reina Medb expresaba por el lancero, ¿Por qué estaba tan centrada en 'hacerlo de su propiedad'…? Ni siquiera le gustaría entenderlo. Bueno, al final esa obsesión fue su ruina… así que todo termino bien por decirlo así.

-Qué historia más estúpida en mi opinión-

-Para mí también fue bastante extraña en más de un sentido, pero he aprendido a convivir con lo surreal. Solo ve a tu alrededor- Dramáticamente da vueltas con ella en el centro -¿Piensas que estaría tan calmado en este lugar si lo experimentara por primera vez? No soy de una mentalidad tan fuerte…-

Shirou se detuvo al verla poner una cara de incomprensión, y una bastante fuerte de hecho.

-¿Qué sucede? Pareces verme como un loco-

-Desde hace un tiempo me tienes confundida ¿guerra? ¿'este lugar'? ¿Solo de que estas hablando?-

Ella no entendía de que hablaba en algunos casos. ¿Guerra? ¿ocurrió alguna? Gilles no le menciono nada parecido cuando la estaba poniendo al día. Después, Shirou regularmente usaba expresiones vagas como 'este lugar' desde que llegaron, pero ¿Qué tiene de extraño? Solamente fueron transportados a otro lugar del mundo ¿verdad? Y justamente donde ella debía llevarlo.

El tatuado lo comprendió al percatarse de un pequeño detalle…

-Oh, entiendo- Se golpeo el rostro reprimiéndose -Que tonto de mi parte, es natural que no entiendas nada ya que Jeanne d'Arc nunca fue un mago mientras vivía…- Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca al reconocer que estúpidamente dio información de más.

Jeanne ya admitió que ella no recordaba nada de antes, ¿desde hace cuánto? No sabía. Tomando conciencia de ello era natural que no supiera sobre la guerra, y cuando recordaba la información referente a ella, tampoco sabría mucho de este lado del mundo.

'Una chica de orígenes plebeyos que escucho la voz del Señor y partió al campo de batalla con tal de apaciguar su llanto'….esa era la frase más conocía que sabía para describirla. No tuvo formación como mago, pero lograba usar milagros similares a los mismos. A lo mejor, la entidad a quien adoraba como 'Señor' o 'Dios' debió ser algún residente poderoso del Reverso del Mundo.

Dejando eso de lado, de verdad lo hecho a perder con el ultimo fragmento de su reciente frase…

-¿'mientras vivía'? Estoy parada justo aquí, ¿Por qué lo dices como si hubiera muerto?-

-Ah…no…yo…eh…-

Con el pasar de los días juntos consiguió averiguar que ella realmente no tomaba conciencia de lo que realmente era. Seguramente si le preguntara directamente por el Santo Grial ella diría '¿Qué es eso?' y pondría una linda cara de incertidumbre. Lo más probable es que Vortigern o el jorobado de grandes ojos no le explicaran absolutamente nada. Algo entendible ya que si ella no sabia nada, el propio Shirou tampoco sospecharía nada…o eso hubiera ocurrido sin tomar en cuenta la naturaleza de su propia magia.

En resumen, ella desconocía el tipo de existencia que es. No es humana, pero tampoco es un residente del otro lado. No esta muerta, pero tampoco viva. Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, ella es simplemente una representación de otro lado de 'Jeanne d'Arc', al igual que lo fue el caso de Medusa y posiblemente el de Lancelot. La diferencia entre alguien que ha sido 'contaminado' y quien a sido 'resucitado' por el Grial era poca y difícil de distinguir, incluso si analizaba todas sus experiencias hasta ahora, la respuesta seguiría siendo nula.

Quería retractarse o hacerlo pasar como una broma, pero ya era tarde para eso. Si le revelaba lo que era realmente ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Bien, mal o un tema sin importancia? Por experiencia sabía que, si alguien repentinamente te decía que tu simple existencia no es más que una farsa, no todo saldría bien. Independientemente de que tan fuerte sea uno psicológicamente hablando, eso no sería bien recibido.

Como si alguien escuchara sus plegarias…

-¡Fou!-

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cath Palug?-

Un extraño animal apareció. Tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de una ardilla y su apariencia era similar a la combinación de una junto con un conejo y un perro. Era bastante adorable, especialmente por la esponjosa apariencia similar a una nube. Entre otros detalles se destacan una capa purpura y un listón rojo como vestimentas.

-Eh…¿…Qu-Que es eso?- Ella señala al pequeño ¿conejo? que mordía la ropa, o tela roja rasgada, del tatuado.

-¡Fou! ¡Fou! ¡Kyaah!-

Shirou se agacha y toma en brazos al pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede Cath Palug? No es normal que estés tan alterado…-

No esperaba encontrarlo tan rápido y fácilmente…Eso sí, debía admitir que le sorprendía verlo tan agitado. Normalmente era el tipo de mascota que siempre corre de un lado a otro y se desaparece por días como los gatos, para al final volver como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Él se suelta del agarre y cae el suelo, inmediatamente después hace extrañas poses que señalaban a algún lugar desconocido.

-¡Kyuu! ¡Kyao!-

-No creo que esta emoción sea por vernos después de mucho tiempo…-

-¡FOOOOOUU!-

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, mala mía. Guíanos-

Cath Palug, en cierta forma enojado por la actitud del tatuado, empezó a correr hacia el castillo de tres torres.

-¡Vamos Jeanne!- Siguió al animal.

-¡Espe…! ¡Ahh! ¡Qué molesto!- A regañadientes, y por simple curiosidad, los siguió.

* * *

En las cercanías del castillo, concretamente enfrente del mismo…

-¡Por favor detente de una vez!-

-¡AaaaaaAA!-

Un enfrentamiento transcurría sobre el árido suelo. A duras penas podía llamarse 'enfrentamiento' tomando en cuenta que una parte defendía constantemente y la otra atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

Quien defendía era una mujer en armadura negra con telas morados. Ostentaba un cabello plateado corto hasta el cuello combinado maravillosamente con unos ojos purpuras. Lo mas remarcable era el gran escudo, similar a una cruz, en su mano derecha y una modesta espada cayendo su cintura.

Quien atacaba estaba envuelto en una armadura completamente negra con una extraña niebla alrededor. Gracias a la gran constitución de su cuerpo era fácil determinarlo como un hombre, a pesar de que le armadura no tenia fisura alguna. Esta blandía una espada adornada con las letras de las hadas, aunque esos detalles eran menores ya que la oscuridad impedía apreciarlos.

-¡Gaaaaaaa!-

-¡Ugh!-

La espada ennegrecida impacta con el gran escudo forzándola a retroceder. Ella, esforzándose para no perder el equilibrio, resiste clavando uno de sus pies fuertemente en la tierra. El enemigo no afloja el trato y arremete violentamente repetidas veces. Un ataque era lo mismo que un retroceso de la otra parte. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la escudera dejaba un rastro en el suelo, consecuencia de ser empujada constantemente, hasta que finalmente encuentra una apertura y maniobra el gran metal para empujar al enloquecido.

-¡Ha!-

-¡Uaaaaaaaa!-

Con un eficiente y eficaz movimiento de piernas, potencia el golpe y envía al caballero negro contra la pared del castillo. Sin perder el ritmo, salta para llegar al mismo lugar y utiliza su escudo para presionar al otro como si fuera la parte central de un sándwich, aprisionándolo entre la pared y el metal.

-¡Por favor para! ¡Reacciona Padre! ¡Este no eres tú!- Cada expresión facial era de sufrimiento.

Las palabras caen en oídos sordos y solo causan que la bestia se agite más. Puede que ella sea un caballero entrenado, pero su fuerza es claramente inferior a la del enemigo y no confiaba en resistir mucho, especialmente contra él.

Los deseos pueden concederse de la forma más extraña ¿No es verdad? Ella siempre quiso experimentar como era su Padre yendo a por todas y ahora lo consiguió, aunque de la forma que menos esperaba y deseaba.

Ver al hombre que la crio, que le inculco los valores de la caballería, que representaba su ideal mismo, reducido a una bestia carente de pensamiento era un duro golpe para su mente y autoestima. No fue hasta hace mucho que ellos simplemente entrenaban regularmente por las praderas en los dominios de su abuela…Entonces ¿dónde fue que salió mal…?

-¿Por qué…?- Una lagrima traicionera escapo sin su consentimiento -¡¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que tornarse de esta forma?! ¡Contéstame Padre!-

Su estado mental la desenfocó y el enemigo no desaprovecharía eso.

-¡Hooooooo!-

El caballero negro zafó su mano libre, la derecha, y apretó la cabeza de su hija. La fuerza aplicada era suficiente para que ella se retorciera de dolor y aflojara todavía mas su agarre al escudo, liberándolo en su totalidad. Tratándola como un trapo viejo, la lanza estrepitosamente a varios metros. Una de sus 'garras', o guantes muy puntiagudos, le genera un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha.

Ella intenta levantarse, pero le faltan las fuerzas. Nada del otro mundo sabiendo que estuvo repitiendo esta misma rutina por varios días, con muy pocos tiempos de descanso y sin comida ni agua en lo absoluto. Francamente, llego a su límite. Hasta ahora había conseguido mantenerse por pura fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de salvar a su progenitor…sin embargo, seguía siendo humana y las necesidades básicas de los mismos eran los grilletes que le impedían continuar.

Su Padre salto varios metros y apunto la espada hacia ella. Cuando tocara suelo, la espada atravesaría sin dudas las placas de metal que usaba como armadura y moriría. Salvó por su escudo, ningún otro tipo de armamento es capaz de bloquear el filo de esa arma.

A pesar de ser consiente del destino que le aguarda, levanta sus brazos al cielo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y observa hasta el final…

-Pa…dre…-

Los recuerdos de su niñez la inundan. Cuando le cocino algo por primera vez y aprendió lo que era intoxicar a alguien. Cuando él la consolaba cada vez que se lastimaba en un entrenamiento. Como él entrenaba duramente y ella intentaba imitarlo cayendo dormida antes de tiempo. Cuando compartían un agradable tiempo familiar junto con su abuela Nimue y hablaban de temas sin sentido…

-…Lo…siento-

No pudo salvarlo. Tal y como Nimue le advirtió, solo consiguió tirar su vida en vano. Ahora, y por negligencia suya, ocasiono que el hombre que más respetaba y atesoraba estuviera por asesinar a su propia hija…

Ah…la hoja estaba tan cerca y después….todo se volvió al rojo vivo.

-¿Eh…?- Abre ampliamente los ojos sorprendida.

Eso no fue una metáfora, de verdad todo se volvió rojo, no como la sangre, sino como el fuego.

Momentos antes de que la espada cayera en su totalidad, un torbellino de fuego embistió al caballero negro y lo impulso como si fuera un globo de aire caliente. Su vista parecía jugarle una broma cuando observaba a Lancelot caer desde quien sabe cuantos metros de altura a una distancia muy lejana.

Ella seguía con la vista clavada en la misma dirección, pero momentos después un par de voces que se aproximaba la tentaron a mirar en dicha dirección. Al principio no escucho lo que decían completamente, mas ese dúo se acerco lo suficiente para que lo consiguiera.

Y cuando los observó por un solo instante, concluyó que eran raros en más de un sentido…

-Buena puntería, no esperaba que supieras usar el fuego de una forma tan versátil-

El primero en hablar fue el que causaba mayor sentimiento de intranquilidad en Mashu, aunque la mayor parte se debía a que casi nunca interactuó con otros hombres que no sean su Padre. La apariencia que mostraba era rara sin duda, pero nada en comparación con el cuerpo acuífero de Nimue.

-¡Ha! ¿Pensabas que simplemente prendía fuego todo lo que viera?-

La mujer en si misma no era tan rara, al igual que ella, portaba una armadura completamente negra. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las llamas que bailaban sobra la espada que ella sostenía, probando que fue quien ataco hace nada.

-Honestamente si-

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿te atreves a decir algo así después de yo me encargara?!-

-¿Encargarte? Mira de nuevo- El hombre apuntó con su dedo a la distancia.

Tentada, Mashu también miró… para recordar que su Padre todavía no estaba fuera de juego y actualmente corría hacia ellos cual bestia salvaje. ¿Quizás más enojado que antes…?

Distrayéndose otra vez, algo lamio su mejilla…

-¡Fou!-

-¿Fou? Pensé que habías desaparecido…- Ella intentó acariciarlo, pero termina por desplomarse completamente en el suelo. Seguía despierta, pero pedirle combatir estaba fuera de su liga.

Shirou admiró la escena.

-Jeanne, consígueme algo de tiempo- Se encamino a la mujer en el suelo, quedándose arrodillado a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera entablar conversación alguna…

-¿Hah? ¿Por qué? Haz algo tu- Ella seguía enojada por como la ha mangoneado todo este tiempo.

El tatuado suspira y se levanta, dándole una mirada compasiva y amigable a la ex-general. Ella en cierta forma lo tomó como una victoria hasta que…

-Entiendo, supongo que es normal que no te sientas a la altura. Yo me encargare-

Cuando este se dirigía al enfrentamiento, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Nadie podía verlo, pero esbozó una sonrisa de victoria.

-Espera, ¿Qué es eso de 'no estoy a la altura'? Fácilmente puede encargarme de ese loco-

-Está bien Jeanne, todos tenemos nuestros límites. Que hayas alcanzado el tuyo no es algo por lo que avergonzarse. Terminare esto de una…-

-¡NADIE ME HA PRESIONADO HASTA MI LIMITE! ¡ESPERA AQUÍ Y VOLVERÉ CON LA CABEZA DE ESE TIPO!- La vena en su frente daba de impresión de reventar en cualquier momento.

De esta forma, la peliblanca partió a hacerle frente a Lancelot. Es verdad que ella tenía la intención de matarlo, pero Shirou sabia de antemano las capacidades del caballero por palabras de Nimue y, basado en el estilo de combate de su acompañante, concluyo que no lo conseguiría en un tiempo. Ese tiempo es todo lo que necesita para hablar con la hija.

Lo mejor fue que aprendió un nuevo truco para controlar a esa pirómana…

"Nota mental: la psicología inversa funciona de maravilla con Jeanne"

* * *

En una de las tres torres del castillo cercano, un arquero se preparaba para disparar.

Él era de una constitución demasiado grande para ser humano, y aun así lo era o eso le gusta creer. El arco que manejaba es descomunalmente grande sin duda, pero lo mas resaltante era que estaba disparando con un pedazo de tela puesto sobre su cara. Ningún arquero ordinario lograría apuntar de esa forma.

-Los débiles… no deben entrometerse-

Violando esa lógica, él disparó su flecha hacia los cielos…

* * *

El tatuado se arrodilló otra vez al lado de la chica que ahora mismo tenía una expresión de 'definidamente supiste como manipularla…' mientras que el lindo animal inclinaba tiernamente su cabeza.

-Parece ser que has cuidado bien de Cath Palug, te lo agradezco-

-¿Cath…? ¿Hablas de Fou?-

-¿Lo bautizaste de esa forma?- Mashu asiente. Luego él mira a la 'ardilla' y esta asiente también, seguidamente comienza a restregarse cariñosamente por la mejilla de su actual dueña -Entiendo, entonces ahora eres Fou-

-Ahhh, lo siento si es tuyo- Se pone nerviosa -¡Y-Yo lo encontré y n-no pensé que tuviera dueño así que…!-

-No te preocupes por eso, para empezar, es él quien elige. Sinceramente me alegra el simple hecho de que este alejado de Merlin…¿Verdad, Fou?-

-¡Kyaah!- El entusiasmo es un rotundo sí.

-Cambiando de tema, he…perdón, 'hemos' venido a asistirte en tu misión por petición de la Dama del Lago Nimue- Desinteresadamente apunta hacia la mujer que esta quemando todo por no conseguir acertar un solo ataque.

El rostro de Mashu se crispa de forma interrogatorio. ¿Mision…? Considerando el tiempo y el lugar, solo puede tratarse de ocuparse de su padre. Recalcando otro punto, acababa de decir la identidad de su abuela como si nada. Por si fuera poco, también guarda alguna relación con Fou y si sus oídos no la engañaban, hace tan solo un momento nombró al mago más famoso del mundo. ¿Quién era esta persona…?

-Eh…¿N-Nombre?- Hablar tan rápido por la vergüenza hacía que sus oraciones parecieran una sola palabra.

-Bien, eso es un progreso- Sonríe -Soy Shirou Emiya y creo que está bien si te llamo Mashu ¿Verdad?-

-¡S-Si!-

Ahora si todo cobraba sentido de alguna forma. Si bien nunca lo conoció antes, Nimue le hablo sobre un 'Remanente de la maldad del hombre' que vendría en un tiempo y que respondía al nombre de 'Shirou Emiya'. No sabia nada mas de él que eso, pero confiaba lo suficiente en las palabras de su familiar. De hecho, se suponía que ella debía esperarlo y después partir juntos a este lugar, cosa que no hizo por su negligencia.

Eso no ayudaba en nada ahora, solo aseguraba confianza.

-Vamos al grano entonces, la paciencia de mi compañera es poca así que te diré lo principal- Los recuerdos de la destrucción del Laberinto demostraban que tan aterradora era Jeanne si se la provocaba, o se hartaba, demasiado -Puedo regresar a tu padre a la normalidad, pero necesitamos inmovilizarlo primero ¿Conoces alguna forma? De no ser así procederé a apoyar a Jeanne hasta lastimarlo lo suficiente como para que no pueda moverse-

¿L-Lastimarlo lo suficiente para no moverse? No le gustaba como sonaba eso. La mujer de hace poco también dijo algo de traer 'su cabeza' antes de irse… ¿D-De verdad tienen la intención de ayudarlo? Bueno, en parte tienen sentido. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerlo entrar en razón pacíficamente y falló ¿Qué otra alternativa pacifica puede haber….?

-¡AAAHHHH!- Ella grita abruptamente.

-¿Q-Que sucede Mashu?- Lo tomo desprevenido -¿Te duele en algún lado?-

-¡N-No! ¡A-Acabo de recordar algo para frenarlo por un momento!- Ella se recompone al pensar que puede salvarlo -Shirou, ¿Me darías una oportunidad? Creo que funcionará por algunos segundos ¿Es eso tiempo suficiente?-

Estrictamente hablando, no podía asegurar que diera resultado. Cuando él estaba cuerdo y ella hacia 'eso' siempre conseguía 'congelarlo' por unos momentos. No obstante, se abstendría de decir eso ya que puede que la idea sea rechazada y su padre acabaría molido a golpes, o peor, ellos mismos acabarían mal.

-Puede ser… si consigo acercarme lo suficientemente rápido, lo serán ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Primero debemos…-

La nieta de Nimue se detuvo al observar el cielo y momentos después, su rostro palideció.

-¿Mashu? ¿Qué ocur…?- Él siguió esa vista al cielo y lo comprobó por si mismo. No tardo en palidecer también.

La noche que adornaba esta dimensión seguía igual, sin embargo, el cielo no mostraba solamente la luna llena y las estrellas. A no muchos metros de distancias, 'ellas' se hicieron visibles para el ojo humano.

Como si se trataran de flechas disparadas desde el mismísimo espacio, un millar de aves gigantes cubiertas de oro, cada una más que determinada a matarlos, descendían exactamente para cubrir toda el área donde estaban Shirou, Mashu, Fou, Jeanne y Lancelot.

"¡Ese Fantasma Noble es de…!"

Pero claro que lo conocía, era imposible olvidar cualquier armamento que 'él' utilizaba. Dicho esto, la prioridad no era saber que él estaba aquí…. ¡Sino que debía actuar en consecuencia para evitar bajas!

-¡JEANNE, DEJA DE ATACAR Y CONCENTRATE EN ESQUIVAR! ¡BUSCA REFUGIO O LO QUE SEA, PERO ESQUIVA A ESOS PAJAROS!-

Si ella recibió o no el mensaje, no lo sabía. Solo unos momentos después las explosiones de los impactos empezaron sin moderación o contención alguna a destruir toda el área.

* * *

 **Una aclaración, si bien ni Mashu ni Shirou usan honoríficos japoneses, me gustaría que lo interpretaran de esta forma como se llaman entre sí: Shirou se refiere hacia ella como Mashu-chan, mientras que ella se refiere hacia el cómo Shirou-san (a Fou también como Fou-san). Esto es para dar a entender que Mashu es respetuosa y Shirou descarado, haciéndolo más difícil para ella.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **ReyKingKaiser: Técnicamente no es 'Irlanda' en si… lo de Cu está por verse.**

 **Considerando que lo de Lostbelt son 7 orders otra vez(posiblemente 8 si es agregan otro final boss como lo fue Goetia), se tardaran cerca de dos años o un poco menos. En todo caso, si no dejé esta historia por ese tiempo, es verdad que no podre agregar a Cortes ya que arriesgaría a decir que todos los caballeros estarían definidos para ese entonces (solo especulaciones, todo está por verse).**

 **Coronadomontes: No te preocupes, si mal no recuerdo, en los primeros capítulos aclaré que los que rellenarían los asientos vacíos de la mesa redonda no serían necesariamente 'caballeros'.**

 **Creo que si Francis fuera parte el nombre debería cambiarse a 'Los Caballeros Borrachos de la Mesa Redonda' ya que ella bebe siempre que algo le sale bien o por simple placer y sin lugar a dudas arrastraría a los demás con ella xD(esto quizás aplicaría más para Shuten).**

… **Aunque debo admitir que ella seria buena para el papel de quien siempre mitiga los conflictos de la forma menos ortodoxa posible.**

 **Miguelgiuliano: Si, los Servants de la 2da parte se ven interesantes. Por mi parte, estoy mas curioso del tipo con cuatro brazos (según especulaciones, es posible que sea 1) Padre de Karna 2) Padre de Arjuna 3) Otra versión de Rama o esas cosas he leído en foros y grupos).**

 **Siendo honesto, dudo que introduzcan a Alcides o Alkeides en mucho tiempo (aunque estoy de igual forma, si lo introducen, tiro todo por el xD).**

 **Sigo analizando lo de los elementos, pero ¿Por qué Hielo para Mashu? Mi no comprender…**

 **Como dije, no me limitare a parejas canon. Todo depende de gustos. Claro que pido paciencia sobre los desarrollos de todas las parejas, ya que al ser tantas y mas la trama principal, esto puede alargarse demasiado.**

 **LordShadowBlade: Es verdad, Muramasa tiene vestigios de la personalidad de Shirou, aunque en general habla como un anciano y eso desentona a veces.**

 **Lo considerare como pareja para Arturia, pero primero debo analizar algunos puntos.**

 **Debo preguntar ¿Cómo ayudaría a la relación de nuestros protagonistas? Me dejaste bastante curioso con eso…**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: A mi parecer, Shirou y los demás valieron v*rga al final xD (Es el protagonista, así que saldrá adelante sea como sea… aunque no será un plot armor, eso se los garantizo).**


	18. Capítulo 17: El privilegio de una hija

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:**

 **El camino de la venganza (2)**

 **El privilegio de una hija**

* * *

-Ugh…- Escupe dolorosamente Shirou siendo despertado por un leve brillo.

Para cuando recupero el sentido del tacto, entendió que estaba sobre una pila de escombros. Seguidamente, el olfato regreso invadiéndolo con un olor a sangre fresca. Intento moverse un poco y la mayoría de su cuerpo le respondía correctamente…

Finalmente, la vista, hasta ahora borrosa, comenzó a aclararse y pudo apreciar la gran luna. Dicho esto, él no estaba donde recordaba, sino varios metros debajo del suelo. Eso ultimo le quedó muy claro al ver como estaba completamente rodeado por muros de tierra y piedras. Conociendo el poder destructivo del Fantasma Noble que descendió, no le extrañaba estar aquí ahora mismo.

"Entiendo eso… pero ¿el olor a sangre de dónde…?"

Con gran pesar obligo a las articulaciones del cuello y la cabeza a desplazarse primero a la derecha y seguidamente a la izquierda… donde comprobó el origen de ese hedor….

Expresado de otra forma, no había extremidad izquierda donde se suponía que debía estar. No estaba ausente en su totalidad, sino que fue arrancada desde un poco mas arriba del codo. La sangre que perdía a cada segundo caía sobre las rocas donde estaba recostado, dándole la impresión de ser alguna especie de cristal rojizo. Su natural inhibición al dolor reducía considerablemente el dolor, al punto de prácticamente no sentirlo, pero si no detenía el sangrado podría llegar a colapsar.

Tenia otras heridas menores, aunque nada perjudicaba su movilidad o cualquier otra capacidad mas que la falta de un brazo.

"Las cosas nunca pueden terminar bien para mi ¿No es así? La única excepción hasta ahora ha sido el enfrentamiento contra la enloquecida Medusa…"

A medida que se distraía con pensamientos innecesarios fue capaz de levantarse hasta quedarse sentado. Sin pensarlo demasiado acercó el brazo derecho, y único que tenía por el momento, hasta llegar su boca y procedió a desenrollar la venda negra con sus dientes. Al conseguir unos metros de tela, esta misma y por si sola se movió hasta envolver toda el área afectada hasta el hombro. Se ajusto lo suficientemente bien como para impedir que demasiada sangre fuera bombeada innecesariamente y de alguna forma mitigar los efectos por anemia.

Con su herida, de alguna forma 'tratada', se levantó de un golpe. Bajo circunstancias normales optaría por 'recuperar' la extremidad perdida, pero ahora eso era secundario.

Desde que consiguió esta apariencia el dolor ha sido lo mismo que nada, físicamente hablando. Dicho esto, no es necesariamente bueno. Si no fuera por la vista, es probable que hubiera ignorado la sensación de la sangre cayendo interpretándolo como un poco de agua…

Dejando eso a un lado, debía traer de regreso a la joven escudera.

-Es suficiente Shades, sáquenla de mi sombra-

Dicho y hecho, un centenar de 'garras' nacieron de la sombra del tatuado trayendo consigo el cuerpo inconsciente de la hija de Lancelot y depositándola a un lado. Debía admitir que estaba impresionado de que, en todo momento, nunca dejo de sostener su gran escudo. ¿Simple terquedad o algún otro factor? Sea como fuere, hablaba muy bien de su diligencia, resaltando que no soltaría el arma hasta el final.

-He, típica lógica caballeresca- A pesar de que sonaba como una reprimenda, en realidad estaba feliz por ello.

Las garras volvieron a la sombra hasta que está regreso a su forma original.

Resumiendo lo que sucedió después de percatarse de ese Fantasma Noble, básicamente 'introdujo' a la chica dentro de su sombra para protegerla. Sin embargo, por hacerlo, él mismo perdió la oportunidad de salvarse de igual forma ya que solo una persona puede ocultarse en una sombra. Si hubiera existido otra gran sombra cerca, habría conseguido esconderse en ella, pero la condición para conseguirlo es que lo que la originaba no debía ser destruido en su totalidad. Conociendo las capacidades destructivas del ataque usado, no existía nada así cerca por lo que tuvo que recurrir a medidas evasivas.

La perdida del brazo izquierda hablaba de que tan bien le fue con ese plan…

-¿Cath Pa..? No, ese ya no es su nombre…. ¿Fou? ¿Estas por aquí?-

-Fou-

-¡AH!-

El susodicho apareció repentinamente detrás de él, asustándolo en el proceso.

-¿Cómo le haces para siempre salir ileso en estas ocasiones…?-

Recordando experiencias de su niñez, este pequeño animal siempre conseguía de formas desconocidas sobrevivir sin casi ningún rasguño. No tiene ni un solo recuerdo donde las 'heridas' de Fou excedieran un poco de polvo sobre su capa y pelaje… supongo que algunos nacen con suerte y otros no…

-¿Fou?- Este inclina la cabeza tiernamente.

-Nada, solo delirios míos-

Shirou volvió a estudiar el hoyo donde estaba metido de arriba abajo. Debía tener cerca de seis metros de profundidad y escalar no parecía nada seguro. En cuanto al diámetro, era lo suficientemente amplio como la sala del trono de Camelot, aunque un poco más ovalado. Consideró utilizar Refuerzo en sus pies y saltar hasta llegar arriba, mas eso fue descartado por la probabilidad de que quien disparo esta todavía en ese lugar. Ahora que sabia de su presencia, debía actuar fuera de su rango cuanto pudiera.

"Aun así me pregunto porque está aquí… no me gusta nada a donde va esto. Si tanto él y yo estamos en un mismo lugar me cuesta considerarlo una coincidencia"

Primero el caso de Jeanne, donde dijo que 'este era el lugar donde debía traerlo', por ende, algo relacionado con Vortigern, el supuesto poseedor actual del Santo Grial. Ahora, la aparición de ese arquero amante de la matanza de los divinos… ¿Hm? ¿Divinos?

-¡¿Qué él esté aquí significa que algún dios también está por los alrededores?! ¡¿Puede esto ser peor?!-

Existen freces que no deben decirse…

-¡Gaaaaa!-

Un rugido humanizado provino desde arriba y al ver en esa dirección, el caballero negro descendía cual bala de cañón hacia ellos. No parecía muy afectado por el resiente bombardeo ya que lucia lo suficientemente capaz para combatir.

-¡Odio mi suerte!-

Momentos después de esa declaración una lanza roja se manifestó en su única mano. No tenía más opción que conseguir tiempo.

* * *

En la superficie, el paisaje no era mejor. Gracias al bombardeo la tierra anteriormente plana estaba completamente deformada, incluso a la distancia se observaban grandes cráteres. Algunos de estos eran condenadamente profundos por razones desconocidas, ya que la potencia de las explosiones no conseguiría excavar tanto…

Moviéndose por ese entorno, Jeanne jadeaba -Ah…ah…ah- mientras que su vista se nublaba cada vez más.

Una de sus piernas no respondía correctamente y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, concretamente el sector derecho, presentaba heridas con sangre fresca, vistas por la carencia de ropas. Ella actuó tal y como Shirou le dijo, no sabía porque, y aun así termino en este estado. Si hubiera continuado su asalto, seguramente no habría conseguido salvarse solo con heridas de este nivel.

-Mal..dicio…-

Con gran pesar, ella se desplomó en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Inútilmente usaba sus brazos para al final volver a besar la tierra. Teniendo en cuenta que uno de esos pájaros exploto al lado suyo, estaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella no es inconsciente sobre su estado, a este paso, terminaria por perder la conciencia.

No obstante, antes de desvanecerse completamente, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de alguien acercándose a través de esos cráteres a la distancia…

-Gi..lles…-

Su cabeza aterrizó nuevamente, perdiendo toda capacidad analítica…

La figura que ella identifico eventualmente llego a su lado y con suavidad la tomo en brazos. Admirando la expresión dolida de ella, Gilles froto su cabeza levemente con la de Jeanne…

-Mi pobre Jeanne… es tiempo de que consigamos nuestra libertad. Solo hacen falta unos sacrificios más…-

A pesar de ese sufrimiento, se regocijaba de la belleza de su amada…y admirándola se puso en marcha al interior del castillo, dejando atrás ese paisaje destrozado.

* * *

-¡Gaaaaaaaa!-

Lancelot arremete furiosamente y la otra parte retrocede completamente a la defensiva. En su estado actual era todo lo que podía hacer y el irregular terreno no lo estaba apoyando. No solo debía esquivar una espada con movimientos erráticos e impredecibles, sino que cualquier tropiezo con los escombros equivaldría a muerte segura, sin mencionar que también trataba de alejarlo de su hija.

Perder un brazo afecta en gran medida a alguien como Shirou cuyo estilo de combate es mayormente ambidiestro. Reconociendo su imposibilidad de ganar, por medios no letales, optó por mantener la distancia mediante una lanza. No obstante, mantener a raya a una bestia salvaje es difícil independientemente de la estrategia que se utilice. De alguna forma necesitaba aguantar hasta que ella recuperara el conocimiento y le contara como frenarlo… o podría…

"Ya de por si tengo muchas heridas, unas más no debían importar…" Una estrategia un tanto riesgosa surcó su mente "…Pero, ¿siquiera se detendrá el tiempo suficiente…? No, debo pensar a futuro…"

Por primera vez, la lanza roja y la espada colisionaron...causando que la niebla negra alrededor del caballero desapareciera y revelara en su totalidad al enemigo. Tal y como pensaba, la espada sin duda tenía la escritura de las hadas, prueba irrefutable de ser una construcción divina.

En el momento siguiente Shirou retrocedió menormente de un salto, aunque enseguida fue perseguido. Al hacerlo, la niebla regreso y ellos se sumieron en una batalla en carrera. Cada vez que la armas chocaban, la niebla se disipaba, pero volvía a formarse al perderse el contacto.

"Esa niebla me impide prever sus movimientos mediante las contracciones de la armadura… por lo que parece acerté al usar a Gáe Dearg desde el principio"

Si estuviera al 100% de sus capacidades esa niebla no sería ningún impedimento, pero por mas que el dolor no le afectara mucho psicológicamente, si lo hacia a su estado físico, lo cual ralentizaba sus movimientos. Como tal, fue necesario recurrir a 'predecir' los del caballero para planear una contramedida rápida y eficaz. Esa barrera de oscuridad impedía ver el movimiento de las articulaciones metálicas algunas veces…

Para solucionarlo, la repuesta resulto en esa lanza que consiguió cuando intento evitar una alianza entre Irlanda y Francia.

Gáe Dearg, la rosa carmesí del exorcismo. Una lanza escarlata de dos metros con propiedades demoniacas y la habilidad pasiva de inutilizar cualquier mejora o proyección de naturaleza mágica. La forma mas correcta de definir su habilidad es que 'perfora' directamente en el conducto que une la energía mágica con el objeto en cuestión y rompe su enlace momentáneamente. No tiene la capacidad de destruir un hechizo, pero si se usa sabiamente, las mejores defensas mágicas son lo mismo que nada.

Para alguien como Shirou, que depende en gran medida de sus Proyeccion, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza lidiar con el portador original. Prácticamente se mantuvo todo el tiempo a la defensiva y solo consiguió asestar un solo golpe…que por suerte termino con su victoria al final. Bueno, es un alivio que ese enemigo haya muerto ya que sentía que podría llegar a darle problemas a su amigo al ignorar las defensas mágicas que le confería su armadura.

-¡Hooooooo!-

-¡Eres molesto!-

Ellos seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras lanza y espada arremetían una a la otra. Ninguno se detenía y el patrón se repetía constantemente. Shirou interceptaba para luego moverse a otro lugar y el caballero lo seguía de cerca hasta superarlo en velocidad para volver a chocar. A pesar de que intentaba hacer su patrón de desplazamiento lo mas confuso posible y con obstáculos de por medio, Lancelot atravesaba todo con una agilidad sobrehumana.

"La habilidad natural de Lancelot debe haber alcanzado a gravarse en su cuerpo como memoria muscular… y si pasamos eso a un guerrero enloquecido…"

La destreza demostrada excedía con creces a cualquier otro enemigo afectado por el grial que haya conocido. Esta bien, si se lo compara con Gorgon, no es una amenaza en termino de poder destructivo. Sin embargo, a su forma, es un enemigo mas temible. A diferencia de recibir y acumular daño como es normal en criaturas de alta defensa y poder, Lancelot esquiva y contraataca a puntos críticos. Mas de una vez ha intentado ir a por sus piernas o por su cuello, en definitivamente era un estilo muy diferente, pero sabia exactamente donde apuntar.

La espada se deslizo por el suelo rumbo a las extremidades inferiores, pero el tatuado salta y apuntó con Gáe Dearg a la rodilla derecha en un intento de frenar sus movimientos… solo para encontrar que fue detenida por una mano.

-¡¿Qu..?!-

Un extraño fenómeno ocurrió inmediatamente. Era como si líneas negras y rojizas se apoderaran de la lanza en su totalidad, pero al momento que llegaron a la punta de la misma, todas desaparecieron al ser canceladas por sus propiedades anti mágicas.

Furioso por el fallo, el padre de Mashu termino por mover bruscamente la lanza y azotar a Shirou contra el suelo. Enseguida la espada vino de regreso como si fuera una guillotina. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la lanza fue desmaterializada con el fin de esquivar el espadazo y una vez que estuvo en terreno seguro, la volvió proyectar.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir…? Era similar a la corrupción del grial, pero no lo sentí como si lo fuera…"

Si tuviera que describirlo, fue como sentir que su proyección 'ya no le pertenecía' a pesar de que él daba el sustento para que se plasmara en la realidad.

-¡Gaaaaaa!-

Una estocada rozo su rostro al moverse tan rápido como volvió a la realidad. Bueno, fue un sentimiento muy extraño por lo que era natural el distraerse. Dicho esto, se aprovechó de la cercanía entre ambos al girar sobre su pie y golpear con una patada giratoria reforzada la espalda de Lancelot. Eso fue un error… ya que al momento de salir disparado consiguió hacerle un serio corte en el abdomen al tatuado. La sorpresa fue tal que se vio forzado a soltar su arma y esta se evaporó.

-¡….!-

Lancelot se estrelló con una pared de tierra, de igual forma, Shirou se desplomó colocando una rodilla en el suelo y llevando su única mano a la herida. Un hilo de sangre escapo de su boca y la mano en su herida se mostraba manchada de rojo.

"B-Bastardo, ¡existen límites para la terquedad!" Atacar en esa posición y circunstancias fue digno de elogio "Como sea, con esto ya tengo algunas, pero siguen sin ser suficientes para inmovilizarlo…"

La cortina de polvo a la distancia se partió, revelando que el caballero oscuro ya estaba en macha al encuentro y con el mejor animo posible. La otra parte solo se resignó a proyectar otra vez la lanza.

-…A este paso, el inmovilizado seré yo…-

* * *

-….-

Lenta y progresivamente Mashu abrió los ojos al sentir extrañamente mojada su mejilla derecha. A medida que recuperaba sus sentidos pudo apreciar la misma luna de siempre, pero ahora estaba mucho mas lejos. Sus músculos seguían doliéndole y ella puso una expresión de dolor cuando intento levantarse por reflejo. Fallando en esto, llevó una mano a la zona húmeda y comprobó que tenia un liquido viscoso cayendo por ella…no tardo en detectar que era baba…

-¡Fou! ¡Fou!-

El perpetrador de lamer su mejilla para despertarla chillaba a su lado.

-¿Fou…? ¿Qué es este lugar…?-

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su cabeza intentando recordar como termino en una ¿cueva? No, el cielo era visible por lo que no podía serlo. Si tuviera que compararlo con algún lugar que haya visitado alguna vez, lo mas acertado seria calificarlo como una cantera, es decir, una exploración minera a cielo abierto. Si su vista no le fallaba, algunos sillares eran apreciables.

-Ah…-

Lo recordó. Como esos pájaros dorados cayeron del cielo y luego todo se volvió negro. Con eso en mente, se paró en su totalidad a pesar del dolor. Si pudo resistir una semana sin comer o dormir lo suficiente, un poco mas no le hará nada.

Ella no conocía la geografía del lugar, pero seguramente esos pájaros causaron a una destrucción capas de romper el suelo cerca del castillo y hacerla caer en alguna cantera sellada o quizás una mina olvidada. Independientemente de cual sea, las prioridades cambiaron cuando escucho el sonido de metales colisionando repetidas veces.

Volteando, los observó. El caballero negro, alias su padre, blandiendo a Arondight diestramente para tomar la vida de quien enfrentaba y a Shirou contrarrestando todos y cada uno de los intentos con una lanza roja mientras mantenía una distancia segura. Internamente ella elogió al tatuado, es la primera vez que ve a alguien capas de seguirle el ritmo a su padre, pero externamente….

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y lucia terriblemente preocupada al punto de que cubrió su boca. La fuerza quería dejar sus rodillas, pero ella resistió por mas que quisiera romper en un llanto. Pequeñas, sin embargo, visibles, lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos sin caerle por el rostro.

-¿Qué… le sucedió a su brazo…?-

¿El responsable fue su padre? De ser así, la responsabilidad recaía en ella. Hasta ahora evitó que él se encontrara con cualquier otra persona, pero solo unos momentos de descuido ocasionaron que alguien perdiera una extremidad… este fallo era el mayor de toda su vida, especialmente porque se juró a si misma que no dejaría que Lancelot hiriera a nadie en ese estado…

-¡Kyaah!-

Fue la devuelve a la realidad chillando fuertemente. Ahora no era momento de lamentarse, sino de evitar peores desastres. Lo que sucedido no podía ser cambiado, pero el futuro podía ser escrito. En cuanto a Shirou, si es que sobrevivía, haría lo que fuera para pedirle su perdón y comprensión. De igual forma le hacía sentirse mal…

Ella sacude la cabeza -¡Hare que Padre vuelta ser el de antes y juntos le pediremos perdón!-

Llena de determinación avanza con escudo en mano, no obstante… Shirou es lanzado cerca de ella antes de que siquiera pueda moverse.

Comprobándolo de cerca, su estado era incluso peor. Además de la extremidad faltante tenia algunos cortes serios y uno muy profundo en el abdomen. ¿Cómo siquiera puede moverse un ser humano en ese estado…? A pesar de ello, la primera frase que escucho de él fue…

-¡Tch…! Maldito….¿Oh? finalmente despertaste Mashu, ¿estás herida?- En cierta forma sonreía…

-¡N-No! ¡Espere, yo debería decirle eso! ¡Claramente usted esta medio muerto!-

-No te preocupes, recibí cosas peores en la guerra. En todo caso, ¿lista para frenar sus movimientos? Tengo un plan para apoyarte y detenerlo completamente-

¿Guerra? ¿Cosas peores? En serio…¡¿Quién diablos era en realidad?! Cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo sobre él solo conseguía nuevas preguntas. Dicho esto, la situación amerita dejar eso en segundo plano y detener al de negro de una vez. Reconocer la prioridad también es una habilidad necesaria para un caballero, aunque ella seguía siendo una escudera en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Por favor quédese cerca de mi Padre, ahora mismo procederé a decir algo que lo detendrá por unos segundos-

-Entendido. Por mi parte conseguiré unos segundos más y borrare sus piernas para terminar de inmovilizarlo-

-¿B-Borrar sus piernas?-

-Lo entenderás a su tiempo-

Dejándola con esa duda, él avanzó al encuentro una vez más. No tardaron en volver a chochar ya que el caballero estaba en camino desde el comienzo.

Lancelot salto dirigiendo a Arondight contra el pelinegro. Este la bloqueo con la lanza roja y rápidamente lo desvió por falta de fuerza. Al momento que el caballero aterrizo, la lanza estaba a escasos metros del casco de este, pero consiguió esquivarlo al retroceder instintivamente. Sin esperar, la espada fue dirigía a la espalda descubierta del tatuado. Cambiando hábilmente la posición Gáe Dearg, ese ataque fue bloqueado y utilizado a su favor para ganar distancia.

Inmediatamente un par de espadas simples aparecieron sobre el tatuado y tomaron rumbo al enemigo. En medio del avance del mismo, este esquivo la primera y tomo la segunda en pleno vuelo. Al igual que antes, el arma se torno negra y rojiza mientras que Shirou volvía a sentir que esa proyección 'ya no le pertenecía'. Ahora Lancelot atacaba con un estilo de doble espada.

"Tenía la sensación de que sucedería, pero no perdía nada por asegurarme. Debo tener cuidado al final, de lo contrario tomara posesión de mi última carta"

Al igual que antes, ellos se atraparon en un intercambio sin cuartel. La ventaja pertenecía al caballero, pero Shirou se aseguraba de contrarrestar, o mejor dicho 'desviar', todos los ataques aprovechando el largo de la lanza. La única excepción era el reciente arma que adquirió, la cual regularmente decidía esquivar completamente. Esta no era una estrategia para ganar o asegurar tiempo, sino para aprovechar el momento indicado.

Las capacidades del arma de Lancelot seguían siendo un misterio para él ya que le toma un tiempo considerable el comprender una mínima porción de una construcción divina. Incluso si lo consiguiera, hacerlo a mitad de un combate no era recomendable. Siempre sufría terribles dolores de cabeza cuando miraba detenidamente a Excalibur o Rhongomyniad en vista de que su propia naturaleza le obliga a aprender mas de las armas.

La espada negra asecha su hombro derecho en un intento de desprenderlo, mas carece de practicidad cuando Shirou retrocede y maniobra su lanza para desarmar al caballero. Gáe Dearg atraviesa la armadura mágica de Lancelot y corta impecablemente la muñeca del mismo, provocando que soltara a Arondight por perder la capacidad de sujetarla. Ahora él solo contaba con el arma que anteriormente era del tatuado.

Él le dirige una mirada cómplice a Mashu que indicaba un claro '¡Funciono! ¡Ve preparando lo que vayas a hacer!' que ella comprendió.

La arremetida no se detuvo y el mago paso a esquivar todo con el fin de conseguir el momento perfecto. Sus piernas, su brazo, su pecho, su cuello, su cabeza… el de negro intento atacar en todos esos lugares solo para al final fueran esquivados, demostrando su superioridad en términos de agilidad.

Y…eventualmente…la oportunidad que tanto buscaba se presentó…

Lancelot fue a por un corte limpio horizontal desde su derecha. En respuesta, clavó la lanza roja en el suelo y se agachó. La espada de negra y roja, anteriormente posesión de Shirou, toco la lanza y se evaporó en el proceso gracias a la naturaleza anti-mágica de la misma.

Con el enemigo desarmado, dio la señal.

-¡Ahora!-

Claro que desarmarlo no era lo mismo que detenerlo ya que aunque perdió sus armas, intento agarrar al pelinegro con sus guantes puntiagudos. Como estaban sumamente cerca, esa situación seria inevitable a menos que…

Con el rostro enrojecido, ella gritó -¡PAPÁ! ¡T-TE QUIERO!-

….

….

…okey…Shirou dudo internamente de que eso sirviera de algo, pero…¡¿Lancelot de verdad se detuvo por eso?! ¡Prácticamente estaba congelado! ¡El enemigo que no se detuvo por nada del mundo ahora estaba completamente tieso! ¡¿Qué tanto amaba este tipo a su hija?! No, ¡¿Qué tan necesitado estaba del cariño de ella?!

"El poder de una hija es aterrador..."

Había escuchado rumores de que de que cuando una hija crece hasta la adolescencia, es música para el padre escucharle decir ese tipo de frases…¿eso incluso funcionaba cuando perdió toda razón? Que miedo…¿todos los hombres son tan débiles a ese tipo de cosas? Bueno, no es sorpresa que el sexo femenino tiene domesticado al masculino ya que incluso Shirou les tiene miedo a sus amistades féminas.

A pesar de que seguía sorprendido, ese tiempo no fue mal utilizado. Esos preciosos segundos fueron todo lo que necesitó para proyectar un arma diferente. Una lanza de caballería blanca y adornada de oro se manifestó en su mano. Su apariencia le daba la impresión de ser solo un arma decorativa, pero en realidad se trataba de un Fantasma Noble muy práctico.

-¡Derríbalo, **Trampa de Argalia**!-

La punta dorada de la lanza impacto limpiamente en el centro de la armadura negra, y como si fuera un jinete cayendo de su caballo, el caballero cayó hacia atrás. Obviamente que ese golpe elevó la locura del afectado, no obstante, cuando intento levantarse, sus extremidades inferiores no le respondieron…claro que no lo harían, quiero decir, sus piernas de las rodillas para abajo se desaparecieron en su totalidad.

Esta es la habilidad de la lanza 'Trampa de Argalia', simplemente 'borrar' todo lo que este debajo de las rodillas del afectado, dejándolo literalmente sin pies para caminar. El efecto no era permanente, pero servía para detener a alguien un tiempo.

A la distancia, Mashu miraba asombrada como las piernas de su padre desaparecieron, pero aun así luchaba por levantarse.

-¡Todavía no!- Los tatuajes del Emiya se tornaron rojos y blancos por un segundo -¡Actívate, **Verg Avesta**!-

Inmediatamente el padre de Mashu comenzó a retorcerse soltando varios -¡Uaaaaaa!- en diferentes tonos que seguramente probaban el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Verg Avesta es solo una de las muchas maldiciones que forman su cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, él es la materialización de toda la maldad del mundo, por lo es natural que también sepa todas las maldiciones del mismo. En particular esta maldición hace que el daño que recibe el usuario también se le haga al atacante al reflejarlo directamente en su alma. La habilidad no causa heridas, sino que simplemente refleja el dolor asociado con la herida en el oponente.

No terminó con eso…

-¡Shades! ¡Retengan sus brazos!-

Acatando la orden, los familiares que se asemejaban a hombres lobos aparecieron de la misma sombra de Lancelot, demostrando que estaban ocultos en la misma esperando una oportunidad, y usaron sus brazos para paralizar completamente las extremidades restantes.

Sufriendo dolores desconocidos y con sus brazos privados de movimiento, además de la falta de piernas, ya nada tenia sentido para el enloquecido padre. Ahora si se podía afirmar que estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Las condiciones se cumplieron y Shirou se acercó hasta poner su mano en el punto central de la armadura. Al igual que con Medusa, su mano se hundió en la armadura y líneas negras nacieron de la mano del tatuado envolviendo en su totalidad a Lancelot. A Mashu, que se acercó por la preocupación, le dio impresión de que los tatuajes del mago se plasmaron en su padre.

-¿Q-Que le está sucediendo? Parece sufrir…-

-No te preocupes, ¡Solo falta un poco mas…!- El esfuerzo se transformó en sudor cayendo por su rostro y una expresión forzada de tranquilidad -¡Ha, Parece que tu odio también era profundo!- La escudera no entiende el significado de esas palabras -¡Hora de volver a casa! Tanto para el padre…¡Como para lo que lo corrompe!-

Una cúpula de oscuridad se formó alrededor de ellos dos. Al mismo tiempo, externamente, un pilar negro creció hasta lo cielos.

-¡Vuelve al origen!-

* * *

Dentro del castillo, es una de las torres, un hombre de atuendo verde y caballera blanca observo el pilar negro alcanzar los cielos.

-¿Oh? Eso es…-

En cierta forma, él sonrió desquiciadamente...

* * *

Desde otra de las torres, en la azotea de la mas alta, el misterioso arquero gigante también contemplaba ese espectáculo.

-….-

Restándole importancia, se adentró en el castillo. Tenia plagas a la cual darles caza…

* * *

En otro sector del castillo, en un segmento aparte de los otros, pero con una ventana igualmente grande, Gilles de Rais también observo ese fenómeno y se mostro un tanto preocupado por lo que eso significaba.

-¡Tch, inútil! ¡Mira que ser derrotado tan rápido!-

Ante la frustración apretó fuertemente el libro en sus brazos. La marioneta que tanto esfuerzo puso en obtener fue derrotado primero que todos…que patético.

"Debí suponer que un simple caballero no bastaría contra ese monstruo…"

A pesar del enojo, todo quedo en el olvido cuando miro por un segundo a su bella santa durmiendo plácidamente en una cama. Él mismo se encargo de sus heridas y ahora esperaba pacientemente a que despertara. Sucumbiendo a sus deseos, recorrió el rostro de su amaba con una mano y continúo contemplándola debajo de esa noche eterna…

* * *

Regresando a la vieja mina o cantera anteriormente cerrada….

-¿Padre…?-

Sus ojos parecían jugarle una broma…Ahí, recostando y durmiendo inocentemente, la persona que mas apreciaba había vuelto a la normalidad. Ella inmediatamente desechó su escudo y se lanzo sobre él, llorando sobre su estómago. La alegría que la inundaba no tenía precedentes.

Detrás, un mal herido Shirou junto con Fou contemplaban como una simple chica lloraba de felicidad abiertamente. Si hubiera algun caballero presente, la regañaría por mostrar tan abiertamente su debilidad de esta forma, pero la impresión de quienes estaban fue diferente.

-Aprobada-

-¿Fou?-

-Buena disposición, abierta de mente, terca, juicios acelerados pero precisos y… una recta honestidad que incluso sobrepasa al código de la caballería. Haha, siento que ella podría llegar a ser mi peor enemiga-

Incluso si declaraba algo que normalmente seria malo, estaba sumamente feliz por ello.

-¿Kyah…?-

Después de hablar consigo mismo miró al pequeño animal a su lado con una expresión un tanto dolorosa y forzada…

-Lo siento Fou ¿puedo pedirte que busques mi brazo? Creo que caeré en cualquier moment…-

-¡¿Fou?!-

Un bombardeo de ese Fantasma Noble, un brazo perdido, una batalla que le causo heridas mortales… Ni el mismo entendía como hizo para durar hasta el final. Si tuviera que dar una razón, supongo que seria el hecho de que no le gustaba ver una pelea entre padres e hijos…

Regocijándose internamente por su propia terquedad y jactándose de que esto no era más que el principio… colapso en el suelo sobre su espalda…

"Que mala suerte, quería ver un poco más esa expresión honesta…oh, bueno..."

En realidad le gustaría tratar sus heridas ahora mismo y partir en la búsqueda de Jeanne…¿Eh? ¿Por qué debía buscarla…? ¿y porque apareció como su segunda prioridad? Algo estaba mal con él…

"Hehe…parece que viajar con compañía me ha hecho dependiente…"

Antes de caer completamente le pareció escuchar la voz de Mashu gritando su nombre y la de Fou chillando mas fuerte…finalmente, el cansancio y la perdida de sangre hicieron efecto, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por un tiempo….

* * *

 **Y con esto se nos va Lancelot Berserker… no siento haberlo usado en todo su esplendor, pero el nunca fue el principal antagonista en este arco, sino simplemente la razón.**

 **Espero que la particular forma de pararlo que uso Mashu no fuera demasiado forzado, la idea vino de un pequeño fan art que encontré hace tiempo y me gusto.**

 **Aclaración: como algunos ya saben, Angra Mainyu tiene una resistencia al dolor superior a los otros Servants, pero la de este Shirou es incluso mayor ya que ha recibido varias heridas mortales a lo largo de la guerra (en algún momento las detallaré), al punto que casi no siente nada (literalmente, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte). Dicho esto, su cerebro si registra el daño. Tomemos por ejemplo su batalla con Gawain, Shirou en medio de ella admitió sentir calor al tener cerca a Galatine en llamas, pero no lo sintió físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Es como el sentimiento de calidez que invade a uno cuando observa una fogata en la televisión, un engaño al subconsciente.**

 **Para poner lo anterior de otra forma, Shirou tiene la habilidad de continuidad de batalla rango A+, aunque solo momentáneamente ya que al final termina por sucumbir al estrés acumulado.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **ReyKingKaiser: Oh, entiendo, lamento la confusión. Si esta historia no termina por ser abandonada, eventualmente hare algo con Castilla, pero primero tengo otros arcos que acabar.**

 **Estoy impaciente por todo lo que se viene en la segunda parte de F/GO. Las teorías que encuentro son simplemente asombrosas…espero que DW y Nasu no nos decepcionen.**

 **Miguelgiuliano: ¿Ganarle? Tendrán suerte de salir con vida…este tipo es como Madara Uchiha(en términos de poder), donde el propio creador tuvo dificultades para matarlo xD (¿me pregunto si Narita tendrá la misma dificultad en Strange Fake?)**

 **No me percate de que era un centauro. Termine viéndolo 16 veces hasta darme cuenta xD.**

 **Parecer ser que Muramasa x Arturia tuvo una mayor aceptación de la que creí…**

 **Lo de la temática elemental me pareció como mucha información innecesaria, quiero decir, no es muy difícil determinar que elemento representa cada uno de los caballeros y no introduce nada nuevo o que me ayude con la trama, así que lo siento.**

 **Cambiando de tema ¿harás una historia? Considerando que he visto que comentas en casi todas las historias que he leído de Fate, me gusta la idea de leerlo. ¡Suerte con ello!**

 **PD: a mi me tomo cerca de 4 años el decidirme si escribir una historia y heme aquí, haciendo lo que puedo y que inesperadamente le gusta a otros xD.**

 **Mg1147: Espero no arruinar el papel de Alkeides, este tipo es la simple hostia.**

 **Mashu estará en la mesa redonda y Galahad aparece eventualmente, pero como una entidad diferente.**

 **Cú y Shirou tiene una relación amistad-odio. No se conocieron en los mejores términos, pero terminaron trabajando juntos por un tiempo para detener a Medb. Cú no acepta la mentalidad de Shirou y tampoco su forma de pelear, en cambio, Shirou no tiene ninguna queja sobre él salvo por su necesidad de pelear abierta y justamente.**

 **La personalidad de Gil esta mas orientada a su versión Caster ya que la arrogancia de su versión Archer sobrepasa mi limite de paciencia. Por otro lado, sus habilidades se mantendrán en forma de Archer.**

 **Todavía no tengo planes para Ozymandias, pero si aparecerán más personajes fuertes.**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo y suerte con tus historias! Acabo de volverme lector de una de ellas…**

 **LordShadowBlade: No te preocupes, entendí a la perfección xD. (Pobre Shirou, pero mirando el lado bueno, mientras más negro sea más poderoso se vuelve ¿no? Solo hace falta ver a Archer…)**

 **Sobre Fate Extra Last Encore… el argumento de la historia me esta atrapando, pero sus batallas son muy cortas (y eso que las de Apocrypha eran rápidas, aunque disfrutables), miremos la de Drake vs Nero, fue simplemente la primera usando su Fantasma Noble y ¡pum! Se acabo…mejoraron un poco con Robin Hood pero igual fue muy corta…(tampoco es como si esperara algo hecho por Ufotable, pero podrían hacerlas un poco más interesantes). Después, las habilidades de Hakuno me matan de curiosidad y su personalidad desinteresada es en cierta forma lo que me gusta más (si lo hubieran hecho del tipo que se avergüenza por ver a Nero desnuda cada dos por tres lo hubiera abandonado de una). Por último, me sorprende como llevan el fanservice de Nero, pensé que seria peor, pero han sabido controlarlo y no han hecho escenas 'innecesarias' con eso por suerte.**

 **Una opinión un tanto larga xD. Supongo que le daría un 6 de 10 hasta ahora.**

 **Alexana998: Lo siento, la pareja para Arthur no resulto ser ninguna de ellas. Si quieres alguna pareja para Morded te escucho, pero la de Mashu ya esta decidida desde el principio del fic.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: ¡Próxima capitulo vamos con Camelot!**


	19. Capítulo 18: Fin de la paz

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto y la luz que entraba por las ventanas del castillo de Camelot le daba un ambiente cálido al pequeño salón donde tres individuos aguardaban pacientemente.

El salón contaba con dos grandes vitrales, uno a cada lado, y pequeñas ventanas entre medio. En el centro se encontraba una pequeña mesa rectangular cuya madera estaba bellamente tallada. El suelo consistía básicamente en una gran alfombra roja con algunos detalles dorados. Finalmente, cuatro sillas dignas de la nobleza estaban alrededor de la mesa y dos de ellas estaban ocupadas.

Sir Bedivere montaba guardia en la puerta principal con ambos brazos en su espalda. Él observaba todo serenamente, pero internamente todavía le costaba aceptar a quien actualmente conversaba con la princesa Arturia. No importaba de que forma lo interpretara, esa persona que se presentó como Sengo Muramasa era una copia perfecta del antiguo Shirou Emiya, físicamente hablando.

"Me han dicho que Merlín está involucrado por lo que no es tan raro, pero aun así…" Seguía siendo difícil de aceptar para él.

Por otro lado, la de mayor rango observaba estoicamente como el maestro de Shirou probaba las diferentes variedades de tés que la servidumbre trajo hace poco.

-Como pensé, ninguno se compara con el té de hierbas tradicional…- Resopló Sengo dejando la taza en la mesa -Debí traer algunos sabiendo que me quedaría por un tiempo-

-Mis disculpas si no son de tu agrado- A Arturia nunca le importaron demasiado esos detalles, pero por lo que sabía, en el Sol Naciente, son muy quisquillosos con estas cosas. Como buena anfitriona debía aprender de su error para futuras referencias.

-No estés tan seria, fue solo la opinión de un anciano cascarrabias. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no deben preocuparse por esas cosas-

La expresión de la Pendragon se tornó conflictiva, no por ese comentario, sino por escucharlo hablar de esa forma y con esa apariencia. Una nube oscura la rodeó de forma represiva…

-Lo siento, pero, francamente, me da repelús escuchar a Shirou decir esas cosas…-

-Ouch ¿De verdad es tan raro?-

Muramasa preguntó a los dos presentes y ambos asintieron desanimándolo un poco. Bedivere, al ser más expresivo que la mujer, tenía una expresión de repulsión notable y seguramente de cansancio también.

Ambos sentían como si estuvieran hablando con un anciano, pero su apariencia era demasiado joven y familiar, por lo que era como conversar con un sabio Shirou…¿sabio? ¿Él? La simple idea los aterraba.

-Que extraño, en el Sol Naciente resulte ser bastante popular cuando viajaba por ahí junto con Moyashi*. No imaginan cuantas veces tuve que rechazar a las encantadoras jovencitas que se me acercaban por nuestra diferencia de edad…-

-¡Por favor detente!-

-¡Por favor detente! ¡No quiero saber más! ¡Y trata de hablar un poco más en contraste con tu apariencia!-

El caballero y la princesa contestaron en armonía, mas solo la ultima alargo un poco la súplica. No querían saber la popularidad que Shirou pudo tener en su tierra natal, y menos todavía si se los relataba un anciano. Como Muramasa era un conocido de ambos, Bedivere estaba menos rígido de lo que normalmente mostraba, si fuera alguien más se guardaría sus comentarios para si mismo.

-Aguafiestas- Suspira molesto -Como sea, ¿no ha tardado demasiado el mocoso?-

Al igual que duranta su llegada, se refería al todopoderoso rey de Camelot de una forma muy irrespetuosa, en especial si Sengo no era un noble de ninguna forma.

-Ten en cuenta que tu actitud relajada solo será tolerada por nosotros- Advirtió Arturia duramente -Debes referirte a Arthur como corresponde si no quieres terminar en el calabozo-

El tono fue un tanto hostil, quizás estaba enojada por menospreciarlo de alguna forma. El herrero puso una mirada severa y entablo contacto visual con ella por un largo periodo. Ni un solo ruido fue escuchado hasta que la puerta del salón recibió unos golpes y fue abierta por el caballero. Allí, la sirvienta que ingreso tembló de miedo al ver como vibras hostiles nacían entre quienes estaban sentados. Le pareció ver como relámpagos chocaban entre sus miradas.

El guardia presente le preguntó si tuvo éxito en localizar al rey, ya que ella tenia la tarea de informarle que debía acudir a esta habitación. En respuesta, le entrega a Sir Bedivere una carta que afirmó encontrar pegada en la puerta de la alcoba real con el mensaje 'Para mi hermana'. Seguidamente ella se retiro con una leve reverencia y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Su alteza, ¿Debería?-

-No me importa, léela-

Estaban entre 'amigos' por decirlo de una forma, así que no le importaba que Sengo escuchara su contenido. Además, Arthur no era tan descuidado de soltar información importante. Si tuviera algo urgente que comunicar usaría a algún caballero de confianza o él mismo le diría.

Bedivere comenzó a leer el contenido…

 _Querida hermana,_

 _He terminado la novela que estaba leyendo por lo que fui a la biblioteca que conoces a por otra. Volveré en la noche._

 _Con cariño, Arthur Pendragon._

 _PD: He terminado el papeleo de hoy en la mañana. Revísalo cuando puedas por favor._

Eso fue todo. La brevedad del contenido fue tan concisa que incluso Bedivere y Sengo sabían a que biblioteca se refería. Solo existe un lugar en todo Camelot que ellos asocian como 'biblioteca que conoces' en referencia a que no era una normal. Bueno, si fuera una normal, seguramente el rey no debería ir en persona y sin escolta…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTHURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

No le importaba que su hermano tuviera un pequeño hobby por la lectura fantástica, pero ¡¿Era necesario llevarlo a este extremo?! ¡Por dios, él es el rey! ¡¿Qué haría si alguien la ciudad era capaz de reconocerlo?! ¡Sería un gran escándalo!

Ella salió disparada del lugar abriendo y azotando a la pobre puerta. Fue un milagro que las bisagras de la misma aguantaran.

Completamente solos, Muramasa se recostó en la suave silla acojinada y procedió a darle otra probada a su taza de té.

-Haha, no han cambiado en nada. Dime Bedivere, al igual que antaño, ¿Correrá sangre?-

Haciendo memoria, que ella saliera con una cara digna de un homicida no terminaba nunca bien. ¿Cuántas veces ella golpeo a su estudiante y Arthur hace años? No conseguirá recordarlo ya que contarlo era una pérdida de tiempo…Esos dos si que tenían una habilidad para sacarla de sus cabales.

-No se preocupe, me tome la libertad de esconder a Rhongomyniad sabiendo que esto ocurriría. Ella nunca salé del castillo sin antes estar completamente preparada-

-¿…E-Esa es la clase de comportamiento que un caballero debería tener?-

-Claro, estoy protegiendo a mi rey-

El pacífico y siempre amigable Bedivere mostraba un rostro neutro, pero el anciano sabía que eso era falso. En los ojos del caballero pudo verlo, una resistencia natural, una necesidad de evitar conflicto… Sin embargo, la razón no era nada noble ya que…¡Este tipo simplemente no quería limpiar el desastre!

-¡T-Tu eres el que más ha cambiado de todos!-

¿Contra qué tuvo que lidiar este hombre, anteriormente un tipo que de ninguna forma ocultaría el arma de su soberana, para acabar de esta forma? Sengo tembló de solo pensarlo…

* * *

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **Los pecados de un amigo (1)**

 **Fin de la paz**

* * *

Los barrios bajos de Camelot son completamente diferentes de los otros distritos como el sector de la nobleza o la ciudadela. Los últimos dos tiene caminos bellamente trabajados con piedras, en cambio, el primero son calles de tierra con alturas irregulares en algunos casos. Las viviendas también difieren enormemente, llegando al punto de que incluso un niño puede saber dónde acaba el prestigio. Por un lado, casas construidas por grandes artesanos con el propósito de recalcar superioridad y comodidad. Por el otro, 'chozas' o edificios viejos de madera que han visto días mejores. Estas últimas viviendas fueron construidas con la idea de perdurar y no de brindar una gran comodidad, después de todo, las personas que viven allí solo necesitaban de un techo para regocijarse de felicidad.

En uno de los tantos callejones de tierra de ese 'feo y deprimente lugar' según los nobles, una figura demasiado importante caminaba tranquilamente…

-Qué suerte~- Dijo felizmente Arthur observando el libro en sus brazos -Bueno, soy uno de sus pocos clientes por lo que quizás no sea tanta suerte…en fin, ese par de hermanos siempre tienen lo más interesante en su biblioteca-

Él simplemente paseaba por el lugar como si fuera su casa, sin ningún tipo de preocupación por que alguien lo descubriera. Cualquiera lograría reconocerlo ya que seguía vistiendo la misma armadura plateada y ropas azules que siempre. Además, considerando la cantidad de veces que se ha mostrado al público, casi todo ciudadano de Camelot tenía una idea general de su apariencia.

La razón de que nadie se percatara de que el rey acaba de salir de un callejón a la calle principal de los barrios bajos era también por esa armadura, o más precisamente, por la capucha que oculta su rostro. Normalmente seria fácilmente reconocido por sus ropas, pero la prenda que ocultaba su identidad tenía adherido un pequeño regalo de Merlin.

Para empezar, la armadura que viste es de naturaleza mágica y brinda una muy buena protección tanto contra ataques físicos como para los hechizos. Es por eso que la utiliza siempre que no la estén lavando. Tenía otros pequeños trucos y uno de ellos es la capacidad que le confiera cuando usa la capucha azul del traje.

El efecto es simple, cuando se pone dicha prenda sobre la cabeza, impide que cualquier persona sepa que se trata de él. Incluso los propios conocidos más cercanos no pueden reconocerlo y, si ellos no pueden, sus súbditos tampoco podrán. Claro que el efecto no es absoluto, una persona con una fuerte resistencia mágica no caería ante él y conseguiría reconocer al rey de inmediato.

Dicho esto, Camelot no tiene tantos individuos con esas capacidades lo cual le permite pasearse sin preocupaciones a ser descubierto.

Tampoco estaba desarmado. Excalibur seguía en su cintura ocultada por Invisible Air, un campo delimitado que es más similar a una magia que un Fantasma Noble, que comprime y hace girar el aire en torno a la espada. La circulación del aire distorsiona la refracción de la luz y hace que lo que hay adentro sea completamente invisible.

En otras palabras, mientras que el oponente no sea un mago o alguien resistente a la magia, Arthur no tiene de que preocuparse por caminar en su propio reino y llamar la atención. Aunque eventualmente debería volver a castillo antes de que su hermana lo asesine por irse o, peor aún, que alguien notara su ausencia y desplegara a los caballeros a buscarlo, causando un gran revuelto.

"Debería de tener unas horas más…creo que leeré un poco en la plaza central y luego volveré"

La plaza central quedaba en el distrito comercial, el lugar más transitado del reino durante el día, por lo que el Pendragon disfrutaba leer mientras ocasionalmente desviaba la vista a como los residentes pasaban su día a día. Desde aquí, deberían de ser cerca de 15 minutos caminado.

Pensando en ello, llegó al distrito comercial estando tan animado como siempre. Sin previo aviso, un sonido escapo de su estómago y por suerte nadie estaba cerca.

-Haha, parece que primero será comer algo…- Miró en todas las direcciones esperando encontrar algún lugar para comer -¿Hm…?- En su lugar, se percató de algo.

Cerca de la fuente de agua en el centro de la plaza, una pequeña multitud se formó rodeando algo. Todos parecían susurrarse entre ellos y algunos se alejaban intentado hacer que no vieron nada. Una pareja un tanto mayor que justamente había hecho eso ultimo pasaron al lado de Arthur y escucho de ellos palabras y frases como 'pobrecita', 'debió ser abandonada', 'sus ropas eran extrañas' entre otras.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se aproximó, introduciéndose en el mar de gente. Eran más personas de las que creía y a medida que avanzaba soltó varias disculpas por empujarlos al abrirse camino. Por suerte nadie tiro de su capucha, de lo contrario se armaría una buena.

En el centro, una mujer de ropas extrañas estaba tirada en el suelo. Para los demás era una desconocida de tierras lejanas, pero para Arthur…

-¿…la acompañante de Sengo?-

Rápidamente se posiciono a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue sorprendido por el retumbar de un estómago. Como estaba seguro de que no era el suyo, solo podía ser el de…

-Comida…-

Ella estaba consciente y bien, solo tenía hambre…considerando que llego recientemente, es probable que no tenga dinero. Arthur sintió alivio y en cierta forma entendía el sentimiento.

"…estamos en las mismas, eh"

* * *

Momentos después, en un pequeño bar del distrito comercial…

"W-Wow…es la primera vez que veo a alguien comiendo tanto como mi hermana…" Arthur observaba como la mujer de ascendencia asiática devoraba todo lo que una joven mesera traía.

Naturalmente no la dejaría tirada en plena calle, así que como buena persona que es, la 'invito' a comer con él. Todo por su cuenta claro…sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba si trajo el dinero suficiente. Quizás debió traer un cofre de monedas y no una bolsa...

En cuanto a él, optó por una simple sopa a la que se acostumbró en su niñez. Sus orígenes le dieron la capacidad de no ser quisquilloso con la comida y, de ser posible, consumir lo mínimo indispensable. Dicho esto, casos como esta mujer, o su hermana, seguían sorprendiéndolo a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado…seguramente Shirou, el tipo de persona que busca las ofertas como ama de casa durante las compras, palidecería al ver la cantidad de cifras en la futura cuenta.

Eventualmente la mujer con katanas en su cintura se percato de que estaba siendo observada -¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No, mis disculpas si te incomode. Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-¿Incomodarme? ¿Tu?- Ella acabo rápidamente una jarra con un líquido desconocido, pero seguramente era algo similar al alcohol -¡¿Cómo lo estaría si eres tan buena persona para invitarle a una desconocida como yo?! ¡Por cierto, muchas gracias! Despertarme en un lugar desconocido y con tipos en brillantes armaduras fue algo aterrador, ¡Pero valió la pena escaparme con esta clase de final!- Felizmente volvió a tragar la carne deposita recientemente en su plato.

-M-Me alegra ser de ayuda…-

Ahora si tenia una mejor noción del porque ella estaba aquí y no en la habitación que le dejaron en el castillo. Seguía sin entender la razón por la cual escapo, ¿No es normal sentirse protegido despertando en esa clase de situación?...a menos que…

"Ah..." Las piezas encajaron "Es verdad…debía reunirme con Sengo durante la mañana, por lo que naturalmente no estaría con ella en caso de que despertara…" Llevó una mano a su rostro por no prever algo así.

Solo esperaba que el escape de ella no causara ningún incidente en el castillo...

* * *

Cerca del mediodía…

-¡HAHH!-

-¡HA!-

En los campos de entrenamientos del castillo, una extraña combinación de individuos se batía en duelo. Si bien no era uno serio, ya que usaban armas de práctica, las habilidades de que cada uno empleaba no lo hacían ver de esta forma.

-D-Debe ser una broma…-

-Es la primera vez que alguien puede seguirle el ritmo a Sir Bedivere…-

Naturalmente, al ser una escena poco usual, llamo la atención de todos los caballeros presentes. Algunos se mantenían a la distancia, pero la mayoría opto por acercarse a observar esa batalla de titanes.

-¿Seguirle el ritmo? Claramente está presionándolo-

Las ovaciones y apuestas estaban claramente divididas. Por una parte, estaba el líder de los Caballeros, Sir Bedivere, y por el otro un Caballero de orígenes exteriores a Camelot, Sir Gawain, quien recientemente se incorporó bajo la gracia de su majestad. Aquellos con respeto por su comandante no eran pocos y lo apoyaban silenciosamente. Recíprocamente, quienes no lo hacían apoyaban al extranjero, ya que ver al siempre pulcro Bedivere cubierto de sudor era un deleite para sus egos.

-¡Sei!-

-¡Tho!-

Sus respectivas armas impactaron y ambos presionaron con todas sus fuerzas para forzar el retroceso del otro.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, y desconcertando al nuevo, Bedivere aflojo para deslizarse por el lado derecho. Gawain actuó rápidamente volviendo a su posición original y defendiendo su sector anteriormente expuesto. Con un buen movimiento de pies, aplico mas fuerza al agarre y consiguió no solo detener al caballero líder, sino también lanzarlo hacia atrás.

El caballero plateado fue brevemente privado de su centro de apoyo y el oponente no lo dejo pasar. Para cuando consiguió detener el arma de Gawain con la suya, la falta de impulso fue su perdición. Como resultado, el arma de entrenamiento voló lejos sus manos. Inmediatamente después, el trozo de madera fue colocado extremadamente cerca de su yugular.

La audiencia quedo en silencio. El caballero ejemplar y mas fuerte, Sir Bedivere, fue completamente derrotado. Aquello que no lo apreciaban estaban impacientes por ver su rostro lleno de frustración, sin embargo….

-….Admirable- Dijo con una sonrisa -Me complace ver que tu fuerza no se origina solo de un arma especial-

El vencedor retiro el arma y aligero su expresión de igual forma a la otra parte.

-Tomaré esas palabras como un elogio si usted las dice. Si me permite, debo preguntar, ¿El objetivo era simplemente comprobar mi destreza?-

-En parte- Aclaró mientras miraba al tumulto que se origino alrededor de ellos. Ignorando su reciente derrota, habló con un tono propio de un comandante -¿Quién dijo que descansaran? ¡Vuelvan al entrenamiento! ¡Camelot no estará segura con caballeros holgazanes!-

Respeto o no, todos volvieron a sus rutinas diarias al instante.

La atención del mayor volvió inmediatamente sobre el nuevo integrante. Este, si bien era un extranjero, seguía tan imperturbable como si fuera su propia casa.

-Si tuviera que dar la verdadera razón, diría que fue más un capricho simple-

-¿C-Capricho, dice?-

-En efecto, a partir de este día, eres uno de los nuestros. Como tal, simplemente quería saber a qué clase de persona le debo confiar mi espalda. Mis disculpas si la solicitud fue muy repentina-

Teniendo en cuenta que Gawain estaba conociendo el lugar, que justamente llegara a los campos de entrenamiento fue la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a entenderse. Claro que pedírselo al primer saludo no fue lo mas respetuoso y Bedivere creía que talvez lo ofendió de alguna forma.

-No sé preocupe, pienso que es una sensata forma de proceder. También fue de ayuda para mí-

Respetuoso y honesto. Un tanto orgulloso, pero tampoco al punto de la soberbia. Yendo a la habilidad, su espada hablo por si misma. La educación que recibió en su tierra natal demostraba las cualidades de un gran caballero.

-Sera un placer contar contigo- El caballero líder extendió la mano.

Sin dudarlo, y progresivamente sin ser demasiado lento, Gawain la tomo.

-El honor es mío Sir Bedivere-

Ambos sostuvieron una sonrisa amistosa por un tiempo, no obstante, la expresión del portador de Galatine se torció preocupado en cierta dirección. Bedivere observo al lugar en cuestión y comprendió al instante.

Allí, en un banco simple donde los caballeros se sentaban al momento de descansar o ajustar sus armaduras, la persona que guardaba una gran similitud con quien recluto a Gawain estaba ojeando de todas las formas posibles a Excalibur Galatine. A su vez, Sengo tarareaba con alegría mientras mas estudiaba un arma provista por una entidad cercana a los dioses.

-¿Su hermano gemelo….?-

-No, es mucho más complicado que eso, pero puedo asegurar que él no está relacionado de ninguna forma sanguina con quien conociste- Una expresión nerviosa lo decía todo -Siendo honesto, ni yo mismo lo entiendo en su totalidad…-

Las dudas del caballero sobre Shirou, quien al parecer es una especie de 'reclutador', no paraban de aumentar. ¿Qué clase de persona era para conocer tanto a la familia real de Cameliard como a la de Camelot? Sin mencionar que la relación parecía bastante cercana….

"Si fue recomendado especialmente por su majestad, entonces no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme… pero… de alguna forma, él parece ser alguien peligroso"

Quizás, en un futuro lejano, esa preocupación rinda frutos….

* * *

Distrito comercial.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh~, siento como si hubiera vuelto a la vida~-

Arthur, junto con la mujer cuyo nombre todavía desconocía, caminaba al lado de la misma sin un rumbo en específico. Una caminata simple para bajar la comida. El rey silenciosamente estaba feliz de que el dinero alcanzara.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- La honestidad en sus palabras de alguna forma trajo más alegría a la mujer -Por favor sea más cuidadosa la próxima vez, algunas personas no ven con buenos ojos a los extranjeros-

-Lo seré~….- Comenzó juguetonamente, pero sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente -…eh…!L-Lo siento!, ¡A pesar de que eres mi salvador, mi olvide completamente de preguntar tu nombre!-

-Haha, ¿salvador? Simplemente ofrecí una ayuda como cualquier habría hecho-

Que estuviera tan agradecida era reconfortante, demostraba abiertamente su buen carácter y personalidad. Ella seguramente es del tipo que es alegre en todo momento, una cualidad que Arthur de verdad respetaba. Sin embargo, el próximo comentario lo tomo desprevenido.

-Huh….también estoy agradecida por la comida, pero me refería a por atraparme la otra noche-

-¿La otra noche…?- Los ojos del soberano se abrieron en sorpresa -¿Cómo sabes que soy quien…?-

La mujer se puso nerviosa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me confundí de persona?! Pero estaba segura que conocer tu rostro…-

Esto era una sorpresa. Arthur tuvo puesta su capucha todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, aun así, ella lo reconoció fácilmente. Al comienzo considero que la magia en su vestimenta había dejado de funcionar, pero como estaban en plena calle y nadie lo reconocía, termino por descartarlo. Con esa posibilidad fuera de la ecuación, solo quedaba que ella tenga una alta resistencia a la magia.

Notando que ella estaba a punto de disculparse, rápidamente aclaró -N-No, no te has equivocado…eh, mi nombre…- Seguían en un lugar muy transitado -Lo siento ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? Quizás también sea de tu agrado-

-¿…?-

* * *

Unos minutos después…

-¡WOOWWW!¡Que hermoso! ¡Puedo ver toda la ciudad desde aquí!-

Claro que puede verla, ellos están sobre las murallas de Camelot después de todo. La altura de las mismas excedía con creces el de las viviendas mas altas, exceptuando el castillo. Originalmente construidas para resguardar la ciudad hace años, ellas han sido la defensa impenetrable que cuida a Camelot de todo tipo de ataques. Su importancia estratégica como histórica es demasiado amplia para ser conocida por una sola persona.

Observando de lado a lado, ninguna patrulla estaba presente, por lo que tendrían algo de tiempo a solas.

Naturalmente este lugar esta cerrado a la plebe común, pero no es como si no existieran entradas disponibles. En esta ocasión, Arthur aprovecho una vieja torre de vigilancia que estaba en desuso desde hace años, incluso mucho antes de que comenzara la guerra con los franceses. Un pasaje secreto que descubrió en algún momento de su juventud.

Cualquiera quedaría hechizado por la belleza de Camelot en todo su esplendor…dicho esto, no fue el caso del rey. Él sin duda estaba fuera de sí, pero no por la ciudad, sino por el sonriente rostro de la mujer. Era como ver una niña emocionada por un nuevo juguete. El cabello siendo sacudido por el viento también resaltaba su belleza natural….

"¿y en que estoy pensando…? Reacciona" Se abofeteo mentalmente.

Sin riesgo a exponerse, revelo completamente su rostro y comenzó…

-Mis sinceras disculpas por el retraso- Ella volteo a verlo -Mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon, actual rey de Camelot-

Incluso sin realmente quererlo, se presento de una forma ostentosa. Una característica que desarrollo recientemente al presentarse ante algunos nobles y reyes de tierras lejanas. Si una persona normal lo presenciara en este momento, se arrodillaría ante su grandeza. Claro, si fuera alguien normal…

-¡Grandioso! ¡Encantada de conocerte!- Respondió con una alegría vivas -¡Mi nombre es Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu!-

-Eh….Shin…que?- Demasiadas palabras para ser procesadas.

-Pero puedes llamarme Musashi, Miyamoto Musashi-

-Oh, e-entiendo-

Eso… no fue como él esperaba. Las costumbres de tierras lejanas le son desconocidas, pero ¿acaso no es normal el sorprenderse un poco en esta situación? Quizás los reyes del Sol Naciente no tienen un trato muy especial. Para empezar, la Tierra del Sol Naciente esta atravesando tiempos de guerra, por lo que la información sobre su gobierno es dudosa.

-Por cierto….- Ella retomo la conversación -He estado preguntándome desde hace rato sobre el libro que traes….¿es interesante?-

Sin siquiera darle tiempo de asimilar esto, ella cambia el tema radicalmente. En cierto sentido se pregunto si era alguna característica natural de los orientales, ya que Shirou hace lo mismo muy a menudo.

-Ah, no lo sé aún. Acabo de pedirlo, pero como me recordaba a un amigo decidí leerlo-

-Ehhh, ¿de qué trata?- Era realmente curiosa al respecto -El titulo dice….¿"El Conde de Monte Cristo"?-

Otra vez, el rostro de ella resaltaba características infantiles que le provocaron un sentimiento enternecerte al joven soberano. Algo extraño para él, ya que nunca observo tan detenidamente a una mujer antes. Al menos no al punto de notar eso.

Arthur se recostó en el borde de la muralla, admirando brevemente el paisaje fuera de Camelot, para luego hacer una seña hacia Musashi, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Ella aceptó con la esperanza de acompañarlo en su lectura. No es como si los libros la atrajeran realmente, pero al ser una extranjera, cada experiencia era nueva y los libros eran la mejor fuente para aprender sobre la historia de este lugar.

-Por lo que dijeron quienes gestionan la biblioteca, trata de un hombre en busca de venganza. Él obtuvo una felicidad sin igual, pero quienes lo envidiaban se la arrebataron-

-Ohh…e-esperaba algo más alegre ya que dijiste que te recordaba a un amigo…-

-Hehe- Ríe vagamente, pero con nostalgia -Independientemente si es alegre o no, pienso que leer esto me ayudara a entender un poco en que piensa él-

-¿"Él"?-

-La persona que tú y Sengo vinieron a buscar, Emiya Shirou, mi amigo. Actualmente se encuentra fuera, pero volverá en un tiempo, quizás no tan pronto, pero volverá-

La ultima parte fue una aclaración rápido con el fin de no darle altas expectativas. Para empezar, Shirou quizás regrese dentro de medio año teniendo en cuenta el próximo destino que Arthur le envió hace unos días mediante un ave mensajera.

-Entiendo…-

Estaba frustrada y era tan evidente que Arthur podía saberlo. No la culparía, ella vino desde un lugar muy lejano solo para pedirle ayuda en cierto asunto a alguien que ni siquiera estaba aquí. Considerando que Sengo dijo que esperarían su retorno, solo podía asumir que era algo no tan urgente, pero si importante.

Contrariamente a las expectativas del rey…

-¡Bien! ¡Eso significa que tengo toda una temporada para conocer estas tierras! ¡Yey! ¡Tendré muchas historias que contarle a Okita luego! Ah…pero me pregunto si Hijikata me dejara entrar en su habitación…últimamente era muy sobreprotector sobre su salud…..-

Increíble… simplemente increíble… esta mujer comenzó a divagar sobre asuntos que el desconocía y nombre aun menos conocidos. No estaba enojado ni nada, es solo que nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan…. ¿espontanea? ¿natural? ¿Qué no se guarda nada para sí misma? No sabía cómo describirlo más allá de eso, solo era algo nuevo…

Nuevamente quedo embelesado con las extrañas actitudes de Musashi, al punto que no se percató de algo importante….

-¿Huh?- En cambio, ella sí -¿Alguien se acerca?-

-¿Que?- Volvió en sí.

-Allí- Señalo con el dedo -Alguien está avanzado en dirección hacia la gran puerta-

Tal y como ella dijo, Arthur pudo ver como un hombre corpulento y robusto estaba haciendo su camino a las puertas de Camelot. Incluso a esta altura, la figura del mismo era notable. Lo mas remarcable era que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y que cargaba un gran ¿mazo? ¿espada?

Ese hombre se acercaba cada vez más…y Arthur no sentía nada bueno.

-¿Arthur?- Llamo Musashi al verlo tan concentrado -No soy quien para hablar ¿pero no es normal recibir visitas por la puerta central?-

Teniendo en cuenta que ella no vino por ese medio, de verdad no entendía si era algo normal en estos lugares.

Él la ignoro y observo como el hombre apuntaba la punta de su arma hacia los portones…

-¡….!- Su reacción fue tardía -¡Musashi, debemos salir de aquí!-

Tarde…Terrible y absolutamente tarde…a los pocos segundos, pudo escucharse en todo el perímetro….

-¡ **CALADBOLG**!-

….y con ello, la muralla que protegió Camelot por años cayó a pedazos…

* * *

 **Aclaración: pueden tomar la capucha de Arthur como algo similar al Secret of Pedigree de Morded. La diferencia es incluso si reconocen que es la vestimenta del rey, no podrán asociarlo en su cabeza y terminarán por pensar que se trata de alguna persona caminando con armadura.**

 ***Moyashi = Brote de soja, en japonés se entiende también como "principiante", "inexperto" o "inferior" cuando está dirigido a una persona. Muramasa se refiere a Musashi de esa forma solo para molestar.**

 **Uf…ha sido un tiempo desde que publique xD, pero bueno, cosas que pasan. La historia no esta abandonada, pero mis actualizaciones serán de vez en cuando.**

 **Repuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: Creo que darle un Dragon a Shirou seria demasiado OP…aunque, ten por seguro que tendrás nuevos aliados.**

 **Hahahahaha, ¿Qué clase de impresión les dejo Shirou? xD. Es verdad que ha conocido a muchos… 'personajes importantes' durante los acontecimientos ocurridos en la guerra, pero no de esa forma xD**

 **FenrirZero: Mashu tendrá una pareja y en este capítulo me réferi a el en dos ocasiones, pero sin decir su nombre. Si tuviera que dar una pista…supongo que diré que no es ningún Servant.**

 **LordShadowBlade: Mashu será el caballero de la mesa redonda que más intentará 'entender' a Shirou y buscar el 'porque' de sus actos. Este lo hace justamente porque para ella, él es alguien bueno por salvar a su padre.**

 **Quizás cambie un tanto las cosas con entre Nero y Shirou, pero la primera si tendrá un interés en él aunque no romántico.**

 **Coronadomontes: Recordemos que no estoy siguiendo en su totalidad la lógica del Nasuverse, si bien quiero ser preciso sobre el poder de cada personaje, habrá algunos cambios. Por otra parte, Alkeides si será tremendamente poderoso.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: ¡Próxima capitulo comienzo el asalto!**


	20. Capítulo 19: Rey tirano vs Rey Novato(1)

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:**

 **Los pecados de un amigo (2)**

 **Rey tirano vs Rey novato, Parte 1**

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue decepcionante-

El nombre corpulento y con una espada que se asemejaba a un taladro, Fergus Mac Róich, avanzó a paso lento aproximándose a lo que anteriormente era la mayor defensa de Camelot. Cerca suyo yacían algunos cuerpos de soldados, seguramente quienes resguardaban la entrada, completamente incapacitados de pelear. Algo natural teniendo en cuenta que recibieron parte del ataque de Caladbolg, la espada espiral. Incluso si no lo hicieron, los restos del gran portón debieron aplastarlos.

La muralla impenetrable que protegió a Camelot por eones, cuya construcción data de los tiempos del primer rey, cayó fácilmente ante el poder de Caladbolg. Concretamente, la entrada principal de Camelot fue completamente destruida, como si alguien hubiera plantado explosivos en los alrededores.

La destrucción no se limitó solamente a eso. Una pequeña porción interna del reino también sufrió. El gran portón amortiguo la mayor parte del daño, pero la ráfaga de destrucción pudo penetrarlo y atacar directamente a todos los trasuntes, guardias y edificios relativamente cercanos al mismo.

Quienes tuvieron la fortuna de no verse atrapados en ello, gritaban aterrados. Aquellos sin poder simplemente corrieron en direcciones contrarias aterrados, mujeres y hombres por igual demostraban un miedo sin precedentes. Quienes se quedaron no fue porque eran valientes, sino que el miedo les impedía reaccionar.

Naturalmente esa gran destrucción atrajo la atención de pequeños escuadrones de Caballeros que patrullaban regularmente. Estos inmediatamente comprendieron su tarea y comenzaron a ayudar a los civiles. Quienes podían moverse eran escoltados lo más lejos posibles, quienes no, eran llevados por estos hombres en armadura.

Algunos Caballeros montaron guardia por si ocurría otro ataque, pero la prioridad eran los civiles. Una decisión acertada… pero solo cuando el enemigo no esta tan cerca de ellos…

-¡Alto! ¡¿Quién eres?!- Preguntó uno de los protectores al observar una silueta caminado por donde estas estaba la entrada principal.

Este hombre, Fergus, seguía su camino. Eventualmente fue rodeado por los protectores, quienes formaron un círculo cerrado a su alrededor. Todos en brillantes armaduras, con espada en mano y cara de pocos amigos.

-¡HABLA! ¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE SUCEDER?! ¡DEPENDIENTO DE TU RESPUESTA NOSOTR…!-

Con solo un movimiento de su espada, barrió a quienes estaban cerca. No fue ni siquiera un movimiento con habilidad remarcable, simplemente agitó ferozmente su arma y todos los Caballeros salieron disparados, siendo impulsados por un viento feroz.

La escena fue presenciada por quienes seguían congelados del miedo y los demás caballeros. Como era de esperarse, ninguno volvió a intentar meterse en su camino. No tendrían oportunidad.

Solucionado el inconveniente se disponía a retomar su marcha, pero…

-¿…?-

Él se detuvo y miró detrás suyo. Al momento siguiente, algo descendió del cielo como si fuera una bala de cañón. La pequeña cortina de polvo no tardo en disiparse, revelando una figura aliada.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede su majestad? Pensaba que el primer asalto era mío-

La forma en la que se refirió al recién llegado daba a entender que se trataba de alguien importante, posiblemente un rey o comandante, más su apariencia no daba esa impresión. Lo más adecuado para referirse a él… sería una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Rojo y negro adornaban a este hombre en forma de armadura. Su piel era oscura, con tatuajes rojos en su rostro y pecho. Por último, pero no menos importante, portaba una lanza roja que denotaba muerte en si misma.

Pese a su ferocidad exterior, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Juegas demasiado. Dije explícitamente que atacaras sin piedad ¿y me encuentro contigo golpeando a unos debiluchos? Si tienes tiempo para eso, entonces vuelve a liberar a Caladbolg contra el castillo. Esa es tu única función-

La altura entre ellos no era muy diferente, pero todos consideraron internamente mucho más grande al nuevo. La sed de sangre que emanaba los estaba aplastando sin piedad. Los caballeros que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzar miradas con él cayeron presa de la locura y desesperación.

-Oh vamos, Cú Chulainn. Ha sido un tiempo desde que estuve en un campo de batalla. No puedes culparme por intentar volverlo más interesante-

'Cú Chulainn'… Uno de los héroes de los Celtas. Su nombre es conocido incluso lejos de su patria. Las historias mas remarcables son de que fue entrenado por aquella que controla la tierra de las sombras y de la vez que le hizo frente a un ejercito por si solo. No hay una sola persona que no haya escuchado ese nombre alguna vez.

Dicho esto, ese majestuoso héroe desapareció durante los conflictos ocurridos en Connacht hace pocos años. Mas concretamente, desapareció luego del asesinato de la Reina Medb.

Por ese tiempo Camelot estaba en guerra, así que la información sobre otras regiones no era importante. Como tal, nadie, incluso quienes se dedicaban a recaudar información, tenia mas conocimiento que el anterior.

-Cállate Fergus. Nuestro objetivo es conquistar este lugar, no pierdas el tiempo y…- La expresión de aburrimiento fue reemplaza por una ira inconmensurable -…¿ **Qué te dije sobre referirte a mí con ese nombre**? ¿ **Debería cortar tu cabeza aquí y ahora**?-

Fergus Mac Róich, otro héroe de los Celtas, casi tan famoso como Cú Chulainn. Curiosamente, es el padre adoptivo del mismo. Otra figura importante que algunos de la que algunos Caballeros presentes tenían conocimiento. Al igual que su hijo adoptivo, también estaba en paradero desconocido luego del asesinato de la reina.

-Acepte mis más sinceras disculpas su majestad- No estaba arrepentido para nada y sonaba igual de relajado que antes -De verdad que te has vuelto completamente aburrido…En fin, solo debo tirar el castillo a bajo ¿verdad? Ahora lo hago, pero después déjame disfrutar de una buena bebida con las bellezas que encuentre por aquí-

-Has lo que quieras luego, de cualquier forma, no tenemos necesidad de tomar esclavos-

-¡Bien! ¡Mas para mi!-

Fergus volvió a ponerse en posición y apuntó al castillo de Camelot. No había necesidad de avanzar un paso. Simplemente volvería liberar a su amada espada y 'cortaría por la mitad' a Camelot con una ola de destrucción.

Energía mágica comenzó a reunirse cerca de Fergus, envolviendo su arma como si fuera viento.

-¡Espiral, listo! ¡CABALLEROS DE CAMELOT Y DEMAS, DEJENME MOSTRARLES EL VERDADERO ARCOIRIS!...-

En ese momento, alguien actuó.

-¿Huh?- Cú Chulainn lo detectó, pero no interfirió.

Una pila de los restos de la muralla, básicamente rocas amorfas, explotó ante el estallido de poder del individuo sepultado. Con ello, él salió a defender a su pueblo.

-¡ **CALADB** —¡¿UGH?!-

Fergus fue brutalmente asaltado por la parte no letal de una gran espada. Ese golpe solamente era para detenerlo, sin atentar su vida de ninguna forma. Dicho esto, el portador de la espada espiral fue mandado a estrellase en un edificio cercano, interrumpiendo y neutralizando el ataque que planeaba desplegar.

Orgullosa y estruendosamente, la espada usada recientemente fue incrustada en el suelo. Su portador tenia las manos apoyadas en el pomo de la misma y miraba con gran ferocidad al hombre con la lanza roja.

Sin estar ocultándose mediante magia, es indudablemente…

-¡¿Rey Arthur?!-

…el gobernante de la prospera Camelot. No existía ciudadano en la misma que no lo reconociera.

* * *

Castillo de Camelot.

Un gran temblor se sintió en todos lados y quienes estaban en terreno elevado lo sintieron incluso más. Como tal…

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se cuestiono la princesa del reino, Arturia Pendragon.

Ella actualmente se encontraba caminado por un sector donde no tenía visibilidad del exterior, por lo que no la perturbo de gran forma. Los terremotos no eran naturales por estas tierras, pero que uno ocurra tampoco era lo suficiente para alarmarse.

Desafortunadamente la realidad era otra.

-¡Su Majestad!-

Por el pasillo cercano, Sir Bedivere apareció seguido por Sir Gawain. Ambos con expresiones pálidas. Como era normal, vestían sus armaduras para estar siempre alerta. Lo mas resaltable seria que Gawain cambio la parte superior de su armadura por una capa lanuda similar a la que ella usaba, aunque de colores diferentes.

-¿Qué sucede Sir Bedivere? Alarmarte de esa forma no es normal-

Siendo la situación como eran, Bedivere ni siquiera se encorvó un poco para saludarla y procedió a informar. Por otro lado, Gawain si hizo una reverencia pequeña y se sorprendió por la rudeza del Caballero Líder.

-Disculpe mi descortesía, pero debo informarle que alguien o algo ha penetrado las murallas del reino. La entrada principal ha sido completamente destruida-

La expresión estoica no tardo en ser reemplazada por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Cuál es la situación?!-

-Desafortunadamente no tenemos idea de ella. Me encontraba patrullando junto con Sir Gawain cerca de los muros de la ciudadela cuando presenciamos la destrucción de la Muralla-

-Si me permite - Acotó Gawain -La zona afectada no es extensa, lo más probable es que solo las cercanías hayan sido afectadas… sin embargo, todavía no estoy familiarizado con la zona, por lo que no puedo dar un reporte sobre las posibles bajas…-

-No debería ser demasiadas- Dijo el caballero líder -Si desplegamos una unidad inmediatamente deberíamos ser capaces de salvar a los heridos. Majestad ¿Sus órdenes?-

-Avanza inmediatamente, pero lleva a un escuadrón adicional. El enemigo no debe estar lejos-

-¡Entendido! Yo, Sir Bedivere, por el honor conferido en mí, no traicionare sus expectativas-

Con esa declaración, puso rumbo a las barracas. Sus hombres no son idiotas y seguramente ya están esperando ordenes de ser desplegados. No tardo en desaparecer de la vista de Arturia y el portador de Galatine.

-Sir Gawain- Llamó la princesa -Serás mi apoyo. ¡Partiremos inmediatamente después de-!-

Ellos no eran los únicos en la cercanía, pero para cuando lo detecto ya era tarde…

-¡Majestad, a un lado!-

Afortunadamente, el caballero que cuenta con la gracia del sol siempre tienes sus instintos alerta. Fácilmente se posiciono entre el atacante que apareció de la nada y la hermana del hombre que juró servir.

El chirrido de armas metálicas encontrándose no se hizo de esperar. Galatine detuvo exitosamente el par de lanzas del enemigo en cuestión. Curiosamente, un manto verde oscuro cayo al lado del misterioso asesino. Gawain supuso que era lo que su oponente usó para esconderse.

El enemigo, hasta hace unos segundo invisible, retrocedió ante el fallo cometido. A su vez, esto permitió una mirada clara de él.

Quien se plantó frente a la princesa de Camelot y Sir Gawain era un hombre extraordinariamente guapo con pelo largo y peinado toscamente hacia atrás, excepto por un mechón que cae frente su rostro. Su ropa consistía en un traje verde oscuro. Sin embargo, la mayor característica eran el par de lanzas, amarilla y roja, que ostentaba.

-¡Despreciable! ¡¿Atacar a una mujer con trucos con este?!-

En cierta forma, Arturia se sintió insultada por las palabras de Gawain. Claramente declaraban el típico pensamiento de 'una mujer debe ser protegida por un hombre' que a ella tanto le molestaba. Dicho esto, la situación no le permitía simplemente regañarlo o corregirlo.

En su lugar, analizo la situación.

"¿Una vestimenta imbuida con magia para ocultarse? Parece similar a la armadura de Arthur, pero ese manto oculto completamente su presencia, pasos y respiración…"

Un artilugio de ese calibre era raro. Si le dijeran que Merlin tuvo algo que ver lo aceptaría, pero incluso si así fuera, ese mago no era tan tonto como para que le robaran sus juguetes. Aunque….

"…No, pensar en eso no ayuda en nada ahora"

La Pendragon se disponía a obtener respuestas, pero…

-Es como dices, Fiel Caballero- Contesto el atacante -Esta vergüenza no se me quitara en toda mi vida, ni en la muerte. Si tuviera elección, hubiera irrumpido por la entrada principal y solicitado un duelo justo-

-¿'Si tuviera elección' dices? A simple vista puedo suponer tu identidad, Guerrero Celta, sin embargo, me veo obligada a caer en la duda por la discrepancia entre tus palabras y acciones-

-Concuerdo completamente con usted, hermosa dama-

Algo se rompió dentro de Arturia, ya fue tratada como una 'dama' dos veces en muy poco tiempo. Con los nobles era un tema aparte ya que debía mantener las apariencias, pero en este tipo de situaciones, su tolerancia es poca.

-No tengo excusa para mí comportamiento, por ello, Fiel Caballero, le ruego que termine con mi vida para no traer más vergüenza a esta-

-¡¿?!-

-¡¿?!-

La repentina declaración dejo sin palabras a los dos. Él, quien inicio, ¿le estaba pidiendo a Gawain que lo matara? Absurdo. Si su intención era morir, no tendría la necesidad de atacarla necesariamente a ella.

Tal como dijo antes, las acciones y palabras de este individuo no coincidían.

-Hm, debí suponer que esto ocurriría al traerte. No por nada fuiste un caballero-

Detrás de él, un cuarto individuo apareció caminando hacia ellos. Claramente era otro enemigo, no obstante, para Arturia, no era otro 'enemigo cualquiera'…

-¡Tú…!-

El caballero del sol, quien hasta ahora solo presencio la expresión estoica de la princesa y su expresión consternada, ahora era testigo de una nueva. Esos bellos ojos estaban adornados con un peligroso brillo rojo… Un odio sin precedentes.

-Encantado de verte otra vez, querida sobrina-

* * *

En las profundidades de Camelot, el dragón rojo Ddraig, estaba molesto.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Pendragon! ¡Libérame en este instante! ¡████████████████████!-

Por mas que gritara o rugiera, sus palabras no eran escuchadas en la superficie. Tal era la distancia entre ambas regiones.

El comportamiento, normalmente sereno y tolerante, de Ddraig fue completamente reemplazado por la ansiedad. Sus viejas alas aleteaban intensamente en protesta. Su cola y patas sacudían la tierra. Cada tanto lanzaba fuego de la boca.

Nadie podía culparlo por esto, quiero decir, ¿Quién no estaría ansioso cuando la única persona en todo el mundo que quieres matar está tan cerca de ti?

-¡Bastardo Blanco…! ¡Finalmente decidiste presentarte! ¡La humillación que he recibido de ti…! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE REGRESARTELA!-

* * *

-¿Sobrina?- Repitió Gawain.

Él era nuevo en la zona, por lo tanto, no sabría este tipo de detalles. Si bien podía hacerse una idea del tipo de relación que significaba, no entendía este cambio de posiciones. La historia de Camelot era algo que seguía aprendiendo.

Siguiendo con sus suposiciones, el simple hecho de que consiguiera llevar aquí, dentro del castillo, sin alertar a nadie, demostraba que estaba mas que familiarizado con el entorno. También estaba la posibilidad de que esa manta verde los ayudara a pasar los guardias sin levantar sospechas.

Respondiendo al caballero, o tal vez desahogándose a si misma, Arturia despejo las dudas.

-¡El hermano de nuestro padre, Vortigern el usurpador! ¡Como te atreves a mostrarte ante mí! ¡No! ¡Para empezar, ni siquiera deberías estar…!-

-¿Vivo? Que ingenua querida sobrina. Para tu edad ya deberías saber que nunca seré derrotado por un par de jugarretas-

-¡Lo dice el tipo que fue brutalmente herido por Caliburn y rogó por piedad!-

-Ah…sí que sabes cómo abrir viejas heridas querida ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a tu Padre?-

Una vena se contrajo en el rostro femenino, causando impresión en los otros dos caballeros. ¿Qué historia tendrían entre ellos? Son familia, pero claramente no la típicamente amorosa.

Si tuvieran que sujetarse a las conjeturas básicas… ¿una pelea por la sucesión del trono? No es extraño este tipo de discordias entre las familias numerosas de la realeza, incluso ocurre en las de simple nobleza. Aunque, ese sería si Arturia fuera la reina, lo cual no viene al caso. Esta historia debe ser más profunda que eso…

-Hmph, sigues siendo una niña- Comentó Vortigern con un aire superior -No tengo tiempo para lidiar con eso, Diarmuid, encárgate de ellos-

Ahora fue el rostro de Gawain el que se llenó de sorpresa.

Un guerrero Celta y de nombre 'Diarmuid'. Solo podía tratarse del primer guerrero de los caballeros de Fianna, un grupo de renombre entre los Celtas, que era dirigido por Fionn mac Cumhaill. Entre ellos, Diarmuid del Punto del Amor fue el más destacado por mucho.

Incluso si uno nunca investigara la fuerza militar de otros lugares, podía escuchar el nombre de los Caballeros de Fianna de algún bardo. Literalmente, sus méritos hablan por sí mismo.

Pero, a diferencia del caso anterior, Gawain si era del tipo que investigaba esos detalles. Por lo tanto, sabia también sobre el final de ese legendario grupo de caballeros…

-¿Qué está sucediendo…?- Habló hacia el lancero -Se supone que tú y los Caballeros de Fianna fueron erradicados durante la revolución interna de Connacht, en la cual la reina Medb perdió la vida-

No hubo respuesta, pero si un ataque desenfrenado de estocadas.

-¡Mis sinceras disculpas Fiel Caballero y su amo! Ahora mismo, no puedo controlarme a mí mismo-

Con la verdad revelada, la estrategia del caballero de Camelot se vio comprometida. Bajo ningún concepto debía permitir que esas lanzas malditas, en especial la amarilla, tocara su cuerpo o el de la princesa.

A diferencia del rey, él no usaba una armadura mágica, por lo que no debía preocuparse de ser perforado por la lanza roja. Tratarla como una normal era suficiente, pero la amarilla era una gran amenaza, en especial ahora que se quitó el protector pectoral de su armadura.

Aun sabiendo esto, quería respuestas…

-¡¿Estás diciendo que un Caballero de tu calibre ha sido reducido a una mera marioneta?!-

Galatine repetidas veces desviaba las puntas de ambas lanzas. En algún punto, decidió imbuirla con llamas con el fin de causar algún tipo de fatiga en el lancero. Incluso si la lanza roja neutralizaba la magia, no podía hacerlo a tiempo completo ya que las armas no estaban en contacto siempre.

-Si tratarme de esa forma refuerza tu voluntad de terminar con esta vida falsa, hazlo-

Alejado de ese combate, Vortigern comenzó a desvanecerse como si fuera oscuridad.

-Recuerda mis palabras querida sobrina. El trono será mío y en ese momento dependerá de ti si decido quemar en la hoguera a este hogar de traidores o llevarlo a la salvación. Después de todo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar una o dos peticiones de mi querida sobrina-

-¡Espera!-

Tarde, la imagen del individuo en cuestión desapareció con una molesta actitud engreída. Según recordaba, él no tenia esa capacidad. Posiblemente el Vortigern de hace un momento no era mas que una ilusión.

Ilusión o no… fue provocada.

Ella avanzo lejos del combate. No era tonta, primero buscaría un arma y luego se dirigiría al único lugar donde el iría. El objetivo de Vortigern no ha cambiado, eso quedo confirmado. Por lo tanto…

-¡La sala del trono es para el rey que el pueblo ha elegido! ¡No para un ser codicioso de poder como tu!-

* * *

La evacuación de la zona destruida seguía sin problemas. Cada vez mas y mas Caballeros llegaban al lugar para rescatar a los heridos. Si bien no era el mejor momento para ponerse a ello, el rey afirmó que esa era su principal responsabilidad ahora mismo. De hecho, sus palabras fueron concisas y exactas 'Terminen el rescate lo antes posible y luego tomen posiciones de batalla delante de la ciudad, la fuerza principal de enemigo no tardara en aparecer' dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

Los caballeros acataron la orden, aunque estaba preocupados de dejar a su rey contra esos dos monstruos…

En cuanto a la situación en cuestión, no avanzo para nada.

Arthur seguía mirando fijamente a Cu Chulainn con una mirada determinada. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba entre ellos. Dicho esto, ninguno parecía tener la intención de moverse o atacar al otro. ¿Se estudiaban? ¿Se estaban probando el uno al otro? ¿o intentaban pensar en la situación más beneficiosa ahora mismo?

A ojos inexpertos podría parecer eso, pero la verdad era mas simple. Básicamente, ninguno tenia por donde atacar. El rey de Camelot daba la impresión de hacer una pose orgullosa, pero en realidad es bastante eficiente para contrarrestar cualquier ataque mientras tenga la vista enfocada en este. En cambio, el enemigo parecía estar relajado con su lanza roja sobre el hombro, pero un paso en falso en el rango de la misma y alguien perdería una extremidad como mínimo.

Rompiendo el tenso ambiente…

-¿Se puede saber qué hace el rey en este lugar?- Fergus acotó mientras se levantaba de una pila de escombros -Oh, en realidad, nuestra situación también es igual…-

-No digas palabras innecesarias- El gigante rojo se molestó -Cumple con tu trabajo, puedo manejar a este inútil por mi cuenta. Rey o no, no es más que un humano-

La mirada de Arthur se agudizo.

-¿'No es más que un humano'? Hablas como si no lo fueras, de ser así, ¿Qué son ustedes?-

El rostro molesto del lancero cambio a uno de sorpresa, aunque no muy notable. Lo único que cambió drásticamente fue el levamiento de su ceja derecha.

-¿Que? ¿No sabes? ¿A pesar de tener uno de nosotros tan cerca todo este tiempo?-

-¿Eh…?-

Las interpretaciones de esas palabras variaban, pero en el caso de Arthur, por extraño que sea, no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo. Un verdadero misterio ya que él es humano, lo conoció prácticamente toda su vida, por lo que es imposible que no lo sea. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía porque dudaría de él así de la nada.

-¿Ohh? Puede ser que el chico de verdad no sepa nada- El hombre de la espada espiral sonrió -Oye Cú, ¿Qué tal un cambio? Prefiero encargarme de él antes que lo demás-

-Como siempre Fergus, todas tus sugerencias vienen en el peor momento-

Ajeno a la conversación, el joven rubio analizaba sus opciones.

"Fergus de la espada espiral 'Caladbolg' y Cú Chulainn de la lanza demoniaca 'Gae bolg'. Según nuestros informadores, ambos quedaron en paradero desconocido durante la revolución interna de su tierra natal. Además, la reina fue asesinada… ¿Qué razones tienen para atacar Camelot?"

El conflicto interno de Connacht duro un plazo de dos años aproximadamente. Arthur por ese tiempo estaba liderando en el campo de batalla, por lo que ese tipo de información era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo único que tenia claro fue la conclusión, ya que, como es natural, nunca viene mal saber los cambios de los territorios en las fronteras.

Pensar en eso ahora no lo ayudaría, puede buscar respuestas luego. Lo principal es…

"¿Como los mantengo aquí…? Arturia y Bedivere ya deberían estar en camino, pero…"

Mantener a uno a raya no seria fácil, mas tampoco imposible. Claro que con dos la historia cambia, uno fácilmente podría retenerlo a él y dejar al otro irse para cumplir su cometido…

-Bajaste la guardia-

-…!-

Sus preocupaciones no tardaron en tomar forma. Inesperadamente fue asaltado por la lanza roja desde la derecha. Inmediatamente colocó a Excalibur como defensa, bloqueándolo magníficamente.

-Ingenuo-

-…!-

Como el sabueso de Chulainn dijo, fue ingenuo al pensar que simplemente se dividirían… cuando la opción mas sensata era que lo acabaron juntos. Si el rey caía de forma prematura, era lo mismo que ganar la guerra antes de empezarla.

El hombre semidesnudo golpeo a Arthur con una Caladbolg recubierta de energía mágica en todo el abdomen. Él pudo sentir como dos de sus costillas se quebraban antes de ser impulsado al cielo y también tosió un poco de sangre.

Primero pensó que el objetivo de esto era alejarlo, pero lo descarto ya que lo elevaron verticalmente en el aire.

Ahora se encontraba en caída libre hacia ellos. No lo pensó demasiado y partículas azularas se reunieron en torno a la hoja de Excalibur. Su poder destructivo era alto, por lo que tuvo que concentrarlo para reducir el área afectada. Afortunadamente, la evacuación de la zona le permitía actuar con un poco de libertad.

Desafortunadamente, el enemigo no lo mando ahí por nada.

-¡Tendré tu Corazón! –

La lanza roja desprendió energía carmesí junto con una intención de matar abominable. A su vez, el portador se posiciono de tal forma que se preparaba para lanzar el objeto maldito.

-¡ **Gáe** …!-

Estaba en una situación donde no podía hacer nada. Ningún punto de apoyo para esquivar, ningún escondite o algo que actuara de defensa. Simplemente a merced de la gravedad.

-¡… **Borg**!-

Y la flecha roja fue lanzada tomando el corazón del caballero como blanco.

La habilidad de esa arma es bien conocida… 'invertir la naturaleza de la causalidad'. La causa es que "el corazón es traspasado" y el efecto es "por el empuje de la lanza ". Por lo tanto, al invertirse el proceso normal del ataque (empujar la lanza y luego trapazar el corazón), la lanza ya ha golpeado el corazón antes de que esta se empuje, y la acción no es más que una formalidad que se produce debido a la perforación del corazón del enemigo.

Como consecuencia de ello, detenerlo o eludirlo es imposible, la lanza simplemente cambiara de rumbo de forma que atraviesa el corazón de la víctima, a pesar de cualquier interferencia.

"¡En ese caso…!"

En respuesta, Arthur vertió aún más energía mágica en torno a Excalibur y la comprimió lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, no tenia la intención de lanzarlo en forma de un ataque.

-¡HHeeia!-

Mas que una estrategia, fue una apuesta.

Si vemos los principios básicos que rigen ambas armas: Excalibur es un arma con propiedades Sagradas y Divinas, en cambio, Gáe Bolg es puramente de origen demoniaco. Siguiendo esto, la maldición del arma debe verse comprometida de alguna forma por interactuar tan abruptamente con su opuesto natural.

La colisión no se hizo de esperar. La brillante y cálida luz de Excalibur compitió con el frio brillo carmesí de Gáe Bolg. El objetivo no era ganar, aunque esa opción también era tentadora. No, siempre y cuando sea capaz de detener o evitar la maldición, ya sería una gran victoria.

El resultado fue…

-¡…Aahhhhrrgg!-

No optimo, pero si aceptable. El ataque si impacto, pero no en el objetivo original. Tener perforado el hombre era mucho mejor que el corazón, por lo que es una victoria. La lanza paso limpiamente como si fuera un relámpago, arruinado completamente la articulación y dejando la extremidad paralizada.

No obstante, todavía le quedaba un brazo, por lo que…

-¡Yaaahh!-

La energía residual en la espada fue liberada como un tornado sobre los dos Celtas.

Estos lo esquivaron con naturalidad, pero, al fin y al cabo, el objetivo principal era simplemente aterrizar en una posición que le permitiera responder a cualquier ataque inesperado.

Mientras él aseguraba base, la lanza roja en caída hizo una serie de movimiento extraños y volvió a la mano de su portador como si fuera algo obvio que debía ocurrir.

Al final, volvieron al inicio… excepto por el brazo izquierdo del rey de Camelot…

-…Ugh-

Arthur contuvo el dolor lo mejor que pudo.

"Al ser de propiedades opuesta, Avalon se tomará su tiempo en regenerar la herida…"

El enemigo no le daría ese tiempo. Cú y Fergus ya estaban avanzando hacia él.

El Pendragon volvió a prepararse para intentar alejarlos y conseguir tiempo. Aunque…

-¡Ku…!-

Su cuerpo lo 'traiciono', frenando sus movimientos por el profundo dolor. Incluso si intentara reiniciarlos, la distancia ya no le permitía salvarse. Estaba a merced de ellos…

-Si que están yendo en serio, ¿no es así?- Una voz femenina resonó.

…O lo estaba.

-¡Bien entonces! ¡Hagamos las cosas justas!-

Desde la espalda de Arthur, dos cuchillas de viento cortaron en forma de una X hacia los Celtas. El elemento sorpresa y la gran área de efecto ayudo a que ambos no pudieran esquivarlo, pero si defenderse. Como resultado, fueron alejados a una distancia prudente.

Aterrizando elegantemente, una mujer portando dos espadas se hizo presente.

-Mi nombre es Miyamoto Musashi, en honor a la hospitalidad que he recibido por parte del Rey de Camelot, ¡Lo ayudaré!-

Ella sonrió hacia él.

-Me disculpo por la tardanza, quería ayudarte cuanto antes, pero esos raros enemigos no paraban de salir-

-¿raros enemigos?-

-¡Los detalles para después! ¡Ahí vienen!-

* * *

 **Una Arturia enojada, un Ddraig ansioso, un Arthur herido…este capitulo trajo mucho mas que los anteriores xD. ¡La invasión Celta comienza!**

 **Pobre Diarmuid, nunca le pasan cosas buenas xD**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: ¡Muramasa actuará en el siguiente episodio!**

 **No creo que Heracles pueda invocar al dragón de mil cabezas, porque ese trabajo consistía en robar las manzanas del jardín de Hera. En cambio, si puede invocar a Cerberus porque el trabajo consistía exactamente en capturarlo y sacarlo del infierno (los demás como el toro, la cierva y el jabalí posiblemente no puedan ser invocados porque el trabajo era solamente capturarlos).**

 **ReyKingKaiser: ¡Veamos que nos depara la invasión!**

 **Si, es otra fracción del mundo. Aunque debo admitir que nunca he pensado seriamente en la geografía de esta historia excepto por Camelot, Francia y Roma.**

 **LordShadowBlade: Resumen de la última parte…** **¡Musashi al rescate!**

 **Heavens Feels me parecio buena.** **Con esto me refiero a que solo aquellos que hayan visto Fate y UBW podrían llegar a entenderla, ya que toda la explicación de los Servant y la guerra por el grial fue dada como ya sabida. Los pequeños cambios me molestaron, aunque si tuviera que decir algo seria sobre la pelea de Lancer y Assassin…quiero decir ¿2 servants combatiendo en plena carretera? ¿Dónde está lo oculto? Bueno, eso aparte, fue hermoso verla. Como siempre, Ufotable tiene un manejo impresionante de ese tipo de escenas.**

 **mg1147: El momento extraño entre Muramasa y Shirou tardara xD. Como dije antes, Galahad aparecerá eventualmente en el futuro.**

 **Coronadomontes: Estoy al tanto de Garden of Avalon, por lo que se sobre las capacidades de Vortigern. No te preocupes, eso lo dejare tal cual. Eventualmente causara destrozos.**

 **Sobre Arthur sigo pensando en algunas cosas. Si, tendrá otras habilidades no canónicas ya que él y Shirou van creciendo de la mano como, por ejemplo, Naruto y Sasuke. Si Shirou va ganando las capacidades de Angra, Arthur también tendrá su power up xD**

 **Sobre Mordred, tengo algunas ideas para mejorar a Clarent y dejarla como un arma de capacidades variables. Todavía no tengo el concepto completamente cerrado, pero tomare en cuenta lo de Excalibur Morgan.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: ¡Musashi-chan y Muramasa-ossan se roban el protagonismo!**


	21. Capítulo 20:Quienes viven gracias a otro

**Nota: El universo de Fate /stay night o cualquiera de sus variantes no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es solo una historia para brindar entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _La Tierra del Sol Naciente, como su nombre lo dice, es la tierra donde el sol se levanta. Desafortunadamente, ese nombre es todo el encanto que posee._

 _Una vez fue una potencia de temer el nivel de Babilonia, pero las guerras internas dejaron toda esa grandeza en el pasado. La comunicación con el resto del mundo fue brutalmente cortada con la prohibición del comercio marítimo y, al ser una isla separada del continente, no contaba con medios terrestres. La mensajería aérea tampoco era una opción ya que ningún ave era capaz de volar tanto tiempo sin descanso._

 _Así que, para el resto del mundo, esas tierras eran una gran zona negra._

 _Esa es una de las razones del porque nadie lo recordaría._

 _En una vieja choza a punto de venirse abajo, un hombre de una larga cabellera negra yacía acostado en una cama primitiva. Ninguna tela lo tapaba y solamente miraba al techo cruzando los dedos sobre su estómago. Ese anciano, quien ya supero considerablemente el promedio de esperanza de vida, aguardaba su muerte. Sin embargo, se negaba a irse. Él esperaba algo, pero ni siquiera entendía que._

 _Regresando a lo anterior, nadie lo recordaría._

 _Ignorando la situación del país actualmente, esto se lo busco por si mismo. Para empezar, nunca fue del tipo amigable de muchos amigos y tampoco del tipo hogareño para formar una familia. Para él, su vida como herrero fue satisfactoria y no conseguía pensar en una sola queja._

 _Aun así, como ser humano, quería dejar algo para ser recordado. Es verdad que algunas de sus creaciones alcanzaron un buen grado de renombre, pero fueron ellas y no él. Todos recordarían las obras, pero con el tiempo el nombre del artesano se perdería por la falta de éxito._

 _Fue en medio de esa desesperación interna que 'él' vino a él._

 _-Te vez saludable, viejo amigo-_

 _El anciano no tenia la fuerza de girar el cuello y encarar al invasor de su propiedad, pero esa acción era innecesaria. Recordaba perfectamente esa voz._

 _-No quiero escucharte llamándome 'viejo' considerando que has vivido por más de un milenio-_

 _-¿Oh? ¿Debería avergonzarme como una madre a quién los amigos de su hijo la consideran más joven de lo que aparenta?-_

 _-Maldito monstruo-_

 _A pesar de esas duras palabras, el hombre se retorció interna y externamente por reírse en mucho tiempo. La cama primitiva se movió al compás de esa alegría._

 _El invasor se adentro aun mas en la vieja choza y un sonido extraño lo tomo desprevenido. Ese 'monstruo' arrastraba algo, probablemente dentro de una bolsa, de gran tamaño._

 _-Tu envidia carecerá de sentido con el pequeño regalo que te traje-_

 _-Heh ¿Acaso es agua de la fuente de la juventud o algo?-_

 _-Esa interpretación es acertada y la vez no-_

 _-…Por favor, mírame, estoy en las ultimas. No juegues con ese tipo de cosas conmigo-_

 _-¿Por qué será que nadie nunca cree lo que le digo?-_

 _-¿Quizás sea por tu mala fama de mujeriego? ¿O por tus constantes 'juegos' de experimentación? Estoy seguro que ese condenado estudiante sigue maldiciéndote por convertirlo en mujer por un día-_

 _-Sigo diciendo que debió tomarlo como una experiencia interesante-_

 _-Ningún hombre puede tomar por 'interesante' la experiencia de perder lo que traemos debajo ¿Debería cortarte el tuyo para que consigas entenderlo?-_

 _El invitado no deseado finalmente alcanzo el borde de la cama primitiva, permitiéndole al viejo malhablado verlo. Tal como esperaba, ese 'monstruo' de largo cabello blanco y ropas de tela costosa no cambio absolutamente nada. Incluso esa mirada despreocupada seguía estando tan fresca como la recordaba._

 _-Ya que lo has mencionado, también debería decirte que este regalo viene mayormente de parte suya, aunque él mismo no sea consciente de ello. Yo solo soy un servicio de entrega y soporte-_

 _-Por favor recuerda que, incluso si ya he alcanzado la máxima capacidad de vocabulario para mi edad, tu sigues estando muy por delante. Explica las cosas de forma que un tonto sea capaz de procesarlas-_

 _-Una mirada seguramente despejara tus dudas-_

 _Dicho y hecho, el de pelo blanco se volteó y cuidadosamente sacó algo de esa gran bolsa. Eso en si mismo no era raro, es solo que… no fue 'algo' lo que saco de la bolsa, sino 'alguien'. Lo estaba cargando como si fuera una princesa desmayada._

 _Hombre. Joven. Cuerpo de complexión delgada y entrenado. Cabello rojo. Ese alguien era demasiado conocido por ellos. Para ambos, es un estudiante y un amigo._

 _Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de par en par. Pánico estaba reflejado en su rostro._

 _-¿Él ha…?-_

 _-Tranquilo, esto no es más que una cascara vacía-_

 _-¿?-_

 _-Oh, lo siento. Eso no suena mejor. Corrigiéndome, esto es solo un recipiente que fue abandonado voluntariamente por él. La mente y el alma que residían dentro fueron alojadas en otro recipiente que él juzgo como más adecuado-_

 _Las preocupaciones desaparecieron. Al menos esa joven y vivaz vida no termino antes que la suya._

 _-No hagas que me vaya antes de tiempo…-_

 _-Todo lo contrario, viejo amigo. Con este recipiente, te ofrezco… No, te ofrecemos la oportunidad dejar tu huella-_

 _-¿…?-_

 _-¿Acaso no deseas un final diferente? Me cuesta creer que un hombre de tu calibre desee uno donde nadie sepa que se ha ido-_

 _Él entendía eso. Ese es su anhelado deseo como ser humano. Quizás fue por eso que ese 'monstruo' conseguía decir palabras tan crueles y tentadoras sin reparo alguno. Esas palabras eran la verdad que tanto quería negar, pero que al final, reflejaban como era realmente._

 _-Además, todavía no has terminado tus obligaciones-_

 _-¿Que?-_

 _-Nuestro Estudiante ha tomado un camino demasiado diferente del que originalmente le fue predicho. Esto significa que lo que le has enseñado no será usado de la misma forma que pensabas. Hah, si voy al tema, él formo una especie de alianza con ese Santo caído ¿sabes de quien hablo? El que busca un sueño sin fin-_

 _Lo reconocía. Ese nombre es conocido por todos en la Tierra del Sol Naciente. Dicho esto, eso no le llamo la atención en lo mas mínimo. Incluso si nunca fue del tipo amigable de muchos amigos y tampoco del tipo hogareño para formar una familia, tuvo apegos en su vida. Uno de los pocos, y mas recientes, fue ese estudiante._

 _-¿Él… cambio?-_

 _-Si, aunque ni yo sé si fue para bien o para mal-_

 _-Eso significa que ese mocoso egocéntrico fue…-_

 _-¿Qué? No, no, claro que no. Si ese Rey fuera a morir, yo mismo hubiera acabado con el berrinche de mi estudiante. Si tuviera que decirlo de otra forma, él fue abrumado por su falta de poder y obtuvo por medios que desconozco la ayuda de un demonio-_

 _El hombre recostado decidió no decir otra palabra sobre el tema. Entendía la gravedad y, en cierta forma, el desvío del que le acaban de hablar. Sin embargo, no entendía su papel en todo esto. Él no era nada mas que un anciano a punto de dejar esta tierra ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué esperaba ese milenario Mago qué hiciera?_

 _-¿Tú respuesta?-_

 _No obstante, no entender no significaba no actuar._

 _-¿Qué debo hacer? Con el fin de volver a postrarme por esta tierra, ¿Qué se supone que Muramasa Sengo debe hacer? ¡Este humilde herrero todavía tiene espadas que forjar!-_

… _Y una 'espada' que salvar por lo dicho anteriormente, pero eso era simplemente egoísmo propio._

 _El Mago sonrió para sus adentros antes de murmurar algo inaudible. Seguidamente, volvió a ser el mismo bastardo de siempre._

 _-Bien. Es tiempo de que el hombre capaz de cortar la casualidad regrese al campo de batalla. Esto dolerá un poco demasiado, pero sopórtalo~-_

… _Y Muramasa Sengo obtuvo un nuevo cuerpo junto con su oportunidad de redimir tan lamentable final._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20:**

 **Los pecados de un amigo (3)**

 **Quienes viven gracias a otro.**

* * *

Ese hombre, Murasama Sengo, ya había hecho su movimiento.

-Es una pena, ¿No lo crees así, Vortigern?-

Incluso si al principio no sabia contra que se enfrentaba, eso no lo detuvo. Estos últimos dos años ha estado en situaciones peores y logro superarlas. Claro que, si tuviera su antiguo recipiente, nada de eso hubiera sido posible. Junto con la juventud de regreso, su habilidad volvió al punto máximo. El apodo 'El hombre capaz de cortar la casualidad' que una vez portó, regresó a él mejor que nunca.

Como consecuencia, Vortigern 'El Usurpador' estaba tendido en el suelo de la amplia sala del trono rodeado de su propia sangre. La negra armadura destinado a protegerlo tenía un corte diagonal rodeado de rojo.

-Bgh…-

-¿Hm? Si tienes algo que decir te escucho. Mi paciencia es la misma que cuando trabajaba de herrero en Camelot-

Sengo, que portaba una katana desenfundada en su mano derecha, estaba a escasos metros del moribundo invasor. En todo momento, desde que lo atacó hasta ahora, mantuvo una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?! ¡Esa Santa caída y Gilles deberían estar reteniéndote en esa dimensión!-

-¿Santa…? Yo solo he conocido a un 'Santo' aunque… Oh, espera ¿Por casualidad piensas que soy Emiya Shirou? Mi culpa, mi culpa. Fue descortés atacarte sin presentarme ¿cierto? Pero tampoco puedes culparme por ello ¿sabes? Mi sangre, o más precisamente la 'suya', me forzó a actuar-

Quien fue cortado se estaba levantado lentamente. Cada vez que se movía un poco, la grita en la armadura choreaba la sustancia roja que debería estar dentro del cuerpo. Tal parece que el ataque fue brutalmente profundo.

Para recordar, Muramasa no entendía la situación actual. Él simplemente estaba dando un paseo cuando sintió un gran terremoto. Ninguno ocurrió cuando vivió en Camelot años atrás, por lo que lo primero en su mente fue buscar a Arturia o Sir Bedivere para preguntarles si se trataba de un fenómeno natural. Como era de esperarse, la ubicación más probable para comenzar la búsqueda era la sala del trono… y fue entonces cuando vio esa conocida figura oscura. Mucho antes de procesar cualquier pensamiento, su cuerpo actuó por puro instinto.

Eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

-Soy Muramasa Sengo. Estoy seguro de que no me has olvidado. Para empezar, fuiste tu quien me forzó a irme de aquí-

-¡¿Ese endemoniado herrero?!-

-El mismo. Me complace ver que no has olvidado la grandeza de mis obras. Ahora, hace un momento dijiste algo de 'contenerme en esa dimensión' ¿Eso significa que él está atrapado en una jugarreta tuya? Planeaba matarte sin más, pero parece que no puedo hacerlo hasta entender que ocurre aquí-

-¡Despreciable! ¡¿Ese tonto sobrino ha pedido auxilio a una nación inferior como la suya?!-

-Cuida tus palabras, el que tiene una espada aquí soy yo. A pesar de que luzco tranquilo, este cuerpo insiste en descuartizarte por completo ¿Sabes lo difícil que es contener a un niño de hacer algo? Si vamos a ello, ¿Cuánto mal le hiciste a este mocoso? La sed de sangre que emana no es normal-

Para Vortigern, esa era palabrería sin sentido. No obstante, para Sengo es la verdad literalmente. Él actualmente ocupada el cuerpo de otro, por lo que existía fricción entre el recipiente y lo que contenía. Si tuviera que describirlo de otra forma, esa fricción es memoria muscular. Sin embargo, no del tipo que se obtiene por entrenar arduamente, sino de la que queda arraigada en todo su ser por una mala experiencia.

Por ejemplo, aquellos que les temen a los fantasmas correrían al verlos. Pero ellos no piensan en correr cuando ya lo están haciendo. Ese miedo queda grabado en el cuerpo como 'una acción a tomar cada vez que vea un fantasma'. Se podría decir que es un miedo que comienza en la mente y termina en el cuerpo.

Es lo mismo en este caso. Cuando Emiya Shirou residía en ese cuerpo desarrollo un odio sin precedentes por este hombre, al punto que su cuerpo se configuro a sí mismo para 'descuartizarlo sin piedad cuando lo vea', causando cierta incomodidad en la actual persona que lo usaba. Sengo no odiaba a Vortigern, a pesar de que lo forzó a irse de aquí, ni siquiera pensaba gran cosa de él.

-Como sea, sinceramente ignoro si sigues siendo el hermano del anterior rey o el respetable tío del actual rey. Personalmente no veo nada malo en confiar en los instintos de este estudiante mío en vista de que siempre ha tenido buen ojo para juzgar a las personas, pero no es mi estilo actuar solo por capricho-

-Heh…-

Una risa traicionera escapo de esa figura negra y roja.

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!-

Muramasa levanto una ceja viendo al ensangrentado tío del rey.

-¿Ya te has vuelto loco?-

-¡Cállate basura inferior!- Él levantó la mano derecha -¡Déjame mostrarte el poder que me ha sido concedido por ese Dios!-

Algo brillo debajo del negro guantelete. Energía mágica se estaba acumulando en esa mano. La concentración debió ser enorme ya que la armadura en ese sector se soltó relevando la mano desnuda. Allí, tres marcas rojas que formaban un remolino retorcido estaban presentes. Eran ellas las que brillaban.

-¡Ven, mi sirviente! ¡Por este sello de comando te ordeno…!-

Y.

Y.

…Y esa mano fue separada del cuerpo por una habilidad capas de cortar la casualidad.

-¡¿AGHHHHHHH?!-

La replica del hombre fue una fusión entre dolor y duda. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudo notar el verdadero dolor de la pérdida de un miembro. Inútilmente intento usar la mano restante para apretar el brazo y detener la pérdida de sangre. Este hombre moriría desangrando en cuestión de minutos si no lo trataban. Sin embargo, se mantenía consiente y miraba con desprecio al causante.

-Recuerda, dije que no me molestaba seguir sus instintos. Soy un ignorante en cuanto a la magia que incluso yo uso, pero creo saber reconocer el peligro cuando lo veo. Además, ¿Qué idiota proclamaría lo que va a hacer cuando tienes al enemigo a unos pasos de distancia? Tú de verdad que nunca has ido a un campo de batalla ¿verdad?-

Sengo no es un mago ni un guerrero, es un herrero. Dicho esto, él ha tenido que alcanzar un cierto nivel de maestría en ambas categorías con el fin de mejorar sus creaciones. En cuanto a la magia, las armas ya de por si son poderosas, pero las mágicas aún más. Aun si no entendía el principio, lograba descifrar la utilidad. Esta particularidad le concedió el titulo de 'Demoniacas' a sus espadas. En cuanto a la habilidad, ¿Quién comprobaría la calidad de sus creaciones además de él mismo? Todo fue con un fin, ser un mejor artesano en su campo de especialidad.

En otras palabras, este hombre es el 'ideal' para aquellos que buscan un equilibrio entre magia y espada, entre conocimiento y poder, entre inteligencia y destreza. Todo con el fin de superarse a sí mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Algún otro truco?-

-…Ignorante-

-¿Que?-

Sin que él lo notara, una de esas marcas rojas desapareció…

Los sentidos del herrero saltaron en advertencia. Con un rápido giro de 180 grados, él detuvo con su katana un ataque de otra arma. Para su sorpresa, esa arma resulto ser una espada famosa.

Y por primera vez en toda esta situación, Sengo sonrió en éxtasis.

* * *

Ocurrió en un instante.

-¡¿Desapareció?!-

Aquel a quien ella se disponía a cortar se fue sin dejar rastro alguno. La sorpresa la hizo mantenerse alerta ante cualquier ataque inesperado, pero al final nada ocurrió.

"Si no está aquí ¿se retiró? Pero su amigo sigue estando..."

A la distancia, un Rey portaba una gran espada con un solo brazo mientras lidiaba con un Monstruo. Naturalmente tenia las de perder, pero de alguna forma conseguía mantenerse a la par.

-¡Eso a un lado, es conveniente para nosotros!-

Ella prefiere los duelos uno a uno como cualquier espadachín, pero la situación actual no es justa para nada. Sin mencionar que todo ocurrió repentinamente y no hubo ninguna clase de petición de duelo. En otras palabras, una forma deshonrosa de actuar según su educación.

No perdonaría estas acciones ni a quienes las cometen.

Siendo guiada por sus sentimientos, ella encararía a ese demonio rojo de frente.

* * *

El despliegue de Caballeros liderados por Sir Bedivere finalmente llego a su destino: La gran puerta destruida.

Sus números fácilmente superaban los 200, pero conformada por diversas unidades. Algunos montaban a caballo, algunos portaban lanzas, algunos portaban escudos y demás. Lo único faltante eran los arcos, quizás porque no los vieron necesarios.

Bedivere se acercó a un par de caballeros que ayudaban en el rescate mientras montaba su fiel corcel.

-Infórmenme de la situación-

Los tres hombres rápidamente realizaron el saludo característico de respeto y procedieron a contar lo que presenciaron. El repentino estallido de la puerta, el hombre robusto con una espada espiral, el gigante con una lanza y, finalmente, la presencia del hombre a quien aclaman como su Rey.

-¡¿El Rey Arthur esta aquí?! ¡¿Donde?!-

-N-No lo sabemos-

-Él y una mujer alejaron a los enemigos mientras nos encargábamos del rescate-

-¿Una mujer?-

-No la reconocimos, usaba ropas y armas extrañas. Pero ella estaba peleando lado a lado con el Rey-

El caballero afeminado intento buscar cualquier que cayera en esa definición, pero era muy poca información. Sea como fuere, al menos no estaba solo. Sin embargo, actualmente estaba en combate con el enemigo desconocido y necesitaban apoyarlo.

-Entiendo, buen trabajo. Continúen con el rescate- Dudó un poco antes de continuar, pero tomó su decisión -Las puertas de la Ciudadela están abiertas, dirijan a las masas allí. De ser necesario, tienen mi autorización para acceder a los túneles subterráneos-

Los tres dieron una acción afirmativa y se dispersaron a transmitir el mansaje.

Normalmente el acceso a la Ciudadela estaba reservado para Nobles y Caballeros, pero considerando el repentino ataque sorpresa, era el lugar mas seguro. Lo mismo aplicaba para los túneles subterráneos ya que normalmente no estaban en uso, aunque les daban un mantenimiento mínimo en caso de necesidad. Estos últimos son una vía de escape de Camelot y también un refugio usado durante las pasadas guerras, exceptuando la última que ocurrió mayormente fuera de Camelot.

Estaba seguro que algunos no verían con buenos ojos su decisión de permitir el acceso de la plebe, pero lidiaría con ellos en su momento. Ahora es tiempo de…

-¡Sir Bedivere!-

El llamado provino de lejos, pero se notaba la preocupación. A medida que buscaba el origen, noto a varios Caballeros mirando en la misma dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡En el Horizonte!-

El hombre apuntó con el brazo a donde todos miraban. El sector destrozado de la muralla de Camelot, donde antes se encontraba la gran puerta, permitía una vista espectacular de las colinas a la distinción. Dicho esto, la vista actual era todo menos encantadora.

Los ojos del Caballero Lider no tardaron en verlos…

Ellos descendían con la luz del sol en la espada, dándoles un toque un tanto divino. A primera vista superaban los mil, pero era bastante acertado especular aun mas de ellos. Algo remarcable es que daban la imagen de parecerse a humanos de diferentes regiones y usaban armas mediocres o en mal estado. Aun así, enemigos eran enemigos.

Entre esas figuras, una con una larga cabellera rubia, se destacó considerablemente. Como cargaba de frente, solo podía asumir que se trataba del comandante o un rango no muy por debajo.

La decisión de Bedivere fue clara e imperturbable. De hecho, el tono tan natural que uso fue un tanto desconcertante para sus camaradas.

-Envíen un mensajero al castillo. Que informe sobre el paradero del rey y también del enemigo. Además, soliciten refuerzos de inmediato ¡Ahora!-

Él desenfundo y cambio a un tono furtivo.

-¡Los demás conmigo! ¡Evitaremos a toda costa que ingresen a nuestro hogar! ¡Protejan las puertas hasta su último aliento!-

Y la caballería partió siguiéndolo a enfrentar al ejercito desconocido. Esta no era una batalla perdida, si conseguían mantenerlos fuera de Camelot hasta que los refuerzos llegaran podrían aplastarlos con ventaja numérica.

* * *

Castillo de Camelot, alcoba de huéspedes.

-Debo decir que esta es una visita desagradable ¿Apuntar con un arma a una Dama es algo normal para ustedes Barbaros? Que falta de modales- La princesa de Cameliard, Guinevere, habló indignada por tal grosería.

Ella se encontraba sentada en una simple silla de madera. La habitación también contaba con una cama hermosamente tallada, tres cuadros con diferentes paisajes y una gran ventana que permitía una vista completa al noroeste de Camelot.

Delante suyo, a escasos metros de la puerta principal, un hombre le apuntaba con una ballesta. Este aparentaba ser un joven alto y delgado con ojos verde grisáceo y desordenado cabello anaranjado puntiagudo que cubre parcialmente su ojo derecho. Su atuendo consiste en ropa verde Lincoln junto con vendas en su brazo izquierdo, y botas marrones.

-Mis disculpas por ello princesita, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. No me guardes rencor-

La mirada en el hombre no vacilaba. Estaba mas que preparado para disparar. Ella lo entendió sin siquiera comprender las circunstancias que lo llevaron a tomar esta decisión.

-Entiendo… entonces este es mi final, eh-

-Así son las cosas-

Guinevere cerró lo ojos un momento y luego de uno segundos los volvió a abrir para mirar por la ventana cercana. La vista de Camelot era tan magnifica como la recordaba en su niñez. Era difícil imaginar que actualmente estaba bajo ataque.

-¿Sería tan amable de decirme el nombre de quien está atentando con el reino de mi amigo? Me gustaría saber a quién odiar en el otro lado-

Una petición irracional en estas circunstancias. El atacante estaba esperando alguna clase de suplica o quizás un ataque desesperado por intentar sobrevivir. La realeza, o nobleza en general, usualmente no tenia la fortaleza mental para afrontar estas situaciones de forma tan relajada.

La información que recibió tiempo atrás salió a flote.

"Si lo pienso lógicamente, ella es médica. No debería sorprenderme esta tranquilidad al afrontar su propia muerte"

Desde su punto de vista solo conseguía ver el ojo izquierdo de la princesa, pero era obvio que su mirada no demostraba ninguna clase de temor. En realidad, y al contrario de lo que le dijeron, ella es inesperadamente comprensible. Quizás fue por ello que respondió.

-Ese sería Vortigern, yo no soy más que un afectado por las circunstancias al igual que tu ¿Eso es suficiente?-

-Si… recordaré su amabilidad-

No había necesidad de más palabrería inútil.

Ella no tenia forma de sobrevivir y él estaba obligado a este trabajo de mala gana. Ninguna clase de manipulación verbal cambiaria ello. Incluso si de alguna forma conseguía hacerle sentir pena por ella, el final no se alteraría.

Esa es la razón por la que todo terminó. La flecha fue disparada y uno de ellos cayo al suelo mientras un liquido rojo escapaba de su boca y de la zona de impacto…

-¡¿?!-

No obstante, las posiciones fueron invertidas.

Quien se desplomo fue el hombre y no la mujer. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que él no tuvo oportunidad alguna de expresar el sufrimiento. No sabia cuando ni con que, pero algo perforo completamente su estómago. Instintivamente llevó una mano a la herida y comprobó la presencia de la herida mortal.

En un acto desesperado volvió a levantarse y apuntó la ballesta con una nueva flecha, pero toda su determinación fue borrada con una simple mirada. Si fuera la mirada arrogante de quien ya creía haber ganado no le sorprendería, pero ese no era el caso. Esa mirada no era, ni debía ser, adecuada para una joven princesa como ella.

Claro que existían otros factores que le dijeron instintivamente que no tenia oportunidad de victoria. Por ejemplo, esa masa de oscuridad que sostenía la primera flecha que disparó. Lo que la detuvo a escasos metros del rostro de Guinevere era una imagen oscura antropomórfica con cabeza de una bestia similar a un lobo con ojos rojos y garras afiladas. A su vez, y para desconcierto del atacante, la princesa tenía el iris de su ojo derecho completamente negro, a diferencia del izquierdo que era celeste. Cuando la vio por primera vez, ambos ojos eran iguales.

-¡¿Que es...?!-

-¿Sorprendido? Esto también es nuevo para mí, pero creo que lo estoy manejando bastante bien-

Destrozando la ultima imagen de ella, una voz juguetona y pocamente refinada escapo de esa boca de la realeza. Sintió que estaba hablando con una persona completamente diferente. El bello y monótono rostro que la princesa demostró al principio fue destrozado por una sonrisa salvaje, dándole la impresión de tener una personalidad desafiante o ruda.

Analizando la situación, entendió lo que sucedió. Esa criatura negra detuvo la flecha y también le atravesó el estómago, eso estaba claro por la sustancia roja en las garras negras.

-¿Quién…?-

-Las presentaciones son innecesarias, como debes sospechar, no soy Guinevere. Solo estoy usándola como un medio para entender la situación. Mi cuerpo real todavía debe estar herido de gravedad después de contener a ese caballero negro. Como sea, ¿Qué tal si aprecias tu vida un poco y me cuentas todo lo que sabes sobre Vortigern?-

Seguido de esa declaración, mas monstruos negros nacieron de la sombra de la 'princesa' y asaltaron al de cabello anaranjado. Lo retuvieron por ambos brazos para luego patearlo en la espalda y dejarlo de rodillas frente a quien sea que estuviera controlando a esa mujer.

-No soy conocido por mi paciencia. Así que dime, pequeño hijo de Druida, ¿Por qué razones el tan aclamado 'Robin Hood' ha puesto a Camelot en la mira? ¿y que tiene que ver Vortigern en todo esto?-

Ahora entendía porque esa mirada no era adecuada para ella. Una persona que ha vivido con lujos toda su vida jamás podría tener tal destello asesino. Esa no era una determinación aplastante, no, era una obsesión repugnante que solo la basura en este mundo puede tener. Al igual que este hombre llamado Robin Hood, quien controlaba a esa mujer ha experimentado la crueldad de este mundo de primera mano.

"Heh. Sabía que prestar 'No Face May King' no terminaría bien para mi…"

* * *

A kilómetros de Camelot, tanto de altitud como de latitud, una entidad ancestral surcaba los cielos. La bestia blanca perteneciente a la estirpe 'Dragon' extendía las enormes alas mientras presumía de su velocidad.

Sin necesidad de mover demasiado la boca, una voz humana salió de él.

-¡Ya casi llegamos Jefa! Sin embargo, debo preguntar, ¿Por qué la urgencia de ir a Camelot? ¿No estabas buscando al chico relacionado con el Santo Grial?-

Parada en la cabeza de la criatura, una hermosa mujer inexpresiva contemplaba los cielos. Ella tiene el pelo largo de color púrpura y ojos rojos, y viste un conjunto de cuerpo completo que destaca su cuerpo curvilíneo.

Por cierto, ella todavía no entendía por el Dragon la llamaba 'jefa'. Todo lo que hizo fue ponerlo en su lugar por meterse en su camino y ahora se mostraba completamente devoto a ella. Raro ¿verdad?

-Llámalo intuición. Ni yo misma entiendo estas emociones-

-¡Haha! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Es por él? Ese discípulo tuyo debe ser realmente feliz por contar con el amor incondicional de su maestra-

-A callar-

Ella simplemente levanto su talón y luego lo soltó fuertemente haciendo que la cabeza del Dragon se retuerza hacia abajo. El golpe lo afecto al punto que su vuelo se vio perturbado, pero supo reponerse rápidamente y evitar un aterrizaje forzado.

-En todo caso, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Estás seguro de querer llevarme? Dijiste que ese lugar fue tu prisión por mucho tiempo-

-¡Sin problemas jefa! Admito que puedo sentir la detestable presencia de ese Bastardo Rojo, pero parece que sigue bajo tierra, por lo que me abstendré de causarte problemas siempre y cuando él no salga-

-Entiendo. Si se da la oportunidad, les dejare terminar su conflicto en paz luego de esto-

-¡Lo apreciaría enormemente!-

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo. Ha pasado un tiempo xD**

 **Primero, ¿Pensaron que no veríamos a Shirou en esa situación? Su repertorio de maldiciones es inmensamente grande, por lo que tiene demasiados trucos para mostrar.**

 **Para quienes no se percataron, el manto verde que Diarmund uso para el ataque sorpresa era el NP de Robin Hood xD.**

 **Me pregunto si les gusto la motivación de Sengo. El simplemente desea un final diferente al que él mismo esperaba. Curiosamente e inconscientemente, Shirou se la concedió.**

 **Por cierto, los Dragos que he mostrado hasta ahora ha demostrado ser patéticos ¿cierto? Prometo que una de los próximos Arcos veremos a uno de verdad xD.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Miguelgiuliano: las cosas se volverán más locas xD**

 **ReyKingKaiser: Lostbelt 2 me sorprendió xD y el diseño de Sigurd fue como 'Wow, tengo que usarlo en algún momento' y también las hermosas Valkyrias.**

 **Mg1147: No habrá matadragones en este Arco a pesar de tantos dragones, pero ellos aparecerán eventualmente. Como dije hace tiempo, los Celtas no eran puramente Celtas, Robin ya lo ha probado xD.**

 **Coronadomontes: ¡Espero que también disfrutes de los próximos!**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews sobre dudas, criticas u opiniones son más que bienvenidos, todo sirve para mejorar.**

 **PD: El próximo capitulo será el ultimo de Camelot por un tiempo y luego volveremos con Mashu y Lancelot.**

 **PD2: Les pregunto algo, ¿les gusta que responda sus reviews por capitulo? ¿o prefieren que los responda mediante mensaje privado? Si es por PM puedo responderle casi al instante (excepto invitados), aunque yo dejo las respuestas en los capítulos por si alguien más tiene esa duda. ¡Déjenme saber su opinión!**


End file.
